Stopping and Growing
by krtlvr
Summary: Blaine is getting more than a little annoyed with Kurt's comments. Talking to him starts them on a journey into a different kind of relationship. Warnings: spanking, d/s, possibly more but I'll mention in chapters
1. Lecture

"You're not seriously wearing that are you?"

Blaine blushed a bit, first out of embarrassment as his boyfriend once more criticized his fashion sense and then out of anger. "Seriously, Kurt. I am. I happen to like this shirt."

Kurt scoffed. "Well, I suppose it is a step up from that monstrosity last week. But really, you leave a lot to be desired with your outfits." Kurt gave Blaine a condescending look as he flicked his hair back.

They had had variants of this conversation every time they went out since Blaine's transfer to McKinley. And Blaine was done.

"Ok Kurt. We need to talk." And with those foreboding words, Blaine grabbed Kurt by his upper arm and brought him upstairs to his room.

Kurt pulled his arm a bit, not really sure what to think. He always made a comment about people's fashion and Blaine had never said anything before. But he didn't put a real effort into pulling out of Blaine's grip. If Kurt was being honest with himself, he found it kind of hot. Still, the 'we need to talk' lingered in his mind and anxiety pooled in his stomach as he considered how the conversation might go.

Blaine just tightened his grip a bit when Kurt pulled and continued up the stairs. Reaching his room, he gave Kurt a slight shove in before shutting the door. No one was going to come in as both Kurt's parents were away for the week on business in Washington and Finn was supposed to be spending the weekend with Puck but habit made him shut the door.

Walking over to Kurt, he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into a sitting position on the bed. "Stay. We need to talk about your fashion criticisms."

Kurt, a little out of breath at the slight shoves, gave Blaine a look. "I'm not a dog Blaine. You can't just order me to sit and stay like a good boy."

Blaine loomed over Kurt, glaring back at him. He crossed his arms and started to lecture.

"Oh you are most certainly not a dog, nor are you a good boy. Kurt, you have been getting progressively meaner since you transferred back to McKinley and since I transferred, you have been making biting comments to me. It needs to stop."

Kurt flushed a bit as the 'good boy' comment got flung back in his face and Blaine lectured him. Truth was, Kurt was kind of ashamed of how he had been talking to Blaine. He looked down at his lap for a second. However, Kurt's pride flared up when Blaine told him what to do.

"It needs to stop? Who are you to tell me how to act and speak? Last I checked, I still had a right to free speech." Kurt said in a snide voice, glaring back up at Blaine.

Blaine caught the quick glance down and knew he was making an impression. He went in for the kill. "I am your boyfriend Kurt. And I love you. But when you make mean comments to me, it hurts our relationship. And it makes you no better than some of those jocks at school who call us names and make fun of us."

Kurt had stopped glaring and was now looking steadily at the ground as he felt Blaine continue staring down at him, only feeling embarrassment and not anger. Blaine continued.

"I want better for you and for us. But when you make some of your infamous comments to me or your friends, you make it difficult. Shoving down those who support us is not good for us. And it has been so much worse lately. Do you see the effect you have on Rachel when you made fun of that sweater? Or how about Mercedes when you made some comment about her new shoes? It isn't right Kurt and quite frankly, I'm ashamed to be seen with you when you are constantly belittling those around us."

By this point, Kurt's cheeks were burning bright in embarrassment and his eyes were filled with tears. At hearing that Blaine was ashamed of him, he drew in a choked breath and a few tears started escaping.

Blaine reached down and thumbed away a tear before grabbing Kurt's chin and raising his face so they could see eye to eye.

"I won't put up with it anymore and you need to decide which you would rather have. Your 'freedom of speech' or me. Let me know when you make your decision." Blaine finished speaking, placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips, and left.

Kurt sat in shock for a few minutes before the tears started flowing freely and he crawled under his covers and continued crying. He had a lot to think about.


	2. Aftermath Kurt

AN: So readers, I do want feedback. I don't consider myself a great writer but I'm out of stories to read so I thought I'd do some more writing. Please leave feedback. Thanks!

Chapter 2

Eventually Kurt cried himself out. He raised his head from the pillow and looked across his dark room to his alarm clock. 8:45. Blaine had come over at six for their date and Kurt had been there crying since. His head pounded a bit from all the crying and he sat up. Shuddering at the thought of what damage all that crying must have done to his skin, Kurt pulled himself out of bed.

Crossing the room, he flicked the lights on and crossed over to his vanity. Looking in the mirror, he took in his blotched skin and tear stained cheeks. Giving a slight sigh, Kurt sat at the table and began his nightly moisturizing routine. As he did, he thought about what Blaine had said and just what it meant.

Nobody had ever called him out for his comments before. Sure, Mr. Schue had sent him to the office last year after the Britney Spears fiasco but he had just been assigned a detention and no one had said anything more about it.

Rubbing a cream under his eyes, Kurt wondered at how he was feeling. He felt like he should be angry at Blaine for how he had talked to him but he wasn't. All he could feel was embarrassment and, strangely enough, a bit of relief. He thought about that for a while. He had been getting worse with how he was talking to people lately. It started out as a defense mechanism that he used against the bullies but it had grown into how he spoke to people and he didn't even realize what he was saying anymore. Or how people would take it.

Finishing up his routine, Kurt got ready for bed and crawled under the covers. Laying there, looking up at the ceiling, Kurt decided to think more about it in the morning and he drifted off to sleep.

Kurt woke the next morning at around 8. He had slept through the night and his head no longer hurt. However, with the morning came a bit of anger at last night. He still knew he had gone too far with his rudeness but Blaine had no right to tell him what to do. Fueling himself with this little spark of anger, Kurt got ready for the day and started downstairs to make breakfast.

On his way down the hall, he saw Finn's door was now closed. Going over, he knocked before opening the door a bit. "Finn? Are you home?"

A sleepy voice called back "Yeah. Come on in."

Kurt walked in and saw a sleep-tousled Finn sitting up in his bed. "What are you doing here? Weren't you with Puck for the weekend?"

"He got a phone call from some girl last night and kicked me out. I got back around 10 and your door was shut. I figured you and Blaine wouldn't want to be disturbed." Finn rubbed at his eyes and got out of bed and began looking for clothes.

"Blaine didn't stay last night." Finn gave him a questioning look. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm making breakfast. Be down in 15 minutes or you don't get any."

Kurt turned and left the room. He went downstairs and began making pancakes, banging pans about a little harder than was strictly necessary. Still, the reminder that Blaine and he could have had a nice night made him angry at Blaine again. And at himself, if he was being honest.

So focused on cooking and putting food on the table, Kurt didn't hear Finn thump down the stairs and was startled at his voice. "Why didn't Blaine stay last night? Not that I want to walk in on my brother having sex with his boyfriend but, I mean, why?" Finn gave Kurt a confused look over his plate of pancakes.

"We had a fight." Kurt said shortly, before taking a bite out of his own pancakes.

Finn gave him a gaping look, pancakes forgotten. "But, how? I mean, you two never fight. It's almost disgusting how well you get along."

Sighing, Kurt put down his own fork. "He got offended by a comment I made about his outfit. He talked a while and then left, saying he didn't want to deal with me anymore."

Finn gave Kurt another confused look. "That doesn't sound like him. I mean, have you seen how he looks at you? He totally worships the ground you walk on, dude. And why would you make fun of his outfit? He dresses all right. I guess."

"Don't call me dude." Kurt snapped out of reflex. "And I didn't make fun of it. I merely questioned his choice in attire."

"Say it however you want. We all know how you can be about what people are wearing. It can be kind of mean you know. And that's not cool to do it to Blaine. He adores you." Finn stated, looking a little uncomfortable at defending his brother's boyfriend to his brother but needing to say what he was thinking.

"I know he does. I just, I don't want to talk about it." With that, Kurt picked up his fork and began concentrating on eating his pancakes. The two brothers finished eating and then cleaning in silence.

Finn called out to Kurt as Kurt headed upstairs "I'm going over to Rachel's for the rest of the weekend. Her dads are on some cruise for the next week. I'll text if I'm going to be back. You should apologize to Blaine." With that, he slammed the front door shut behind him.

Kurt slumped down on a stair at the sound. Apologize. He knew he should. He did feel bad. The anger he had woken up with this morning was gone again, kicked down by Finn's inadvertent reaffirmation of Blaine's words the night before. All that was left was the bad feelings for being so mean to his boyfriend. Putting his head in his hands, he sat thinking for a little while. Finally, he stood up and went into his room.

Crossing over to his desk, he grabbed his phone. Blaine hadn't texted or called since before the talk. Kurt hadn't really expected him to. He typed out a message and sent it.

'I'm sorry about last night. Can you come over?'

His phone beeped back a reply within a couple minutes.

'I'll be there in half an hour. I think we need to talk some more.'

Cringing slightly at those words, Kurt put down the phone and began preparing a perfect apology outfit. He had a half hour to kill.


	3. Aftermath Blaine

AN: Set at same time as ch2. It should be obvious but just a word for those easily confused.

Chapter 3

Blaine left Kurt's house and crossed over the yard to his car. He sat behind the drivers' seat staring at Kurt's window for a few minutes before turning on the car and pulling away. As he drove home, Blaine sang along to some songs on the radio, trying to ignore the anger that was still in him at how the night had gone.

He pulled into the empty garage at his house and trekked to the kitchen to eat. Putting together a sandwich, Blaine listened to the creaks of his silent house. He went upstairs to his room to eat, sighing as he entered his room and thought about the last time Kurt had been over.

Since their first time, Kurt and Blaine had had sex a few more times. Still, the couple didn't spend all their time having sex now that they had done it once. They still spent a long time singing and joking with each other. Blaine glanced over at a picture on his nightstand of him and Kurt that they had taken over the summer. They hadn't been doing anything special that day but it was a sweet picture, Kurt's face buried in Blaine's shoulder as the two laughed about something.

Blaine didn't know what had happened. The stress of the new school year had obviously hit Kurt in a bad way. Blaine had transferred to McKinley as a junior, the school not recognizing several of Dalton's classes as eligible for transfer. Luckily, a dual enrollment opportunity with a local community college would help Blaine to graduate with Kurt despite their supposed class differences. It had been tricky arranging it with his parents and the schools but Blaine had wanted to spend his last year of high school with his boyfriend. He just hadn't envisioned it going this way.

The Kurt Blaine had known from the previous year was different from the Kurt of this year. Despite all the bullying, last year, Kurt had been more open with his feelings towards Blaine and had seemed nicer. This year, it seemed like Kurt was closed off and he was hurtful with his words. It may have just been the different atmospheres and the stress of running for presidency and all that, but lately, Blaine hadn't wanted to go in public with Kurt because he seemed to be trying to hurt people. Blaine hadn't said anything because Mercedes had asked him not to, but he had made her cry when he insulted the shoes last week. She said that while she was used to him criticizing her outfits and didn't mind that, he normally had some compliments entangled in there to soften the blow. This year, he hadn't been doing that and it was starting to really hurt her.

Blaine went and sat in front of the television, playing some old movie he had seen before and didn't need to focus on to understand. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Kurt. He didn't want to break up with him. He loved Kurt and just wanted to help him stop ostracizing their friends. Judging by Kurt's reactions to some of his comments today, Kurt was upset about his actions and knew that they were out of line. Still, Kurt hadn't apologized and had been pretty angry with Blaine for a lot of the conversation.

Blaine groaned out loud. He just didn't know what to do. He wanted Kurt to understand he wasn't going to put up with it anymore but he didn't want to lose him. Hoping he hadn't already, Blaine gave up on the movie and went to sleep.

"_Blaine, I'm sorry." Kurt was in front of Blaine in his room. Blaine was seated on the bed and Kurt was kneeling in front of him._

_Blaine reached down and stroked Kurt's hair. "I know baby. But you still did it. Now you have to be punished." _

_Kurt nodded silently and stood up, suddenly naked. He draped himself over Blaine's lap. Blaine brought down his hand on Kurt's naked butt over and over, watching as it turned red. Kurt squirmed and started crying out. Suddenly, a beeping noise began sounding in the background._

Blaine shook awake and reached over to his blaring alarm, giving it a slap. The noise stopped and Blaine began noticing his surroundings. He was sweaty and hard. Thinking about the dream, Blaine wondered about what it meant. Kurt would never agree to such a thing and Blaine didn't want to abuse his boyfriend. Still, the idea of turning Kurt over his knee was a very hot one and he quickly brought himself to climax at the idea.

Going into the shower, Blaine cleaned off as he thought about what the dream really meant. It seemed a little odd that he had gone to bed thinking about what he was going to do about Kurt and he dreamed about punishing him. Stepping out of the shower, Blaine wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his laptop to start doing research. This is where he was an hour later when his phone beeped.

'I'm sorry about last night. Can you come over?'

After all the research he had done this morning, Blaine knew he and Kurt needed to have a long talk about their future. Blaine quickly tapped out a reply.

'I'll be there in half an hour. I think we need to talk some more.'

He sent it and grabbed some clothes. He got dressed and decided to print out a few different articles he had found online that he could use while talking to Kurt. He then headed over, armed for discussion.


	4. Meeting

Chapter 4

Kurt finished picking out an outfit and then proceeded to sit by the window, watching for Blaine's car. Seeing it coming down the street, Kurt headed downstairs and opened the door. He watched as Blaine grabbed some papers and headed up the walk. He let Blaine in silently and shut and locked the door. Blaine just stared at him, waiting for Kurt to make the first move.

Kurt, unable to handle the intensity of the stare and feeling all his guilt welling up, pulled Blaine into a hug. He started crying a little and buried his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I'm sorry. Can we not be fighting anymore?" Kurt murmured into Blaine's skin. He sighed as he felt Blaine's arms wrap around him.

Blaine caught off-guard at first, quickly responded at hearing Kurt's words. "Shh, it's okay baby. We aren't fighting anymore. We do need to talk though." He pulled back a little so he could see Kurt's face but still hold him.

"Okay. We can talk. My room?" Kurt gave Blaine a shy smile as he asked and Blaine gave Kurt a quick peck. He nodded and the two went up the stairs.

Once again shutting the door, Blaine and Kurt sat cross-legged on the bed facing each other. Blaine put his papers next to him face down and grabbed Kurt's hands.

"What's that?" Kurt questioned, glancing down at the papers before looking back at Blaine.

"It's part of what we need to talk about. Kurt, last night sucked. A lot. I don't like when we argue and I didn't like that we both ended up upset and apart at the end of the night." Blaine began, wanting to get a feel for how Kurt was handling what they had discussed last night.

Kurt blushed and looked down, knowing that the reason they had had problems last night was because of him. "I didn't like it either. I'm so sorry. You have no idea how bad I feel."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands before bringing one of them up to brush some hair out of Kurt's face. "I know baby. But I don't want you to feel bad. I want us to be able to work it out and then put it behind us. Do you think we can do that?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his lashes. He wanted nothing more than to get past this. But "I don't know. You said that you wanted me to stop being so mean to people but I don't know if I can."

"Why not? Don't you want to be nicer?" Blaine questioned.

"I don't mean to be mean. I don't even notice when I am anymore. How am I supposed to stop when I don't know what I'm doing wrong?" Kurt answered, feeling a little lost and scared. He knew when he was saying some of his meaner things but he was also being honest with Blaine. It had gotten to the point where he interacted with most people by being rude and making snide comments. "I've been treating people like a bitch for so long, I don't know if I can stop."

Blaine startled at that. "Hey, you do not call yourself a bitch. The mean comments aren't acceptable about others or about you. Understood?" Blaine shook the hands he was holding a bit to emphasize what he was saying.

"What else would you call me Blaine? Everyone else says I'm a bitch. And I know I can be. If it's true why shouldn't I say it?" Kurt shot back, pulling his hands loose.

"It's not true though. You can be mean and cutting and just plain rude sometimes but you are not a bitch. And I swear, you will stop saying it or I'll-"Blaine cut off, not wanting to finish that sentence and scare Kurt.

Kurt wasn't having that though. "Or what, Blaine? How are you going to stop me? I am a bitch and if I want to call myself that, why shouldn't I?" Kurt's voice began steadily rising.

"How am I going to stop you? Do you really want to press me on this? Because I don't think you will like it. I won't do anything you don't agree to but if you don't stop, you will be in trouble." Blaine answered back, trying to maintain a steady tone. Kurt knew just how to rile his boyfriend up but Blaine knew he would need to maintain his composure if he wanted to keep Kurt from exploding.

"In trouble? Just what does that mean?" Kurt said back in a quieter voice but with no small amount of scorn in his tone.

"Just what it sounds like. Now stop. We are going to sit here for a minute and calm down before we continue talking. Understood?" Blaine hedged around the question, not wanting to answer until he and Kurt had discussed things while in a rational state.

Kurt gave Blaine a glare and didn't answer. However, he also didn't continue arguing with Blaine so Blaine didn't push it.

Kurt crossed his arms and started pouting a bit as time passed by. Blaine just sighed and rolled his neck and shoulders to relieve some tension. After five minutes had passed, Blaine decided they were good to continue. Kurt was no longer glaring and was again looking embarrassed. For his part, Kurt was feeling like an idiot the longer the silence continued. He didn't understand why he kept lashing out at Blaine.

Blaine began speaking again. "I don't like it when you insult yourself. I love you so much and I think you are amazing. So no more talking down. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, not really trusting himself to speak. Blaine's eyes were filled with so much love and it was just making Kurt feel worse. He had a lump in his throat as he thought about how sweet his boyfriend was.

However, Blaine wasn't going to take Kurt's silence. He wanted verbal confirmation. "I said, okay?"

Kurt flushed and looked back down. "Okay."

Blaine reached over and pulled Kurt into a hug. The two boys moved to lean against the headboard, Kurt tucked into a ball against Blaine.

"Now, you said that you don't even notice when you are saying mean things anymore. Right?" Blaine spoke, pressing a kiss onto Kurt's forehead.

Kurt started to nod before deciding that speaking out loud might be the right thing to do. "Yeah. I, I just say things and don't realize how they are going to be taken until they are out."

Blaine pressed another kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Thank you for answering out loud without being reminded. That's really good baby. Now I have some ideas for how we can fix the problem but I want you to know first, I love you. I love what we have together and I don't want to change who you are. I just want you to be happy and I don't feel like you are."

Kurt squirmed a bit at the praise, happy he had done something right. Continuing to listen to Blaine, he wondered what Blaine could be talking about and began feeling upset again. But not with Blaine. Himself.

"I'm not happy. I should be. I have you and you are just perfect and I love you so much but this year has just been so much and I feel like everything is going to hell and I don't know what to do and my dreams are crumbling and I just want to take it out on everyone else and I'm so mean and I hate it." Kurt started out slowly. However, as he started talking, the words just continued tumbling out and he started crying again.

"Shhh, shh, it's ok. We can fix this. I got you baby. Shh." Blaine pulled Kurt into a tighter hug, cuddling him until he stopped crying. "Feeling better? That was a lot to get out."

Kurt nodded, mumbling a "Yeah" as he wiped the tears off his face. He did feel better. He hadn't said anything out loud about how he was feeling and hadn't really acknowledged it to himself until it all came out just then.

"Now, that was a long list. I'll start off with saying: your dreams are not crumbling. We will figure something out as backup for NYADA. But we will talk more about that later. Until we talk about it, stop worrying. Ok? I am behind you 100% and I will help you figure something out." Blaine said in his most convincing tone of voice. He knew Kurt would still worry but he wanted Kurt to feel reassured that he at least wasn't alone.

Kurt sighed but replied with an okay. He did feel a little better that Blaine would help him. Just having someone else help him figure out his future would be so helpful.

"The rest of it sounds like you are just overwhelmed. Does that sound like a fair assessment?"

"Yes." Kurt replied. If anything, he felt it was an understatement. Sometimes he felt like everything was just piling up and he had no way out.

"I want to help you. You know I love you. I don't want you hurting like you have been. Will you let me help you?" Blaine questioned, moving so he could look Kurt in the eyes.

"How?" Kurt asked, trusting that Blaine would have some sort of plan for helping him.

"That's what those papers are for. I had this dream last night and it inspired me to go look some stuff up online and I really think we could benefit from adding it to our relationship." Blaine answered softly, mentally crossing his fingers for the best. He reached over and grabbed the papers and gave them to Kurt.

Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine before turning to the papers. The top page was titled "Domination and Submission: Tapping into Your Inner Self". Kurt's eyes widened at the title and he flushed. He flipped to the next page, hoping it wouldn't be so embarrassing to read. "Domestic Discipline and Its Benefits". Kurt blanched. There seemed to be a bit of a recurring theme to these papers. The next one was not any better. "Spanking in Relationships: A Fun Game or More?" Kurt closed his eyes and opened them, hoping to see something else. He was beyond mortified at the things on the pages. However, even as he felt his face burning hot in embarrassment, he also felt a bit turned on. He did like Blaine to be in control and on top. But that was a lot different from what he was reading here.

"I, I don't even…Blaine what is this?" Kurt questioned, returning his gaze to Blaine.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and quirked an eyebrow up. "What does it look like? I know you read the titles. Do you understand what they mean?"

"You, you want to hit me? Abuse me? That's what they mean." Kurt stuttered a bit, caught between embarrassment and anger.

Blaine gave Kurt a look. "You know I don't want to hit you. We both know there is a difference between abuse and what is described on these papers."

Kurt flushed. He did know that. "Why though? I don't…I can't…" He stopped, trailing into silence. Blaine pulled him close again, tucking Kurt's head under his chin.

"I know it's scary. But I had a dream last night where you were punished and I decided to do some reading this morning and I think it makes sense for us. You are so strong Kurt that sometimes, you forget to let people in and rely on people. I want to offer you the opportunity to do that. I really do think this would be good for us."

Kurt said quietly, speaking into Blaine's chest, "I can see where this might be…good for me. But what would you get out of this? I can't just ask you to take care of me."

"Oh baby. I want to take care of you. I love you so much but I'll be honest: there have been times when I think you could have benefitted from a timeout or a spanking. And I don't…mind the idea of giving that to you." Blaine blushed a bit, knowing that it would be hard for Kurt to hear but that he needed to hear it.

Kurt shrunk into himself a bit at the idea of standing in a corner. And being sent there by his boyfriend. That Blaine had wanted to do that in the past was really embarrassing. Focusing on the last sentence, he wondered at the pause. "You say you wouldn't mind. What does that even mean?"

Blaine sighed. Kurt might take this the wrong way but he wanted to be honest. "I mean that the idea of spanking you or sending you to a corner to think about your actions is incredibly hot to me. While I don't want to hurt you, it is a turn on for me. However, if we did something like this, it would be very apparent that it was a punishment for you. You wouldn't be getting hard because of my punishing you." Blaine looked down meaningfully at Kurt's lap where his slight hard on was very apparent.

Kurt blushed at Blaine's look even as he smothered down his initial reaction of anger at Blaine's words. Thinking carefully, Kurt sat in silence for a little while. Now that his initial reactions were out of the way, Kurt was feeling a bit blank. It was all a bit much to take in.

"I need some time to think. I…is that okay?" Kurt questioned quietly to Blaine.

Blaine was quick to respond. "Of course baby. Do you want me to go and we can talk tomorrow? Or do you want me to stay and hang out while you think about it?"

"Could we maybe just cuddle for a little while please?" Kurt asked softly.

"Anything you want." Blaine responded and then pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss. The two boys then lay against one another, both contemplating the future.


	5. Take a Break

Kurt lay against Blaine, twining his fingers with Blaine's and playing with his fingers as he thought. What Blaine wanted was really scary. But it was equally appealing. Kurt had progressed quite a bit since the 'touch of the fingertips' conversation that he and Blaine had last year. Having a boyfriend had sparked Kurt's sex drive and he had explored the wonderful world of porn over the summer. And he knew that some of the stuff that had turned him on the most had involved the very things in the papers next to him.

Still, there was a difference between fantasy and reality and Kurt was scared. What if it didn't work out? What if he needed it too much and it scared Blaine off? Sighing, Kurt reached over and began reading the papers, hoping to get an idea of what Blaine had in mind for their relationship.

Blaine glanced down at Kurt and watched his face as he read. He knew that Kurt was probably confused and worried right now. There was nothing Blaine could do about that until Kurt had read through everything and started talking. Until then, Blaine could just wait.

Kurt flipped through the pages. It was a little difficult to concentrate as he kept envisioning himself in the role of the submissive as he read and it was getting him more than a little turned on. He moved the papers to cover his erection and glanced up at Blaine. Blaine was staring back at him with a smile on his face.

Kurt flushed. Blaine laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "It's okay to think it's hot. I think it is."

"I do too. I'm ready to talk now but I feel I may be a bit distracted." Kurt smirked at the last bit of that, hoping Blaine would take the hint.

With a grin, Blaine rolled so that he was holding Kurt down with his body. His own erection was against Kurt's and he began grinding against it. Kurt gasped at the pressure but began writhing under Blaine, trying to increase the contact. Blaine caught Kurt's lips with his own, pulling him into a deep kiss. He grabbed Kurt's hands and pinned them above Kurt's head. The two boys continued writhing against one another, getting closer and closer to coming.

Blaine began murmuring in Kurt's ear "Feel how hot you make me. That's it baby. Feel it. That's it. Rub your cock. Come on Kurt."

Kurt got harder and hissed a bit as his pants bit into his erection. The slight pain just increased his pleasure and he began moaning and making slight whimpering noises. "Please Blaine. Please, need to come, please."

Blaine grinded harder into Kurt, feeling close to the edge himself. As he felt himself reaching his orgasm, he grinded out "Come for me. Now Kurt."

Kurt came with a shout. The two boys lay panting for a bit before Kurt laughed a bit. "Blaine, honey, you are crushing me." With a slight shove, he pushed Blaine off of him.

Blaine laughed back. "That's just what you do to me." He lay there panting for a bit before he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Kurt. Kurt rolled his head so he was looking at Kurt.

"I love you." Kurt said, smiling up at his boyfriend.

Blaine bent down and kissed him. "I love you too."

Blaine collapsed down against the pillows. "The only problem with that, I don't have any clean pants now."

Kurt let out a giggle at that. "That's what you are thinking about right now. Your pants. Oh Blaine."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Kurt, it's uncomfortable. Can I have some pants of yours please?" Blaine whined.

Kurt groaned at the look but continued smiling. "Fine. I suppose I can loan you some pants." He rolled off the bed and grimaced at the feeling of his own pants. He reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of pants for Blaine before going up a drawer to grab some for himself. He tossed the pair at Blaine before stripping his own pants off. Pulling off his underwear, he quickly changed into the clean clothes while Blaine's face was covered by the pants he had thrown at him.

Blaine pulled the pants off and pouted at Kurt when he saw he had already changed. Blaine stood and began changing his own pants. When he began putting them on, he noticed they were a pair of his own pants. "Kurt, why do you have my clothes?"

Kurt blushed as he pulled open the bottom drawer. In it were several shirts, a couple pairs of pants and a sweatshirt. All belonging to Blaine. Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt stammered. "Well you see, I wanted, I mean, you left, and then I…" He trailed off. Blaine went over and pulled him into a hug.

"What was that?"

"I wanted some of your clothes here if you ever needed them so I took some when I was at your house. And I took the sweatshirt so I could wear it sometimes. It's so warm."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the top of his head. "I don't mind baby. It's sweet."

Kurt pulled back and smirked up at him. "Good. Because I don't intend to return any of it."

Blaine snorted at the look Kurt gave him before giving him another kiss, this time on the lips. This time the boys were interrupted by a rumbling stomach.

"Was that you or me?" Kurt questioned, looking down at his stomach.

Blaine shrugged. "I have no idea. Let's go eat."

Grabbing each other's hands, the two boys leaned into each other as they headed down the stairs.


	6. Discussion

AN: So we finally get around to something. Totally honest, last chapter wasn't meant to happen and then it did. I never understood that whole 'characters take over the story thing' but it keeps happening. Especially with Kurt. Such a brat. Anyways, more talk this chapter, this time about kinks. Let it be known, I am not trying to put down any kinks or anything. The opinions expressed by the characters are just how I see my story. In other situations, I would include some of the very things they disagree with. So please, don't hate on me for any of the un-included kinks. Definitely not putting down people who like those things, it just doesn't work for my story. Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 6

After finishing up lunch, Kurt and Blaine headed back up to Kurt's room. Blaine pulled Kurt's desk chair and sat it facing the end of the bed. He gestured for Kurt to sit in it as he sat opposite on the end of the bed.

Kurt glanced at the chair and made his way over. Taking a seat, he felt like that was a bigger step than it should have been. Looking up, he caught Blaine's eye. Blaine winked and Kurt smiled. His anxiety melted away. It was just Blaine, his love.

"Well, now that we are full and focused" Blaine began only to get cut off by Kurt.

"What is this, a mini-wheat's commercial?" Kurt joked, sending Blaine a smirk.

Blaine sent one of his own back. "Nope. This is a discussion of how your behavior lately has affected our relationship and what actions we are going to take because of that."

Kurt lost the smirk on his own face really quickly as it became clear Blaine was not up for joking around. "Sorry." Kurt said softly, understanding the point Blaine was trying to make.

Blaine gave a nod. "Good boy. There will be times when I won't care if you make jokes but right now, we need to figure out us and I need us to be serious. Alright baby?" Blaine reached over and grabbed one of Kurt's hands, hoping the physical contact would help him.

"Okay." Kurt replied, giving the two hands twined together a smile before glancing back up at Blaine.

"So, as I was saying, now that we have taken care of everything, we need to talk about where we are going from here. A few rules for our discussion, no insulting me or you. If you have a question, ask it. Be respectful. And tell me if there is something you want or something you don't want. This is for you Kurt so I want total honesty. Got it?" Blaine listed off the top of his head a few rules he had come up with as Kurt and he ate lunch.

Kurt nodded. "That sounds reasonable." Quite frankly, Kurt was a bit astonished at how prepared Blaine seemed.

"Good. So to start, I'm going to say some stuff I don't want. I don't want you to be upset or scared by anything we do. I don't want you to just go along with what I want and not get something out of it yourself. I don't want who we are to change because of this."

Kurt was in agreement with everything Blaine said and told him so with his own additions. "Those all work for me. Also, I will never call you daddy. Or master. No judgment to those who do but it would just be awkward for me. I live with my dad. And I just can't see myself seriously calling you master. Also, nothing that permanently does anything to me. And nowhere that is visible in public. We won't be doing anything public right?" Kurt's mind flashed to the school cafeteria and an image of Blaine spanking him in front of the school flashed in his mind.

"No Kurt. I won't punish you in public. I might give you a warning but I won't do anything in public. Or any of that other stuff. Maybe we should write this down."

Blaine pulled out a pen and started writing on the back of the articles that had been left on Kurt's bed. "Is there anything else?"

Kurt thought about some of the stuff he had read and seen today and during his porn explorations. "Nothing with bathroom functions or anything like that right? Because that is a line for me. And no needles or blood."

Blaine looked at Kurt in wonder. He teased. "How on earth do you know about all these things? Whatever happened to my baby penguin? But no worries. I don't intend to do anything along those lines. That isn't us. It's too heavy."

Kurt blushed but didn't look away at the penguin comment. Choosing to ignore it, he asked "Well, what do you see as us? Because we have a whole list of what we aren't so what are we?"

Blaine waited a second to collect his thoughts so he could phrase what he wanted to say correctly. "I see us being just like we are now but more. I see you letting me be in charge and submitting to me. I see us experimenting maybe with some bondage during sex. Maybe try toys and stuff like that once we are more comfortable with sex. I see me in charge and you listening to me when I tell you to do something. I see me punishing you if you break our rules. I see us going on picnics and heading off to New York together and living happily ever after."

"Cheesy. You are so cheesy. But that's part of your charm." Kurt smiled brightly at Blaine for a moment before focusing back on the topic. "I would be okay with bondage and toys and all that. Nothing too intense at first though. I may not be a baby penguin but it doesn't mean I'm some sex machine or something."

Blaine laughed at that. "No, not too intense. And you will have a safeword that you will use if anything makes you uncomfortable or scared. Got it?" Blaine gave Kurt a very serious look at that.

Kurt agreed quickly. "Yes. Of course. What will my safeword be?"

Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand and said "Good boy." He then picked up his pen again. "I was thinking we would keep it simple. Red for stop. Yellow for slow down. That okay?"

Kurt flushed at the 'good boy' and felt his insides fill with happiness at the praise. Smiling at Blaine, he agreed. "Sounds simple enough."

"Good. So what about the other side of it? The discipline part. What do you see with regards to that?" Blaine questioned, knowing that this would be the hardest part for Kurt but knowing that he had a real need for it.

Kurt blushed and looked down. Thinking hard, he began describing how he saw their relationship. "I'm okay with you punishing me however you think I need it. I just have one request. Umm, no belts. It is too easy to accidently mark my skin and the idea of a belt kind of terrifies me. I had this really vivid nightmare after my first time watching porn and it kinda scarred me for life."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that but accepted it. Adding 'no belts' to his list, he smiled at Kurt. "Anything else?"

Kurt shook his head slowly. He didn't want to give Blaine any new ideas he didn't already have for how to punish him. So he asked. "How do you see the whole punishing thing going?"

Blaine put the pen and paper down as he contemplated that question. "We will have a set of rules that we decide on together after this. If you break a rule, you will be punished. When you are being punished, I expect respect so you have to answer 'Yes, sir' or 'Yes, Blaine'. Whichever is more comfortable for you. Depending on which rule and how badly it is broken would determine how bad the punishment is. I might have you go to timeout or write lines. I'll probably spank you a lot as well. Unless you do something really bad, that should be it. I might put you on restriction from certain things. It just depends. We will see what works for us and figure it out more as we go along. I will always warn you ahead of time if I think you are going to do something against the rules or you are reaching a line or if I am going to try a new punishment."

Kurt felt like he should be objecting to some of this but he couldn't. Blaine loved him and wanted what was best for him. And Kurt knew that this would be good for him. That didn't make it any less embarrassing and Kurt's red cheeks could testify to that. But still. "That sounds…right. Just perfect."

Blaine grinned at that and gave Kurt a hug. "I'm so happy with how well this is going baby. Now, all we need to do is write out our rules and we are done. So let's get to it."

"First off, no disrespect. No rude comments about others or yourself. Got it?" Blaine asked after writing it down.

"I'll try." Kurt responded, knowing that this would probably be the hardest rule for him.

"That's all I ask baby. And I will help you." Blaine smiled at Kurt for a moment before continuing. "Next, no disobedience. If I tell you to do something, I expect it done or a safeword. Anything else is punished. Okay?"

"What about if I don't understand?" Kurt questioned.

"Ask me. I'm still here for you always. Never feel like you can't ask me something. That is part of your next rule. Communication. If you have a problem, tell me. If I do something wrong, tell me. If you do something wrong, tell me. If I ask you a question, I want you to answer me completely and honestly. Better that you tell me too much than you tell me too little. Okay?" Blaine stressed this point, not wanting any harm to come to the relationship.

Kurt got a little irritated. "Should I tell you everything I say and eat and wear too? Geez." Kurt scoffed as he leaned back in the chair, a bit grated by the telling Blaine everything rule.

"That's one Kurt. I'm going to take it easy right now. Consider this your warning. Knock off the attitude. Got it?" Blaine had taken Kurt's chin and forced eye contact. He continued holding him until he got a response.

"Yes, Blaine. I'm sorry." Kurt blushed, feeling very small as Blaine's hazel eyes glared into his, forcing obedience.

Staring for a bit longer, Blaine then dropped Kurt's chin and continued on. "I want you to eat three meals a day at least. It isn't healthy to eat less. And I know you have been skipping meals lately and it's going to end. Okay?"

Kurt looked away from Blaine as soon as he was no longer being forced. He responded quietly. "Yes, Blaine."

"Good. Last rule for now. You do not put yourself in danger. And I mean my definition of danger, not yours. So no more agitating the jocks. I know they normally start it but I have seen you go up to them sometimes. No more of that. If you are in doubt about your actions being considered dangerous, stop and ask. You can always ask. Understood?"

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt looked up at Blaine and made eye contact again. Blaine leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good boy. We got through that relatively painlessly. If at any time we need to, we can always change the rules or add to them. Just let me know and I'll let you know. Okay?"

"'Kay." Kurt answered before pulling Blaine in for a hug on the bed. It quickly turned into them cuddling again.

"How would you feel about napping? I'm pretty tired. All this talking, wears me out." Blaine asked, maneuvering the two of them so that they were spooning, Blaine as the big spoon.

"I think a nap sounds perfect. I love you." Kurt said and then yawned, his eyes drooping shut as the emotional toll of the last day hit him.

"Love you too." And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

So thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far or alerted or favorited my story. All of those motivate me to write and I could use motivation. I get off track fairly easily. Too many shiny objects. So hit one of those buttons in the corner. Thanks!


	7. Finnterlude

AN: I have a couple more chapters written and I will post one a day. Don't expect it for long. I am really bad at consistent posting. Enjoy the chapter and please review.

Chapter 7

A couple hours later, Kurt stirs awake at the sound of his phone. Blearily reaching over, he picks it up and looks at the screen. New message from Finn.

'Comin home 4 clothes. Need help. Be there n 5'

Kurt raises an eyebrow at Finn's spelling but decides to help anyways. Rolling over, he starts waking Blaine up.

"Blaine, honey, time to get up. Finn's going to be here in a few minutes." Blaine opened his eyes slowly and stretched out, yawning loudly. He rolled his head and smiled over at Kurt.

"Hi baby. Naptime over?" He asked, starting to sit up and smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes.

Kurt watched him, smile on his face at how adorable Blaine looked. His bed-head was quite uncontrollable. "Yeah. Finn is coming back for clothing help. So you may want to get yourself looking presentable."

Kurt moved over to his mirror and fixed his hair while Blaine sat up in the bed, still looking a little confused. Both boys startled at the sound of the front door slamming.

"Kurt? You here, dude? I need help." Finn came running up the stairs and burst into Kurt's room. "I totally forgot about some anniversary or something and I need something nice to wear. Help?" Finn looked pleadingly at Kurt before taking in the room and the still in-bed Blaine. "I-um I didn't interrupt anything right? Don't tell me. I'll just be waiting in my room. Good to see you Blaine."

Finn backed out of the room, looking as if he had caught the two having sex. Blaine and Kurt met each other's eyes and started laughing.

"What was that about?" Blaine wondered, slightly bewildered at Finn's reaction to the sight of them.

Kurt smiled as he crossed over to Blaine and ran his hand through Blaine's curls. "You kind of have a post-sex disheveled hair look going on right now." Blaine's hands flew up to his hair and Kurt laughed. "You fix that and then come help me with Finn. I think I might need backup with picking out an outfit for him."

Blaine, still trying to tame his hair, looked over at Kurt as Kurt started leaving the room. "I'll be there soon. Remember what we've been talking about."

Kurt flushed and nodded, quickly exiting the room and going down the hall to Finn's. Entering, he saw shirts and pants strewn across all available furniture. Finn stood in front of him wearing a pair of long shorts with holes at a knee and a grey button up. "Help?"

Kurt sighed as he crossed the room. "What on earth…Finn, you need something nice to wear right? Shorts, not nice." Kurt began picking through some of the clothes on Finn's bed. Blaine slipped into the room and took in the damage. He began poking around the clothes on Finn's desk.

"I'm taking her to dinner at the fancy Italian place with the candles and stuff. I thought this shirt would be nice enough for there." Finn gestured down at himself, looking overwhelmed.

"Really Finn? You thought shorts and that shirt was fancy. Did you even look in a mirror?" Kurt gave Finn an incredulous look. Blaine glanced over at Kurt and raised one finger, giving him a look. Kurt flushed and cleared his throat before backtracking a bit. Finn remained oblivious, as he was looking down at some clothes he had pulled from his closet.

"I suppose that shirt is good enough. Do you have any nice pants you can wear with it? And maybe a tie?" Kurt questioned, trying not to be offensive even as he suppressed a shudder as he pulled a Hawaiian print shirt out of the pile. Tossing it aside, he glanced at Blaine and saw he was watching Kurt. Kurt looked down before glancing back at Finn.

Finn held up a pair of jeans he had pulled from the floor. "Are these nice pants?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and took them from Finn. "These are jeans. Jeans are not pants. And they aren't very nice either. Are they even clean?" Kurt held them away from him as he observed a stain or two before dropping them back on the floor. Finn's face dropped along with the jeans.

Blaine cleared his throat. Kurt glanced over and Blaine held up two fingers. Kurt got a panicked look on his face, knowing from childhood that reaching three was never a good idea. He quickly pulled a pair of black pants out of a nearby clothes pile.

"Here. Try these and a black tie. I know you have one from Glee. Okay?" Kurt asked, steadily ignoring the stare at the back of his head that Blaine was doing. Finn looked at the pants and after a few moments, gave a big smile.

"Thanks dude! This is perfect. Rachel will be impressed." Finn started digging through his drawers and finally pulled out a slightly wrinkled black tie. Kurt grimaced but said nothing about its state.

"Yes, well, I should hope so. Now if you will excuse us, Blaine and I will be going back to my room. Have a good night with Rachel."

"Oh yeah, thanks Blaine. And I am staying over at Rachel's tonight so I'll see you tomorrow. Later." Finn began shoving clothes back into his closet and dresser as Kurt and Blaine left the room. Re-entering Kurt's room, Blaine shut the door behind Kurt and walked over to the bed. He picked up the paper with their rules written on it and gave it a glance.

"Hmmm." Blaine hummed out, handing the list over to Kurt before sitting on the bed. Kurt flushed, knowing what Blaine was implying and knowing just which rule he had been ignoring.

Kurt walked over and sat next to Blaine after putting the paper on his desk. "Sorry." He murmured, putting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed the top of his head, quietly replying "I know. We'll talk about it when Finn leaves." Giving Kurt a quick hug, he reached over and grabbed a Vogue off of Kurt's night stand. "Now tell me, what do you think of the trends for this season?"

Kurt, grateful for the reprieve, quickly moved into a discussion about the colors of the current season and what they anticipated showing in the next season. They continued this discussion until they heard Finn call out "Later!" and slam the front door shut again.

Blaine put the magazine down and looked over at Kurt. Kurt looked down at his lap, not sure what to expect but knowing he didn't feel up to meeting Blaine's gaze.

Blaine sighed before starting. "That went better than I expected. Yes, you did make some semi-rude remarks but I know you held a lot in and I'm proud of you for that." Kurt looked up, surprised that he was getting praised. Blaine noticed and explained. "Baby, I know you can't just change everything in a day. Yes, I'm not really happy that I got to two, but you stopped after that and I know how…trying it is for you with Finn."

Kurt nodded a bit at that before giving a soft smile at Blaine. "So what does that mean?"

Blaine reached over and brushed Kurt's bangs back. "Had it stopped at one, this would be it. And be glad you stopped at two or you'd be going over my knee right now." Kurt flushed at this, equal parts scared and excited at the idea. Blaine continued, ignoring the red taking over Kurt's face. "As it is, I think standing in the corner and thinking about other ways you could have told Finn your opinion will be enough."

Kurt blushed even harder at those words but agreed, standing up and looking around before looking back at the ground. "Wh-where should I go?" Kurt stammered softly.

Blaine stood and walked Kurt over to an empty corner. Turning him so he had his nose in the corner, Blaine directed "Stay here until I call you out. Keep your hands at your side. No noise. If you speak or move, I start the time over. Got it?"

Kurt nodded, slightly shocked to find himself with his nose in the corner.

While he was glad that Kurt was going along with this without fighting, he had to be consistent. Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and met his gaze. "I asked you a question. Remember how you are supposed to answer?"

Kurt flushed as his eyes met Blaine's. "Yes, Blaine. Sorry." He said quietly. Blaine nodded and turned Kurt back to facing the corner. Blaine then walked over to the bed and sat, staring at Kurt's back.

Kurt watched the wall, feeling all of two-years-old as he stood nose in the corner as his boyfriends gaze pierced his back. After a few minutes of standing there, the shock wore off and he was turning steadily redder as he considered what this would look like if anyone walked in. He felt the guilt and shame welling up and his eyes started tearing as he considered how he had been pushing Blaine to the point of having to do this. Within ten minutes of standing in the corner, he had a few tears going down his face and he felt both ashamed and relieved.

Blaine saw Kurt's shoulders hitch a bit and could hear him drawing in shaky breaths. While he wasn't happy his boyfriend was crying in the corner, he hoped that doing this would help him in the long run. Glancing at the clock, he saw about fifteen minutes had passed. Having decided on eighteen minutes of corner time, he continued staring at Kurt's back, counting down the time until he could comfort his boyfriend.

Kurt was calming a bit as he continued standing there. His legs were starting to get tired and he was pretty bored but at the same time, the feelings of guilt died the longer he stood there. Still, he really wanted to go back to having fun with his boyfriend. He shifted his legs a bit and continued standing there, still feeling Blaine's gaze.

Blaine walked over to Kurt as soon as the time was up. He grabbed Kurt and turned him around. After taking in the few tear stains, he pulled him in for a hug. Kurt grabbed him and buried his head in Blaine's shoulder. Relief spread through both boys as the contact established that they were still okay.

"All done now Kurt. You did really well. I forgive you and I'm so proud of you. My good boy." Blaine whispered reassurances into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled, feeling the praise and forgiveness knock out all the feelings of guilt and shame.

He sighed into Blaine's shoulder and murmured. "I love you."

Blaine pulled back and said, "I love you too." He then pulled Kurt in for a kiss. "Now what are we going to do for the rest of the night?" He questioned, still holding Kurt in his arms.

"Can we do that date night we were supposed to do yesterday?" Kurt asked, smiling at Blaine.

"That sounds wonderful." Blaine pulled away and the two boys began preparing to go out.

So tell me what you think of the punishment. I know Kurt seems to be complying and he is, for now. We will get our bratty Kurt back soon, I promise. Please review. It makes my day.


	8. Date Night

AN: I haven't decided how much canon I will incorporate into this. If I do, it'll take a little longer to update (mainly because I am lazy). Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I love it. And here is the story.

Chapter 8

Kurt changed into a new outfit, his old one crinkled a bit from all the sleeping and cuddling. He gave Blaine a smirk as he slid off his boxers and pulled on a pair of tight jeans with nothing underneath. Blaine smirked at this but went to the mirror to finish fixing his hair. They grabbed their phones and wallets and left the house. Deciding to take Blaine's car, they headed for their traditional date restaurant: Breadstix.

On the way there, Blaine blasted a playlist put together for the two of them to sing along to. Arriving at Breadstix, Blaine rushed around the car to hold the door open for Kurt.

"My, what a gentleman." Kurt teased, rolling his eyes as he stepped out of the car. Walking up to the door to the restaurant, Kurt grabbed it and held it open before Blaine could.

Blaine chuckled. Teasing back, he quipped. "My, what a gentleman." Kurt gave him a light shove in the back as they approached the host stand.

The lady behind it gave them a quick smile before grabbing some menus and bringing them to their normal table in a less crowded part of the restaurant. "Have fun you two." She said as she handed them the menus before returning to the front of the restaurant.

Blaine and Kurt both smiled back and immediately put their menus at the edge of the table. They had been here so often that most of the employees recognized them and they had the menu memorized. "You ever consider trying a new place?" Kurt asked as he looked around at the half-empty restaurant.

Blaine gave a grin even as he replied. "Nah. Why mess with perfection?"

Kurt met his eyes, raising an eyebrow. "Perfection? Have you actually ever tried their breadsticks? They are hard as rock."

Blaine chuckled, reaching over to grab one of the breadsticks. Gripping it with both hands, he started trying to bend it. It snapped in half. "You may be right there." Setting it down, he brushed his hands off on his napkin before grabbing Kurt's hands. "But it doesn't matter. This is our place. One day we will tell stories about our dating years and they will all begin 'One time at Breadstix'."

Kurt gave him a look and said in a very dry voice. "How romantic. A reference to American Pie. You are never picking a movie again." Blaine gave him puppy dog eyes at that. "No." Blaine let his lip quiver a little. "Blaine, put the lip away. Fine. You can pick movies. Just stop." Kurt laughed at the look on Blaine's face.

Blaine gave a little cheer at Kurt's acquiescence and gave their conjoined hands a squeeze. The moment was broken up as their waitress came up to the table.

"Oh, it's you two again." She picked up their menus and began writing in her notepad. "So that'll be a coke, a diet coke, a plate of spaghetti, and a dinner salad." The boys both gave her a look and she responded with a smile. "You two come here every week and order the same thing every time. Am I supposed to pretend to not remember?" She chuckled as she walked away from the table.

The two met eyes and started laughing. "I guess we are a bit predictable huh?" Blaine managed between chuckles.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't mind." The laughter stopped and they just looked at each other for a moment, taking it in.

"I'm really glad I have what I have with you Kurt." Blaine said, eyes smoldering with love.

"I am too." Kurt smiled, leaning in for a quick peck before quickly pulling back, knowing they were in Ohio. After a few moments of quiet, he continued. "Now what was it you were saying earlier about plaid next season?"

Quickly picking up their conversation from before, they proceeded to talk about fashion, then cars, then sports as they received their food and ate. After paying ("It's totally my turn this time, Kurt"), the two stood up to leave.

Kurt was bumped into by a middle-aged lady who was quite overdressed for Breadstix. "Well, excuse me. Watch where you are going, young man." She said, looking down at him pretentiously.

Kurt gave her his best "Bitch-look". "I was. Maybe you should try it. Or can you not see past the nose job?"

The lady huffed. "Why I never. How rude. Of course I suppose that is what one should expect from someone living in a cow town in the middle of Ohio." Kurt turned red at her words. He may insult Lima, but that didn't give this woman the right. You had to live there to earn that right.

Seeing Kurt open his mouth to continue, Blaine reached in and grabbed Kurt's arm. Pulling at him, he spoke quietly but firmly. "Let's go. Now, Kurt." Kurt glared at him but allowed himself to be led away.

Once they got to the parking lot, Kurt pulled his arm out of Blaine's grip. "That woman was so rude. Honestly, the nerve to tell me to watch where I'm going. And did you see how she looked at me? Like I was something beneath her shoe. Trying to act like some rich person when she was clearly wearing knock-offs. And poorly." Kurt ranted as he stalked over to the car.

Blaine followed at a more sedate pace. Instead of unlocking the doors and getting in, he followed Kurt over to the passenger side. He stepped close to Kurt and trapped him against the door. "Stop. Now. Take a deep breath. And be quiet." He glared as Kurt opened his mouth. Kurt snapped his mouth shut and glared back for a moment before closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Taking a few deep breaths, he rolled his shoulders out and looked back at Blaine. Blaine saw Kurt was calmer and nodded. "Good. Now, we are not going to let this ruin our night. We will continue our date. Consider yourself warned now though. You do anything else tonight and you will be in serious trouble. Got it?"

Kurt shivered a bit at those words and responded. "Yes, Blaine."

Blaine continued to hold Kurt in place for a few moments and continued staring him down until Kurt squirmed a bit and looked down. "Good."

With that word, he pulled out his key and unlocked the car. Opening the door, he gestured for Kurt to get in and he walked around to his own side.

Once both boys were buckled in, he turned the car on and asked "What movie theater are we going to?" Kurt gave him a quick glance before looking down again.

"You pick." He said quietly, picking at his nails.

Blaine put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Turning left, he headed for the theater that played all old movies. The car was silent for a few minutes with the lights of Lima illuminating the inside of the car. Then "Sorry."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, taking in his tensed jaw and slight glare still on his face. He sighed and looked back down.

Hearing the sorry and the sigh, Blaine looked over and saw Kurt with a morose look on his face. He reached over and grabbed his hand as he returned his focus to the road. The two stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

Pulling in, Blaine got out of the car and opened Kurt's door again. Instead of commenting, Kurt just grabbed Blaine's hand for a quick squeeze before heading into the theater. Purchasing tickets to see some old black-and-white movie, they headed into the screen room and sat in the back. Kurt left the armrest between the two of them up and snuggled up against Blaine.

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's head and slung an arm around his shoulders. The theater was empty except for the two of them and Blaine began quietly running a commentary on the silently playing commercials.

After a remark about the peanut M&Ms having an affair with the Sour Patch Kids made Kurt let out a giggle, he turned to look up at Blaine. The two boys met for a kiss and were soon making out. They startled a bit when the sound clicked on and they pulled apart to watch some previews but they soon returned to making out. Not realizing it, they missed the entire movie. Kurt was practically in Blaine's lap and was grinding against him when they heard a throat clear.

"You need to leave." A young teenager in an orange vest was standing there, staring at the two of them with a strange look on his face. Kurt gave him a quick once over and stood.

"We will. I think we are tired of being here anyways. The total lack of design skills is beginning to give me a headache and your uniform is really not helping matters. Besides, I can't have sex with my boyfriend in public." Kurt shot at him, trying for a reaction, not wanting to let him get away with his homophobia.

The usher blushed and looked down. He coughed uncomfortably before responding. "Theater policy. Movie ends, you have to leave. Didn't mean to offend you. I-I um it's my first day. Sorry. Have a good night." He stammered out before retreating out of the room.

Kurt watched him leave, afraid to look at where Blaine was still sitting. He had definitely misread the situation and Blaine was going to kill him. After standing still for a few moments, he started moving towards the stairs. "Well, you heard him. Time to go. Come on honey." He said nervously, still not looking Blaine's way.

"Kurt."

Kurt stopped and turned, forcing himself to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked calm as he started towards Kurt. His eyes however were flashing with anger. He grabbed Kurt's arm once more and pulled him in.

"We aren't leaving just yet. You are going to find that poor usher and apologize. Then we will go. Understood?" Blaine stared deep in Kurt's eyes, registering the slight fear and panic at his order.

"But, I can't, Blaine I-" Kurt started stammering only to be cut off.

"It is either 'Yes, Blaine' or safeword. Now do you understand?" Blaine gritted out.

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt sighed, not wanting to do this but knowing that safe-wording out of it would just be a lie to Blaine. The two walked down the stairs. When they got to the door leading out to the lobby, they saw the young usher holding open the door, not meeting their gazes.

Kurt took a deep breath and spoke quickly, before he could overthink it and get embarrassed. "I'm sorry." Glancing back at Blaine, he saw him quirk an eyebrow up and gesture for him to continue.

He turned back to the usher and continued. "I was being rude about the décor and your clothes and the whole sex thing" (Kurt blushed here as he recalled the comment he had made about sex) "and I apologize."

The usher, having caught the small interaction between the two, gave a small smile. "It's all right. Seems like you have a good guy there. Very, ehem, responsible. You two have a good night."

Kurt blushed, realizing that the boy had seen the look Blaine had given him. "Yeah. You too." He mumbled out. Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed before leading him back to the car. Once again, the two were silent as they got in and buckled up. Blaine started the car and began driving it back to Kurt's.

Kurt just stared out the window, not wanting to look over at Blaine, knowing he had disappointed him. And after being warned. Kurt could just kick himself. He folded his arms across himself and sat still for the ride home.

AN: So Kurt has already gotten himself in trouble. It may seem fast but I just don't see Kurt immediately being able to conform to the rules. Let me know what you think!


	9. An End to the Night

AN: The moment you have all been waiting for. Please remember to review. They keep me warm on lonely nights. : P

Chapter 9

Blaine pulled into the driveway of Kurt's house and shut off his car. They continued to sit in silence for a few moments. Blaine let out a sigh and then ordered. "Get inside."

Hearing the frustration in Blaine's voice, Kurt quickly moved, exiting the car even as he quietly responded "Yes, Blaine." He shut the door and went inside his house. Blaine watched him for a few moments, not moving until Kurt was already at his door. Resolved, Blaine exited his car and locked it before heading up to the house.

Kurt entered and took off his coat. Flipping on a few lights, he pulled out his cell phone to check for any messages that may have come while they were at the movies.

'At Rachel's til after dinner tmrw. C u then.' Finn. Kurt was relieved at seeing that his step-brother wouldn't be interrupting them but also a little nervous because nothing was going to hold Blaine back now. Blaine entered the house and shut and locked the front door.

Kurt turned to look at him and told him what Finn's message had said. Blaine nodded before saying "Good. Gives us time to work this out. Let's sit." Blaine directed Kurt into the living room and pushed him into a sitting position on the couch. He then proceeded to pace for a bit, his face flashing for a while as he debated with himself before he stopped and looked at Kurt. Taking in Kurt's nervous face, he walked over to the coffee table and sat on it in front of Kurt.

"Tell me, what was that? The incident at Breadstix was one thing. You would have been in trouble for it but you weren't already on warning. At the theater though, you deliberately antagonized that usher. Why? Did you think I wouldn't punish you? Or did you just not care? I just don't understand." Blaine's voice rose a bit with anger as he lectured, though he was mostly just confused.

Kurt sat through Blaine's speech, twisting his hands together. When Blaine stopped, he looked up for a second and then looked back down. He mumbled "Sorry."

Blaine sighed, a little exasperated. "I don't want a sorry. I want a reason Kurt. Now."

Kurt shrunk into himself a bit at Blaine's tone, realizing he was just further upsetting the person who would soon be…he didn't want to think about it.

"I just, I don't know. I thought he was judging us and I didn't want to let him get away with it. And that lady started it." Kurt said, gaining confidence as he talked and sounding very assured at the last sentence. And a bit petulant. He looked up and saw the look Blaine was giving him at that; equal parts incredulous and angry.

"It does not matter if she started it. If she wants to act immature and speak down to others, that is her business. But if you do the same, you are going to her level and that is not okay. When you agreed to our rules, you made it my business when you treat others that way. And you will always be in trouble for it. Am I understood?" Blaine asked, clearly angry with Kurt's explanation and wanting to be sure Kurt understood he had no excuse.

Kurt flushed and looked down. "Yes, Blaine."

"As for the usher, even if he was judging us, treating him that way is not acceptable. You didn't like how the lady treated you but that is exactly what you did to the boy." Blaine continued lecturing, wanting to get his points across.

Kurt interrupted. "It's not the same. I was defending us. She was just trying to act better than me."

Blaine glared. "Do not interrupt me. It was the same. You made a judgment about him and acted superior based on that judgment. That is exactly what that lady at Breadstix did. If you didn't like it, why did you do it to someone else? And even if he had been judging us, you responding the way you did could have made it worse. I told you, no putting yourself in dangerous situations. Deliberately antagonizing someone you think is homophobic is pretty darn dangerous Kurt. I don't want you getting hurt." He started out with anger dripping from his voice but by the end of the lecture, he was just expressing worry about what Kurt had done.

Kurt responded to the anger with his own but as Blaine calmed down, he did as well and realized the truth in what Blaine was saying. By the time Blaine got to his worry over Kurt being in dangerous situations, Kurt was looking down again, feeling ashamed.

The two sat in silence, thinking for a few minutes. Kurt was trying to work himself up for what he knew he needed to do. He took a deep breath in and out and looked up. Blaine met his gaze. Kurt flushed at Blaine's look but carried on with his plan.

"I'm sorry for what-what I did tonight. I-I shouldn't have been rude to that lady or the usher. I didn't think about how dangerous it could have been or how you…you might have felt about it." Kurt stuttered a bit, trying to get it out past his pride. He couldn't hold Blaine's gaze and looked down again as he finished.

Blaine melted a bit at seeing his boyfriend so obviously struggle but try anyways. He smiled a bit and grabbed Kurt's chin. He raised his head and gave him a light kiss. "Thank you for that baby. I appreciate that you are taking responsibility now. We still need to discuss consequences though." He said the last part a little reluctantly, wishing he could drop it but knowing that he had agreed to discipline his boyfriend for just this reason.

Kurt nodded, feeling both embarrassed and relieved at Blaine's words. "I know. What are you going to do with me?" He smiled, a little sadly as he said the last part, wishing it wasn't about punishment.

Blaine returned his smile before letting out a sigh. "Well, when it was just the lady, I was going to give you a spanking over your pants. Just to remind you that you are better than sinking down to her level. But I warned you if you continued, it would get worse. So we'll start over your pants but I think they are going to have to come down."

Kurt shifted a bit, trying to take in the fact that he was very soon going to be spanked by his boyfriend. Wanting to get it over with, he met Blaine's eyes and agreed. "O-okay, that sounds fair. I'm sorry though."

Blaine nodded and stood. Walking over to grab an armless chair, he moved it so there was space around it as he replied. "I know you are. But I want you to remember. Let's get this done with. Come here."

Kurt didn't answer; he just stood and walked over to Blaine. Blaine took a seat on the chair and grabbed Kurt. He pulled Kurt over his lap, Kurt going easily, both knowing he deserved this and still in a bit of shock.

Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's butt. "Why am I doing this?"

Kurt flinched at Blaine's touch, not really registering the question at first as he tried to take in his position. He eventually answered. "I was rude to people and made mean comments to them."

Blaine nodded even though Kurt couldn't see. "That's right. With that lady, you didn't have to respond in kind. And that usher did not deserve your rudeness. Think about how you felt when the lady was talking down to you. That's how you made him feel."

Kurt let his head hang down, feeling even more ashamed as his spanking grew ever nearer. Blaine, sensing that Kurt was getting the message, decided to start. He raised his hand up and brought it down hard on Kurt's pant-covered butt.

Kurt clenched a bit as Blaine's hand lifted. He felt and heard it come down, letting out a quiet "Ow" more out of shock than pain. Blaine continued to bring his hand down onto Kurt's butt, moving from side to side as he spanked.

Kurt flushed, feeling the embarrassment in the position he was in and beginning to feel heat in his butt. Blaine continued smacking and Kurt started squirming a bit. It wasn't unbearably painful but it did sting and it was starting to build up.

Blaine started bringing his hand down harder and lower, catching the tops of Kurt's thighs. Kurt let out little kicks at this, really feeling it. The pants he was wearing were a lot thinner at his thighs and he was feeling the sting there. His eyes started welling up a bit and he let out a couple of moans.

At hearing his boyfriend, Blaine stopped and rested his hand on Kurt's butt again. He felt the heat coming through the pants and decided it was time for the next step.

Patting him lightly, he said. "Stand up and take your pants down."

Kurt stood, feeling a bit disheveled. He reached for his pants but couldn't bring himself to undo them. Glancing pleadingly at Blaine, he sighed when Blaine took over for him. Blaine pushed down Kurt's pants to his ankles. He then pulled Kurt back over his lap.

Kurt blushed as he felt the air around his butt and groin, regretting his decision to go commando only because it made him bare so much easier. Going back over Blaine's knee, Kurt hung his head and thought about how he must look. His hair flopping around, bare ass flashing the room with his boyfriend getting ready to spank him.

Blaine looked down and saw that Kurt was already a pink color. His pale skin colored easily. The heat was even more intense without the pants in the way. Blaine rubbed his hand over Kurt's flesh, getting a little hot at the picture his boyfriend made. Kurt squirmed at his touch, starting to get turned on. Blaine stopped rubbing, not wanting to send a wrong message.

"I'm disappointed with how you acted with that usher Kurt. It wasn't even just you being condescending to him. It was how you thought he was homophobic and you pushed him. That is not acceptable and I am not letting you get away with it." Blaine lectured, getting himself and Kurt back into the right frame of mind.

Any arousal Kurt may have felt died out as Blaine said he was disappointed. Kurt started tearing up a bit at the lecture, upset that he had pushed Blaine to this point. Blaine could tell Kurt was no longer going to be getting pleasure out of this spanking and steeled himself to begin.

Blaine raised his hand and brought it down, snapping his wrist a bit towards the end. It made a loud smacking noise, momentarily stopping him from continuing at the sound. He quickly got past that and continued, raining swats down on Kurt's steadily reddening rear end.

Kurt gasped at the first swat, unable to believe just how much more it hurt without his pants. He was quickly kicking again and squirming. Blaine pulled him in tight and continued spanking, moving down to aim at Kurt's sit spot. His butt was a dark pink and Kurt had a few tears going down his face already. As he felt Blaine switch focus, he began kicking more and started pleading. "I'm sorry, ow, please Blaine, so sorry. No more, please, sir, ow no Blaine. Not there. Oww."

Blaine ignored his pleas and continued on, smacking down even harder. He soon returned to the full part of Kurt's cheeks and set out to turn them a nice red color. Kurt continued pleading for a bit before his sobs took over. An occasional "ow" was distinguishable as Blaine continued on spanking. Aiming a last five swats at Kurt's bright red sit spot, he stopped and just rested his hot hand on Kurt's burning rear.

Kurt slumped, sobbing as the pain quickly reached a crescendo. He stopped kicking out and just lay accepting the spanks. After a few moments, he realized he didn't feel any new pain. Realizing it was over, he started crying a bit harder for a moment before beginning to calm down.

Blaine held his hand still on Kurt's butt as he felt Kurt's sobs subside. Kurt was no longer crying steadily, only letting out an occasional sob. Kurt squirmed lightly as the pressure of Blaine's warm hand started impeding how well his butt could feel.

Blaine continued to hold his hand in place. "Are you going to be disrespectful anymore Kurt?" Blaine questioned, feeling Kurt's cheeks clench and unclench under his hand.

"No sir." Kurt answered, tears still coming down, afraid that Blaine wasn't done.

"And are you going to antagonize others anymore?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow at the sir but marking it down to the situation.

"No, sir." Kurt answered his voice edging up a bit. He was getting nervous the longer he lay strewn over Blaine's lap with his spanked butt still vulnerable.

Blaine sat still for a few moments before he began lightly rubbing Kurt's butt. "Good boy. All forgiven now."

Kurt relaxed as he felt Blaine rubbing him, knowing that meant he was really done. He started to sit up and Blaine helped him, maneuvering him so Kurt was sitting in his lap. Kurt's butt was hanging over the edge of Blaine's lap a bit and Blaine continued lightly rubbing it. Kurt pushed his face into the area between Blaine's neck and shoulder and got out his last few tears. Blaine just hummed a bit and continued soothing Kurt.

After a few minutes, Kurt whispered. "Blaine?"

Blaine whispered back. "Yeah, baby?"

Kurt blushed as he answered. "Thank you."

The two boys cuddled together closer, content to stay just like that for a little longer.

Ummm, I'm always nervous about how a spanking scene will be received. My experience is through stories and some do the whole counting thing and others do what I do and just smack for a certain color. Let me know what you think. But be gentle. I have a fragile ego (haha).


	10. Afterwards

AN: So I really wanted to address a reviewers remark that Blaine was trying to change Kurt in this chapter. But the boys got distracted. I swear, they will talk about it at some point. No guarantees on when since they keep deciding they really want to not listen to me. Thank you all who reviewed. I appreciate it so much. It makes me so happy. And I was quite warm as a result. Keep sending them. The nights are very cold here and reviews make me warm.

Chapter 10

Kurt and Blaine sat together for a good ten minutes before Kurt started shifting a bit. "Um, Blaine?"

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend. "Yeah?"

"I'm half-naked. Could we maybe take this upstairs where I have loose pants that will cover everything?" Kurt shuddered a bit at the thought of how his normally tight pants would feel on him at this point. The initial pain had faded but even the slight shifting he had done made him aware of the heat.

Blaine laughed a bit and started standing up, setting Kurt down as he did. "Well, I suppose we can go get you pantsed. You sure I can't talk you into staying half naked?" Blaine gave Kurt a joking leer to which Kurt responded with a sniff.

"I'm not sure you deserve to look at me. Hmph." Kurt teased, affecting a condescending tone. He started to turn to flounce out of the room but got a bit tangled in the pants around his ankles. Gingerly taking them off, he gave Blaine an affronted look as Blaine laughed. Kurt huffed and continued out of the room, giving Blaine a smirk over his shoulder, swaying his butt as he walked away.

Blaine continued laughing a bit as he moved the chair back to its usual spot. He was glad that Kurt was taking to the discipline of their new relationship so well. He flicked off the lights and followed his boyfriend upstairs.

Entering Kurt's room, he saw his boyfriend had already put on some soft looking pajama pants and was currently putting on the matching shirt, face covered. Blaine stood in the doorway, ogling his boyfriend until he managed to get his head through the hole. He then shut the door and walked over to 'his' drawer. Pulling out one of the softer t-shirts, he started changing himself. He was just pulling out some sweat pants when he heard a slight hiss come from Kurt.

Glancing over, he saw Kurt glaring at the seat in front of his mirror like it had personally offended him. Kurt glared for a moment before looking up at Blaine. He pouted and whined. "My butt hurts. How am I supposed to moisturize if I can't sit?"

Blaine laughed at that. Kurt looked adorable with the slight protrusion of his lip. Kurt pouted a bit more when Blaine laughed before looking down at the chair. Analyzing it, he then proceeded to sit with one leg tucked under him so his butt didn't touch the chair. Looking satisfied, Kurt began grabbing various jars to apply to his face.

Shaking his head a bit, Blaine returned to changing with a grin. After getting comfortable clothes on, he went in the bathroom and brushed his teeth and finished getting ready for bed. When he left, Kurt was putting the jars back in place. Passing him, they traded places and Blaine sat in front of the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair a bit while he waited for Kurt.

Kurt did his own bathroom routine and exited, laughing when he saw the mess his boyfriend had made of his hair. Walking over, he stood behind him and ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, pushing them down and in order. Blaine hummed happily, submitting to the hair playing for a while. Reaching up, he pulled Kurt's hand into his own. He then looked up and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine. Blaine stood and pulled him in for another kiss, twisting their hands a bit so they were still together. Breaking apart, Blaine murmured "Love you baby."

Kurt smiled and happily replied "Love you too." Giving their hands a quick squeeze, Kurt then made his way to the light switch and turned it off. By mutual decision, the two got into bed. Turning to face Blaine, Kurt grabbed his hands and smiled at him.

Blaine returned the grin and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips. Kurt snuggled up to Blaine and the two teens nodded off to sleep.

_Kurt lay over Blaine's lap as Blaine trailed his fingers lightly over Kurt's butt cheeks. Blaine's fingers edged close to his crack before the hand was pulled back and he felt his butt get a light smack. He drove his hard-on into Blaine's thigh, gasping. Blaine went back to rubbing, edging his fingers over Kurt's hole. Kurt writhed and pushed up, trying to get more. Blaine gave him another light smack. "Kurt." Kurt grinded down again, desperate for more friction. "Kurt!"_

Kurt's eyes blinked open, startled awake at the sound of his name. His boyfriends face loomed over him, eyes twinkling as Blaine suppressed his laughter. "Umm, Kurt? You need a hand there?"

Kurt looked down and realized, sometime during the night, they had kicked all the covers off. This meant that it could clearly be seen that he was straddling one of Blaine's thighs and his erection was pressing hard into it. He blushed, loosening the grip his legs had. Blaine gave him a kiss. "Well, that is certainly a fun way to wake up. What were you dreaming about?"

Kurt blushed even harder at that, remembering the feeling of lying over Blaine's lap, writhing at his touch. Blaine chuckled as his boyfriend imitated a tomato. Huskily, he spoke. "So I asked you a question. You need a hand with that?"

Kurt didn't respond, instead pulling Blaine in for a heavy kiss. Blaine moaned a bit, his own erection springing up at the action. He reached down and slipped his hand down Kurt's pants. He grabbed Kurt's erection loosely in his hand and began moving his hand up and down slowly. He pulled back from Kurt's lips to ask. "Just this or more?"

Kurt whimpered at the touch. His mind was having issues focusing on anything beyond Blaine's hand. When his words penetrated the mind fog, Kurt begged. "More. Everything, please, Blaine more." Moving quickly while still possessing the ability to think, he reached over to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open, grabbing some lube and a condom.

Blaine grabbed the lube and opened it as Kurt took off both of their pants. Blaine put the lube on his fingers and ordered. "Turn over and spread your legs, baby." Kurt readily responded, moaning a bit as his cock rubbed against his sheets. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's butt, rubbing them lightly, forcing the cheeks apart. He slowly pressed one of his lubed fingers into Kurt's hole.

Kurt moaned, pushing back. "More, Blaine. Put more."

"Patience baby." Blaine pushed his finger in and out a bit before moving on to the next finger. He slipped it in beside and pushed both fingers in further. Kurt writhed at the slight burning, gasping as Blaine's fingers brushed his prostate. He arched up, trying to get Blaine further in. Blaine added his third finger, stretching Kurt thoroughly.

Kurt moaned loudly, begging. "Please, please, want you in me now. Blaine, come on."

Blaine leaned down and kissed the back of Kurt's neck even as his fingers continued stretching Kurt around him. "Soon, baby. Hold on. Want you to turn over for me. Want to see your face as I go into you and when you cum for me. Turn over for me."

He pulled his fingers out and backed up, sliding the condom on as Kurt turned over. Opening his legs, Kurt gazed down at Blaine, eyes slightly glazed over. Blaine quickly lubed up his cock before moving back up towards Kurt. Pulling Kurt's legs onto his shoulders, he gently pressed his erection against Kurt's hole.

Kurt used his legs to pull Blaine in tighter, moaning as Blaine's cock entered him. Blaine slowly slid in and stopped. Kurt lay below him, gasping a bit, cheeks flushed and eyes completely glazed over. His cock was leaking on his stomach.

"I'm so glad you were a cheerleader. Makes you so flexible." Blaine said, entirely too coherently for Kurt who wanted Blaine to start moving. Kurt lightly squeezed his muscles around Blaine's cock, making him gasp.

Blaine pulled part of the way out and pushed back in, driving his cock into Kurt's prostate. Kurt moaned loudly and started whimpering. "Yes, more, please, oh god, yes."

Blaine continued moving in and out, his own groans adding to the noise being created. Both of them grew louder as they got closer and closer to coming. They grew so loud that they didn't hear the front door or the footsteps on the stairs. They did hear when Finn burst the door open ranting "And I don't even know why Rachel is mad at me. I took her to that-"He stopped, taking in the sight in front of him, both Blaine and Kurt frozen in shock and staring at him with wide eyes.

Finn turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him while yelling. "My eyes, I'm never going to be able to un-see that. Oh why?" His voice dimmed as he walked down the hallway and slammed the door shut behind him, silenced as he entered his room.

Blaine turned to look down at Kurt. He slid out of him, mood killed. Kurt had his eyes closed and seemed to be whispering something. Blaine could just barely make out "Must not kill him. Must not kill him." Blaine peeled the condom off and threw it in the wastebasket. He then grabbed Kurt into a cuddle.

"As tempting as it is, murder is not legal and I don't want to have to settle for conjugal visits only with you." Blaine joked, smoothing Kurt's hair back.

"At least we wouldn't get walked in on by my oaf of a step-brother." Kurt rolled over, making a face as he felt the leftover lube inside him.

Blaine gave him a kiss and got out of bed. Getting dressed, he spoke. "I'm going to go start talking to Finn about privacy and knocking. You get cleaned up and then come help me. I heard Rachel's name somewhere in there and we all know what that means."

Kurt groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. Kurt whined. "They've broken up again! Oh woe is me! Honestly, when will they get the hint that it is just not meant to be?"

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's overdramatic reaction as he pushed and pulled to get his hair lying flat. "Keep in mind that I will be dealing with him alone until you come to help me so clean up fast."

He turned and left the room, looking every inch the dapper boyfriend, showing no signs that just minutes before he had been in the middle of sex. Kurt watched him go and sighed as the door shut. He really needed to get a lock.

So there you go. I really want to let the boys have fun but Finn keeps popping up. I personally blame Rachel. Please review. Tell me what you liked and what worked. And if there is a problem, tell me (gently). I'm not used to writing smut at all and I'm afraid it shows.


	11. Oh Finn

AN: So this is the last of what I already had written. I'm going to try to continue with the everyday thing or as close to it as I can. If you notice I haven't posted in a few days, PM me because I'm probably being lazy. As for this chapter…I give up. I can't seem to make them stop taking my story. And sorry it's shorter. It's just been one of those days.

Chapter 11

Blaine walked down the hall and knocked on Finn's door. Hearing a faint yell, he opened the door. He saw Finn sitting at his desk with his face resting in his arms. "Umm Finn? Everything okay?"

Finn turned his head to look at Blaine. "He's going to kill me isn't he?" Finn groaned. "Why do I never remember to knock? The mental images are never going to leave and Kurt is going to kill me and the last thing I'll see in my head is…" Finn groaned again.

Blaine laughed and patted Finn on the shoulder. "Groveling might help. Don't worry about it. We just want you to knock. And if you could help us convince Burt that he needs a lock on his door, that would be great."

Finn looked at him. "So since Kurt won't kill me, you want Burt to? Kurt might as well still be a little kid in Burt's eyes and suggesting he needs a lock…well, I like living."

Blaine shrugged. "I suppose. Kurt might just do it without asking. I think he doesn't like being walked in on any more than you like walking in. I don't particularly care for it either."

"Sorry dude. Just, Rachel got me all worked up and I wasn't really thinking." Finn stood and turned to flop face down on his bed.

"What's going on with Rachel now?" Blaine questioned, refraining from adding a sigh to the end of the question.

"Yes, what is our lovely drama queen up to now?" Kurt questioned, walking in the door and coming to stand beside Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Finn groaned again, lifting his head just long enough to whine out "I don't know."

Kurt sat in Finn's empty desk chair and shook his head. He gestured to Blaine to begin. "Well, what happened that had you coming back early?" Blaine asked in a diplomatic tone of voice.

Finn rolled over. "We went to that fancy place and we ate. I paid and we went back to her house. Umm, yeah, and then this morning, we woke up cuddling and I was, well you know, hard. And she got all upset or something and started yelling and I left."

Kurt muffled his laughter at Finn into his hand. Giving him a quick smirk, Blaine responded. "Well I would imagine that is an…interesting way to wake up." Kurt let out a laugh at that. "Did she seem upset that you were "you know" or about something else?"

"She said I was disgusting and using her and that she shouldn't have done it with me in the first place because now it's all we do. Dude, we just went out yesterday and the day before that. We don't even have sex every time we get together."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, both slightly confused. Kurt spoke up. "Finn, you need to talk to Rachel about this. I don't really understand girls but I can tell you that Rachel has never expressed regret to Mercedes or I at our ladies nights about her 'first time'."

Finn sat up and looked at Kurt incredulous. "She talked to you about that?"

"Finn, I know more about your relationship than you do." Kurt laughed. Finn pulled a face at him.

"Dude!"

Kurt cracked up laughing at Finn's exclamation. "Oh calm down. I'm just teasing you. I do think you should go back over there. She is probably already regretting kicking you out this morning."

Finn sighed. "I guess. But what do I do?"

Blaine spoke. "Just go over there and tell her that you need to talk. Explain how you feel about your sex life and how you are confused by what she said earlier. You'll know what to do when you get there. It's Rachel. You love her right?"

"Yeah." Finn gave a dopey smile.

"Then go talk to her." Blaine smiled.

Finn jumped off the bed. "You're right dude. I'm going there right now." He started for the door.

Kurt stood and said "Wait a minute. You can't go back in the same clothes and without showering or anything. Go wash up and put on fresh clothes and then go. She'll appreciate the effort."

Finn nodded and grabbed a towel from somewhere in the room. "Good idea dude." He went into his bathroom and shut the door. A few seconds later, they heard the shower click on. "You're welcome." Kurt called.

Blaine laughed and gave him a kiss. "Well, can't have everything."

Kurt sniffed. "Since when?" He smirked. Blaine laughed and gave him another kiss.

Kurt started looking through Finn's clothes, pulling out a few shirts and pants. Laying them nicely on his bed, he smiled. "You know, it's only 11 am on a Sunday and with Finn in the shower…" he looked over at Blaine, pouting his lip.

"Put it away. We can go watch reruns of Project Runway." Blaine said, laughing when Kurt whooped and grabbed his arm, pulling him down the stairs to the living room.

The two boys settled in next to each other on the couch, Kurt tucked in a ball against Blaine. "I feel like Finn and I know way too much about each other's sex lives."

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt. "At least you haven't walked in on him yet."

Kurt shuddered in mock horror, miming ripping out his eyes, and both boys cracked up again until the commercial ended and Project Runway turned back on.

So there it is. Not much at all by way of kink. I apologize. I have a plan (sort of) but Finn keeps extending his scene. He is overstaying his welcome here but he just makes a good plot device. Sigh. So to address the reader who asked if I intended to have Kurt safeword at some point, I have a rough idea of how that might happen. I haven't decided just yet. If it happens, it happens and I'll warn for it and everything but I just don't know. Please review. Maybe it'll help my Finn to go away and we can get back to sexy times with Klaine.


	12. Clarification

AN: Well, I managed to finish another one. I'm going to keep trying. Thank you so much for the reviews. They honestly make my day so much better, I could cry. Oh and just a story note, I'm setting this during their winter break. Hence, why no studying is being done. Not that the gleeks study at all anyways. And here is my chapter.

This is the right one this time. Sorry. It was super early when I posted this morning and I was tired. :(

Chapter 12

Both boys perked up when they heard Finn stomp down the stairs. He called out a "Bye" and opened the front door.

"Hold it." Kurt stood up and quickly walked over to the front entry way. "I know I did not put that vest out for you to wear."

"Kurt! I need to go." Finn whined. He did shut the door though.

"I say this with all the love in the world dear brother. Orange is not your color. That vest looks like you are about to jump off the Titanic. Remember when we talked about colors and skin tone and I told you that blues were good? You have a nice blue vest upstairs that I put out for you that will look much better. So please, please, change?" As Kurt made this plea, he began pulling Finn towards the stairs.

Finn reached the base of the stairs and looked up them. He groaned. "But Kurt, I'm already wearing this one and the other one is so far."

"Finn. Go. Impress your girlfriend by taking care in your appearance. And if you wear that orange vest, you are just going to encourage her bad fashion habits and I just got done weaning her off those animal sweaters." Kurt gave Finn his best puppy-dog look.

Finn started stomping up the stairs. "Fine. But you know she still wears them and just doesn't tell you."

Kurt looked up to the ceiling and spoke in a sad tone. "I try and I try and she still doesn't listen." Sighing he looked down. Finn came storming down the stairs again, this time in a perfectly matching blue vest.

"Happy now?" He asked, stopping in front of him and spreading his arms out wide.

"Ecstatic. I have my little brother so well trained." Kurt grinned, letting out a laugh at the look on Finn's face.

"At least I'm not the littler brother." He reached over and ruffled Kurt's hair.

Kurt huffed. "Neanderthal." He smiled a bit at Finn even as he said it and Finn smiled back. "Now go make up with your girlfriend. And call before you come back."

"Got it bro. Later Blaine." Finn waved and left.

Kurt blanches a bit and looks over where Blaine is, wondering if he crossed a line. Blaine is just standing there, laughing quietly.

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend and walks over. Pulling him into a hug, he asks. "What's so funny?"

"You and Finn. If I didn't know you hadn't lived together forever, I'd have thought you two were actually brothers." He kissed Kurt on the nose, wrapping his arms around him.

"So you aren't mad?" Kurt asked, looking down.

Blaine tilted his head back up. "Why would I be mad baby?"

Kurt averted his gaze. "I insulted Finn's clothing. Isn't that against the rules?"

Blaine sighed. "Come sit." Bringing him over to the couch, they sat facing each other. "Baby, I don't want to change who you are."

"Are you sure? Because it sort of feels that way." Kurt said quietly, still avoiding eye contact.

"I love you, sarcastic fashion comments and all. I just don't want them to be hurtful to your relationships." Blaine answered, frowning as he considered how he seemed to have been unintentionally making Kurt feel.

Kurt looked up and met Blaine's gaze. "Well how do I know how far is too far? Like, if I'm out shopping and someone is trying on something hideous. Can I say something?"

"Of course. You wouldn't be you without criticizing fashion. But you used to do it in a way that made the person feel better about themselves. You criticized the clothes, not the person. I know you know how to do that. And that is okay. But if someone walks away from a conversation with you feeling bad about themselves, there is a problem." Blaine explained slowly, trying to find the right way to phrase his words without hurting Kurt.

"I-I've been making people feel bad about themselves? Like who?" Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes wide and shiny, beginning to tear up.

Blaine sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this but you made Mercedes cry the other day. You've gotten a bit out of control."

"I made her cry?" Kurt looked down, a few tears spilling down his face.

Blaine wiped the tears off Kurt's face. "Yeah. Do you remember what you said to her?"

Kurt wrinkled his brow in thought. He said slowly. "I told her that her shoes were…brighter than safe for humans to look at without UV protection. And then I told her, oh no."

"What?" Blaine asked when Kurt stopped and didn't continue.

Kurt put his head in his hands and mumbled out. "I told her that with her legs, she should consider heels so they wouldn't be so short. What was I thinking? I know how she gets about her legs. Everything else she is completely comfortable with but her legs make her sensitive. I know that. Why would I say that?" He became choked up as he finished.

Blaine reached over and began rubbing his back. "It'll be okay. You know she loves you and she knows you love her. You just need to apologize and it'll be okay."

"I'm a terrible friend. I'm so horrible. Why would I say that? I was distracted but that's not an excuse." His voice rose in volume and at the end, he stood up and started pacing. "I need to do some serious damage control. Maybe I'll go buy her a shirt that goes with the new shoes. I mean, the shoes didn't look great but with the right shirt, they could work. I need to go shopping."

With that, Kurt stopped pacing and headed for the front door. "Uhh, Kurt? Come back here."

"Not now Blaine. I have to get to the mall and start shopping." Kurt called from the closet where he was searching for a jacket.

"Kurt. Come here. Now." Blaine added steel to his tone of voice and Kurt popped his head out of the closet.

"Yes, Blaine." He put his jacket back and walked back into the living room. Blaine pulled him to sit on his lap on the couch.

"Okay. Now stop for a minute. Is now really a good time to go shopping? Neither of us has showered and we have the house to ourselves for a little while. Besides, it is vacation. You can always go shopping tomorrow after you get a better idea of what you need." Blaine said, arms wrapped around Kurt.

Kurt sunk into him, agreeing. "You're right. If I wait until tomorrow, I can search online to find the right shirt and a good deal. And…" he moved out of Blaine's arms and turned to straddle him, "We only get the house every once in a while. It'd be a shame to not take advantage."

Blaine moved his hands to cup Kurt's butt. "Yeah, it really would. Besides, I think you deserve something special for how you handled Finn and how you are going to make it up to Mercedes."

Kurt perked up at that. "Oooh something special? Like what?" He bounced a little, grinding his ass into Blaine's erection.

Blaine laughed and patted Kurt's ass. "Head on upstairs and I'll show you. Be naked and on the bed when I get there. Got it?" He asked just before pulling Kurt into a heated kiss.

Kurt stood, a little dazed. "Yes, Blaine." He went up the stairs and Blaine watched him walk and waited, wanting to be sure to give Kurt plenty of time.

He then stood and started up the stairs.

AN: Umm, sorry I cut off before letting the Klaine sexy times ensue. Promise next chapter will have uninterrupted Klaineliness. Please review. Let me know how I'm doing. Feedback makes me happy.


	13. Reward and Punishment

AN: Sorry again about the last chapter. Early mornings and I do not agree. I have enough issues with numbers flipping on me without adding tiredness to it. Anyways, there is some nipple play and mental-type bondage in this chapter. Consider yourself warned. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 13

Blaine opens the door to Kurt's room and sees his boyfriend sitting on the bed, completely naked. He pauses in the doorway and gives Kurt an appraising look. Kurt stares back for a while, legs crossed, looking every inch completely confident. However, as Blaine continues staring, Kurt slowly turns red.

"Wow. I had no idea you blushed that far down." Blaine quipped, finally entering the room and shutting the door. Kurt just stuck his tongue out. Blaine laughed and began stripping.

Once he reached his boyfriend's state of undress, he walked over to the bed. He pulled Kurt up and then pushed him so he was lying flat. "You are so gorgeous. Just look at your skin, so smooth and just perfect. And your muscles, not bulky but perfectly defined. Your cock, look at it. It's just perfect. And I think it deserves some attention."

Kurt continued blushing, propping himself up on his arms, listening to his boyfriend's words. At the mention of his cock, he became aware of just how hard it already was. It only hardened more as Blaine moved onto the bed and onto all fours above him.

Blaine kissed Kurt, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth, battling for dominance. Kurt moaned and pushed against him, grinding into Blaine with his erection. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and raised them above his head.

Increasing the pressure on Kurt's wrists slightly, he pulled out of the kiss. "Do not move your hands. Got it?"

Kurt moaned. "Yes, Blaine, please, come back down here."

Blaine laughed and went back to kissing Kurt, letting go of his wrists. He began trailing his kisses down Kurt's neck. He nipped lightly at Kurt's collar bone and moved a little lower.

Kurt yipped at the slight bite and flinched but kept his hands above his head. Blaine's mouth reached Kurt's right nipple and he placed a kiss on it. Kurt squirmed at the sensation.

"Sensitive, huh?" Blaine whispered, voice rough. The warm air from his breath moved across Kurt's right nipple.

Kurt arched up, not able to stay still. "Please Blaine. More. I need more."

Blaine dipped down and licked a stripe on Kurt's right nipple. He blew gently, watching as Kurt shivered. He then drew it into his mouth and sucked lightly. Kurt whined out and Blaine slowly increased the pressure.

"Please, Blaine, oh god, more." Kurt moaned, clenching his hands around the sheets above his head to try to resist the temptation to reach down.

Blaine stopped putting pressure and gave the nipple a small bite. "Ohh oh please, please Blaine."

Blaine let go of the nipple and looked up at his flushed boyfriend. "What do you want baby?"

Kurt whined at the loss, not sure if he had liked the feeling but still wanting it back. "Please. Just please, let me come. Please Blaine." Kurt begged.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's erection which was leaking slightly. He reached down and rubbed the pre-come off of the tip. Kurt whined out, trying to arch into Blaine's hand, breathing out harshly as Blaine pulled his hand away in time to stop the increased pressure.

"I don't know baby. I would hate to not treat your other side fairly. I mean look. One nipple is all marked up while the other just looks so sad and needy."

Kurt whined. "Blaine, please. It'll be fine. Just move further down. Please."

"Sorry baby. Fair is fair." With those words, he moved over to Kurt's left nipple and gave it a lick before sucking it into his mouth. Kurt let out a cry, arching his hips up before letting them fall back down in defeat.

Blaine increased the pressure quickly this time, holding the nipple in his teeth as he did. Kurt moaned out clearly enjoying this feeling. Blaine moved his teeth a little, pinching the nipple in between. Kurt's moans became a little pained but Kurt didn't let go of the sheets or call out of a safeword. He just continued moaning, rising in pitch and volume. Finally, Blaine stopped with Kurt's nipple and began moving down again.

Kurt let out a breathy cheer. Blaine laughed, his breath making Kurt laugh as it created sensations on his stomach. Blaine continued lower until he was breathing on Kurt's cock.

He licked a stripe on it from the bottom to the tip. Kurt arched off the sheets, hands gripping even harder. Blaine took the tip of Kurt in his mouth and sucked in his cheeks. Kurt groaned and he started trying to push his hips up to get more of himself in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's hips and held them down, continuing the only keep the tip in. He slid his tongue around the tip and Kurt writhed, trying to get more pressure, more sensation. "Please, Blaine, please." He begged, wanting more of anything if he could just get to come.

Blaine slowly slid his mouth down, taking care to not touch Kurt's erection with his teeth. He brought his mouth all the way down and took Kurt in his mouth entirely. He moved his tongue slightly, creating more sensation for Kurt.

Kurt was struggling to hold back his yells, wanting nothing more than to thrust into Blaine's mouth. Blaine began slowly sliding back up Kurt's cock. Kurt whined and brought a hand down to try to push Blaine back down. Remembering, he quickly brought it back up but the damage was done.

Blaine pulled off of Kurt and stared down at him. "What did I tell you about moving your hands?" He asked, tone steely though his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Kurt answered, moving his hips a bit as his neglected cock tried to find pressure. "Not to. Please, I'm sorry. Don't stop." His eyes were pleading and his cock lay against his stomach, hard and leaking.

"I don't know if you deserve it. I told you not to move your hands and you did. That was so…_naughty_ of you." He emphasized the word, watching as Kurt blushed and looked away. Taking the twitch in Kurt's cock at the word as his cue, he continued. "Though if you would be willing to take the punishment, I suppose I'll let you come."

Kurt flushed again and looked back at Blaine. He couldn't deny that he was beyond turned on at the idea as Blaine sat straddled over his naked body and could see every movement his cock made. He spoke quietly. "If that's what you think is best. What's my punishment?"

Blaine smirked at that answer and moved, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come lie over my knee." Kurt crawled over and lay across his boyfriend's lap, moaning as his erection slip across his boyfriend's skin.

Blaine moved Kurt around so that Kurt's erection was between his legs, brushing against his own. Both boys gasped at the contact and thrust just a bit.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's butt and rubbed a bit. He raised his hand and brought it down, just hard enough to cause a slight pink to appear on Kurt's cheeks. Kurt moaned and thrust his hips down, causing the two erect cocks to brush against each other again. He then pushed his hips back, in time to meet the next slap on the other cheek.

The two continued the rhythm, Blaine alternating cheeks and coloring them pink, Kurt thrusting back and forth, creating wonderful sensations for both. Kurt began thrusting harder as he got closer and closer to climax, Blaine matching the harder thrusts with harder smacks, his own orgasm close.

With a final hard smack over the center of Kurt's cheeks, Kurt cried out as he came, his movements setting off Blaine's orgasm. Blaine threw his head back and grinded into Kurt as he came, his hand resting on Kurt's warm cheeks. Both boys stayed that way, panting for a few minutes as they recovered. Blaine moved his hand across Kurt's butt, soothing away any pain. Kurt just sighed and lay there contentedly, enjoying the afterglow.

AN: Yes! I was finally able to let those poor boys come. And no Finnteruptions this time. Can I just say, Finn's name is fun to add to the beginning of words? Finnterludes, Finnterventions, Finnteruptions. Okay, anyways, review. Did you love it, hate it? Feedback feeds the soul.


	14. Suds Up

AN: I think I'm spoiling you all. I honestly can't believe how I'm still managing to do a chapter a day. It really won't continue. But for now we can all enjoy it. Thanks so much for the reviews. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 14

Kurt started getting up, grimacing at the feel of both boy's come. He glanced down and then looked at Blaine. "Shower time?"

Grimacing a bit himself, he nodded. "Shower time." He gave Kurt's butt a smack, to which Kurt responded by blowing a kiss over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom.

Blaine followed him in and watched as he turned on the water. "Mind if I join you?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt what he thought was a sultry look.

"Only if you stop making that face. You look like someone imitating a bad porno." Kurt laughed, reaching his hand into the spray to test the temperature.

Blaine pouted. "Well, see if I ever try to be sexy for you again." He huffed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Oh, hush and come here." He stepped under the spray. Blaine walked across the room and joined him in the shower. The two boys kissed, letting the water run over them for a few minutes as they made out.

Finally, panting, Blaine pulled back. "I don't think we can get much cleaner unless we actually shower and not just stand here." He reached for Kurt's shampoo and poured a bit into his hands. "Turn around baby."

Kurt eyed him a bit before turning around. He warned. "If you mess up my hair, I swear I'll dye your hair while you sleep."

Blaine rubbed his shampoo covered fingers into Kurt's hair. "You wouldn't do that. You love my hair." He began massaging Kurt's scalp, rubbing the shampoo in well.

Kurt moaned at the feel and let his head fall back. "That feels so good."

Blaine directed his hair back under the spray, careful to keep the shampoo from running back down his face. He continued running his fingers through Kurt's hair and Kurt melted a bit under his ministrations. He repeated the process with Kurt's conditioner. By the time he finished, Kurt's eyes were closed and he was humming a bit, a light smile on his face.

Blaine quickly washed his own hair, going so fast that Kurt was just coming out of his hair-washing induced stupor by the time he finished.

"No fair. I wanted to wash your hair too." Kurt whined, giving a little pout. Blaine pulled him back into a kiss.

"How about you wash my body instead?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. Kurt grinned and pulled back. He grabbed his body wash and poured some into his hands.

"Aren't you supposed to use a wash cloth?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head as he began running his hands all over Blaine's chest under the guise of washing him. Blaine moaned out a "Never mind."

Kurt smirked and rubbed his hands down Blaine's arms, massaging them a bit as he went, feeling up Blaine's muscles. Kneeling, he then slid down Blaine's chest and past his again erect cock to soap up and down his legs. He then slid his hands back up and ran his hand up and down Blaine's hard erection. Blaine moaned and leaned against the shower wall at the sensation.

Kurt angled him so that the water would stream down his body and wash off the soap. Once he was clean, Kurt looked up at Blaine. He was leaning against the shower wall, head thrown back, cock leaking. Kurt quickly brought the entirety of Blaine's erection into his mouth, deep throating him.

Blaine gasped at the sudden sensation, quickly reaching the edge. Kurt swirled his tongue along the vein under his cock and Blaine quickly came, shooting his come down Kurt's throat. Kurt continued sucking until Blaine pushed at him a bit, oversensitive now that he had orgasmed.

Blaine continued to lean against the wall, knees weak at the quick orgasm. Recovering, he looked down to see Kurt still kneeling there, smirking. He pulled him up and into a kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Kurt submitted and allowed Blaine to explore his mouth, tasting his own come.

Pulling back, Blaine whispered. "Challenge accepted."

Kurt looked confused for a moment until he saw Blaine putting some body wash on his hands. Blaine turned them around so Kurt's back was against the wall and he began sliding his own hands on Kurt's body, paying special attention to Kurt's still sensitive nipples before sliding his hands down. He gave everywhere else a quick soaping before quickly gripping Kurt's erection in hand.

He slid his soapy hand up and down, letting his thumb rub over the slit at the tip. He fondled Kurt's balls with his other soapy hand, sliding back a bit to rub at his hole.

Kurt was moaning and writhing, very close to coming. When he felt one of Blaine's fingers begin lightly breaching him, he came, getting come on himself and Blaine.

Laughing at this, Blaine said. "So much for the soap getting us clean huh?"

Too out of breath to verbally respond, Kurt just waved his hand a bit. Blaine grabbed Kurt's loofah and quickly rewashed both of them. He then shut off the water and pulled Kurt into another kiss.

"As much as I would love to stay in here forever, I think the resulting water bill would make your dad kill us." Blaine joked as he grabbed a towel for Kurt.

Kurt had recovered by then and grabbed the towel. He attacked Blaine with it, rubbing him all over to dry him off before ruffling it over his hair. While Blaine was distracted with the towel on his head, Kurt grabbed another towel and dried off.

Blaine pulled his towel off his head and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I don't get to dry you off?"

Kurt smirked as he rubbed his hair dry. "I didn't get to wash your hair. Maybe next time we can both get what we want." Kurt sassed, hanging the towel back on the rack before walking out of the room.

Blaine watched him go, admiring his boyfriends body. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and had to laugh at the silly expression on his face. He rubbed the towel through his own hair once more before putting it back and following his boyfriend into his bedroom.

AN: Oh yeah. Sexy soapy Klaine shower time. I've never understood shower sex as it seems to defeat the purpose but the boys seemed to enjoy it so who am I to argue? Please review. It provides the power to my fingers which type these daily updates.


	15. Time Together

AN: Short this time. I had so many errands to run yesterday so I didn't really finish the chapter like I wanted to. But it's an update. I do have a plot in mind so bear with me while I get there. Enjoy.

Chapter 15

Blaine and Kurt got dressed and fixed their hair before going downstairs to eat. Deciding on simple grilled cheese and tomato soup, they set to work, Kurt making the sandwiches, Blaine stirring the soup. As they passed each other, they placed kisses on each other's lips and cheeks, grabbing free hands and squeezing.

By the time the meal was prepared, Kurt was in romance heaven and Blaine was ready to cuddle the day away with his boyfriend. They brought their food to the table and sat.

Kurt cut a piece of his sandwich and dipped it in the soup. He brought it to his mouth and took a bite, moaning as the warmth of the soup flooded through him. Blaine sat and watched as Kurt licked his lips to get the excess soup before taking another bite. Kurt moaned again and Blaine just put his sandwich down, outright staring at his boyfriend eat his food.

"What?" Kurt asked, blushing and grabbing a napkin to wipe his face in case Blaine was staring at some food particle.

Blaine blinked and seemed to shake himself awake. "You need to not make those noises while eating. Otherwise, our food is going to get cold because I will just have to ravish you."

Kurt blushed and raised an eyebrow. "Ravish, Blaine? Really?"

Blaine made an affronted face, putting his hand to his chest as though he was greatly insulted. "What's wrong with ravish? Ravish is a perfectly legitimate word to use."

Kurt quipped. "Maybe if this were the 1950's or a romance novel."

Blaine pouted. "Fine. See if I ever ravish you again." He grabbed his sandwich, dipped it in his soup and took a giant bite of it. Cheeks puffed, he made a face at Kurt.

Kurt laughed and reached over to wipe some excess soup off his mouth. He then went back to eating his own meal, holding in his moans of delight now that he realized he had been making them.

The two boys finished eating and washed the dishes. Blaine finished rinsing the last plate and looked over at Kurt, drying the dishes. Grinning a bit, he flicked a bit of water at him.

Kurt startled at the feeling and looked over at his boyfriend. Seeing the mischievous look on his face, he put down the plate he was drying and reached over and flicked him back.

Quickly dissolving into a water fight, the boys started splashing bits of water at each other. Kurt let out a squeak as his hair got wet and immediately he turned to find a reflective surface to fix it in.

Blaine grabbed him and turned him around. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him. "I like your hair wet. Makes me think of us showering together."

Kurt pulled a bit, not really trying to get out of Blaine's hold but feeling like he should at least make a little effort. "But if I don't fix it while it's wet, it dries weird."

"Nothing about you could ever be described as weird baby." Blaine kissed Kurt again.

Kurt scoffed, smiling despite himself. "You are such a sap." They kiss again and then pull away, moving into the living room and cuddling up on the couch after putting a movie in, Kurt lying partly on top of Blaine.

Blaine quickly becomes distracted, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt is so intent on the movie that he doesn't notice at first. He just leans into the touch. Blaine turns back to the movie and they continue walking, Blaine still running his hands through Kurt's hair.

They stayed like that until the movie ended. Blaine reached out and grabbed the remote to click off the television.

Kurt turned so he faced Blaine and snuggled closer to Blaine, head on his chest. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him in as close as he could. Kurt murmured "Blaine?"

"Yeah baby?"

Kurt looked up. "I'm really glad I have you."

Blaine smiled, struck by how much that statement meant to him. "I'm really glad I have you too."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips and then moved back to resting his head on Blaine's chest. The silence of the room and the comfort of the positioning soon had the boy's falling asleep.

AN: So like I said, I have some plot in mind (and more spanky smut) but I'm open to suggestion after that. So if there is something you would particularly like to see, send a review or message. Whichever. Please review. Feedback makes the sun shine, :D


	16. Dinnier and a Movie

AN: Well, here it is. I wrote this super late last night so sorry for any mistakes. I can't believe my weekend has been busier than my week. I don't even work on the weekends but RL just sucks that way. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I'm going to try to stockpile them so I can continue chapter-a-day updates.

Chapter 16

Kurt woke later at the sound of the phone ringing. Kurt stirred awake and groaned. Recognizing the sound, he rolled off Blaine and the couch and went to get the phone.

"Hello?" Kurt mumbled, wiping his face a bit sleepily.

"Hey bud. Were you sleeping?" His dad's voice sounded through the phone.

"Oh, hey dad. Yeah. Blaine and I were just taking a nap." Kurt answered, moving into the kitchen and looking through the cabinets.

"Oh. So Blaine's over? He been there long?" Burt asked, voice knowing.

Kurt looked into the living room where Blaine was still resting. "No, no. Just a little while." His voice went up a bit and he cringed.

His dad chuckled a bit. "Even over the phone, I can tell when you lie to me. Did he spend the night?"

Kurt answered. "Yes." His voice lifted a bit at the end, almost into a question. His dad didn't seem too upset.

His dad sighed. "Can't say I'm too surprised. I suppose Finn is out with Rachel. We expected you two might take advantage of the trips we would have to take for my election. You're both eighteen and we trust you to be responsible and safe." Here his dad hesitated and Kurt almost could see him rubbing the back of his head. "You, uh, you are being safe right?"

Kurt blushed and put his face in his hand. "Yeah dad. We are."

"Good, good. So I'm just calling to let you and Finn know that Carole and I have to stay here for another day. Last minute meet and greet. So we won't be back until Wednesday. No parties. No alcohol. Blaine can stay there, I just don't want to hear about it. Okay?"

Kurt perked up. His dad had basically just given the green light on his boyfriend staying the night with him for three more days. "Yeah, dad. Of course. You and Carole have fun. And don't eat too much of the food they serve at those meet and greets. I can't imagine it fits into your diet plan."

Burt laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm being good. Carole is watching me like a hawk. We'll see you Wednesday, all right?"

"Yeah. See you then. Love you dad."

"Love you too son. Watch out for your brother. Bye."

The phone clicked and the dial tone sounded. Kurt put the phone on the hook and stared at it for a moment. He jumped when a voice spoke from behind him. "Who was that?"

He turned to see Blaine watching him as he rubbed at his eyes, his hair wild. Walking over to smooth it out, he answered. "That was my dad. He's staying until Wednesday. And he said you can stay here as long as he doesn't hear about it."

Blaine stared at him, shocked. "Really? That's, wow, that's awesome. I probably would have stayed anyways but wow."

Kurt laughed. "You rebel. So willing to defy my father like that. Weren't you supposed to be the dapper one, the parent's dream boyfriend?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's mocking tone. "Oh no no no. That was the uniform. Without that, I'm just your typical horny teenage boyfriend."

Kurt crinkled his nose at the word. "Horny? Ew. I have never understood that word." He gave Blaine a look and moved away from him. Blaine tried to pull him back but Kurt just gave him a look. "Go be horny somewhere else. I'm going to make dinner."

Blaine pouted. "Does this mean I can't help?"

Kurt tried to resist looking but wasn't able to. He looked at Blaine's face and caved. He walked back over and pulled him into a hug. "You can make the salad and bread. I was just going to make a simple pasta."

Blaine gave him a kiss. "Sounds good."

With that, they set to work on their task to make dinner. They made light conversation as they did about what they might do for the rest of their time together before Kurt's parents got back. By the time they decided to go shopping and to get coffee the next morning, dinner was ready.

Kurt had Blaine go sit at the table and he brought the food out. Heading back to the kitchen, he returned with a couple of candles which he lit. They then sat and ate by candlelight.

"This is very 'Lady and the Tramp'-like you know." Blaine remarked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Not everything is a Disney movie. And I am not a lady, a tramp, or a dog."

Blaine waggled his eyebrows. "Well, you definitely aren't a lady."

Kurt coughed as he swallowed at the wrong time for that comment. "Blaine! You can't say things like that."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's face. "Why not?"

Kurt blushed. "Just, just because. I said so."

"Oh you said so huh? Well, that is a wonderful reason. And what else do you say, your royal highness?" Blaine answered in a joking tone, making a large bowing gesture as he answered.

Kurt sniffed, putting his nose in the air. "I declare that you are on dishes duty alone." With that, he flounced out of the room into the kitchen, carrying his empty plate.

Laughing, Blaine followed him in and found him already at the sink. "Thought I had to do them alone." He said as he walked over to the sink and started washing with Kurt.

Kurt gave him a kiss on the cheek before continuing to wash. "I decided I'd be nice. Don't get used to it."

Blaine laughed and nudged Kurt gently with his shoulder. "You are nice. Thanks baby."

Kurt blushed and looked down before going back to washing the dishes in silence.

After a few moments, Blaine asked pleadingly. "So can we watch Disney movies tonight? Please, please, please?" He gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately and responded. "Yes, we can watch Disney movies. But only if I can be Ariel this time. I'll let you have Belle."

Blaine gave a thoughtful look at that, drying some dishes as he contemplated the offer. "Fine. But this is a one-time only swap. Okay?"

Kurt laughed and wiped his hands off. "Fine." Decisions made, the two boys went back to the living room and made the room ready for the Disney movie-fest. They moved the coffee table out of the way and placed blankets and pillows on the floor so they could lie comfortably and watch the television.

With that, the Disney movie fest began and they watched five different movies, singing along where appropriate through the first four. By the last one, both boys were wrapped up in the blankets, cuddling together as they watched Cinderella and Prince Charming dance around the ballroom. Both boys drifted off to sleep, wondering how they got so lucky.

AN: I know. Disney instead of smut. And I don't even support Disney what with its sexist, heteronormative, racist ideas. But I couldn't resist. For all I hate it, it is still Disney and Klaine plus Disney just makes sense. Tomorrow though, there will be some will trouble in Klaine-land. I swear. Please review!


	17. Out to Shop

AN: Short update again. Urgh. Enjoy the chapter. We get to some good stuff tomorrow.

Chapter 17

They woke the next morning to the sound of the theme from Cinderella playing on repeat. Blaine groaned and grabbed the remote to turn it off. Kurt stretched out on their makeshift bed, yawning.

Blaine looked over and smiled. "Still tired baby?"

Kurt gave him a sleepy smile. "Yeah. Coffee?"

Blaine chuckled and stood up. He went into the kitchen and started coffee brewing, listening as he heard Kurt get up and start putting the pillows and blankets away. When the coffee finished, he poured two cups and brought them out to Kurt. Kurt took a sip and then gave him a kiss.

"I love you." Kurt said, looking at the coffee.

Blaine grinned and pretended Kurt had meant him. "Love you too babe. I'm going to take a quick shower down here. You shower upstairs and we can start shopping. Okay?"

Kurt blushed when he heard his boyfriend respond to his coffee-induced love. "Yeah hon. Sounds good."

The boys separated and showered quickly, meeting back up in Kurt's room to get dressed. Caffeinated and bathed, the two headed out to shop.

Kurt drove them to a thrift store near the Lima Bean. Pulling into the parking lot, he said to Blaine. "I know I saw the perfect shirt the other day. Hopefully this won't take long and we can get to the Lima Bean before noon so they have those scones you like."

Blaine grinned at the thought. "Sounds good. And you'll need to eat something too. We didn't eat at the house and two cups of coffee with no food is too much."

Kurt huffed out a sigh but agreed quickly, wanting to get in the store. "Yes Blaine. Now can we go?"

Blaine laughed at his impatience but got out of the car quickly and followed Kurt into the store. He watched as his boyfriend nimbly dodged around other shoppers and headed into the women's shirts aisle. He stood at the end of the row and watched as Kurt moved shirt after shirt past him before stopping with a light gasp. "It's perfect."

Kurt pulled a shirt off the rack. The shirt itself had many colors on it, fitting with Mercedes' overall style and Blaine could see some of the stripes perfectly matched the color of her new shoes. "Nice. That's all you're getting?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty cheap here but I'm almost over budget for the month. No more shopping for myself 'til after the holidays." As he explained, he pulled Blaine to the register with him.

The cashier swiped the tag and took Kurt's card, quickly charging the shirt and bagging it. The two boys left the store about fifteen minutes after they left it. "A new record for you." Blaine teased as they got back in Kurt's car.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine before driving them over to the Lima Bean. They got out and entered. Blaine pushed Kurt lightly towards their table, commenting. "It's my turn to pay. I'll get you one of those muffins you like."

Kurt agreed and headed over to their table, sitting down in the chair facing the door and the register so he could watch Blaine.

Blaine noticed Kurt watching and started making silly faces at him. Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's silliness. Blaine reached the front of the line and turned to talk to the cashier.

The bell over the door sounded and Kurt watched as someone walked in. To his dismay, he found it was Sebastian.

Sebastian took in the sight of Blaine, eyeing him up and down before quickly looking around the store for Kurt, knowing that if one was there, so was the other.

He smirked when he saw Kurt was glaring at him and he sauntered over. "Well, look at who's here. It's gay face." Kurt grit his teeth and glared, determined to not say anything until Blaine got to their table.

AN: Sorry it's so short and rushed. I had a 15 minute period in which to write this all day because I was around people the rest of the time. Next chapter (fingers crossed) should be better.


	18. Back Home

AN: I actually wrote this early in the day and I have more I'm going to write today so I can start stockpiling my chapters so that I don't have to rush to write like I have been this past weekend. Hooray! Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 18

Sebastian pulled out the chair opposite Kurt and sat, blocking Kurt's view of the register. "Don't be like that. Really, maybe if you talk to me, you can lose some of that naiveté that I still see in you. Guess you and Blaine haven't done it yet huh?" Kurt just glared, blushing lightly, mouth tight to hold in any words.

Sebastian laughed. "Aww, the baby gay finally got some. I guess it wasn't very good. You still look like a virgin. At least this way when I get Blaine, he will know just how much better I am than you. So innocent. Huh little Kurtsie?" Sebastian sneered at Kurt.

Kurt turned a bright red in anger. "You won't be getting near him. Got it?"

"And who is going to stop me? You? He will get bored of you soon enough and then I'll be right here, waiting." Sebastian gloated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, looking smug.

"Blaine will never be attracted to you. Not only are you a jerk and a player, but you are so unfashionable, it's sickening. Honestly, what's with your hair? Looks like you got caught in a shredder. And your outfit, you should just stick with the Dalton uniform because you clearly have no sense of style and at least the uniform is shaped in a way that I don't have to see your love handles flubbing all over the place. Now get out of my face before I puke all over your knock-off, piece of trash boots." Kurt ranted, watching as Sebastian's face grew red in embarrassment. He finished and panted slightly, giving Sebastian a smug look.

Someone cleared their throat behind Kurt and he stiffened a bit. Sebastian recovered from his shock at Kurt's words and gave Kurt a fake hurt look. "Well, sorry for trying to be friendly. I'll just go. Bye Kurt, Blaine."

At hearing Blaine's name confirmed as the person behind him, Kurt froze, afraid to move. He listened as Blaine apologized for him and said goodbye to Sebastian. He watched as Blaine sat across from him in the seat Sebastian had just left. Blaine slid the coffee and muffin he had in his hands across the table to Kurt remarking "I added the cinnamon like you like."

Well, that answered Kurt's question of how Blaine got behind him. The only question remaining was how much Blaine had heard. "Thank you." Kurt said softly, picking a crumb off the plate and eating it.

Blaine just watched silently as Kurt picked at his muffin and sipped his coffee, not looking up to meet Blaine's gaze. Blaine finished his own drink and scone before Kurt was halfway through the muffin. Noticing this, Kurt pushed his own plate away, too nervous to eat anymore. "I'm done. Can we go now?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow but agreed, knowing that Kurt wouldn't be able to eat until they had talked. They grabbed their trash and threw it away, walking back to the car and driving back to Kurt's house.

They entered quietly, Blaine locking the door behind him. He turned to Kurt. "Call Finn. Find out when he is going to be back and let him know what your dad told you yesterday."

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt said quietly as he pulled out his phone. A quick conversation later, he hung up and told Blaine. "He said that he and Rachel will be taking advantage and to not expect him back until tomorrow night at the earliest."

Blaine nodded. "That's good. Gives us some privacy for this. Kurt, what were you thinking? What you said, it was just hurtful. I think you really upset him."

Kurt looked down, blushing at the scolding tone. "I know. I just got so upset with him. You should have heard how he was talking to me and what he said about us." Kurt grew angry and with it came the courage to look up and meet Blaine's gaze.

Blaine gave Kurt a look at his tone of voice. "What did we agree about Sebastian after that night at Scandals, Kurt?"

Kurt huffed. "We agreed that I needed to just ignore him and not sink to his level. But Blaine-"

Blaine cut him off, not wanting an excuse. "No, Kurt. We agreed that neither of us would play into his words again and not even five minutes in his presence and you are already cutting him down. I think you need to think about why I'm upset and why you are in trouble. Go stand in the corner." He pointed at an empty corner in the living room.

Kurt started to move towards it, automatically responding to Blaine's tone of voice. He stopped and turned back to Blaine. "No."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "No? You really think that's a good idea Kurt?"

Kurt folded his arms, both to look more defiant and to hold himself as he stood up against Blaine. "I do. You aren't listening to me. I told you why I did it and that he deserved it and you are still mad at me." By then end of his sentence, Kurt was whining and near tears in frustration.

Blaine sighed. "I heard what you had to say and I'm planning to take it into consideration when you are over my knee because you are still getting a spanking no matter how provoked you were. You broke one of the agreements that we had in place for how we were going to deal with him as a couple and you made deliberately nasty comments to him. I'm not mad at you. I'm disappointed. Now go stand in the corner before I decide you need help there."

Kurt rushed to the corner, knowing that having his help would not end well, tears spilling over his cheeks at Blaine's words. Disappointed. Kurt bit back a sob at the word. He huddled into himself in the corner, hugging his arms around his body as he cried. Ever since his dad's heart attack and subsequent coma, he did anything he could to not hear that word. And to hear his boyfriend say it hurt. His breathing grew shallow and he started letting out sobs as he stared at the corner through his tears. He quickly became short of breath and was gasping for air between sobs.

Blaine watched as Kurt silently cried in the corner, listening to his muted sniffles. He knew his words had been harsh but Kurt needed to hear them. When he heard Kurt sob a bit, he stood in alarm, not knowing why his words were affecting him so much. Hearing Kurt's breathing change and the sobs continue, he walked over to the corner and turned Kurt around, frowning at the sight of Kurt's tear-covered face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping a bit of the tears off Kurt's face.

Kurt pushed himself into Blaine's arms and buried his head in Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you. Please, Blaine, I'm sorry. Don't leave me." His breath was still short and he was hyperventilating a bit. He started crying into Blaine's shoulder, no longer holding back his tears.

Blaine moved them so they were sitting on the couch, Kurt on his lap. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair as he whispered. "Shh, it's okay baby. Just breathe. I'm not going anywhere. Shh."

Kurt slowly stopped crying as he listened to Blaine's words. His breath steadied and he pulled back a bit to look Blaine in the eye. "Promise?"

Blaine wiped at Kurt's face as he answered. "Of course I promise. I love you. Nothing you do is going to be enough to make me leave you."

Kurt sniffled. "But you said you were disappointed. I-I don't want to disappoint you." Kurt started crying a bit again.

Blaine wiped the new tears away. "Baby, I may be disappointed with something you do but it's only because I know you can do better. It doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. Why would you think that?"

AN: Weird cut off I know but I'm saving the talk for the next chapter. Plus some other stuff depending on how long their talk takes. Please review.


	19. Talking

AN: Hooray for more updates! Not so hooray because this chapter is just talk. Sorry all. Enjoy anyways.

Chapter 19

Kurt snuggled into Blaine as he answered. "You know my dad had heart problems last year. Well, he was in a coma for over a week after and I didn't know if he would make it. And the last thing he had said to me was that he was disappointed in me." Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, not wanting to say anymore as he was close to tears again.

Blaine rubbed his back and answered. "It didn't happen because he was disappointed in you though. It happened because he wasn't taking care of himself."

Kurt pulled back and responded. "I know that logically, my disappointing him didn't set off his heart attack but I can't help but worry when I hear someone say that to me. I don't want something to happen and that to be the last thing you said to me. And then you said you were disappointed and I started panicking."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. So we set that as a hard limit for you. I promise I will never say I'm disappointed. Why didn't you say anything?"

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I didn't want to seem stupid because I know it isn't a rational fear and I was being punished. I figured that I wasn't supposed to say anything."

Blaine sat thinking for a moment, shocked a bit at Kurt's words. Once he had what he wanted to say prepared, he moved Kurt a bit so they sat facing each other. He lifted Kurt's chin so they were making eye contact. "You can always tell me if something I'm doing is hurting you emotionally. It's why we have safewords. Why didn't you use a safeword when you started panicking?"

Kurt shrugged. When Blaine just kept looking at him for an answer, he said hesitantly. "I-I don't know. It happened so fast and I didn't want to disappoint you more by not taking my punishment."

Blaine's face got sad at that. "Kurt. We agreed on this arrangement for your benefit. And yes, I get something out of it but it's to make you feel better and to help you in your relationships. If I'm doing something that has no benefit for you, I need you to tell me that. And you standing in a corner, having a panic attack is not beneficial for you."

"I know. I know you are doing this for me. I just, I forgot I guess. I was already upset and then it just started building and the moment where I could have said something passed and I was in a panicked state where I wasn't able to talk." Kurt tried to explain to Blaine his thought process.

Blaine nodded slowly. "Okay. So you were in the corner and you started to get more upset. But by the time you realized how upset you were getting, you were already panicking. Right?"

Kurt nodded, glad Blaine understood. "Exactly. I was upset at what you had said but I thought it was just normal upset at having earned a punishment. If I had known how upset I was going to get, I probably would have said something."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Probably? Babe, if you have any idea that you are going to get that upset, you have to always tell me. I understand if it happens so quickly that you don't realize it until it's too late like today but I need to know that if you start getting upset to the point that you are hyperventilating, you tell me right away. Got it?"

Kurt nodded. He moved to cuddle back up to Blaine as he answered. "Yes, Blaine. I'll try. But what about if it happens like today?"

Blaine pulled Kurt in and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Well, if you start getting upset super-fast like you did today, I'm not going to be upset with you. I think that by talking, we can hopefully weed out any possible triggers you might have. Like because of today and talking with you, I will never say I'm disappointed to you again. And hopefully, you won't ever panic about that again. Right?"

"Yeah." Kurt answered quietly.

Blaine started rubbing Kurt's back even as he continued talking. "But if you ever don't tell me that something I'm doing or saying is upsetting you like today, then you will be in serious trouble." Here, Blaine reached down and patted at Kurt's butt to give him an idea as to what he meant. Kurt blushed a bit and squirmed, getting the message. "Situations like that are what safewords are for and I need to know that you will use them. Got it?"

Kurt softly replied. "Yes, Blaine. I-I promise I'll use the safeword if I have to."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the top of his head. "Good boy. I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt shifted and he gave Blaine a kiss on the lips. "I love you too."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of the other and feeling emotionally drained.

AN: Tomorrow's update will feature them talking some more. Something to look forward to. Sorry if this is boring for you all. I just really think them communicating is important.


	20. And More Talking

AN: So I can't control them. They are still talking and they just won't stop. Sorry for the lack of action but I think it's important to communicate. So that's what you get. Enjoy!

Chapter 20

After a few minutes of sitting there, Blaine nudged Kurt a bit so he was sitting up again. "We need to talk about earlier. You still broke the rules with Sebastian."

Kurt gave Blaine a look. "And by talk what do you mean?"

Blaine arched his eyebrow at the question. "Well, I meant a talk but if you want to keep up the attitude, we can just skip it and get straight to punishment."

Kurt blushed but kept up his angry look. In a snide tone, he asked. "So I'll actually get to talk this time? You didn't let me talk earlier. You just lectured me and sent me to the corner. I don't know if I like that."

Blaine sighed and gave Kurt a stern look. "Kurt, I apologize. From now on, we will talk it out before any type of punishment happens. However, that doesn't mean you get to have an attitude now. So stop it or we can sit in silence until you think you can speak respectfully to me."

Kurt breathed in deep and tried to pull in his attitude. He was still angry with Blaine but it was starting to get overwhelmed with guilt for how he was treating him and worry about how bad his punishment would be if he didn't quit.

"Sorry. I just really didn't like that you just decided without hearing my explanation that I was guilty and then you sent me to the corner without letting me defend myself." Kurt explained, carefully keeping his attitude in check and hoping Blaine would notice the effort.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed. "Thank you, baby. I appreciate it. And as for that, I'm sorry it felt like that to you. You were getting angry and I was getting angry and I didn't want to take it out on you so I sent you to the corner so we could both cool off before we talked."

Kurt relaxed at the bit of praise and nodded. "Okay, I can understand that. I probably wasn't helping you calm down but it feels like I'm being punished for your temper. Like, you needed the time to calm down so I have to go stand in the corner. That doesn't make sense to me. Not unless you are trying to punish me too."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I guess it does seem that way and I can understand why you would feel that way. Still, there are going to be times when I need time for both of us to cool off before we start talking so I don't hurt you and you don't hurt me. Can you agree with that?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I can."

"So do you have any ideas for how we can do that without you feeling I'm being unfair?" Blaine asked, wanting Kurt to come up with something so that he wouldn't read anything more into it than a cool-off period.

Kurt leaned back against the couch and thought for a while. "I don't know. Maybe if we just sit quietly until both of us are calm again? It might be awkward but I don't think I'd feel bad about it. I don't know." By the end, he was frustrated, not sure what would be a good alternative for them.

Blaine nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Okay babe. How about we try that next time? If it doesn't work, we can find something else. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

Blaine squeezed their hands once more and spoke. "Okay. Now that we have that out of the way, tell me what happened today. Why did you go after Sebastian like that?"

Kurt huffed. "See, right there, you are putting all the blame on me. And yes, I shouldn't have said anything but if you heard what he said to me…Blaine I just couldn't stay quiet." His voice faded out and he looked down.

Blaine sighed. "What did he say to you?"

Kurt spoke quietly. "I ignored him at first. He made a stupid comment and I just kept my mouth shut because I know that's what we agreed on. But then he started talking about us having sex and how I wasn't good enough for you and it just got to me. Blaine, I know I'm really not knowledgeable about a lot of stuff relating to _that_ and him saying it just, I don't know, dredged up all sorts of insecurities. I couldn't just let him say things about me and not respond." Kurt pulled his legs up on the couch and wrapped his arms around his legs, forming a ball.

Blaine watched his boyfriend literally put walls up and felt his heart break. He didn't want Kurt to feel like he had to sit and be attacked because of something Blaine said. Sighing, Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, wrapping his arms around his balled-up form.

"This isn't working. Kurt, I don't think this is a good idea anymore." Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, kissing the top of his head. Kurt froze, not sure what Blaine meant but hoping he wasn't breaking up with him. Blaine continued, unaware of his boyfriend's thoughts. "We should just stop now. I'm sorry."

Kurt moved quickly and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Blaine, you can't break up with me because of this. I'm sorry. I swear, I won't do it again. Just don't leave me." He begged, tears building in his eyes.

Blaine quickly realized what his boyfriend thought he had meant and interrupted. "No, no, Kurt, I'm not breaking up with you. I love you. You're the best thing in my life. It's okay."

Kurt pulled back. "So what do you mean we should stop?"

Blaine pushed Kurt's bangs to the side and wiped some tears from his face. "I don't think that the whole 'discipline' thing is working. Babe, I don't want you to feel like you can't defend yourself and I don't want you afraid to say something because of how I'll react. I love you and I don't want to change who you are."

Kurt gave him a confused face. "But that's not how I feel. I mean, with Sebastian, I knew how you would react before I said anything and I still said it. I'm not afraid of you."

Blaine returned the confused face. "Wait. So you said those things knowing that you would probably end up getting spanked? But then why?"

Kurt smiled sheepishly. "It seemed worth it at the time. Blaine, I don't think you understand just how much he bothers me. Every time I see him, I feel like he is just waiting to snatch you up. And he doesn't hide it. He insults me, he talks about taking you from me, I needed to say something. In retrospect, I could have responded better, in a way that wouldn't get me in trouble with you but would still get the message across to him. But that isn't what I was thinking then. I was just too annoyed and all I wanted to do was hurt him."

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know what to do then. I still don't know if this is a good idea for our relationship."

Kurt looked down at his lap, picking at his nails. "What if I asked you to?" He asked in a soft voice.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and twined their fingers together to stop the picking. "What do you mean babe?"

Kurt sighed and spoke up, blushing lightly. "I mean, what if I asked you to…you know, spank me?" His face grew bright red as he continued. "The other night, when you did, I said thank you. Do you know why?"

Blaine shook his head. "No."

Kurt met his eyes. "The feeling afterwards, like everything had been wiped clean again, it was amazing. I hated the spanking. It hurt and I wanted nothing more than for it to end and to never have to go through it again. But at the same time, I felt…lighter, I guess is a good word for it. I was glad someone was calling me out on my words. Do you know how much I get away with? No one tells me to stop. They pity me. I'm just the poor little gay kid in small town Ohio so it's okay if I'm mean to people. I've had a rough life. When you sp-punished me, I felt like none of that mattered anymore. You didn't just see me as that but you saw who I could be and I felt good. In pain, but good." Kurt added the last bit with a laugh to his voice, trying to ease the tension in the room.

Blaine looked a little shocked as he processed the words Kurt had just said. "I, wow. I just, babe, that's what I wanted. I just, I don't know. I'm just afraid that I'm going to overstep and end up changing you."

Kurt looked up at the ceiling as he replied. "If I didn't agree with what you were punishing me for, you wouldn't be able to punish me."

Blaine cocked his head to the side at that. "What do you mean?"

Kurt looked back down and gave Blaine a look. "What would you do if I said 'Red' while you were punishing me?"

Blaine answered. "I would stop. Anytime you safeword, I will stop immediately." As he said it, a knowing look grew on his face.

Kurt nodded. "Yup. So do you really think I would let you punish me if I didn't agree? No. I'd safeword. We would need to talk at that point because if you are punishing me for something I don't agree with, I'd just end up mad at you." Kurt smirked as he continued. "Besides, I'm stronger than you. If I really wanted you to stop, I'd stop you."

Blaine gave him a smirk back. "Oh you would, huh?"

With those words, he started tickling Kurt. Kurt let out a shriek of laughter as he tried to squirm away. Blaine followed him and continued tickling. Kurt, out of breath, turned the tables on Blaine and caught his hands with one of his own and started tickling him back. Blaine started laughing and squirming, unable to get his hands free.

They fell so Blaine was lying on his back on the couch, Kurt on top pinning his hands down. Kurt gave Blaine a kiss and asked. "Believe me now?"

AN: So, yeah. Lots of talk again. I'm trying to clear up what their relationship is for them. I want it to be healthy, not abusive, type of spanking relationship and that means they talk a lot. Next chapter will either have smut. Or spanking. Or both. Or they could decide to completely ignore my wishes (again) and do something entirely different. We'll see if they finally finish talking then.


	21. And Even More Talking

AN: And again with the talking. I swear, tomorrow's chapter is going to have spanking or smut or something. I think they have talked more than enough. Enjoy the chapter and please review!

Chapter 21

Blaine lay panting, staring into Kurt's eyes. Feeling his hands caught, he tugged a bit and found he couldn't get out of the hold. He answered. "Yeah. I always forget how strong you really are babe."

Kurt gave him a kiss. "Well, this will teach you not to underestimate me again."

Blaine laughed. "It's teaching me something but I may need more lessons to really get it." He waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt started laughing, letting go of Blaine and curling on top of him as he laughed. "Seriously, Blaine. Never do that again. Your eyebrows." He cracked up again.

Blaine touched them a bit self-consciously. "They aren't that bad."

Kurt slowed his laughter and pecked Blaine on the cheek. "No they aren't. They fit you just fine. They are just so…triangular." Kurt started stroking one of Blaine's eyebrows, tracing the shape.

Blaine let him continue, relaxing under the touch. "Genetics. For whatever reason, all the men in the Anderson line are cursed with these eyebrows."

Kurt hmmed, continuing his strokes. "It makes you look very astute. But when you wiggle them like that" Kurt cut off, giggling a bit.

Blaine smiled and moved, sitting up a bit against the arm of the couch with Kurt still resting against him. He pulled Kurt in for a slow kiss, just enjoying the feel of his boyfriend against him. Kurt sighed and returned the kiss, enjoying the intimacy. They broke apart and Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder.

After a few minutes of lying there, Kurt spoke. "Not to interrupt the moment or anything, but I'm getting hungry. Can we continue this over lunch?"

Blaine nodded and they started up, walking into the kitchen to browse the cupboards. "Peanut butter and jelly?" Kurt asked Blaine, pulling out a jar of peanut butter.

Blaine agreed and pulled the jelly out. They made a couple of sandwiches and set to work eating them as they talked.

Blaine swallowed his bite and asked. "Do you want us to continue with the agreement we made on Saturday?"

Kurt, thoughtful, contemplated this as he chewed. "I told you how I feel about you punishing me. I just want to clarify the rules."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Well, we have the obedience rule, the communication rule, and the eating rule. I think all of those are pretty straight forward."

Kurt spoke. "Can we talk about the obedience rule? Because in certain contexts, it's okay but if you think I'm going to do what you say all the time, we are going to have some issues."

Blaine laughed. "I wouldn't expect you to. I think so far, you have done a good job telling when I expect you to listen to me. I won't do it in front of anyone else. Basically, if you are in trouble or if we are having sex and I tell you something, you have to listen. The rest of the time, I would appreciate you considering what I have to say. You don't have to though."

Kurt agreed. "I suppose that works. What about the other rules?"

Blaine drummed his fingers against the table. "Well, there is also the putting yourself in dangerous situations rule. I don't think we will have any more issues with that one, do you?"

Kurt squirmed a bit in his chair. "No, Blaine. I got it."

Blaine gave him a small smile. "Good. I just don't want anything happening to you."

Kurt smiled back and gave him a kiss. "I know." He grabbed their plates and rinsed them off quickly before returning to the table.

Blaine sighed. "Now for the tough one. No disrespect. I think this is important but I don't want you to feel that it leaves you as a sitting target for anyone who wants to attack you."

Kurt covered his face with his hands for a moment. He then said. "I trust you. If I cross a line, I trust you to tell me and to punish me. Okay?"

Blaine rubbed his face. "I don't know. That leaves a lot of gray areas. With friends and family and just everyday people, I expect you to be respectful always. If one of them insults you, you can retaliate politely. Tell them that you don't have to listen to it and walk away. Can you do that?"

Kurt answered. "I can try. No guarantees I won't slip though. Sometimes I just get ahead of myself."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "All I'm asking for any of this is that you try. I don't expect perfection babe. Now as for situations like Sebastian…"

Kurt slumped a bit in the chair and put his head back. "Stupid, Sebastian. Look, Blaine, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to bite my tongue around him."

Blaine gave Kurt a look. "What is it you were saying earlier? That you knew you had other options for what you could say to him but you wanted to hurt him?"

Kurt blushed and looked down. "Yes, Blaine."

"I don't like the idea that you were deliberately malicious. Even though he attacked you first, you and I both know you have the self-control to not sink to his level. So how about, from now on, you try to ignore him. If you can't do that, come find me. If you can't do that or if I'm not there, you can tell him to shut up and to leave you alone. Don't engage him anymore than that. At this point, he is probably just bothering you because of how riled up you get. If you ignore him, I think it'll be harder on him than you insulting him." Blaine finished talking and waited to hear what Kurt had to say.

Kurt sat thinking for a moment. "Okay. I'll try it your way."

Blaine grabbed his hands and squeezed them. "Thank you baby. I'm glad you are going to try. In return, I'm going to do my best to make it so you and him are never alone together. Hopefully, he won't be rude to you if I'm there."

Kurt laughed a bit. "It's worth a shot but I'm not going to hold my breath."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, well, I hope not. You might be holding it a while."

Kurt gave Blaine a kiss. Pulling back, he asked. "So what are we going to do about today?"

AN: Dun, dun, dun! Whatever will happen next? Tune in tomorrow to find out. We shall all have to wait and see. Review please!


	22. Resolution

AN: The moment we all have been waiting for…well, some of you anyways. I know I have been. Darn boys just kept talking. Haha enjoy the chapter and please review.

Chapter 22

Blaine sighed. "That is a wonderful question. I want to say that we just ignore it but…babe, you said what you did knowing it was wrong but thinking it was worth it so you could hurt him. I can't just let that go."

Kurt looked down as Blaine lectured. "I know." He said softly, putting his hands in his lap and staring at them.

Blaine watched as his boyfriend formed the picture of contrition, hating what he had to do but knowing Kurt deserved it and expected it. "If we hadn't discussed how to handle him before as a couple, I would say that we could let it go. But, we had already stated both of us would ignore him and you had the no disrespect rule in place. I'll ignore the no disrespect part because we needed to clarify what that meant when dealing with people outside friends and family. But you broke the agreement we made weeks ago. I can't overlook that."

Kurt sniffed, slumping a bit. "I-I don't expect you to."

Blaine stood and pushed his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I want you to take a minute in here to think and then come in the living room for your spanking. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, speaking quietly as he did. "Yes, Blaine."

Blaine left the room and rubbed his face with his hands, upset at what he would have to do. He strengthened his resolve, knowing that Kurt was okay with it and knew he deserved it. He grabbed the chair he had used last time and positioned it back in the middle of the room. He sat in it and watched for movement out of the kitchen.

Kurt watched as Blaine left and listened to him move stuff in the other room. Now that the moment had arrived, Kurt regretted his words to Sebastian. Cursing himself mentally, he gathered up his courage and went into the other room.

Blaine watched as Kurt wordlessly crossed the room to stand in front of him. Neither boy spoke as Blaine reached for the button on Kurt's pants and pulled them and his underwear down. After having Kurt step out of them, he pulled Kurt over his lap. Resting his hand on Kurt's cheeks, he asked. "Why are we here?"

Kurt groaned mentally, hating that Blaine expected him to talk. Not wanting to make things worse, he answered in the most respectful tone he could. "I broke the agreement we made about Sebastian by responding to his insults."

Blaine nodded even though Kurt couldn't see it. He brought his hand down and smacked it down on Kurt's right cheek. Watching as it turned pink, he spoke. "Yup. I know he bothers you and I know how hard it is for you but we agreed weeks ago that you would just ignore him. You can't make promises to me and then break them as soon as it gets too hard to follow them." As he lectured, he brought his hand down for sharp swats all across Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt yelped at the first swat and started squirming. The pain was worse this time as Blaine didn't start out over his pants. A few tears started going down his cheeks as Blaine continued spanking and lecturing. "I don't want us to have another discussion about Sebastian. I'm going to do everything I can to help you with him but you need to keep your promises to me. No matter how provoked. Am I understood?"

Kurt started crying as Blaine started landing swats across the tops of his thighs, his butt now a dark pink. He kicked his legs ineffectively as he answered. "Yes, Blaine, please, sorry." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist to hold him in place as his kicking increased.

Blaine continued swatting, wanting to stop now that Kurt had apologized but wanting to make sure he got the point across. "As well, I never want to hear you are deliberately being hurtful to someone. We all occasionally hurt people on accident but doing it on purpose is just malicious and wrong and it will always get you a spanking. Got it?"

Kurt started sobbing as Blaine lectured. The heat in his butt was overwhelming him and he wanted it to stop. He wailed out "Yes, sir" even as Blaine continued spanking. He continued kicking his legs, yelping a bit as each swat landed. Blaine decided to do a dozen more swats on Kurt's sit spots to really make it sink in as a finale to the spanking.

By the eighth one Kurt had slumped over his lap, no longer fighting him. Blaine decided to end it there, not having the heart to continue. He rested his hand just below where he had been spanking Kurt, not wanting to add any pressure to Kurt's red backside.

As Kurt quieted, Blaine spoke. "I really didn't like doing that babe. I hope we don't have to talk about this again.

Kurt laughed a bit through his tears. "Me too."

Blaine smiled at that and started rubbing a bit at Kurt's butt and Kurt slowly stopped crying. He started squirming a bit as he started feeling his position. The spanking had happened so fast, he didn't have time to feel embarrassed during it. Now though, he just wanted to get up.

Blaine could sense his boyfriend was ready to get up so he helped him to sit up on his lap. Kurt cuddled in, ignoring the sting in his butt to get closer to Blaine. "I'm sorry." He whispered, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder, mouth by Blaine's ear.

Blaine turned to give Kurt a kiss on his forehead. "It's okay baby. You were punished and now it's forgiven. I love you."

Kurt sighed as tingles went through his body at the word forgiven. He smiled and nuzzled his cheek into Blaine's shoulder. "Love you too."

AN: Hooray! They finished talking. I think next chapter may have some smut. Or they'll go to the park. I don't know. Possibly both. My brain won't let me sleep so I'm just coming up with weird ideas. Please review!


	23. In Bed

AN: Hmmm, smut times anyone? Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 23

After a few minutes of cuddling, Blaine spoke up. "So what do you want to do for the rest of today?"

Kurt pulled back and winced at the movement. He reached a hand back to rub his butt as he answered. "A walk would be nice but I'm kind of afraid to put pants on right now."

Blaine laughed at that and gave Kurt a quick once over. "Well, I think I have a solution for that. Follow me."

He stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him up the stairs. Kurt followed, swooping up his abandoned pants and underwear, a little amused at his boyfriend's exuberance. Entering Kurt's room, he dropped Kurt's hand and moved to the bed. He put a pillow in the center. "Lay over this, face down."

Kurt gave Blaine a calculating look but started for the bed. Before he got there, Blaine added to his order. "Take off your shirt first."

Kurt flushed at that. He pulled off his shirt and watched as his cock grew hard. He was completely naked and Blaine was still fully clothed. He hurried over to his bed and lay over the pillow, wanting to cover himself up. The positioning of the pillow left his butt elevated.

Blaine grew hard as he watched his boyfriend strip and lay over the pillow. He walked over and positioned Kurt so that his legs were completely spread on the bed.

"Don't move your legs." He ordered.

Kurt squirmed as his legs opened and exposed his hole to Blaine. "Yes, Blaine."

Blaine rubbed his hand across Kurt's cheeks, saying "Good boy." He then walked over to the bathroom to grab some lotion. Kurt grew harder at the words and wriggled his hips to make room for his growing erection.

Blaine returned and put some lotion on his hands. He moved onto the bed and got on his knees, staring at Kurt's butt. Kurt flushed all the way down his neck as he felt his boyfriend staring at his still burning ass.

Blaine rubbed the lotion on his hands a bit before he began rubbing across Kurt's cheeks. Kurt hissed a bit at the cold feeling but quickly melted as Blaine's lotion-covered fingers covered every inch of his butt. Blaine watched as his boyfriend sighed and relaxed over the pillow.

He grabbed both cheeks, squeezing lightly before moving his thumbs to spread the cheeks a bit. As he looked at Kurt's hole and heard Kurt moan, he felt his own erection begin to painfully dig into his pants. He unzipped and pulled his hard cock out before returning to massaging Kurt's butt, pulling the cheeks further and further apart.

He leaned forward and gave Kurt a lick from behind his balls all the way up. Kurt gave a light shriek at the sensation and his legs instinctively moved together. Blaine gave Kurt a light smack, admonishing. "Legs apart baby."

Kurt whimpered as Blaine's breath trickled across his hole. "Sorry. Sorry."

Blaine lightly rubbed the smacked spot before returning his attention to Kurt's hole. He licked again, concentrating on the spot this time, moving around the edge. Kurt moaned, loving the feel of the warm sensation on his hole. He arched up, trying to get more pressure. His erection grew against the pillow and he made a noise as the tip brushed across the pillow as he moved.

Blaine continued with his tongue, feeling his boyfriend writhing beneath him. He started to press his tongue against the hole, applying a light pressure as he tried to enter. His cock grew harder as he listened to the sounds his boyfriend made. Kurt was panting now, intermixing with whines as Blaine's tongue slowly pushed in.

Kurt began begging Blaine to make him come. Blaine, sensing that Kurt was close as he began grinding his hips against his pillow, moved his tongue away from Kurt's hole and brought his mouth over to one of Kurt's cheeks to begin sucking lightly. Kurt let out a whine at the loss but was quickly moaning again as Blaine began pressing a finger in.

Kurt thrusted his hips, using the pillow below him to create sensations on his leaking cock. He felt Blaine's finger move into him and he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge. Blaine ordered "Come" just before he bit into Kurt's cheek. Blaine's finger brushed against his prostate and Kurt felt Blaine bite into his butt cheek and he exploded at the mix of pleasure and pain. Blaine listened as Kurt let out a yell as he came, continuing to brush his finger on Kurt's prostate until Kurt went slack.

He pulled back and looked at his thoroughly sated boyfriend. His butt was still a bright red, now sporting a bite mark on the lower left cheek. His legs were still spread, revealing his gleaming hole. Kurt lay panting, overwhelmed with the feeling of coming for a few minutes.

Coming to, he started to get up. He looked down at his now come-soaked pillow and sighed. "Well, looks like I'm going to be down a pillow tonight. Guess we will have to share." He joked, moving so that he could look at Blaine.

Blaine, who looked completely debauched himself. As he had been fingering Kurt, he had had been getting closer to his own climax and hearing Kurt come had sent him over the edge. He now sat, face red, softened cock hanging out of his open pants.

Kurt laughed a bit as he pushed Blaine's hair back. "Well, I was going to offer to take care of that for you but it looks like I don't need to."

Blaine laughed a bit, moving to straighten his clothes and put himself away. "It does seem that way, yes. But, babe, you were just so hot. I couldn't help it."

Kurt preened a bit. "Yes, I am that wonderful I know. Now go brush your teeth and get yourself un-sex-haired so we can go for our walk."

Blaine laughed a bit as he moved into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush from the drawer as he asked. "So this means your butt is feeling better then?" He walked back into the bedroom to find Kurt pulling on some clothes.

Kurt finished dressing and walked over to his boyfriend. He gave him a kiss on the cheek as he answered. "Yes. Thanks Blaine."

Blaine stroked his hand down Kurt's face, unable to say anything as his mouth was full of toothpaste. They then separated as Kurt went to his vanity to fix his hair while Blaine returned to the bathroom to rinse and spit.

He walked back into the bedroom and Kurt greeted him with a long kiss. "Mmm, minty." Kurt smiled at Blaine before gently pushing him to sit in front of the mirror as Kurt fixed his hair.

Blaine just smiled and left Kurt to take care of his hair, loving the feel and knowing his boyfriend loved any excuse to play with his hair.

After getting his hair fixed, the two boys went downstairs and pulled on various jackets and scarves. Blaine pulled Kurt in for another quick kiss before grabbing his hand and going outside.

AN: Well? Tell me what you think. Some fun Klaine to come ahead. Please review.


	24. Playground

AN: So I'm not sure what to say here. Just read and tell me what you think.

Chapter 24

The boys were hit with a blast of cold. Winter in Ohio had brought with it cold and snow as always. Blaine's glove covered hand squeezed Kurt's as they headed down the sidewalk. The two walked in silence for a bit, enjoying the quiet of the afternoon. Nobody was outside and only one car passed them as they walked along.

Blaine, growing bold at the lack of others, put his arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him in. Kurt blushed and leaned in, wrapping his own arm around Blaine.

The two boys ended up at the park that was a couple blocks away from Kurt's house. Kurt watched as his boyfriend bounded around the park, wiping snow off the bottom of the slide. He climbed to the top, yelling for Kurt to join him.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, watching as Blaine pouted at him before coming down the slide. Blaine ran over to where his boyfriend stood and grabbed his arm pleading. "Please Kurt? Come on the slide with me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but gave in with a grin. "Race you."

With those words, Kurt bounded off. Blaine froze for a moment before following, the two competing to get to the top of the slide the fastest. Kurt, with his longer legs and faster start, won.

Blaine pulled him in for a kiss. "Cheater."

Kurt laughed and pushed at him lightly. "Sore loser."

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt in for a deep kiss, Kurt wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders in response. The two made out on top of the playground for a few minutes before pulling apart, panting.

"Ready to go down now?" Blaine asked with a leer.

Kurt smacked his arm and responded. "Ready to go down the slide, yes."

Grinning, Blaine just positioned the two so that Kurt sat in front of him. He pushed and they went spiraling slowly down the slide. Reaching the bottom, Kurt stood, rubbing at his bottom lightly. "I think this would be more fun another time…and if we were about three times smaller."

Blaine embraced Kurt, moving his hands behind him to rub Kurt's butt. "You may be right. We might be a bit too big for this now. But I still vote we come back."

Kurt moaned a bit, Blaine's hands turning him on. He blushed as he realized how he was acting in public and he pulled back a bit. "Maybe some other time. Want to continue walking?"

Blaine let Kurt pull back, a puzzled look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and saw he seemed hurt by Kurt's actions. Kurt went back into his arms as he answered. "No hon. Not at all. It's just, we're in public. And on a playground. It's a little inappropriate."

Blaine looked around at the empty playground before looking back at Kurt. Able to tell what his boyfriend was thinking, Kurt defended. "It doesn't matter if no one is here. It's a playground meant for children and our actions weren't child-friendly. So no touching. It's still public."

"Okay babe. You have a point. We won't do anything more. Let's just continue our walk." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and they headed out. The silence between the two was strained this time.

After walking a block back towards Kurt's house in awkward silence, Kurt asked. "What's wrong?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt before returning to looking forward. "Nothing babe."

Kurt stopped and pulled Blaine to face him. "Bull. I'm not allowed to lie to you; you aren't allowed to lie to me. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Blaine sighed and looked down. "I'm not…pressuring you am I?"

Kurt made a shocked face at that, not knowing how to respond. Blaine continued on, taking Kurt's silence as a bad sign. "I mean, I know you and I have done a lot and you always seem to enjoy it but I don't want to push you and I know you are into romance and all that and you know that you can always say no right?" Blaine rambled a bit, finishing by giving Kurt a look from under his eyelashes.

Kurt gave Blaine a sad look. "Honey, what's bringing this up? The thing at the playground?"

Blaine gave a small nod and added. "That and this whole thing." He made a grand gesture with his hand. "I generally initiate things between us and I don't want you to ever feel like I'm making you do anything."

Kurt sighed. He grabbed Blaine's hand and continued walking to his house. "Hon, we will talk more when we get back but know this. I have never felt pressured by you to do anything I didn't want. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and the two quickly walked back to Kurt's house. They entered and pulled off their various outer layers. Blaine watched as Kurt continued pulling off layers of clothing as he stood, arms wrapped around his body. Kurt finished undressing and saw his boyfriend. He wrapped him in a hug. "Let's talk okay?"

Blaine nodded and they went into the living room and snuggled on the couch. "Blaine, in the park, I didn't mind what you were doing. It felt nice but I started getting turned on and I pulled back because it was a public place and not appropriate. It had nothing to do with not wanting it."

Blaine looked at Kurt, eyes a little teary. "But I should have known that. You said before you aren't comfortable with public stuff and I still did it. I pressured you." Blaine sniffed a bit.

Kurt replied earnestly. "No. You did not. We both forgot ourselves a bit. It happens. We are both teenage boys and occasionally we get caught up thinking with the wrong brain." Kurt blushed as he said this and Blaine gave a watery chuckle at Kurt's flushed face. Kurt continued on. "Now, if I had pulled away and you just pulled me back and continued what you were doing, we would have a problem but that isn't what happened. I pulled back and you gave me my space and respected me. I'm not mad at you honey. So don't be mad at yourself."

Blaine curled into Kurt, a few tears going down his face. "Sorry. I'm just overwhelmed a bit. I've been trying to be strong for you but I'm just so worried that I'll do something wrong and you will leave me."

Kurt hugged Blaine tightly. "Not going to happen. I'm not going to leave you if you mess up a little. All of this is a learning process for both of us. And Blaine, you don't need to carry all this alone. You don't have to always be the strong one. I'm strong too."

Blaine laughed at that, pulling back to give Kurt a kiss. "I know you are. But isn't it my job to be the strong one?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look. "Why? Because you are the "top" in our relationship? Because if so, I think you need to reevaluate. I can handle things just as well as you can. Let me be strong for you and you be strong for me. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, wiping the tears off his face. "Okay. You're right babe. I just, I want things to be perfect for you."

Kurt smiled at him. "I know you do. But perfect for me isn't an emotionless you. It's you with all your weirdness and flaws and everything. You are perfect for me."

Blushing, Blaine teased. "Now look who is cheesy."

Kurt laughed back and gave Blaine a kiss. "You are just rubbing off on me I guess."

"That's what she said."

"Blaine!" Kurt laughed, giving Blaine a light smack on the arm. "Way to ruin a moment."

The two then pulled back into a kiss.

AN: So? Tell me how you feel about this chapter. Reviews help my fingers type.


	25. Before Dinner

AN: Glad you all liked the interaction last chapter. Now we are getting back to smut.

Chapter 25

Kurt pulled back as he heard Blaine's stomach growl. Looking at the clock, he was shocked to find it was already six in the evening. Thinking about the food in the cupboard, he asked Blaine. "Want to order a pizza?"

Blaine perked up at that. Kurt rarely chose the greasy option. "Of course. We getting the usual?"

Kurt nodded and watched as his boyfriend called in their order. After he hung up, Kurt asked. "So how long do I have until they get here?"

Blaine gave Kurt a questioning look. "Forty-five minutes. Why? What are you planning to do?"

Kurt gave Blaine a suggestive look. "I'm going to show you just how un-pressured I feel by you." He then grabbed his boyfriend's hand and brought him willingly upstairs.

Blaine followed, already growing hard at Kurt's tone and words. They reached the bedroom and Kurt shut the door and pushed Blaine lightly against it. He kissed him roughly as he fumbled to unbutton his pants. Kurt moved down to suck lightly at Blaine's neck as he pushed his pants and underwear down.

Blaine responded to the kiss, returning the passion. As he felt Kurt move down, he threw his head back and gasped. Kurt managed to get Blaine's pants to the floor and he got on his knees in front of him. He quickly took all of Blaine in his mouth, nose brushing up against Blaine's body.

Blaine gasped at the warm sensation and brought a hand down instinctively to grab Kurt's head. Kurt began moving back and forth on Blaine's cock, Blaine holding his hair to guide the movements. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue flatten against the bottom of his cock and he groaned loudly at the sensation.

Hearing Blaine groan, Kurt suppressed a moan of his own as the sound turned him on. The stifled moan created vibrations against Blaine's cock that had him thrusting a bit to get more. Pulling back a bit for air, Kurt quickly returned to deep throating and hummed a bit. Blaine had just enough time to shout Kurt's name before he erupted, trying to pull back. Kurt held tight and sucked down all of Blaine's come, swallowing it.

As Blaine came down from his climax, he felt Kurt lightly licking at his cock, cleaning up the leftover come. He twitched a bit at the sensation and pushed back at Kurt's head to pull him off his sensitive cock.

Kurt remained kneeling and looked up at his disheveled boyfriend with a smirk. "Was that good for you?"

Unable to verbally respond just yet, Blaine just nodded. He breathed in and out a few times before taking notice of his boyfriend. "That was perfect babe."

Kurt blushed at the devotion in Blaine's voice. He beamed up at him at the praise. Still on his knees, he pulled Blaine's pants and underwear back up and got him back in order. Watching silently, Blaine waited for Kurt to finish. When he did, Blaine rubbed his fingers through Kurt's hair and said quietly. "Good boy."

Kurt bowed his head, blushing brightly at the effect those words had on him. Blaine's fingers continued running through his hair and the two remained in that position, one standing, one kneeling, for a few moments. Then Blaine spoke. "That was so good in fact, I think you deserve something in return."

Kurt looked up at Blaine at that, feeling his cock straining against his pants. Blaine pulled him up and pushed him over towards the bed. He made quick work of pulling down Kurt's own pants and underwear. Pushing him so he was seated on the edge, Blaine got down in front of him and eyed his cock. Kurt's erection grew at the attention.

Blaine gave it a lick, going from root to tip. He then put his mouth around the tip and slowly moved his mouth down Kurt's cock. Kurt gasped at the slow sensation, feeling himself growing harder. He thrusted a bit, trying to get more in. Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt's cock and Kurt whined.

Hearing the sound and knowing Kurt was already close, Blaine quickly went as deep as he could take Kurt and sucked hard. Kurt gasped at the feeling as it quickly brought him over the edge. He came with a yell, shooting down Blaine's throat. Blaine sucked as much as he could before moving off of Kurt. He stood and pulled Kurt further up on the bed so the two could spoon.

Kurt lay boneless, still coming down from his orgasm. Blaine lay behind him, stroking his hair as Kurt came to. He rolled over so he could look Blaine in the face. "I love you."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the mouth. "I love you."

Kurt smiled and nuzzled in closer and the two boys lay together for a few minutes before the doorbell rang.

AN: Who could it be? Going to write it now. I'm a bit curious myself. Please review.


	26. At the Door

AN: So I was going to have it be someone else but…laziness. And this just was easier to write in. So enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 26

Letting out a groan, Kurt sat up and quickly moved off the bed, pulling his pants up. He looked over at Blaine who was slowly rising from the bed.

Yawning, Blaine asked. "What's the rush?"

Smirking, Kurt answered as he ran out the door. "Beating you to the door."

Blaine heard Kurt laugh and quickly took off after him. The two ended up at the bottom of the stairs at the same time as Kurt got slowed down buttoning his pants as he ran. Blaine moved to block Kurt with his arms and made it to the door as he heard Kurt whine.

Laughing, Blaine yelled out "I won" even as he pulled open the door. Sam stood on the doorstep, making a weird face at both of them.

"Congratulations?" Same said hesitantly, watching Kurt come up behind Blaine with a pout on his face.

Kurt gave Blaine a glare before turning to Sam and smiling. "He's a cheater. Don't congratulate him."

Still making a confused face, Sam nodded. "Okay. Well, I have your pizza here. It's $10.95."

Grabbing his wallet from the table by the door, Kurt asked Sam. "Why are you delivering pizzas? I thought you were going home for the holidays."

Sam took the offered money and exchanged it for the pizza, answering. "I was. Well, I still am but I have work until Thursday so I'm leaving then. Money is still tight and last Christmas, my dad had just lost his job. I want it to be a good Christmas, you know?"

Kurt nodded, pushing the change back at Sam. "Yeah I know. How are Stacie and Stevie? Do they like the new town?"

Sam grinned, brightening at their names. "They love it there. I mean, anything beats living in a motel so they really love the new house but they also have made a ton of friends already."

Kurt smiled at that. "I'm really glad to hear that. Tell them Kurt and Blaine say hi okay?"

Sam's smile dropped a bit at Blaine's name. Noticing, Blaine spoke. "Yeah. We really miss seeing them. And hanging out with you. I-um, look Sam, I'm sorry about what I said before the competition. I was angry with Finn and I took it out on you. I don't actually have any problem with what you were doing for money. I just, I guess I wanted to knock someone else down the way Finn kept knocking me down."

Sam clasped Blaine's shoulder. "I appreciate that man. Not a lot of people have the guts to just apologize like that. And don't worry about it. Kurt explained to me what was going on and it's okay. I'd be pretty frustrated too."

Blaine looked over at Kurt who was giving him a shy smile. He kissed him on the cheek before turning to Sam. "Thanks. So you leave Thursday? When do you come back?"

Sam gave the couple a happy look as he answered. "I'm coming back after New Year's. My parents didn't want me in a different town on New Year's. Like anyone even parties in Lima."

Laughing at that, Blaine responded. "Well, we'll have to hang out when you get back. We never did finish the animated Batman series."

Smiling, Sam nodded. "It's on dude. It was great to see you both. Happy holidays."

"Happy holidays!" The couple responded, shutting the door as Sam walked back to his car. Kurt put the pizza on the table and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"You are just so perfect. I'm so proud of you hon." He whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine squeezed Kurt, responding. "Thank you for talking to him for me. I would have hated if things were awkward for us."

Kurt pulled back and gave him a quick kiss. He picked up the pizza and walked into the living room as he responded. "I know. He's a good friend for both of us. Now come eat this pizza with me."

Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch, pizza box open in front of them. As they munched, Blaine asked Kurt. "When did you talk to him? And how did you know what to say?"

Kurt blushed a bit as he swallowed and answered. "Well, after watching you get so mad, I sort of followed Finn into the locker room when he confronted you. And I heard the whole conversation. Then I may have threatened Finn later that night to make sure he wouldn't do that anymore. And then I went and spoke with Sam."

Blaine stared at his boyfriend. "So you heard that whole conversation?"

Kurt gave Blaine a look. "Yup. And when were you planning to tell me about fight club?"

Blaine blushed and looked down. "Well, you see, I couldn't, I mean, the first rule and-"

Kurt cut him off with a laugh. "Blaine, I know. I have seen the movie. I'm just giving you a hard time."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "So you don't mind that I've been going to fight people all the time?"

Kurt looked Blaine up and down. "I will never have a problem with an activity that has you looking like you do. In the locker room with that shirt, one of the hottest things I've ever seen."

Blaine smiled at that. "Really?"

Kurt gave Blaine a smoldering glance. "Yup." With that, he pulled Blaine close to him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Blaine moaned and responded, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth aggressively. Kurt just let Blaine explore, leaving himself open for Blaine. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled back, panting.

Kurt smirked even as he panted and just picked up some more pizza and continued eating. Blaine recovered and moved so that they were snuggled against one another and still eating. Kurt picked up the remote and turned the television on as the two continued eating. He found a movie marathon and left it on there. The two boys fell asleep two movies later in the same position.

AN: So yeah. That's what I decided. I just really wanted resolution for Sam and Blaine because my head canon is that one story where Kurt and Blaine babysit all the time and do Disney marathons with the kids. Can't remember the name but yeah. Anyways, review.


	27. Wake Up

AN: I didn't know where I was going to go with this. Luckily for me, the boys take over any scenes so I don't have to know. Whatever. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 27

Blaine woke the next morning when he heard a gunshot. He startled awake and saw it was some old western on the television. He turned it off and looked to see Kurt still sleeping, curled up on the other end of the couch. Smiling, he pulled the blanket off the back and draped it over Kurt. He then grabbed the empty pizza box and went into the kitchen.

Throwing the box away, he saw it was nine. Deciding that he wanted to make the last day they would have together alone special, Blaine began pulling out the ingredients for waffles. As they cooked in the waffle iron, he poured some orange juice out and set the table. The waffle iron beeped and he pulled out the waffles.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt call out sleepily.

"In the kitchen babe." Blaine called back, pouring more batter in while putting the finished waffles on a plate on the table.

Kurt wandered in, blanket draped over his shoulders, hair messy. "What're you doing?" He slurred out, rubbing at his eyes.

Blaine smiled at the sight and walked over to give him a hug. "Making breakfast. Eat."

Kurt sat at the table and looked at the waffles on his plate. Pushing it away, he laid his head on the table. "Not hungry. More sleep."

Blaine put his own plate together and sat next to Kurt. He ruffled his hair as he spoke. "I know. But you gotta eat. So sit up."

Kurt sat up and pouted at Blaine. He picked up his fork and took a bite out of the waffle. He then put his fork back down and lay his head down again. "There. I ate. Sleep now?"

Blaine put his own fork down and looked at Kurt. "Kurt, sit up and eat, now. Let's have a nice day."

Kurt sighed loudly. In a mocking tone, he said. "You sit up and eat. I'll be here. Sleeping."

Eying his uncooperative boyfriend, Blaine debated what to do. On the one hand, Kurt didn't have to listen to him. He had said just the day before that the obedience rule only applied to sex and punishment. On the other hand, Kurt was acting like a brat. He knew his boyfriend wasn't a morning person so he would try to be accommodating but that didn't mean Kurt could speak to him like that.

Really not wanting to start the day by punishing him, Blaine decided to make some coffee to see if that would help. He went over to the coffee maker and quickly made a cup for Kurt. He placed it in front of his now lightly snoring boyfriend. Shaking his shoulder lightly, Blaine spoke. "Kurt. Wake up."

Kurt sat up and sleepily glared at Blaine. "Go away. I want to sleep. Let me sleep." The effect was lost as Kurt's hair was still in disarray and he now had a red mark on his forehead from the table. Blaine just wordlessly pointed at the cup of coffee, laughing to himself as Kurt's nose twitched as he saw it. Kurt picked up the cup and drank it down.

Putting the empty cup down, Kurt yawned and stretched. He then picked up his fork and began eating. Blaine nodded, satisfied, and the two ate their breakfast in silence. Since Blaine had cooked, Kurt did the dishes while Blaine went upstairs to shower and change.

Blaine got out of the shower just as Kurt came upstairs. They passed by each other, Blaine working on his hair in the mirror in Kurt's room as Kurt took his own shower.

Blaine heard the shower turn off and his boyfriend messing with some jars and bottles before Kurt left the bathroom. Kurt came over to where Blaine was sitting and sat on his lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Sorry." Kurt said, arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, head tucked against his shoulder.

"What for babe?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's still slightly wet hair.

Kurt played with a button Blaine's shirt as he answered. "Not listening to you and acting like that."

Blaine pulled Kurt back a bit and forced him to make eye contact. "We don't have any rules against you not being a morning person babe."

Kurt nodded, blushing a bit as he faced Blaine. "I know. But you were trying to do something nice and I just kept acting like, like I don't know."

"Like a brat?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt turned a bright red at the word and look down.

"Yeah. Like a brat. Sorry." Kurt agreed softly, still looking down.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "It's not that big of a deal. You just needed coffee. I'll have to remember that from now on."

Kurt spoke quietly. "I just feel bad I guess. You were trying to be nice but I wasn't appreciative."

Blaine sighed. "And I told you that it's okay."

"But I still feel bad!" Kurt exclaimed, pushing back from Blaine to make eye contact again. "I just do. I feel like I was rude to you and maybe I was tired but that doesn't mean I can treat you rudely."

Looking at Kurt, Blaine made a decision. "You're right. It doesn't mean you get to act like that. You should know the saying by now, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. From now on, acting like a brat and telling me to go away or mocking me like you did earlier is going to get you in trouble. Got it?"

Kurt looked down as Blaine lectured, feeling the guilt that had been growing in him since he had drank his coffee start to go away. "Yes, sir." He answered, voice soft as he looked down at his lap.

"Good." Blaine replied, moving both of them to a standing position. He then walked Kurt over to the corner. "You can stand here and think about how you are supposed to talk to me. Don't move and keep your hands at your side." He gave Kurt a quick swat on his butt as he moved away from the corner.

Kurt yelped and felt a few tears spring up as he felt the swat. His butt had healed a bit since the spanking the day before and had been a light pink when he looked at it in the mirror. Still, the combination of the lecture and the swat and the corner time began adding up.

Blaine watched as Kurt fidgeted his hands a bit, knowing that Kurt had definitely felt the swat. While he didn't want to be mean to his boyfriend, Kurt had asked for this punishment. He hadn't quite said the words but he had expressed his needs well enough that Blaine knew his boyfriend felt bad about his behavior and needed some kind of resolution.

Deciding that eighteen minutes would work again, one for each year of Kurt's age, Blaine moved to pick up a magazine and started flipping through it while the time crawled by.

AN: Kurt is like me. I need caffeine in the morning otherwise I will attack. Luckily, my coffeemaker has a timer and it is ready and waiting for me. Yay! Haha please review. It fuels the coffee maker.


	28. Rest of the Day

AN: wasn't letting me upload earlier. Enjoy the semi-late update!

Chapter 28

Kurt stood nose in the corner, listening to the turn of pages behind him. He leaned forward and put his forehead against the wall, thinking. He had asked for this. He knew that. Kurt knew that Blaine would have let it go if he hadn't continued talking but Kurt didn't want him to let it go.

Sighing, he thought about how he had spoken to Blaine earlier. Without his morning coffee, Kurt wasn't always in a fit state to be around people. Some mornings he was okay without caffeine but most of the time, he needed a cup to actually wake up.

He generally just didn't talk to anyone on those mornings because, like Blaine said, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. But he had woken up this morning and had been ready to attack anyone between him and sleep. His boyfriend had just gotten caught in the crossfire.

And he wasn't the first. He had attacked every member of his new family multiple times before they figured out how he was before caffeinated. He used to do it to his dad too but his dad learned quickly to just turn the coffeemaker on and wait to interact until he had his first cup.

Knowing that his family had found ways to cope with his attitude didn't make him feel much better about his treatment of them. He felt guilty every time he did it but it was too awkward to apologize. With Blaine though, he knew he could tell him anything and it would be okay. Sure it might land him in the corner or over Blaine's lap, but he could say what he needed to. And Blaine knew how hard it was to just straight out apologize but he had done it the night before. And if Blaine could do it, Kurt could too.

Sighing, Kurt stood up straight, hands twisting a bit at his sides. He felt better now, clearer. He would try to hold onto that feeling and not be such a brat in the mornings.

Just as he started to get bored, Blaine called his name. "Kurt. You can come out of the corner now."

Kurt turned and looked at the ground, too embarrassed to make eye contact. It was easy to forget where he was while he was facing the corner but as he heard his boyfriend tell him to come out, he thought about how embarrassing the idea was.

Blaine watched Kurt flush and called him over. Kurt came over and stood in front of Blaine, hands twisting in front of him. Blaine grabbed them and squeezed, moving so he was looking Kurt in the eye. "You okay babe?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt mumbled, still blushing brightly.

Blaine pulled Kurt with him as he moved up to the headboard and moved Kurt so he was cuddled against him. "You sure babe? You are acting a little off."

Kurt nodded, tucking his head on Blaine's shoulder while curling his legs up in a ball. "I'm okay. It's just embarrassing."

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair. "Well, I think it was brave."

Kurt looked at him with a questioning face. Blaine just nodded. "I do. Yes, you acted like a brat but you admitted to it and asked for what you needed to get past it. I'm proud of you for that. It takes a lot of courage."

Kurt snorted and curled back into Blaine. "You and your courage. It must be catching."

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a hug before stroking his hair again. "Must be. And yes, standing in the corner is embarrassing because it means you were acting poorly but you shouldn't be embarrassed in front of me. I'm not going to judge you for it. Especially when I know how hard it must have been for you to ask me for it."

Kurt nodded. "It was. But I felt bad."

Blaine asked. "And now?"

Kurt smiled, moving to give Blaine a kiss on the lips. "I'm good. Thanks to you."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss in return. "It's all you babe. It's all you."

Kurt sighed and sat up. "I love you."

Blaine smiled at the clear affection in Kurt's tone. "I love you too."

Kurt returned the smile before getting up to style his hair. Blaine just watched from the bed as his boyfriend wrestled his hair. "So what do you want to do for the day? It's only ten thirty."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and turned to face Blaine, hair in place. "Well, we only have the house for one more day. But it seems sad to not go out."

Blaine got up from the bed and bounded over to Kurt. "I know just where we should go. Come on."

Kurt laughed and followed, grabbing his cell phone along the way. The two got dressed in warm outer layers and headed out.

Blaine brought Kurt to his favorite ice rink, only open during the winter as it was real ice, not the manufactured kind indoors. It was pretty empty, only one family there. Blaine waved at the parents, knowing them from his neighborhood and having babysat for them when their kids were much younger.

The two teens spent much of the day trying to outperform the other, mostly landing on various body parts and occasionally taking the other down with them. They stopped for lunch but quickly went back to skating the day away.

Exhausted and a little sore, the two stopped at five. They went by the store to pick up some food from the deli section and ate that as they drove back to Kurt's house, not expecting what they would see when they got there.

AN: Oh no! Whatever will it be? Tune in next time for more. Haha. And please review.


	29. Party

AN: So yeah. All events in the chapter below are obviously made up and the effects that occur within are a result of my imagination and may not necessarily reflect reality…so yeah. Don't be upset if it's slightly unrealistic. Enjoy!

Chapter 29

The lights were all on and there were cars lining both sides of the street. Blaine pulled into the driveway behind Kurt's car and the boys opened their doors, eyes widening as the music from inside was clearly audible outside of the house.

The two walked up to the front door and opened it to see a mess of McKinley students inside. Kurt turned to Blaine, eyes narrowing. "I'm going to find my stepbrother. You'll be my alibi if I kill him right?"

Blaine shook his head, angry himself. "No killing. Maiming is okay but no killing."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and the two split up to try to hunt down Finn. Kurt circled through all the rooms downstairs and didn't see Finn. Deciding to wait him out, Kurt went into the kitchen and cleared out the few people in there. Feeling a headache coming on, he pulled his orange juice out of the fridge and drank a glass.

Blaine made his way upstairs, first popping into Kurt's room. He threw out the couple that had been on Kurt's bed and then hid a few of the more private items in Kurt's room. After doing this, he decided to clear out the other rooms upstairs. He then made his way down to Finn's room, banging loudly on the door. "Finn! Get out here!"

A few seconds later, a disheveled Finn pulled open his door. "What's up dude? Little busy."

Blaine gestured around him at the mess of people and asked. "What are you thinking? Kurt is going to kill you and then Burt and Carole are going to bring you to life and kill you again. They come back tomorrow!"

Finn just laughed and moved back in the room. "It's no big deal. They'll be gone before tomorrow. Calm down." He then shut the door. Blaine heard a girl giggle inside the room and decided against opening the door to continue the confrontation. Instead, he went downstairs to find his boyfriend.

He moved through the living room and watched as various people from McKinley chugged down beers and mysterious drinks from red cups. He went over to the stereo system and turned the volume down a bit, hoping to prevent the cops from getting called. He spotted a few football players in the corner and watched as they tried to outdrink each other. Shaking his head, he went into the kitchen. Kurt was inside, holding a glass in his hand, talking with a drunk looking Sam and Mercedes.

"You two are just so cute together. Did you know that? You should know that. I mean, you're just so cute." Kurt rambled, taking another gulp from his cup as he finished rambling. Mercedes just giggled loudly while Sam swayed back and forth.

Blaine marched up to Kurt and took the glass. He pushed Kurt into a chair and went to wash the glass. He then grabbed Kurt and walked him out the door. All the while, Kurt spoke. "Blaine, I love you. Soo much. Why are we going? Let's just stay here and love each other forever."

Blaine ignored him and buckled him into the passenger seat of his car. He then pulled out and headed for his house. Kurt, growing aware of Blaine's silence, got teary-eyed. "Don't you love me anymore? I knew it. You're too good for me and you're just going to leave me. I'm sorry."

Blaine pulled into his driveway and turned off his car. Sighing, he turned to Kurt. "I do love you. I'm just really upset right now. Why were you drinking? How could you think that would be okay?"

Kurt looked at Blaine confused, his words slurring even less now. "I wasn't drinking. I don't drink Blaine."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him and got out of the car. He walked around it and opened Kurt's door. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he asked. "So how is it that you aren't sober right now? You say you don't drink and yet I find you in the kitchen with a cup in your hand, acting drunk." As he said this, he pulled Kurt up to his empty house.

When they got inside, Blaine shut the door and turned to Kurt. Kurt was still staring at him, confused. Blaine just shook his head and brought Kurt upstairs, pulling out some sweats for both of them to wear. He then tucked Kurt under the covers and left the room, turning the light off.

He went downstairs and sat on the couch with his legs crossed, watching the television. He was really upset and just couldn't deal with Kurt right now. He had been drinking. Blaine was incredulous at the thought. Kurt didn't drink. He had heard the story from his sophomore year and knew Kurt had been planning to not drink again until he was legal. After the lecture he got from his dad, Kurt had sworn off underage drinking. As Blaine thought of all of this, he grew less angry and more confused. What would possess Kurt to drink like that? And he had only been away from him for about half an hour. He had to have had a lot in a short time to get as drunk as he did.

Blaine was startled out of his thoughts as Kurt walked into the room, sniffling. "Blaine? Are you mad at me?"

Blaine sighed and patted the couch next to him. Kurt hurried over and cuddled next to him. "No, babe. I'm just trying to figure out why you were drinking."

Kurt looked at him. "I wasn't drinking. I swear." 

Blaine looked at him. "Don't lie to me. I was right there. You were drinking."

"No I wasn't! Why aren't you listening to me?" Kurt said loudly, getting angry. He stood in front of Blaine. Blaine stood up and made eye contact with Kurt, getting angry at him lying.

"Kurt. Stop lying to me or you are going to be in trouble. Got it?" He gritted out, taking deep breaths so he didn't get mad at Kurt.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "No."

Blaine said quietly. "One."

Kurt scoffed. "I'm not scared. I didn't do anything wrong. Why aren't you listening?"

Blaine answered back. "I am listening to you. But you are claiming to not have been drinking but that is clearly not true. Tell me the truth. Two."

Kurt started getting teary eyed again. "But I am telling you the truth. I didn't have any alcohol. I swear." He looked at Blaine pleadingly. Blaine looked into his eyes and tried to strengthen his resolve. He had caught Kurt drinking. So why wasn't he just admitting to it?

Shaking his head, he said "Three" before grabbing Kurt's arm. He walked him upstairs and tucked him into the bed once more. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, he wiped a tear away from Kurt's face as he said. "Babe, I don't understand why you are claiming to not have been drinking. I saw you do it. When you are ready to talk, come find me."

He then turned off the light and started heading out of the room, his own eyes watering. He didn't want to be the bad guy but Kurt was lying to him right? He stiffened as he heard Kurt sobbingly call out "Red".

AN: Sorry! It was the only good stopping point. Don't hate me? Review instead and tell me if the writing was okay. And don't hate on Blaine. He is confused.


	30. Effects

AN: Wow. The amount of reviews I got from last chapter was great. I guess safe wording makes people respond. Well, I hope you all enjoy and this clears up any questions you have about what happened to Kurt.

Chapter 30

He felt his heart drop into his stomach as Kurt started sobbing loudly. Kurt didn't understand why Blaine was being so mean to him and he wanted nothing more than for Blaine to hold him. He got his wish as moments later he felt Blaine's arms wrap around him and hold him as he cried.

He asked between his tears. "Why were you leaving? You were so mad and then you just left me."

Blaine shushed him and stroked his hair. "Never leaving you. It's okay. Shhh. Don't worry baby." As Kurt stopped crying, Blaine began explaining. "I needed space. Both of us were getting angry and I gave you until the count of three."

Kurt wiped his face and moved to face Blaine. "I was getting angry because I was telling you the truth. Blaine, all I had to drink was my orange juice. That isn't alcohol. I didn't lie to you."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "That doesn't make sense. You were acting drunk. You were drunk. You're probably still a little tipsy. Are you sure you didn't drink anything?"

Kurt made very deliberate eye contact. "Positive. I swear to you, I wouldn't lie about this. You know how I feel about drinking after the 'Bambi' incident."

Blaine nodded slowly. "I do. That's why I was so confused. And so angry. You had promised me you weren't going to drink underage and then I saw you drinking at the party and I got upset."

Kurt curled into a ball and rested his chin on his knees. "You believe me now though right? Because I promise you, I didn't drink."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "I believe you. I trust you babe."

Kurt asked quietly. "Do you? Because you didn't believe me earlier."

Blaine answered in a firm tone. "I do. I trust you 100%. I was just angry and wasn't hearing you earlier."

Kurt sighed and relaxed into Blaine's arms. The two cuddled on the bed for a bit before Blaine spoke. "Did your orange juice taste funny at all?"

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine thoughtfully. "It was a little different. I thought it was just because it was close to expiring but maybe someone spiked it. Is that what you are thinking?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. If that's all you had to drink, it must have had something in it. Something strong too since it hit you so fast."

Kurt sighed and moved back into Blaine's arms. "Well, this just reaffirms it for me. All my experiences with alcohol have been so bad that I'm not doing it until I'm at least 21."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Same. And to clarify, I consider drinking underage dangerous so it's breaking one of your rules too. Okay babe?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes Blaine."

Pulling Kurt in closer, Blaine asked. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt nuzzled closer and answered. "I'm okay. My stomach feels a little funny but I didn't drink that much of the orange juice. Just a glass and the bit from the glass you took from me. It probably hit so hard because I don't have any tolerance."

Blaine nodded. "Probably. And luckily, we ate right before so it shouldn't cause too bad a hangover."

Kurt groaned at that. "I hope not. The headache I had last time was killer and I was so nauseous." He shuddered.

Blaine laughed a bit. "Well, how about we go get some water for you and we can talk for a bit?"

Kurt agreed and they went down to the kitchen, where Kurt drank some water as they both sat around the table.

Blaine looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure what we are supposed to do now."

Kurt looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Blaine looked up and Kurt saw his eyes were tearing up. "I made you safeword tonight. I feel like crap."

"Honey." Kurt said making his way over to Blaine and scooting a chair next to him so he could wrap him in his arms. "It's okay."

Blaine looked at him. "No, it's not. I didn't listen to you. You thought I would leave you. I'm so sorry babe." A few tears went down his face.

Kurt brushed them away. "It's okay, hon. No you didn't listen before but it happens. We are just human. And you listened when I safe worded and you believed me once we had both calmed down. I'm not upset with you."

Blaine sighed and looked down. "I know. I overreacted though. And I wasn't fair to you. I just feel bad."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, slumped and teary. It felt weird but he had the feeling he had to do something. "You're right. You shouldn't have overreacted and it wasn't fair of you to not listen to me." Blaine slumped more before Kurt continued. "But I'm not upset with you. I was earlier but now, I can understand why you weren't hearing me. There was very convincing evidence I was lying to you. And you believed me when it counted."

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "But how can I be sure that I won't do this again? What if I actually punish you and you aren't lying?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, eyebrow raised. "Haven't we had this talk before? I'll safeword before that will happen."

Blaine made a sad face. "But I don't want it to get to that point. If I feel like this when you safeword, I never want to make you do it again."

Kurt nodded and leaned back in his chair, thinking. "Okay. So we come up with a few rules for you."

Blaine looked at him, a little shocked. "Rules for me?"

Kurt nodded. "Yup. From now on, if I look you in the eye and promise you I'm not lying, then I'm not lying and you need to believe that. I will make the promise here and now that I will never lie to you. I don't like lying. It makes things messy and I always feel bad. So if I make a promise to your face that I am not lying or that I didn't do something, you give me the benefit of the doubt. Innocent until proven guilty."

Blaine looked a bit skeptical at first but eventually nodded. He knew Kurt and when he wasn't upset, he was able to tell when Kurt was lying. Kurt wasn't a very good liar anyways. "That sounds fair. I trust you babe. You tell me you didn't do something, then that's that."

Kurt brightened at that and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Good. The only other thing I can think of is your temper. Both of us get angry pretty quickly but when you get angry, I'm the one who has to deal with it."

Blaine sighed. "I know. That's not right. From now on, if I start getting angry, I'm just going to stop. I won't talk or do anything until I have calmed down. Okay? And if you think I'm being unfair because I'm angry, just tell me to take a breather. When I get upset, I forget myself and I stop listening so hopefully this will help me be more aware of my temper. Does that work for you?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay. If I see you go quiet while we are discussing something, I'll try to give you space. Just, don't actually leave me somewhere okay? It makes me worried that this might be the thing you leave me over."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "You are not going to be able to get rid of me. Even if you try, I'll just follow you forever. I couldn't leave you Kurt. It'd kill me."

Kurt smiled. "I'm never going to leave you either. Guess we're stuck huh?"

"Guess so." Blaine responded, the thought making him happier than he'd been all night.

AN: So yeah. Sorry if the whole effects of drinking thing seem unrealistic. I don't drink, never have, never will for health reasons. So I'm just going off how friends act and maybe speeding up effects for the purpose of my story. Review please!


	31. Making Up

AN: Thanks for the reviews. It makes me feel so much better writing this stuff knowing there are people reading it and liking it. Enjoy the chapter and as a warning, orgasm control in this chapter. Have fun!

Chapter 31

Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss, which quickly grew more heated. Both boys were feeling emotional and needed the physical intimacy to affirm their relationship. Blaine pulled back, panting, just able to get out "Bedroom."

Kurt nodded and the two quickly returned up to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine pulled out a condom and lube while Kurt stripped. He then helped Blaine out of his clothes, both placing kisses on the other where ever they could.

Once they were both undressed, Blaine pushed Kurt onto the bed. He straddled his thighs and grabbed Kurt's cock with one hand, rubbing it up and down. Kurt moaned and bucked into the grasp. Once Kurt was fully erect, Blaine took the condom out and rolled it onto Kurt's cock.

Kurt watched as Blaine reached behind him to prepare himself, writhing a bit as his boyfriend moaned at the feeling of his own fingers. Blaine stretched himself quickly before returning attention to his now whining boyfriend. He gave the condom-covered cock a quick rub with his lubed hand. He then moved so he was over Kurt's cock.

He lowered himself slowly, groaning at the burn. Once he had all of Kurt in him, he stopped to catch his breath and adjust. Kurt was moaning at the tightness around his own cock, already close. He moved his hips a bit to try to get Blaine moving.

Blaine moaned as the movement brushed Kurt's cock against his prostate. He began moving slowly up, hissing at the feeling. He moved back down and quickly got into a rhythm with Kurt, both moving up and down slowly. Blaine's initial erection had gone down as Kurt entered him but he was quickly getting hard again. Kurt was near the edge already and was begging Blaine. "Faster, go faster. Please honey, please."

He threw his head back as he got close to the edge, his voice getting higher and louder. Blaine reached down and wrapped his hand around the base of Kurt's balls. Kurt whined loudly as he felt his orgasm get stopped. Blaine looked down at him and continued his slow rhythm of up and down even as he ordered. "Not yet."

He picked up the pace and began moving faster. Kurt reached down and placed a hand on his hip to provide support and the two quickly approached climax. Kurt gave Blaine a pleading glance as he asked. "Please can I come?"

Blaine gave a sharp nod and let go of Kurt's balls, squeezing his muscles around Kurt's cock. Both of them came with a shout as the action increased the feeling on Kurt's cock and hit Blaine's prostate.

Blaine moved off of Kurt and lay down next to Kurt, both boys panting. As they recovered, Blaine grabbed a tissue and cleaned off the come that was on both him and Kurt. He threw that and the condom away before collapsing next to Kurt.

Kurt pulled him into a hug. "That was, wow." Was all Kurt could get out. He felt like he was out of his body and everything was tingling.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah babe. I know. Me too."

Kurt recovered a bit more and asked. "That thing with the whole 'not yet' thing?"

Blaine looked at him, bemused as his usually eloquent boyfriend stumbled for words. "Yes?"

Kurt blushed and looked down, grabbing Blaine's hand in his own and playing with it as a distraction. "Totally hot."

Blaine gave Kurt kiss on the forehead. "So it wasn't too much?"

Kurt shook his head quickly, blushing brighter when his boyfriend laughed at his quick response. He couldn't help it though. The idea that Blaine could and would control when he came, his body shuddered a bit as he recalled the intensity of his orgasm after that.

Blaine pressed another kiss to his furiously blushing boyfriend. "Good. Because I'll be doing it again."

Kurt gave him a wide-eyed look as his cock twitched at the idea. Blaine just pulled Kurt in closer with a chuckle. "Not tonight babe. Tonight we are going to sleep. But tomorrow morning…" He trailed off suggestively.

Kurt groaned at that, his cock rising slightly at the idea. He rubbed into Blaine a bit to try to change his mind. Blaine just smirked and placed a hand very deliberately on Kurt's butt. "Tomorrow."

Kurt sighed and stopped moving, instead snuggling against Blaine. He was tired from the drinking and the emotions and the orgasm. Besides, tomorrow would come sooner if he went to sleep.

AN: And tomorrow will have to wait. Until tomorrow. Funny how that works. Please review.


	32. In The Morning

AN: And tomorrow has arrived. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 32

Blaine woke up the following morning to the feeling of a warm mouth around his cock. Kurt had woken up a few minutes prior and had decided to start off the day's festivities. He was sucking the top of Blaine's cock, stroking his tongue lightly over the tip. Blaine's breath grew shorter and he started groaning.

At the noise, Kurt moved his mouth all the way down Blaine's cock, engulfing it completely. He then started sucking harder. Blaine moved his hand to the back of Kurt's head and stroked back his hair. "God baby, your mouth." He groaned out.

Kurt laughed as his boyfriend spoke, his voice raspy. Blaine quickly approached the edge, the vibrations sending him closer and closer. Kurt flicked his tongue along the vein under his cock and he came with a yell. Kurt continued sucking, pulling off when Blaine was done.

When Blaine recovered, he looked down to where Kurt was and saw him kneeling at the edge of the bed, watching him. His hand was stroking his own erection.

Blaine sat up and raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "And who said you could touch yourself?"

Kurt moaned at that. He forced his hand away from his erection. "Please?" He asked, giving Blaine his best puppy dog eyes.

Blaine shook his head, trying to remain stern even against Kurt's eyes. "I would have let you if you had waited for permission first. But I think you need a reminder of who's in charge."

Kurt blushed at this, the sternness in Blaine's tone making his erection grow more. Blaine moved up against the headboard and patted his lap. Kurt crawled over, face down and blushing hard as his cock twitched.

He got to Blaine and kneeled beside him, looking at him through his lashes. Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek and gave him a kiss before guiding him over his lap. Kurt nestled in, guiding his cock into the gap between Blaine's thighs. Blaine closed his legs around him enough to provide friction.

Blaine rubbed at Kurt's cheeks, moving his hand down lower and lightly pushing Kurt's legs apart. He stroked a finger, rubbing behind Kurt's balls and moving up to press lightly at Kurt's hole. Kurt pushed up a bit and Blaine moved his hand away. As Kurt whined at the loss, Blaine brought a smack down across the center of Kurt's cheeks. Kurt cut off mid-whine and moaned. Blaine landed another smack in the same place. Then another. Kurt writhed a bit, thrusting his cock into the space between Blaine's legs.

Blaine moved to a lower spot, still concentrating on the center of Kurt's cheeks. He landed three swats there as well, not hard but not light either. Kurt moaned as his butt grew warm and stung. His erection started leaking precome at the mix of pain and pleasure.

Blaine stopped and rubbed at the pink spots on Kurt's butt. Just as Kurt started to relax, he landed three quick swats to Kurt's sit spot. Kurt jumped a bit, the swats stinging even more on the sensitive spot. The pain quickly had him close to the edge though and he started begging Blaine even as he thrusted his hips.

"Please Blaine, oh please, let me come, I need more, please."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's butt as he said. "I don't know babe. Do you really want it?"

Kurt let out a groan and answered back. "Yes, please, please, more."

Blaine continued lightly rubbing, moving his thighs apart enough that Kurt couldn't get any friction. "What do you want more of baby? This?" he asked as he continued lightly rubbing "Or this?" He gave Kurt a sharp swat.

Kurt gasped in a breath, the swat sending him closer to the edge. Between moans, he managed to say. "That, please, more."

Blaine stilled his hand. "What baby? You have to say it."

Kurt blushed and mumbled out. "Spank me? Please sir?" His voice was pleading, on the edge.

Blaine said. "Good boy." He then landed a series of stingy swats across Kurt's butt, moving his thighs back together to provide friction for Kurt's thrusting hips. Kurt quickly reached climax and came with a shout, Blaine continuing to land light swats until Kurt collapsed over his lap, boneless.

He started lightly stroking Kurt's pink skin, soothing any sting away. Kurt sighed contentedly, the sting giving way to warmth. Blaine laughed. "What a way to wake up."

Kurt lightly laughed in agreement, too out of it to say anything.

AN: Review. Let me know people are still reading this thing.


	33. In the Kitchen

AN: **So spoiler alert. Don't read this author's note unless you have seen last night's episode**. How could they not tell the police? Blaine had to get surgery. I was so pissed that all they did was sing MJ at Sebastian. Urgh. Sorry. I needed to rant. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 33

The two stayed in that position for a while, Blaine rubbing Kurt's pink cheeks and Kurt boneless over his lap. After a few minutes, Kurt asked. "Blaine?"

"Yes, babe?" Blaine answered back, still soothing Kurt's cheeks.

"Can we go eat?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a small slap on the butt. "Yes. Go get dressed."

Kurt yelped at the swat and got up, rubbing it with a mock pout. He grabbed his pants from the night before and put them back on before going to steal one of Blaine's shirts.

Blaine watched amusedly as Kurt browsed through his closet for a shirt. He pulled on some clothes of his own and left Kurt to choose while he went downstairs. He started scrambling some eggs and was just about done by the time Kurt came down and sat at the table.

"I love seeing you in my clothes." Blaine said, putting a plate down in front of Kurt.

Kurt answered back absentmindedly. "Don't get used to it. It is way too hard to find something remotely fashionable enough for me in that closet." He took a bite of his eggs.

Blaine put his own plate down on the table and remained standing, giving Kurt a look. Kurt looked up from his plate and stared back wide-eyed. He swallowed and said quietly. "Sorry."

Blaine sat next to Kurt but continued giving Kurt a stern look. "For?"

Kurt looked down. "Being rude about your clothes."

Blaine stared for a moment longer before grabbing Kurt's chin and raising his head so he was making eye contact. "I forgive you." He gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then released his chin and started eating his breakfast.

Kurt continued looking at Blaine for a moment and turned back to his own plate with a small smile on his lips, a shudder running through him. It should have seemed condescending, but the best thing about this whole discipline thing was the feeling he got when Blaine told him he was forgiven. With the smile on his face, he continued eating his breakfast.

The two boys finished and did the dishes. Once they finished, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Pull down your pants."

Kurt sputtered a bit and blushed. "What? You can't just tell me to pull down my pants."

Blaine just raised an eyebrow and Kurt looked down, grumbling even as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. "Good boy. Now bend over the counter."

Kurt gave Blaine a wide-eyed look, wondering what he had done. He walked to the counter and bent, leaving his bare butt highly visible for anyone there. Like Blaine, who was standing behind him, staring.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked after a few seconds of just lying there.

Blaine walked up behind him and rested his hand on Kurt's bare cheeks. "Yes?"

"What are we doing?" Kurt asked quietly, his butt warming just from the feeling of Blaine's palm.

Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he just pushed Kurt's shirt up and moved Kurt's legs further apart so he was exposing his hole. He then pulled lube out of his pocket and put some on his fingers. Without warning Kurt, he quickly inserted a finger into Kurt, crooking it into his prostate.

Kurt jumped at the sensation, groaning at the slight burn, his cock coming alive at the sensations. Blaine lightly rubbed at Kurt before adding another finger. He continued moving them, Kurt pushing his hips back to get more. Blaine added a third, Kurt hissing at the stretch. His erection grew even more at the slight pain.

Blaine moved the three fingers for a minute. He then pulled out completely. Kurt whined and pushed his butt back and Blaine gave his ass a quick smack as he opened his pants and rolled a condom on his own erection. He lubed himself up and pressed against Kurt's hole.

Kurt moaned at the sensation, trying to push back to take Blaine in. Blaine held his hips still and moved slowly in. Both of them groaned as Blaine pushed himself all the way in and stopped. Blaine stopped to catch his breath, the tightness around his erection already getting him close to coming.

Kurt panted beneath him, the burn just enough to make him want more. His erection pressed against the counter under him and he moved a bit to get friction. Blaine took this as a sign to start. With a quick warning to Kurt to hold on, he pulled back and snapped forward at a quick pace, aiming directly for Kurt's prostate.

Kurt had just enough time to grab hold of the edge of the counter before Blaine started. As the thrusts continued, Kurt moaned, each movement hitting his prostate. His cock was leaking and he wanted to grab it and finish but he couldn't let go of the counter. Blaine held onto Kurt's hips and continued thrusting at a fast pace.

Kurt made a sound at the back of his throat as he felt himself getting closer. "Blaine?" He pleaded, his voice breaking as Blaine hit his prostate mid-call.

Blaine gave one more hard thrust before answering back. "Come."

Kurt groaned loudly and he came, shooting across the counter. Blaine came a second later as Kurt's muscles squeezed around him. He stood fully inside Kurt as he came, holding himself still until both of them had come back to themselves. He pulled out and gave Kurt's butt a smack. "Stay here babe. I'll be right back."

Kurt mumbled out something vaguely sounding like a yes sir and Blaine went to throw the condom away and get a tissue to clean Kurt. He came back to find Kurt in the same position. He cleaned up all the come he could off the counter. Giving Kurt another smack, he said. "Come on babe. Let's go get cleaned up."

Kurt stood, rubbing at his butt. "This fascination of yours with hitting my butt all the time is so weird."

"Weird good or weird bad?" Blaine asked jokingly as the two walked upstairs.

Kurt blushed as he answered. "Weird good. Just remember, you can't do it in front of anyone."

"I won't babe. No worries." Blaine answered, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek before taking his clothes off.

Kurt watched Blaine strip as he took his own clothes off. As the two walked into the bathroom, Kurt asked. "So why did we do that on the kitchen counter?"

Blaine just laughed. "Can you imagine how pissed my parents would be if they knew?"

Kurt laughed and shut the door behind them.

AN: So thanks for the comments last chapter. I have quite a bit stockpiled and I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this fic but it's not ending for a while. Review please!


	34. Return

AN: So glad to see all the reviews last chapter. It makes my day. It really does. Enjoy!

Chapter 34

The two got into the shower together, soaping each other up and helping wash hair. Blaine made a soap Mohawk out of Kurt's hair and in retaliation, Kurt teased Blaine's hair to full bushiness. With a laugh, they stepped under the water's spray and rinsed out all the soap and shampoo. They met for a kiss under the spray, tongues clashing against each other.

Blaine pulled back and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and dotingly helped dry Kurt off before he began drying himself. Kurt dressed and started in on his hair while Blaine dried off. Blaine decided to forgo the hair gel and just got dressed.

"Oh crap." Kurt said, looking at a message on his phone.

Blaine walked over and looked over his shoulder. "What?"

Kurt angled the phone so he could read it. It was a text from Finn. 'Parents home early. Get here now.'

"Shit." Blaine said, running a hand through his hair. "He got caught."

Kurt gave him a look as he started gathering getting ready to go. "He deserved it. I'm more worried about if I'm going to be in trouble."

Blaine grabbed his keys and wallet. "You shouldn't be. You didn't throw the party. But I guess we'll find out."

Kurt gave him a grim look and the two silently went out to the car. As they drove to Kurt's house, Kurt said. "Don't tell my dad about the orange juice."

Blaine gave him a quick glance before asking. "Why not babe? Yeah, he'll be pissed but not at you."

"Exactly. My drink getting spiked could be the tipping point for him killing Finn. Not that I don't approve but murder is just so messy." Kurt said, smiling as Blaine laughed.

"And just last night, you were looking for an alibi while you killed him. They grow up so fast." Blaine teased.

Kurt gave Blaine a light shove. "Oh shut up." He laughed, his expression sobering as Blaine pulled into the driveway.

The yard was littered with red cups. One of the front windows had been broken through and he could see glass in the grass.

Blaine parked and the two got out of the car. They entered the house to find Finn sitting on the couch, a furious looking Burt and Carole glaring at him. As they entered, the glares switched to them.

"Where were you last night?" Burt asked, his voice louder than normal.

On the defensive, Kurt answered. "At Blaine's."

"Did you know about this party of Finn's?" As he said the boy's name, he glared down at him. Finn flinched under the stare and looked down.

"We came home to find what seemed like all of McKinley in the house. We found Finn and tried to do damage control but eventually just left." Kurt said, fudging the truth a bit, his voice stuttering a bit under the intensity of his dad's glare.

"You're lying to me. I can always tell. So just tell me the truth Kurt." Burt said, crossing his arms and giving Kurt a look.

Kurt looked at Blaine and then down, his own arms coming up to hold himself. "It is the truth. I swear." He stuttered, not making eye contact. His voice cracked a bit as he spoke.

"Kurt." His dad said, voice demanding the truth.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it, whispering to him. "Just tell him. You can't lie babe."

Kurt looked at him pleadingly, nodding towards him to indicate he should tell Burt. Blaine nodded at him and turned to Burt. Burt gave the two a look before looking at Blaine. "Well?"

Blaine took a deep breath and began explaining. "We got here last night after being out all day to find all these people here drinking. I went upstairs to look for Finn and Kurt looked down here. I found Finn upstairs and talked with him for a bit, trying to clear up the party. When I came downstairs, I found Kurt with a glass of orange juice in his hand. He was acting…off." Blaine hedged a bit, not wanting to outright say Kurt was drunk.

Burt raised an eyebrow at that. "Off? Like how?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "He was drunk. Someone had spiked his orange juice and he drank about a glass and a quarter of it before I got there. It must have been strong since he was pretty intoxicated by then. I didn't want him around a bunch of jocks while he wasn't clearheaded so I took him to my place and we went to bed. I swear, that's what happened." Blaine finished, thinking to himself 'more or less.'

Burt eyed Blaine and turned to Kurt. "That true?"

Kurt nodded, looking at his dad. "Yes. All I had was orange juice but it tasted a bit off and it must have been spiked."

Finn, who had been listening, was nervously picking at his hands. He had turned pale at the mention of the orange juice, a fact that didn't escape Burt's notice. "What do you know about this Finn?" Burt asked, turning his glare back down at his stepson.

Finn mumbled out. "There was vodka in it. One of the football players mixed it."

"I see. Blaine, Kurt, can you two go upstairs and shut your door for a while?" Burt gritted out, not even looking up from his glare at Finn. Carole, still standing there, gave a tight smile at the two, nodding them up before looking at her guilty son.

Kurt and Blaine quickly left the room and went upstairs. As they shut the door, they heard Carole start yelling. Through the door, they couldn't make out distinct words, just sounds. Burt's voice took over when Carole stopped. Kurt and Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, listening to the sound, intensely glad it wasn't them down there.

AN: Well, the parents had to return at some point. What will this mean for Klaine? Find out tomorrow. Please review.


	35. Consequences

AN: Some of you wondered if Klaine would be in trouble. I hope this chapter sufficiently answers that. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 35

After a few minutes the yelling stopped, they heard Finn run upstairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him. A few seconds after, footsteps came up the stairs.

Knocking, Burt opened the door. He walked in and shut it behind him, rubbing the top of his head. "Well, not quite what I expected to come home to. You all right Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Blaine took care of me."

Burt nodded, pulling out a chair to sit. "I'm glad to hear that. Now about last night, I don't blame you two for the party or the drinking or any of that. I want you to understand that."

The two nodded silently, wondering where this was going.

"But at the same time, I can't ignore that you saw the party happening and didn't call me." He held up his hand to stop Kurt who had opened his mouth to talk. "I know you had your own issue to deal with but the first thing you boys should have done when you got here was call me. When I'm gone, I'm relying on you to be responsible and you didn't do that last night. If something had happened, if someone got sick from too much alcohol or if the kid who broke the window got hurt, we would all be in some serious legal trouble. And since you didn't call an adult, there would have been no one to help had something happened."

Kurt glared at him, not liking where this was going. Blaine just gave Burt a small nod, acknowledging that the smart thing to do would have been to call him.

Sighing Burt continued. "Had you been involved in the planning, you'd be grounded until New Year's like Finn. However, for not calling me last night, Kurt, you aren't allowed visitors until Saturday and you can't go out."

Kurt exploded at that. "What? So you're grounding me because I didn't call you? Because I was in no mind to make a call last night. This isn't fair."

Burt glared. "Lower your voice. I'm talking respectfully to you and I expect the same in return. Understood?" He continued staring down his son until Kurt gave a sullen nod, encouraged to do so by Blaine grabbing his hand and squeezing. "Good. Now, I understand you couldn't call at that point. You should have called as soon as you saw what was going on. Before even looking for your brother, you should have called me. And Blaine, you aren't my kid but you spend a lot of time here and I've come to expect a lot from you. You were in the right mind to call me last night before and after you and Kurt got here. You didn't. So I'm effectively punishing both of you. For the next few days, you won't see each other. I'm not taking your phone or computer like I'm doing Finn so you can still talk but that's it until Saturday. Got it?"

Kurt was pinching his lips together, struggling not to yell at his dad about how unfair this was. Blaine however, was looking contrite, Burt's lecture hitting him hard. "You're right Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry. We really should have called you yesterday." He stood and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you Saturday babe."

As Kurt listened, he grew angrier. As Blaine approached the door, he spoke. "This is stupid and unfair. You are punishing me for no reason. Finn's the one who threw the party. Why should I be in trouble for that?" Kurt ended up yelling and gesturing wildly.

Burt's face grew angry as he listened to his son. As he was about to respond, Blaine stepped in and grabbed Kurt's hands, forcing Kurt look at him. "Hey. Your dad is being fair. Calm down and think about it. We should have called. If someone had gotten hurt, it'd be partially our fault for not calling. And it won't be so bad. It's barely two days. Now apologize to your dad."

Kurt directed a glare at Blaine, Blaine meeting his glare with an intense stare of his own. The two shared a conversation with their eyes as Burt watched before Kurt sighed and turned to face him. "I'm sorry dad. We should have called. We'll be sure to do that in the future."

Burt gave the two a look, taking in the way Blaine was still holding onto Kurt's hands and adding it to what he had just seen. Deciding he didn't want to think about it, he nodded. "I'll give you two a few minutes before Blaine needs to leave. He can come back on Saturday."

Burt left the room and shut the door behind him, deciding to go watch some Deadliest Catch and pretend he didn't know anything about what was going on with his son and his boyfriend. Kurt didn't seem to mind so it wasn't Burt's business.

AN: So yeah. Klaine will be separated. Oh no! But never fear, I have fluff already written for when they reunite.


	36. Apart

AN: Everyone commented on how short last chapter was but the thing is, it's longer than several other chapters. It's strange. I have some that are about twice the length and some that are about that size. It just depends on how the chapter is going. Short one again. Enjoy anyways!

Chapter 36

After the door shut, Kurt looked back at Blaine before looking down. "Sorry."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "Looks like I'm not the only one with a temper."

Kurt huffed. "It's just so unfair. We didn't even do anything. Why should we be in trouble?" Kurt whined.

Blaine pulled back and grabbed Kurt's chin. "Kurt. Knock it off. Your dad expects us to be responsible, especially now that he's going to be gone a lot and we let him down last night. We should have called."

Kurt glared. "But why is it my responsibility to take care of Finn? It's so stupid."

Blaine sent his own glare back. "Whine one more time and you'll be getting punished by me too. And your dad went easy on us. It's only two days and we can still Skype and call."

Kurt sighed. "I know. I just got used to seeing you all the time and the holidays are coming up and it's just so stupid that I'm grounded when Finn threw the party." His voice grew distinctively whinier by the end of his speech.

Blaine gave Kurt a hard look before letting go of him. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote something down and handed the paper to Kurt. It read 'I will not whine after I am told to stop.'

"I want two hundred lines by Saturday or instead of having fun, we can stay here while you write four hundred lines and spend time in the corner. Got it?"

Kurt flushed and looked down at the paper. "Yes, sir." He answered quietly, anger gone.

"Good. Now I'm going to go. I'll Skype you later on when I get home and we can talk some more. Don't give your dad a hard time. He's just trying to do the right thing here. Okay?"

Kurt nodded and moved closer to Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug, rubbing his back a bit. "I love you babe. I'll be here Saturday, bright and early."

Kurt mumbled. "Love you too." The two exchanged a quick kiss before Blaine headed out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Kurt watched out his window as Blaine walked out the front door and pulled away from the house. Sighing, he looked at the paper still in his hand. He cringed a bit, thinking about how whiny he had sounded. He put the paper face down on his desk and then flopped onto his bed.

He'd work on the lines after a nap.

Meanwhile, Blaine exited the house, luckily not running into either parent as he left. He went out to his car and drove home. He had mentally decided after hearing Kurt's punishment that he wouldn't go out either for the next couple days. He was just as guilty as Kurt and deserved the same punishment.

He went by the grocery store on his way home, picking up a few things to eat since he'd be stuck inside for a couple days. After putting it away, he went upstairs, sighing as he passed his parent's empty room.

They had been on separate business trips for the last couple weeks. They were generally gone for weeks at a time, returning home for a day or two before heading back out. As Blaine was an adult now, they were spending the holidays elsewhere. It's not that they didn't care but they had business elsewhere and didn't prioritize being a parent first.

He went into his room and lay on his bed. His parents hadn't been gone as much when he was a kid but once he reached his teen years, they were gone a lot. That's why he and Kurt spent a lot of time at Kurt's place.

The house felt alive with all the people there and Kurt's family was great. His dad was everything Blaine would have wished for in a parent. He felt really bad that he had upset him by his inactions the day before. Burt and his relationship had started off rocky, with them meeting when he was hung over and when he was encouraging him to talk to Kurt about sex. He blushed a bit remembering how awkward that conversation had been.

But after he and Kurt had been together for a while and had been around the family a lot, Burt had come to accept him. They had even gone to a game over the summer with him, bonding over booing the teams for their poor playing.

When Burt had said he expected more, it hurt. He just hoped that this didn't set back their relationship to where it had been before the summer. He really liked being able to talk to him about stuff.

Blaine pulled his laptop to his bed and checked Skype. Seeing his boyfriend was offline, he decided to take a quick nap before calling. He dozed off watching Kurt's name on the Skype page.

AN: So yeah. I hope you all liked it. More coming tomorrow and it's pretty good stuff. I think. Tell me what you think. Review please!


	37. Skype

AN: Little bit longer today. Enjoy!

Chapter 37

The two boys ended up waiting to Skype until after they each ate their dinner. Kurt answered the call from his boyfriend with an uneasy smile. "Hi hon."

Blaine gave him a questioning look. "Hey. What's up?"

Kurt shrugged, looking away from the screen for a minute before answering. "Oh nothing. How's home? I miss you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I miss you too but you're acting suspicious babe. You sure nothing's wrong?"

Kurt sighed, not willing to lie to Blaine. "So at dinner, dad said you can still spend Xmas and Xmas eve with us but I'm ."

Blaine leaned back in his chair and asked in a mild tone. "Want to repeat that babe?"

Kurt looked down and repeated his sentence, twisting his hands together. "I'm not allowed out of my room until dinner. So you can still come over but I can't see you until then."

Blaine hmmed before asking. "And why is that babe? Why did your dad change his mind?"

"Because I gave him an attitude at dinner." Kurt mumbled, blushing.

Blaine gave Kurt a look. "I see. Is your door shut babe?"

Startled at the non-sequitor, Kurt nodded.

"Good. I need you to go stand in the corner for me." Blaine said calmly.

Kurt gave him a shocked look. "But why? You can't punish me for something when you aren't even here."

Blaine gave Kurt a glare. "I can't? I told you before I left that you weren't to be rude to your dad. Not even four hours later, you are rude enough that you get grounded. Is that listening to me babe? Is that being respectful?"

Kurt looked back down. "No sir."

"No, it's not. Now, if you'd prefer that I be there while you stand in the corner, we can wait until Saturday night to take care of this. Otherwise, turn your computer to face the corner and go stand facing it." Blaine ordered.

Kurt sighed and thought about it. He didn't like the idea of standing in the corner while no one was there but he didn't want to spend Xmas Eve getting punished. He turned his computer to face the corner and then walked over, keeping his arms at his side.

Blaine watched as Kurt stood in the corner, fidgeting slightly. He pulled out a book and started reading as he waited for Kurt's time to be up.

While Kurt stood in the corner, he recalled the incident that had landed him there.

_At dinner_

Finn didn't come down, apparently still feeling hung over. Kurt, Carole and Burt sat at the table eating while Burt told Kurt all about his trip to Washington. Kurt listened interested, all the while still upset with his dad's decision to ground him.

After hearing about a trip to a monument, Kurt couldn't help muttering "Glad someone gets to go places."

Burt stopped his story and asked what he said. Kurt repeated himself and Burt grew angry. "Is this about my grounding you?"

Kurt glared at him. "What do you think?"

Burt crossed his arms. "I think you had better knock out that attitude or I can add time to your grounding."

Kurt scoffed. "You can't do that. Blaine is spending Xmas with us. You can't just keep him away."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "I can ground you to your room until after dinner on Xmas Eve. Blaine is still welcome to come over here but if you say one more thing, then he will be staying down here while you are grounded in your room. Would you like that?"

Kurt glared. "Whatever. Do what you want."

Burt sighed. "And there it is. You need to learn to quit while you're ahead bud. Because now you are grounded until after dinner on Saturday."

Kurt huffed and pushed back his chair. He put his plate in the sink and stomped upstairs, slamming the door shut behind him. He threw himself on his bed but his anger quickly gave way. He felt bad talking to his dad like that when he had been gone for so long and he knew he'd be in trouble when Blaine found out. As he thought this, his computer started ringing for a Skype call.

_Back in the corner_

Kurt sighed. He deserved to be in the corner. His dad had given him plenty of warning and Blaine had warned him earlier but he had ignored both of them. Resolving to apologize when he was allowed out of the corner to both Blaine and his dad, he let out another sigh. The corner was so boring and it was really embarrassing to be standing there when no one was physically in the room. He kept his ears alert for footsteps because this would be awkward to explain if someone walked in.

Blaine watched as his boyfriend began moving a bit, clearly growing bored. Looking at the clock, he saw it had been pretty close to eighteen minutes so he called to Kurt. "Come here."

Kurt turned out of the corner and walked to where his computer was. He sat in front of it, looking down. Blaine waited. Finally Kurt looked up. "Sorry Blaine."

"For?" Blaine asked, wanting to make sure Kurt had taken home the message he wanted him to.

"For being rude to my dad. It was disrespectful to him and it meant I was disobeying you." Kurt said, face red.

"Good boy. I'm so proud of you." Blaine said, trying to keep his tone light and not condescending.

Kurt's eyes teared up a bit at the words. "Really?"

Blaine frowned. "Don't cry baby. I am proud. This was hard for you. It's harder when I'm not actually there huh?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine continued on. "So the fact that you still did as I asked and you thought about what you needed to is really good. I'm proud."

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt said. The two continued chatting for a bit before Blaine signed off.

Kurt moved away from his computer and walked over to his dresser, pulling out Blaine's sweatshirt. He pulled it on and cuddled inside it for a bit, missing Blaine. He turned to his door and, strengthening his resolve, he headed out to find his dad.

AN: Let me know if you liked the flashback thing. Trying something new. Please review.


	38. Thursday and Friday

AN: Time goes faster in this chapter than it has been. Klaine is apart though and my typing fingers want them reunited soon. Enjoy!

Chapter 38

Kurt went downstairs and stood in the doorway of the living room where Burt was watching Deadliest Catch. After a few minutes of watching, he cleared his throat. "Hey dad?"

Burt startled a bit before reaching to mute the television. He turned around in his seat and faced Kurt. "Oh hey bud. What's up?"

Kurt moved into the room a bit, twisting his hands together a bit. "I'm-I'm sorry about dinner."

Burt sighed and patted the couch next to him. Kurt hurried over and sat, Burt putting an arm around his shoulder. "It's okay son. You get that temper of yours from me."

Kurt smiled at that. "Yeah?"

Burt nodded. "Oh yeah. Used to get me into all kinds of trouble back in my teen years. But your mom, she wouldn't have any of that. She was good at calming me down." Burt sighed as he reminisced.

Kurt moved closer to Burt, trying to come up with memories of his mom. "I remember how calm she always was. Like that time I emptied a whole jar of glitter on her dress, I was so sure I'd be in trouble for that."

"And she just laughed and shook off the excess and then put the dress on. I remember that. Called you a fashionista. She was hard to anger. I always envied that quality of hers." Burt laughed, squeezing Kurt's shoulder. The two sat in content silence for a few minutes.

"Blaine seems to have a good effect on you." Burt said, breaking the silence.

Kurt blushed. "Yeah. He has a temper too but we balance each other pretty well."

Burt nodded. "I'm glad you have him. He's much better than I pictured you would find here in Ohio. He has a good head on his shoulders."

Kurt smiled. "He's better than I pictured too. And he is a good guy. He can be a little slow sometimes but he's a good person."

Burt chuckled a bit. "You don't have to sell him to me. If you're happy and he's not hurting you, then I'm good. But if he ever does something you don't want, you tell me and I'll get my shotgun."

Kurt smirked at that. "You don't have a shotgun. And you don't need one either. He's perfect for me."

Burt smiled at the adoring tone of Kurt's voice. "I know how that is. You're lucky to have found it so young."

Burt's show turned back on and he turned the volume back up. Kurt stayed to watch an episode with his dad, enjoying getting to spend time with him before he went upstairs to get ready for bed.

He went through his moisturizing routine and headed to bed, resolving to spend the next few days at home spending time with his family and getting ready for the holidays.

Thursday was spent decorating the inside of the house. Despite still being upset with Finn for throwing the party, he decided not to be mean for the sake of Xmas. The two boys worked together to decorate the house. The tree that had been sitting bare in the corner had ornaments put on it and stockings were hung. Kurt was touched when his dad pulled out a stocking for Blaine.

Blaine was speechless when they Skyped and Kurt told him that. He felt warm that Burt didn't appear to have any bad feelings towards him and it was clear that Burt already considered him part of the family.

Kurt went to bed Thursday night exhausted from decorating. He woke the next morning and spent a good portion of the day wrapping the presents he had bought for people and putting the finishing touches on Blaine's gift. When he was chatting with Blaine later that day, he got reminded of something he had forgotten to do.

"Have you finished your lines yet baby?" Blaine asked after listening to Kurt talk about his day.

Kurt made a puzzled face before remembering what Blaine was talking about. "Oh, um, not yet." He said uncertainly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Have you at least started yet?"

Kurt gave a sheepish smile. "No?"

Blaine shook his head. "Babe, you need to get that done before tomorrow. Okay?"

Kurt huffed. "I will. No worries."

Blaine agreed and let it go, moving on to talk about what one of the Warblers had sent him.

Kurt logged off Skype later to go to dinner. He helped with the dishes then came back up to his room. He pulled out the paper that had the line on it and sighed. He set down to work, knowing Blaine would be checking it in the evening.

As he worked, he felt his hand start cramping. He felt bored and decided he really didn't like writing lines as a punishment. He had to admit it was effective though as he never wanted to do it again. He finished a little over one hundred before deciding to stop. His hand was beginning to hurt and he was really bored. He told himself he would take a quick break and come back to finish when his hand stopped hurting.

He went downstairs to take a break, watching a movie with his family. He ended up staying downstairs watching Finn play a video game and he drifted off to sleep on the couch.

AN: Uh-oh. Whatever will this mean? Haha please review. Love to hear people's thoughts.


	39. Reunited

AN: Did he finish his lines in time? Will Blaine and Kurt be reunited? Why are you reading this? Go read the story and find out. Enjoy!

Chapter 39

Kurt was startled awake the next morning by his phone buzzing. He rolled over in his bed and grabbed the phone. It was a text from Blaine. 'I'll be there in a half hour. Can't wait to see you. XO'

Kurt read it a couple times before it sunk in. He never finished his lines. He had fallen asleep on the couch instead of coming back up and finishing them and had stumbled up the stairs and into bed at about 2 am. He rolled out of bed and took a quick shower before sitting at his desk. He pulled out the completed lines and hoped that his dad wouldn't let Blaine upstairs since he was grounded until after dinner. Blaine would be occupied with Carole as the two of them were planning to bake that day.

Kurt wrote quickly as the clock ticked down. He heard the doorbell ring and listened as Carole answered it. The voices moved into the kitchen where the sound of items hitting the counters joined the noise. Kurt had finished a little over 150 lines.

Blaine entered the house and said hi to Carole. Carole brought him into the kitchen. "We haven't seen Kurt yet this morning. I heard his shower go so he is awake."

Blaine nodded. "Do you mind if I bring him some breakfast or am I not allowed to see him until later?"

Burt answered that. "You can bring him some food. And you can tell him that I decided he isn't grounded anymore for today. He's been helpful around the house the last few days."

Blaine brightened at that. "Really? Awesome. I was looking forward to learning a cookie recipe from him." He excitedly poured a bowl of cereal for Kurt, smiling as he moved around the kitchen. Carole and Burt watched him as he bounded out of the room and up the stairs.

Carole gave Burt a look. "You are far too easy on the kids you know." After she said it, Burt gave her a sheepish look. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. I love that about you."

Meanwhile, Blaine had gone upstairs and knocked on Kurt's door. "Babe?" he called, opening the door. He saw Kurt give him a wide-eyed look before looking down at some papers in front of him and continue writing. Blaine walked into the room and shut the door. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

Kurt had just finished line 176. "I'm finishing my lines." He said quietly.

Blaine crossed the room and took the papers from him and put the bowl of cereal in front of him. "Eat. I'm going to look over these."

Kurt picked up the spoon and took a bite, chewing it as he watched Blaine look over the pages. He finished about half of the cereal before Blaine put the papers down.

"Well, you didn't finish. And I told you that if you didn't do your lines, you'd be doing 400 today and spending time in the corner." Kurt blushed and looked down, already embarrassed at the idea of being in the corner. Blaine's next words made him look up though. "But your dad tells me you were really helpful the last two days. So helpful in fact that you aren't grounded until after dinner anymore."

Kurt asked hopefully. "Really?"

Blaine smiled. "Really. I was really happy to hear that baby. You did really well." Kurt preened a bit at the praise before Blaine continued. "However, I did promise you more punishment if you didn't finish. In light of your good behavior, I won't make you do 400 lines. Instead, you need to do double what is left. So you need to do 48 lines and then we can go downstairs and get baking. Okay?"

Kurt sighed at the thought of doing more lines before nodding. "Yes, Blaine."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss before grabbing his bowl. "Good boy. I'll be back in a minute. Get to work on those lines."

Kurt returned to work, cranking out the lines as Blaine went downstairs to wash Kurt's bowl. He told Carole they would be down as soon as Kurt had finished getting ready for the day.

When Blaine got back upstairs, Kurt had already finished about fifteen lines. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Blaine went to sit on his bed and read a magazine Kurt had on his nightstand. He continued writing quickly, regretting putting off writing the lines as he could be spending time with Blaine right now instead of writing.

He finished about fifteen minutes later and set his pen down with a small bang. Blaine looked over at that and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry" Kurt blushed, not having meant to put it down so hard.

Blaine chuckled a bit before waving him over. Kurt moved quickly to where Blaine sat against his headboard and curled in next to him. "So what have you learned babe?" Blaine asked, arm around Kurt squeezing him in closer.

"If you tell me to stop doing something, I should stop. And I shouldn't put stuff off because it just makes things harder. And I really hate writing lines." Kurt answered quietly, smiling as he said the last part.

Blaine laughed at the last bit. "Well, I suppose that's a fair attitude to have. And I'm glad you took this the way I hoped you would. I wasn't sure how you would react to writing lines."

Kurt sighed. "I don't like it. But I'd say it's a good punishment. I'm never going to whine again."

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I needed something that you can do while I'm not here to monitor you. So I'm glad writing lines works. Tell me, were you okay with standing in the corner when I wasn't here?"

Kurt blushed, glad he wasn't facing Blaine. "It was kind of embarrassing just because I kept wondering what would happen if someone walked in. And I didn't like that you weren't here to cuddle with afterwards."

Blaine sighed. "I didn't like that part either. I'm hoping we don't often have to do punishments over Skype or the phone. I like being here so if something goes wrong, I can help. But I can't guarantee it won't happen again."

Kurt nodded his head against Blaine's chest. "It's okay. It wasn't too bad. I kind of wore your sweatshirt afterwards though. It helped."

Blaine squeezed Kurt in. "I'm glad. You can always take something of mine if it will help you."

The two stayed cuddling for a few minutes before getting off the bed and heading downstairs to bake with Carole.

AN: Being honest, not much in the way of smut for a few chapters. Sorry. But it's Xmas for them and I can't write the family out and, well, you all know how Finn can be. Review please!


	40. Baking

AN: Just some family interactions. Seriously fluff tomorrow. Enjoy.

Chapter 40

The two spent the day making huge amount of baked goods. Normally, Kurt baked alone but this year, Carole and Blaine were joining him. They were going to give the baked goods out as presents to the neighbors before giving the extra to a homeless shelter.

Kurt turned on the radio and sung along with various songs playing. Blaine danced around, occasionally spinning Kurt or Carole and providing accompaniment on songs that needed it. Carole just laughed at the two, helping them for a few batches before begging off and joining Burt in front of the television.

As the adult supervision left, Blaine turned to give Kurt a heated stare. "What?" Kurt asked.

Blaine crossed over to the kitchen and stroked Kurt's cheek. "You are so beautiful."

Kurt blushed and nuzzled his cheek into Blaine's hand. "You are. You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen and I am so lucky I have you."

Kurt's eyes teared up a bit. "Blaine…" His voice trailed off.

Blaine pulled him in for a kiss which quickly grew heated, Kurt moaning quietly as Blaine pressed him against the counter. They continued to make out until the oven beeped. Breaking apart, Kurt went over and switched the finished pan with a ready to bake pan.

"Now where were we?" Kurt asked as he crossed back to Blaine.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Right here."

The two began kissing again, less heated this time. They were doing this when Finn came in. "Dudes! In the kitchen?"

Kurt groaned and pulled back. "What do you want Finn?"

Finn was looking away from them as if they had been doing something more than just kissing. "I-uh, nothing. I'm just going to go."

He was turning to leave when Burt walked in. "What's going on in here?" He eyed Kurt and Blaine who were standing close to one another and Finn who wouldn't make eye contact with them.

Kurt huffed. "Nothing. We were baking. That's all." His voice was a bit aggravated as he was frustrated at being interrupted.

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's back and added. "Finn walked in and we were kissing. That's all." He blushed as he said it, not wanting to agitate Kurt's dad.

Burt eyed the two boys. "Just kissing?"

Kurt said angrily. "Yes." Blaine increased the pressure of the hand on Kurt's back, tapping a finger as a warning against him. Kurt took a breath and said more calmly. "We were just kissing."

Burt gave the two a look and decided they were being truthful. He turned to Finn. "So what's the problem?"

Still not making eye contact, Finn said. "I just, and they were, and my eyes."

Burt gave him a weird look. "Care to speak English there son?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Not really? I just overreacted. Wasn't expecting to see that. I've seen way more of their relationship than I would ever want to this past week." He mumbled the last part.

Burt turned to give the couple a suspicious stare. Kurt was blushing and looking down, knowing exactly what Finn was referring to. Blaine had his eyes closed and was slowly turning red himself. Deciding he really didn't want to know, he said "Well, keep it down in here" before he left.

Finn looked at the two, noticing that both seemed to be blushing. And Kurt was muttering under his breath. Blaine could just make out the words. "Must not kill him. Must not kill him."

Laughing quietly, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed. Speaking quietly to Kurt, he said. "I think you say that entirely too much around Finn." Louder, he said. "Did you want something Finn?"

Finn stuttered and looked down. "I was just going to see if you wanted any help. But I'll just go." He turned once more to leave.

Kurt sighed. "Finn, wait." Kurt called. "You can help." Finn cheered and came bounding over.

"What can I do?" He asked excitedly.

Kurt sighed and handed him a bowl. "Go ahead and stir this. And don't get it all over the place."

Finn laughed. "I know how to stir Kurt." He began mixing the contents of the bowl, splashing a bit over the sides. He looked sheepishly at Kurt. "Oops?"

Kurt shook his head and went to pull some cookies out of the oven. He switched it in with a pan of brownie batter and started pulling the cookies off the sheet. Finn grabbed one and took a bite, jumping and yelling at the heat. "Ow ow too hot too hot."

Blaine and Kurt watched as he went to the sink and stuck his mouth under the faucet. Kurt gave Blaine a look, saying "You deal with him" before turning back to his cookies.

Blaine sighed and watched Finn, supervising him in his stirring efforts and keeping him from stealing any more hot baked goods.

Eventually the trio got baked out and decided the counterfuls of cookies and brownies would be enough. Finn smiled at the two. "Thanks for letting me help. I've been kind of bored."

Kurt hmmed and said. "Well that's what happens when you throw parties and get grounded."

Finn made a sad face. "I know dudes and I'm sorry you got in trouble too."

Kurt sighed. "It's all right. We got ourselves in trouble. Next time though, I'm totally calling dad and leaving you to fend for yourself."

Finn shook his head vehemently. "There is not going to be a next time. Do you know how much money that window is costing me to get replaced? Burt is going to take it out of my wages at the shop."

"What even happened to the window?" Blaine chimed in, interested.

Finn laughed. "Oh yeah, you weren't here. Well, Lauren was here and so was this other wrestler and they decided to show wrestling moves and she accidently sent him flying out the window. He was okay and everything." Finn reassured the two, their faces showing their shock.

Kurt looked awed. "Wow. That's pretty awesome." Blaine nodded in agreement, thinking of the size of the wrestlers at McKinley and the amount of strength it would take to throw one.

The boys cleaned up the kitchen as they chatted, wrapping up some of the baked goods. Carole and Burt came into the kitchen and took some to deliver them to the neighbors while Kurt started dinner.

AN: So yeah, not much going on right now. More of a filler chapter but the boys can't have spanky, smutty times always. Not unless I kill everyone off and I just can't do that. Hope you all enjoyed anyways.


	41. Ring

AN: Fluff alert! I needed some good old Klaine love. No kink in this chapter but I hope you enjoy anyways.

Chapter 41

The whole group ate a simple dinner of soup and salad, all of them having consumed too many baked goods throughout the day to eat any more than that.

After dinner, Blaine helped Finn clear the dishes while Burt pulled Kurt into the hallway to talk.

"Now I know I've said before that Blaine has to stay on the couch-"Burt began, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt interrupted with a roll of his eyes. "I know dad. I'm going to get blankets and stuff for him down here."

Burt gave Kurt a look. "Well, I was going to say he can stay in your room if you wanted but since you seem so sure you want him on the couch…"

Kurt looked shocked and said abruptly. "Really? You'd let him, I mean, really?"

Burt nodded, looking a little uncomfortable. "I trust you two and I'm sure you will be considerate of the others in this family. Got it?"

Kurt squealed and gave his dad a quick hug. "Yes, thank you so much!"

He bounded back into the kitchen as Burt watched with a small smile on his face. Kurt went up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, hello there. What's with this?" Blaine asked, twisting a bit so he could give Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt whispered in his ear. "My dad said you can stay in my room tonight."

Blaine gave Kurt a shocked look even as a smile grew on his face. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm going to go get your bag while you finish in here. Be right back." He reached into the pocket of Blaine's pants and pulled his car keys out and headed for the door.

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's excitement before turning back to the sink. Finn asked. "What was that about?"

Blaine just gave him a smile and said. "Just some good news."

Finn shrugged and the two finished up the dishes before Kurt came back in. He grabbed Blaine's arm and began dragging him up the stairs. Blaine followed and shut the door behind him. Kurt pulled him into his arms and gave him a kiss.

Blaine moved them over to the bed, the two still kissing each other. He pulled back and told Kurt. "Hold on a minute."

Kurt watched as Blaine went to his bag and pulled out a box. Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat next to him again, holding his hand with the hand not holding the box. "Blaine, what?" Kurt began.

Blaine cut off. "Hold on babe. I, I know I gave you the gum wrapper promise ring at school. But it was more of a placeholder until I could get this." He opened the box to show a ring with a small stone on it. Kurt stared at it with wide eyes. "I love you Kurt. You are the only one for me and maybe I'm naïve for thinking we will be together forever but I can't see a future without you. I'm not asking you to marry me, we are too young for that, but I want you to have this ring as tangible proof of how much I care for you and that I am planning a future with you."

Kurt had a few tears streaming down his face. "Blaine, I don't even know what to say. I feel like you took everything I feel for you and put it in words. But honey, I don't need a nicer ring. I love the one you gave me already." Kurt showed his hand to Blaine where the gum wrapper ring was already on his finger.

Blaine grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the fake ring. "I always intended to give you this ring. I just had to get it sized. I want a permanent ring for you. This one has probably fallen apart a few times now. I just want you to have something tougher."

Kurt pulled the ring out of the box and slid it on his finger next to the gum wrapper. "It's perfect. Both of them are perfect. Blaine, thank you so much. I love you."

Blaine wiped a tear from Kurt's face and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you too."

The two kissed a few more times before moving up the bed to lean on the headboard. Kurt curled into Blaine, staring at his hand. "It's so beautiful honey."

Blaine looked down at his hand and laced his fingers through. "You deserve it baby. You are just so beautiful, you deserve beautiful things."

Kurt flushed and buried his head in Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you." He whispered into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his head. They lay like that, hands twined together, for a few minutes.

AN: Yeah. Fluff. I was sad they cut their scene out of the episode. So I had to have my own mention of it.


	42. Eve

AN: So I guess ff . net is having some issues. Sorry the update is so late but I couldn't log in. Hope you all enjoy anyways.

Chapter 42

The two boys were startled from their position by a knock at the door. After moving a bit apart, Kurt called. "Come in."

Burt poked his head in. "Hey boys, I just wanted to see if you were going to join us downstairs."

Kurt gave his dad a smile. "We'll be down in just a second."

His dad moved out of the doorway and pulled it shut. Kurt moved off the bed and went to check that his face didn't look weird after the tears he had shed. Blaine moved over to the door and offered his arm. "May I accompany you downstairs good sir?"

Kurt giggled, sliding his arm through Blaine's. "You may. You big cheese ball."

Blaine pretended to tip his hat. "Sir cheese ball at your service."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Escort me downstairs sir cheese."

With wide grins on both their faces, the two made their way downstairs. Burt, Carole, and Finn had gathered in the living room. Each had a present in front of them. "Ready to open your Xmas eve gift?" Finn asked eagerly. He added in a fake whisper. "The parentals are being mean and won't let me open in until you get down here."

Kurt laughed and plopped down on the floor next to Finn. "Well, I already opened my gift for the night." He smiled back at Blaine who was still hovering in the doorway. Patting the space next to him, he said. "Come sit with me Blaine."

As Blaine walked over to Kurt, Finn whined. "You got to open your present already? Not fair. Mom!"

Carole rolled her eyes. "Calm down Finn. You can open yours now. What did you get Kurt?"

Kurt shyly showed his ring to Carole who gave it a shocked look before recovering. "Wow. That's beautiful."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck. "It's a promise ring. My boyfriend, the sap, couldn't resist."

Blaine blushed and looked down. He felt eyes staring at him and looked up to see Burt giving him a look. He gulped and said. "I wanted him to know that our futures are together. It's not an engagement ring but we love each other and I wanted to show our commitment."

Burt gave him a look for a few more seconds before giving Blaine a nod and turning to his present. Finn had long since finished unwrapping his and was admiring the new video game. Carole had opened a gift from Kurt containing a warm sweater. She said thank you. Burt pulled out a flannel shirt from Finn. Kurt bit his tongue, determined not to comment on the overuse of flannel by the male members of his family. Blaine gave a slight chuckle at the look on Kurt's face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, whispering quietly in his ear "Good boy."

Kurt flushed and leaned into Blaine, lightly bumping shoulders. He then glanced over at the pile of unopened presents and had Finn hand him a blue package with silver ribbon. He handed it to Blaine. "It's not as extravagant as yours but I thought you might like it."

Blaine pulled the wrapping apart, saying "I'm sure it will be perfect." He gaped as he pulled out a beautifully decorated scrapbook. He flipped through and saw that Kurt had put pictures of his time at Dalton and at McKinley as well as leaving pages prepared for future activities. His eyes watered as he came across a page with a spot for a photo labeled 'First Apartment Together'.

"This, this is amazing. Thank you so much." Blaine told Kurt quietly, awe in his voice as he continued to look through it.

"You really like it? I decided to give scrapbooking a try. I figured it was similar enough to designing fashion that I'd try." Kurt said nervously.

"This is your first attempt? Wow. You could make a career out of this babe." Blaine said, still awed. Kurt just shook his head, sure Blaine was over exaggerating.

Burt waited until the two had finished before asking. "Who wants to watch Xmas movies?"

Everyone laughed as Finn responded with a loud yes. After cleaning up the scraps and putting their presents away, the group gathered in front of the television with some hot chocolate. They watched several of the cartoon kinds including Frosty the Snowman and Rudolph.

After the last movie, Finn let out a yawn and headed upstairs. Carole followed, calling out a good night.

Burt turned to the couple who were sitting close together at the end of the couch. "I have one more present for you two. I'm telling you it now because I need to explain the rules that come with it."

Kurt and Blaine shared a worried look before looking back at Burt. He chuckled. "It's nothing bad. In light of…recent events, I'm going to get a lock for your door Kurt."

Kurt gave a startled noise. "Really?"

Burt rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah. Now that doesn't mean that you two can spend all your time behind a locked door. I still expect to see you both down here and hanging out with Finn on occasion. But I understand that you are both adults now and you may need some…privacy." He said the last word with a look on his face like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Kurt had a similar face while Blaine was looking down, afraid to make eye contact. Burt continued. "I don't want to know what you two do. I trust you are respectful and safe and I would really rather not walk in on anything so I'll be installing the lock after we open presents tomorrow. I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you two in the morning."

Burt left the room quickly, not wanting to engage in conversation after that awkwardness. Kurt and Blaine sat in silence for a minute before Blaine gave a small laugh. At Kurt's questioning look, he said. "I guess Finn walking in on us was good for something."

Kurt just rolled his eyes at that and grabbed Blaine's hand. He pulled him up and the two headed upstairs and to bed, cuddling close, hands twined together.

AN: So yeah. It may be OOC but I needed them to have a lock so they could engage in sexy times more. Who doesn't approve of that? Please review.


	43. Xmas Morning

AN: So I need to do some writing this weekend. I'm losing my stockpile. But unless I warn you ahead of time, I will be updating daily. So assume problems with the site unless I warned you. Enjoy!

Chapter 43

They woke early the next morning to Finn yelling about it being Xmas and went down to open presents with the family. Finn was eagerly tearing his way through presents of video games ("Yay!") and clothes ("Oh. Yay."). Carole and Burt were slowly working their way through their own set of gifts. Kurt turned to his and started pulling wrapping off before he realized Blaine was just staring at the family opening presents.

"Honey, aren't you going to open your presents?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I have presents?" He asked slightly incredulously.

Kurt just laughed and pointed at a small pile by the tree. "Of course you do. Go grab them and open them."

Blaine gave a huge grin and grabbed the pile, eagerly tearing into them like Finn. Kurt watched amused for a moment before going back to his own pile. Everyone received clothes from Kurt. Blaine had gotten tickets to a game from Burt for the spring. Carole had given him a bowtie that she had bought after "consulting with Kurt". Finn had given him some guitar strings and picks.

Blaine had never felt so much like he belonged. He leaned into Kurt and smiled, taking in the feeling of being a part of this family. And to think, he had been worried he would feel like an intruder on their Xmas.

After everyone had opened and admired their presents, Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs to take a shower. Burt followed, getting ready to put the lock on the door. Finn let out a loud yawn and declared that he was going back to bed.

Carole and Blaine were left alone in the room full of shredded wrapping paper. With a roll of her eyes, Carole began cleaning it up, Blaine lending a hand. They made quick work of the wrapping paper and then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Blaine set the table and poured out drinks for everyone as Carole began fixing pancakes. "Don't tell Kurt." She warned as she reached behind the organic pancake mix to grab the kind that always made Kurt cringe at the calories.

Blaine gave a small chuckle and looked towards the stairs as if expecting Kurt to come running down at the unhealthiness. "No worries. Just do it quick before he gets back."

The two shared a smile before returning to their tasks. Carole asked after a few moments. "Blaine, where are your parents right now?"

Blaine sighed and looked down at the table, playing with a napkin on the table. "Business trip. They had a meeting Friday and another tomorrow and they didn't see the point in coming back only to have to fly back out."

Carole gave him a sad look. "Oh sweetie."

Blaine shook his head and looked at her, giving her a smile. "It's okay. They mean well. They asked if I wanted to come with them but…they were going to be gone for the whole break and I didn't want to be away from Kurt for so long."

Carole made an awwing noise. Blaine blushed and looked down, finishing the table up.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Burt had finished putting the lock on and was waiting to talk with his son.

Kurt walked out of the shower and startled a bit at the sight of his dad. He laughed and asked "What's up dad?" as he sat in front of his mirror to fix his hair.

Burt cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I just wanted to see if everything was all right between you and Blaine."

Kurt turned and looked at his dad. "Of course. Why?"

Burt shrugged. "Just wondering. You seemed a little different, that's all."

Kurt blushed and looked back at the mirror, fiddling with his hair. "We, we had a fight last week and we ended up talking for a long time and I think we are in a better place now."

Burt nodded and joked. "What'd he do? Should I get my gun?"

Kurt sighed and gave his dad a fond smile in the mirror. "You don't have a gun dad. You need to stop threatening with the gun talk."

Burt just returned Kurt's look with a stare of his own. Kurt sighed and continued. "And it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I made a comment about his clothes."

Burt made a confused face. "You always make comments about people's clothes though."

Kurt sighed and looked down, not able to meet his dad's stare even through the mirror. "I know. But I was doing it every time I saw him and they were really mean."

Burt sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Kurt, you and your clothes. I honestly don't understand it sometimes."

Kurt gave his dad a bitter smile. "I know. I can go overboard. Blaine is going to be helping me with that."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Helping you how?"

Kurt flushed and thought quickly. "He-he's going to point out when something I say is over the line." He stammered a bit, not meeting his dad's gaze.

Burt made a face like he knew there was something Kurt wasn't saying. "Okay, Kurt. As long as he isn't doing something you don't agree with, it's okay. I don't need or want any details. Just, it's consensual right?" Burt was looking away from Kurt towards the door, wishing he didn't have to have this conversation but feeling it was his duty as a parent.

Kurt was looking down at the ground, desperately wishing it would open up and swallow him. "Yeah, dad. It's consensual." His face was burning hot, unable to believe his dad was talking to him about this.

Burt gave a stilted nod and got up. As he walked by Kurt, he clapped him on the shoulder. "I love you son. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

Kurt looked up and made eye contact with his dad in the mirror. He gave him a small nod and said quietly. "Love you too."

Burt walked out the door and shut it behind him, letting out a deep breath before heading downstairs. Kurt sat in his room for a moment, staring at himself in the mirror, trying to convince himself that the conversation had been a dream.

Hearing Carole call "Breakfast", Kurt jolted out of his thoughts and headed downstairs. To join his dad. And his boyfriend. This was going to be awkward.

AN: So yeah. Like Burt's said before, he might be dumb but he aint stupid. And the boys are giving hints and Burt is super-parent and would want to make sure everything was okay. Yeah. Review please!


	44. Breakfast and Pictures

AN: Conversations very similar to the one in this chapter have occurred at my house. Blackmail via baby pics are not unknown to my family. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 44

Burt had come downstairs to find Blaine and Carole laughing about something. He entered the kitchen as Carole finished the pancakes. She gave him a kiss on the cheeks and pointed him towards the table before going to call the boys down for breakfast.

Burt sat at the table, staring at Blaine who was busy putting butter and syrup out on the table. Kurt came down the stairs and stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight of his oblivious boyfriend and his staring father. He put on a show face and entered the room.

"Hey babe. Pancakes?" Blaine said, brightening as he saw Kurt and bounding over to give him a quick kiss before leading him to the table. Pulling out his chair, Blaine said. "Carole made lots of pancakes and there is butter and syrup and it looks really good right?"

Blaine spoke fast, sitting down next to Kurt and putting a pancake on both of their plates. Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you acting so nervous?" He poured a bit of syrup onto his pancakes and cut out a bite.

As Blaine watched Kurt take the bite, he said quickly. "Oh, no reason. Just these aren't the organic pancakes and it's not sugar free syrup but it's a holiday so it's okay."

Kurt stopped mid-chew to give his boyfriend an incredulous look. He looked down at his plate and glared at it suspiciously before swallowing. "Blaine."

"Yes, Kurt, oh love of my life who could never be mad at me, especially on a holiday?" Blaine answered, smiling charmingly.

"Calm down. Calories don't count on holidays." Kurt said, taking another big bite out of his pancake. Blaine watched, shocked as Kurt quickly ate the pancake and took another.

Burt, having been eating his own breakfast while watching the two, let out a laugh. The two boys looked at him, startled as they had forgotten he was there. "What?" Kurt asked, wiping his face in case he had something on it.

Burt just shook his head, still chuckling a bit. "Nothing. I've just never seen Blaine so hyper. Or nervous."

Blaine blushed and spoke. "Have you seen him when he gets angry? It's scary. And I can't hide anything from him. It's like he can smell secrets."

Burt nodded vigorously. "Oh, I know. You should have seen him when he was a kid. The tantrums he would throw. I have some pictures."

Kurt cut in. "Dad!" Both Blaine and Burt started laughing at the affronted look on Kurt's face, who quickly dissolved into laughter of his own.

Carole walked in with a sleepy looking Finn, asking the three laughing men. "What?"

Kurt tried to stop laughing and made an affronted face. "Nothing. Dad was just saying something about pictures that I know he won't be showing. I have some pictures of my own that could be shown."

Burt stopped laughing and eyed his son. "What pictures?"

Kurt gave an evil smile. "Does tea party ring a bell?"

Blaine let out a chuckle as Burt paled. He stopped when Burt swung a glare his way. Burt acquiesced. "You win this round."

Kurt gave a smirk and nod before turning back to her pancakes. Carole just laughed at the men, sitting down to eat. Finn stood in the doorway rubbing his eyes. "I'm really confused right now."

Carole sighed and said. "Just eat your pancakes dear." Finn nodded and sat, proceeding to consume a stack of pancakes.

After a few minutes of silence except for the sounds of eating, Carole spoke. "You know, I have these wonderful pictures of Finn playing princess when he was a kid."

Kurt and Blaine dissolved into laughter, covering their mouths as Carole's comment caught them mid bite. Burt gave his wife a grin, loving the smirk he got in return. Finn continued eating for a moment, not registering what had been said in his sleep-filled haze. His eyes widened as he recalled what she was talking about. "Mom!"

Carole and Burt started laughing as well at the look of panic on his face. Carole managed to get out. "Oh calm down Finn. I won't actually show those pictures to anyone. Not until you bring home a fiancé anyways."

Finn eyed his laughing family, trying to judge the validity of her statement. He ultimately decided to pretend the occurrence hadn't happened and returned to his meal. Shaking his head, he resolved to get eloped so that those pictures of him would never see the light of day.

Eventually, the laughter died down and they started talking about what they would do for the day. Other than Burt and Carole dropping off the baked goods, there wasn't anything on the schedule for anyone.

The family finished eating and Kurt and Finn stayed to do dishes. Blaine headed upstairs to shower and Carole went to watch television. Burt said he would join her in a minute before following Blaine upstairs to have a talk with him.

AN: Oh no. Burt and Blaine talking. Whatever will this mean. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	45. Burt

AN: So here it is. Awkward talk with Burt. And guess what! There is actually smut in the next chapter! Miracles! Enjoy.

Chapter 45

Kurt finished the dishes and walked over to the living room. When he saw that Carole was watching television alone, he realized his dad had been left alone with Blaine. After the talk they had had earlier, Kurt was worried. He rushed up the stairs.

Opening his door, he saw Blaine blushing and looking down while Burt sat staring at him. Both turned to look at him as he burst in the room. "What are you doing in here dad?"

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Last I checked, I pay the mortgage on this house. I can come in this room if I want."

Kurt rolled his eyes before crossing the room to sit next to Blaine on his bed. "You know what I meant."

Burt shook his head and got up. He walked over to the door as he said. "I was just having a chat with Blaine. Nothing to be concerned about. I'll see you boys later."

Blaine called. "Thanks, Burt." Kurt stared incredulous as Burt just gave a nod to that before pulling the door shut.

He turned to look at Blaine. "Burt?"

Blaine stared at Kurt, eyes wide. "I have no idea what just happened. What did you tell him?"

Kurt shook his head. "Most awkward conversation ever. He asked if what we had was consensual and I think he might kind of know something? Really trying not to think about it."

"I-babe, why didn't you say anything?" Blaine asked worriedly, eyes widening as he contemplated how badly this could end up.

Kurt flopped back on the bed, throwing his arms over his face. "When could I have told you?" He asked angrily.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "You're right, you're right. Sorry babe. Let's just take a minute to figure this out."

Kurt groaned. "Let's start with what you two talked about. Is he going to kill you?"

Blaine laughed and flopped down next to Kurt, turning to look at him. Kurt peeked out at him from under his arms. Blaine started talking.

_Five minutes earlier_

"Blaine?" Burt said as he knocked on the slightly open door. Blaine, who had been grabbing clothes from his drawer to change into, looked up.

"Oh hey Mr. Hummel. What's up?" Blaine asked, shutting the drawer and setting his clothes down. He sat on the bed and looked at Burt who had shut the door and sat in Kurt's chair.

Burt gestured towards the dresser. "You, uh you borrowing some of Kurt's clothes?" he asked nervously.

Blaine blushed and shook his head. "Umm no. Kurt apparently has a drawer full of my clothes set aside for me." He chuckled nervously.

Burt made a shocked face. "Kurt gave up clothes space for you? It must be love." Both laughed uncomfortably at that. Burt continued after a few moments of awkward silence. "Look, kid, I'll admit, I wasn't sure about you at first. But I can tell Kurt is serious about you and I can tell you are serious about him. So keep in mind that I do know that and I do believe you two are for real. But I need to know, are you hurting him?"

Blaine sat in silence, completely startled. Burt sensed that and continued on, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. "I've noticed some changes both in Kurt and in you since I got back and I had a talk with Kurt earlier. He told me a little bit but I need to know that you aren't taking advantage of him or abusing him in some way."

Blaine spoke, words stilted at first but growing stronger. "Mr. Hummel, I-I have nothing but respect and love for Kurt. I could never take advantage or abuse him. I don't know what he said to you that may have led you to that conclusion but I promise you, I have done nothing to him that we didn't agree upon and that he said no to or anything." By the end, he was blushing brightly but determinedly meeting Burt's gaze.

Burt stared at Blaine for a moment before nodding. "Okay. That's enough for me. I don't want details. I just wanted to be sure you were both being safe." Blaine looked away, face still burning hot. Burt continued on after a few seconds of silence. "I do mean I wanted to be sure you were _both_ safe. You spend a lot of time here and you've come to grow on me. I already consider you family and I wanted to be sure you were okay too."

Blaine looked down, eyes burning a bit at that. He cleared his throat and answered. "Wow. I, thank you Mr. Hummel. You don't know what that means to me."

Burt cut in. "Call me Burt."

Blaine looked up and gave him a small smile before looking back down again. "I'm okay too. Burt." Blaine flushed as he added on the Burt.

_Present time_

"And that's where you came in. So I repeat, just what did you say to your dad?" Blaine asked, looking back over at Kurt.

Kurt sputtered. "Me-I, nothing. He asked if something had changed and I told him about our fight and how you were going to be helping me be nicer by pointing out if I said something mean. Then he asked if it was consensual and it was so awkward, Blaine. I felt like my face was going to burn off." Kurt said, getting a bit hysterical towards the end, covering his face with his arms again.

Blaine pulled his arms down and gave him a kiss. "It's okay babe. Deep breaths. I think, I think your dad knows more than he wants to but he doesn't disapprove."

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. "Can we just not think about it for a while?"

Blaine smiled down at Kurt. "Sure. Let me take your mind off it." He leaned down again and started kissing Kurt.

AN: I really need to start writing more. I know where I'm going for at least a couple more chapters but I can't motivate myself to write. Please review.


	46. Shower

AN: Smut times ahead! I know you are all excited so go enjoy!

Chapter 46

Kurt smiled and lightly pushed Blaine off of him. "Weren't you supposed to be showering?"

Blaine groaned and fell face-down on the bed. He mumbled out. "Babe, why are you cock-blocking me?"

Kurt laughed at that and stood, going into the bathroom after saying. "Who said anything about that? I was going to help you."

Blaine froze for a second, thinking about that before getting up and locking the door. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom where Kurt had started the shower. And was already naked.

Blaine stared at Kurt as he pulled off his own clothes, Kurt blushing at the intensity. Once he was naked too, Blaine pulled Kurt into the shower and pushed him against the wall as he kissed him.

Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around Blaine, grabbing his hair in his hands. Blaine moved his hands down and grabbed Kurt's butt. Kurt gasped and thrusted forward as Blaine's hands groped him, fingers grazing his crack.

Blaine moved down to Kurt's neck, kissing and nipping along the collar bone while his hands continued fondling Kurt. Kurt rolled his head back to give Blaine access, all the while trying to push forward to get touch on his hard cock.

Blaine moved one hand around and wrapped it around Kurt's erection, circling it. He used the hand still on Kurt's butt to push him forward into the pressure his hand made. Kurt moaned and started thrusting in and out of Blaine's hand. He whined as the pressure only served to bring him close to the edge but didn't bring him over. "Blaiinnee."

Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt's skin a light nip before he asked. "What do you need babe?"

Kurt moaned, trying to create more friction on his cock. "Touch me."

Blaine loosened the grip his hand had and said. "I am babe. You gotta be more specific."

Kurt let out a cry at the loss of pressure. "Please, Blaine, oh please, touch me more. Make me come, please."

Blaine smirked. "Since you said please." He tightened his grip and began moving his hand up and down on Kurt's cock, rubbing a thumb over the tip as he got close to the top. His other hand moved from Kurt's ass to fondle his balls. Kurt quickly went over the edge and came hard, panting heavily against the wall.

Blaine continued stroking throughout Kurt's ejaculation. Kurt came out of his foggy mind at the overstimulation as Blaine continued rubbing. "Blaine." He whined, pushing lightly at Blaine's hand.

Blaine laughed and stopped. "You wanted me to touch you more babe. Just doing what you asked." Kurt pouted at that and Blaine gave him a peck on the lips. Kurt gave a small smile and returned the kiss, maneuvering them so Blaine was against the wall.

"Now wasn't I supposed to be helping you with your shower?" He reached over and grabbed some soap. He poured a bit into his hands and grabbed Blaine's wrists, slowly rubbing his way up his arms. He rubbed his hands over Blaine's shoulders, moving down and circling around his pecs.

He made the circles smaller and smaller until he was rubbing Blaine's hardened nipples. Blaine gasped as Kurt applied lightly touches to both, thumbs tweaking at both nipples. He groaned as Kurt continued down his body, bypassing his hard cock to soap up his legs before lightly trailing up his inner legs.

Blaine thrusted as Kurt's hand brushed his balls before reaching to grab his aching cock. Kurt used both hands, one at the top, applying gentle touches to the tip while the other ran firmly up and down. Blaine splayed his hands against the wall, trying to stifle his groans as Kurt pushed him closer and closer.

Kurt listened to Blaine moan and began speeding up. Just before Blaine reached climax, he brushed his thumb firmly across the tip of his cock. Blaine came hard, shooting come over his body. Kurt lightly stroked him through his climax before grabbing a loofah and cleaning him up.

By the time Blaine opened his eyes and came off his high, Kurt was outside the shower toweling off.

"I thought you were going to help me shower babe." Blaine said, pouting at his chuckling boyfriend.

Kurt smirked as he pulled his clothes back on. "We can't both have wet hair. My family does not need to know we showered together. So you finish up in here and I'm going to go dry off my hair and pretend that I was not in there with you."

Blaine watched as Kurt exited the bathroom, pushing the door shut behind him. He sighed as he leaned back against the wall. His heart was still racing from his orgasm as he moved under the spray of the water. He grabbed some shampoo and washed out his hair quickly.

He stepped out of the shower and toweled off, wrapping it around his neck and pulling on his pants. He went into the bedroom when he saw his shirt had gone missing.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen my-" He cut off as he looked at Kurt sitting in his shirt in front of the mirror.

Kurt smirked at him in the reflection. "Have I seen what?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you're going to steal my shirts, I guess I'll steal one of yours." He walked over to Kurt's closet and began sorting through various shirts before pulling one out.

He slipped it on and began rubbing his hair dry, laughing at Kurt as he glued his eyes to Blaine. "Is there a problem?"

Kurt flushed and turned around. He walked over to where Blaine was standing and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I just- I can't believe how hot you wearing my clothes is."

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt in to a heated kiss, pulling back a bit to say "Now you know how I feel" before diving back in.

AN: So I hope it lived up to expectations. And the reviews I got motivated me. I cranked out a few chapters last night so I have stuff stocked up again. This story has no end in sight. I honestly just don't know. Please review!


	47. Gel and Tickles

AN: I won't spoil for those who haven't seen last night's episodes but wow. So many mixed emotions. Yeah. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 47

The two broke apart after making out for a bit, Kurt double-checking his hair was in order before lying on his bed, flipping through a magazine while Blaine dried off his hair. He looked through his bag to find his gel but it was missing.

"Hey babe, have you seen my gel?" Blaine asked, still looking through the bag.

Kurt pulled the magazine up to block his face as he answered. "No hon. Haven't seen it."

Blaine glanced over and could just see Kurt biting back a laugh. Standing, he walked over to the bed and looked down at Kurt, pulling the magazine away. "You sure?"

Kurt smirked. "Yup." He enunciated the end of the word.

Blaine returned with a smirk of his own. "Well, if you're sure, I guess…" he trailed off and started moving away before quickly jumping on the bed and straddling his boyfriend. "Tell me the truth."

Kurt laughed and pushed ineffectually at Blaine's legs. "Never!"

Blaine sighed. "I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this but…" He began tickling Kurt, pinning him down as he ran his fingers over Kurt's sides. Kurt tried to hold in his laughter but soon let out a shriek and began giggling uncontrollably.

"Blaine, please, ahhh, Blaine it's-it's under the bed." He managed to get out between peals of laughter.

Blaine stopped tickling but kept his hands on Kurt's sides. "You promise? Because if I get up and look under the bed and it's not there, nothing will save you."

Kurt stared up at his boyfriend, panting a bit. Not sure he'd be able to take more later, he sighed. "Fine, you got me. It's in the closet on the top shelf behind the blue box."

Blaine smirked and leaned down to peck Kurt on the lips before moving off the bed. He walked over to the closet and found his hair gel. As he turned around, he saw Kurt was sitting up in the bed pouting at him. "Yes, babe?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe you could keep your hair natural today. It makes it so much easier to do this." Kurt had been moving towards Blaine as he spoke and when he finished, he threaded one hand through Blaine's hair to cup the back of his head. He pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongues exploring one another.

They parted and Blaine spoke. "I suppose I could go gel-free, you know, for you of course."

Kurt smirked. "Oh of course." They then pulled back together and started kissing again, Kurt running his hands through Blaine's hair while Blaine's hands grabbed Kurt's waist and held him close.

After a few minutes, they broke apart panting. "We should, uh, we should probably go downstairs, spend some time with your family."

Kurt nodded, face flushed. "Right, right, of course. Just, give me a minute." He began moving Blaine's hair into order as his earlier ministrations had turned it wild. "There, much better."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks, babe."

Grabbing hands, they headed out of the room and to the living room where Burt and Carole were watching television. "Where's Finn?" Kurt asked.

Carole laughed. "He's searching the photo albums to try to destroy some of my pictures. Little does he know, I have copies."

Kurt shook his head, chuckling a bit as he sat on the floor. Blaine slid to sit next to him and listened as Kurt asked. "So when are you going to deliver the cookies and brownies?"

Burt raised an eyebrow. "We already went. You boys took quite a while upstairs." He eyed their shirts, noticing something was off.

Both boys blushed. Kurt stuttered out. "Just, you know, waiting on Blaine here."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, my uh, my hair takes a while to wash. That's all."

Carole gave the two a knowing smile. "Of course. Well, do you boys want to play some games? There isn't anything good on television today. Just reruns of holiday specials."

Kurt groaned. "I will be so glad when all the movies stop playing. They start in October and go through January. The holidays are not that long. Though I do appreciate the sales." He added as an afterthought.

Blaine grinned. "Well, I for one will be glad when the season is over so I won't be dragged out shopping every weekend." Burt gave a small chuckle and nodded, knowing how Kurt could be.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend. "I see. Well, I was going to say you didn't have to come with me tomorrow but now, I think you should."

Blaine groaned, leaning his head back against the couch. "Tomorrow? But it's the day after the holidays. Why would you go shopping?"

Kurt laughed. "Everything is going to be on clearance now. You think Black Friday was bad? Just wait 'til tomorrow."

"Kurt, oh love of my life, you don't really need me there do you?" Blaine gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

Carole and Burt watched as Kurt looked at him and sighed. "I can't say no to that face. Fine. You don't have to come." Blaine let out a cheer. "If you don't want to spend time with me, it's okay. I thought it'd be nice to shop together but if you would rather not, I understand." Kurt turned his face down, saying the last bit sadly and trying to hide a smirk.

Burt and Carole watched as Blaine fell for it. "No, babe, it's okay. I'll go with you. It could be fun."

Kurt looked up and smirked at Blaine. "Good. Glad to hear it. I have so many plans for tomorrow."

Carole and Burt started laughing at Blaine's shocked face as he realized he had been played. "You!" Blaine yelled before starting to tickle Kurt.

"No, ahhh, Blaine, stop, ahhh." Kurt said laughing loudly and rolling on the floor trying to escape Blaine's fingers.

Finn came running in. "What are you doing to him?" He took in his laughing parents and the giggling Kurt. Blaine had frozen and was looking back at Finn. "Oh, umm never mind."

Kurt used the moment to get away from Blaine and stood, straightening his clothes. "Anyways, I'll go grab some games. You just, you just stay right there and keep those hands to yourself." He pointed at Blaine, backing out of the room and keeping his eye on him.

He returned quickly and the family spent the rest of the day playing Monopoly (Burt won), Trivial Pursuit (Carole won), and Life (Kurt won). Blaine and Finn tried to form an alliance after the second game they both lost but ended up turning against one another and making it even harder for either to win. After dinner, the family went to their separate rooms, tired after the long day.

AN: So yup. Next chapter, alone in the room…whatever will happen. Please review!


	48. Scarves

AN: Sorry it's so late. Ff . net was being annoying again. Anyways, Klaine is now alone in the bedroom. Well, besides the people reading about it. But that doesn't count. Also warning, there is bondage in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 48

Kurt changed into his pajamas and sat on the bed, watching Blaine change. "You know you don't actually have to go with me if you don't want to tomorrow."

Blaine lay on the bed, pulling Kurt next to him. "Babe, if I really didn't want to, I wouldn't have agreed to go. Besides, I need to visit the music store. My mom sent me a gift card for the holiday. Guess she remembered I had a few CDs I wanted to buy."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, still cuddling against him. "That's nice of her. I don't understand why you still buy CDs though. Just get it from ITunes."

Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately, giving a mocking sigh. "Now Kurt, I have explained before, it's more authentic if you buy the actual CD. Besides, that way I have the album cover. I'm still working on my mural."

Kurt returned the mocking sigh. "Whatever Blaine."

He grinned and gave Blaine a peck on the lips. "Now, what are we going to do? I'm not tired yet but here we are all cozy in bed."

Blaine grinned. "I may have some ideas of my own." He pulled Kurt in for a kiss and moved so he was straddling Kurt. Kurt gave a small whine as Blaine pulled away from the kiss. "Do you want to try something new?"

Kurt made a skeptical face but agreed. Blaine got off of him and stood next to the bed. "Strip."

Kurt shivered at the commanding tone and sat up. He pulled off his shirt and blushed as Blaine eyed his chest. He shimmied out of his pants and sat naked as Blaine stared at him.

"Lay back down and put your hands above your head by the headboard." Kurt complied, blushing as the position made his erect cock more prominent.

"Remember, you can safeword at any time. But I thought we might try…" Blaine trailed off as he pulled a scarf off of Kurt's night stand.

Kurt watched wearily as Blaine brought it closer to Kurt's hands. "Wait, yellow." Kurt called out when he realized Blaine's intention.

"What, what is it babe?" Blaine asked, clearly worried.

Kurt said quietly. "Not that scarf. It's a McQueen."

Blaine gave Kurt a look. Kurt blushed and looked away before Blaine went to grab another one. He held it up for Kurt's approval and Kurt nodded. Blaine moved back to Kurt's hands and quickly tied them to the headboard, pulling to make sure they were secure. "Not too tight, right babe?"

"No Blaine." Kurt answered, staring up at Blaine. Blaine looked down at his boyfriend and moved back on top of him. Sitting on the top of Kurt's legs, he ordered. "Don't make any noise except your safeword. If you do, I stop. Got it?"

Kurt squirmed a bit, knowing how vocal he normally was during sex. "Yes, Blaine. I'll try."

"Good boy." Blaine said quietly. Kurt flushed at the words and at the twitch his cock gave at them. Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the reaction but decided to move on.

He began kissing Kurt, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth and exploring every bit of it. He started moving down, attacking Kurt's neck with kisses and licks. He kissed a trail down to Kurt's right nipple. Kurt panted as Blaine pulled his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Blaine gave the nipple a small bite before kissing it and slowly moving across Kurt's chest.

Kurt pulled a bit at the scarf tying him down, wanting to send some signal to Blaine to hurry up but not able to move or speak. Blaine reached Kurt's left nipple and gave it a harsh lick. Kurt let out a slight groan at that, quickly cutting off as he realized it was making noise. Blaine looked at Kurt for a second before returning to the nipple, giving it another lick before blowing on it.

Kurt shivered as the cool air flowed across his nipple. Blaine repeated this a couple of times before moving down Kurt's body again, heading towards Kurt's leaking cock.

Kurt thrusted a bit as Blaine's mouth hovered above his erection, breathing warm air on it. Blaine pushed down on Kurt's hips with his hands, holding them down for a second. He let go and began pressing kisses around Kurt's groin area. Kurt thrusted again, panting loudly and wanting Blaine's mouth on him.

This time, Blaine pushed down on Kurt's hips and sat up, looking down at Kurt and holding him in place until Kurt mouthed sorry and looked away. After a few more seconds of holding him in place, Blaine went back down to Kurt's still hard erection. He placed a kiss to the tip and Kurt shuddered, his breath coming out shaky.

Blaine licked from bottom to top and took the whole length into his mouth, deep throating him with one breath. Kurt gasped in sharply, struggling not to move his hips or say anything, pulling ineffectually at his wrists. He looked down at Blaine and pleaded with his eyes. Blaine moved slowly up his length, making eye contact as he swirled his tongue along Kurt's tip.

Kurt sucked in a breath and came hard as Blaine sucked hard. Blaine continued to lick through Kurt's ejaculation and Kurt whined a bit as the overstimulation came to his sensitive cock.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, smirking. "Problem babe?"

Kurt gave him a weak glare before flopping his head back on his pillow. Blaine laughed and moved to untie Kurt, rubbing a bit at his wrists. "You can talk now. How was that?"

"I love you." Kurt slurred out, turning to look at Blaine.

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a peck on the lips. "Love you too babe. Go to sleep."

Kurt started to move and made to reach for Blaine. "But you haven't-"

Blaine pushed Kurt down. "You'll owe me one. Now let's just go to sleep."

Kurt whined a bit but snuggled up against Blaine. "K. Night."

Blaine smiled at his near-sleep boyfriend and closed his eyes. "Night."

AN: Sooo what'd you think? Sexy time with scarves. Oh yeah. Haha, hope it was okay. Please review.


	49. To The Mall

AN: Glad you all enjoyed yesterday. Hope you like today's too!

Chapter 49

When Blaine woke the next morning, it was to Kurt rubbing his cock. "Kurt, what?" He asked sleepily, arching into the touch.

Kurt smiled down at his sleepy boyfriend and gave him a kiss, still gently rubbing his erection. "Time to get up hon. And I owed you one so…" As he trailed off, he grabbed Blaine a bit tighter and began moving his hand faster.

Blaine thrusted a bit, groaning at the sensation. "What time is it?" He panted out.

Kurt stilled his hand. "Really Blaine, I'm giving you a hand job and you ask what time it is?" Blaine just gave him a look, unable to stop his hips from moving up and down in Kurt's loose hand. "Fine, it's seven. The sales start at eight so you had to get up. May I continue?"

Blaine made a face at the time but sat up quickly to give Kurt a kiss. "Please do. Your hand feels so good baby."

Kurt flushed and began moving his hand again, lightly tracing along the vein underneath his cock before bring his thumb to swipe gently across his tip. Blaine groaned. "Yeah, just like that, baby. Faster, come on, good boy."

Kurt obeyed Blaine and moved his hander faster, bringing his mouth down at just the last second to catch all of Blaine's come as he came with a stifled groan. Kurt gave Blaine's cock a quick kiss and then moved away from Blaine.

"Now go shower. I'll make breakfast and after we eat, we'll head out, okay?" Kurt said, walking out the door and not waiting for an answer.

Blaine lay back for a minute, trying not to fall back to sleep before moving to get in the shower. Getting ready quickly, he joined Kurt for a fast and quiet breakfast before they headed out to the mall.

Once there, Blaine watched as Kurt made short work of three separate department stores. Like he told Blaine, "These stores are teeming with women. I'm shopping in the men's department…mostly." As they passed by the music store, they separated.

"I saw this shirt in the ads that I really want but it's in the women's section so I might be a while. I'll meet you back here, okay?" Kurt said, lightly brushing his hand against Blaine's.

Blaine smiled. "Sure. Have fun."

Kurt laughed and pushed through some crowds. Blaine went into the music store and quickly lost track of time as he searched through the shelves for different CDs and sampled some tracks that he hadn't heard yet. He was interrupted from this time by the sound of Mercedes and Rachel laughing.

He turned and saw them with Kurt, talking at the front of the store. He brought his merchandise over and said hello. "Hey you two. Having a good vacation?"

"You know it. Be better once I get out of this mall though." Mercedes said.

Rachel nodded. "I agree. It is crowded and people are being so rude, right Kurt?"

Kurt gave Blaine a quick look before nodding to Rachel. "Yeah, definitely. We should probably head out soon, right Blaine?"

Blaine gave Kurt a weird look at the change in subject, one that was matched on Mercedes' and Rachel's faces. "Yeah. Probably. You okay?"

Kurt gave Blaine a weird smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't I seem fine?"

Mercedes gave Kurt a look before turning to Blaine. "He's probably still reeling from the run-in over at Macy's."

Blaine turned to Kurt. "What happened at Macy's babe?"

Kurt laughed a little shrilly. "Oh nothing. Just this lady and I had a few words over a shirt I was trying to buy. No big deal."

Rachel interjected. "A few words Kurt? You and her got into a screaming match over that top. And she kind of has a point. It is meant for women."

Kurt turned to Rachel. "Fashion has no gender. And a shirt like this should not be worn by a woman like that. The lines would be less than flattering and would only serve to make her poorly-taken-care-of roots show worse."

Mercedes laughed. "Boy, you said it. You should have said that to her too. Honestly. I liked what you said about the colors and her complexion though."

Rachel giggled a bit. "It was mean but as soon as you said it, it's all I could notice."

Both girls laughed a bit and while they were distracted, Kurt snuck a look at Blaine. Blaine, who was staring back at Kurt, smile stony on his face and eyes hard. Kurt looked away.

"Well, it sounds like there has been enough drama for one day, that's for sure. Let me just get my stuff and we can head out, okay babe?" Blaine said, reaching to give Kurt's hand a quick squeeze while they were blocked from view.

"Yeah sure. I'll just walk these two to their car and meet you at ours." With those words, he headed off with Mercedes and Rachel, both of them calling a quick bye as they left.

Kurt was quiet as he walked back to the car, stomach twisting in knots as he said goodbye and headed for Blaine's car. He put his bags in the trunk and slid into the passenger seat next to Blaine.

Blaine watched Kurt's face, taking in the nerves that were clearly showing on his face. He reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, pressing a kiss to it before pulling out of the parking spot. "Let's go take care of this, okay babe?"

Kurt slumped a bit, deeply regretting the altercation with the lady at Macy's. "Yes, sir." He said quietly, leaning his head against the window.

Blaine drove them to his house, knowing it would be empty. They pulled in and entered the house. Blaine took Kurt's coat and hung it up. "Go up to my room and pick a corner babe."

Kurt answered. "Yes, sir." And headed quickly up the stairs, burying his nose in the corner.

Blaine watched Kurt go up and sighed before heading for his bathroom and picking up his hairbrush. He brought it down with a smack on his hand and bit back a yelp at the sting.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked up in the mirror and strengthened his resolve. He turned to go into his room.

AN: Uh-oh. What's going to happen? Well, I think we can all guess. Haha please review!


	50. The Brush

AN: So fair warning, there is spanking with a hairbrush in this. But it's relatively light. So I hope everyone is able to handle it okay. Better than Kurt anyways. Enjoy!

Chapter 50

Kurt listened as Blaine came upstairs and rummaged around. He looked down as Blaine entered the room and sat. Blaine called him over.

Kurt turned and saw that Blaine had moved his desk chair away from his desk. Blaine was seated on it and gestured for Kurt to sit on his bed in front of him. Kurt walked over and sat down.

"Why are we here babe?" Blaine asked sadly, looking at his blushing boyfriend.

Kurt started to answer while looking down. "I was rude-"

Blaine cut him off. "Look at me."

Kurt blushed harder and took a deep breath before making eye contact with Blaine. He began again. "I was rude to someone at the mall and started a fight with them."

Blaine nodded. "That's part of it. Why else are we here?"

Kurt looked up a bit more, tilting his head to the side. "I-I don't know. I suppose it could have been dangerous if she was with someone." He said questioningly.

Blaine sighed. "That's also true. You are also going to be punished because you tried to cover this up."

Kurt reeled back at that. "No I didn't. When did I do that?"

"When I asked if you were okay and you said you were fine. When I asked what had happened at Macy's and you said it was no big deal. I found out what really happened because Rachel and Mercedes were there. Would you have told me the truth had they not been there?" Blaine said, voice hard as he spoke.

Kurt looked down. "Probably not. At least not for a while."

Blaine shook his head, voice softening a bit. "Well, at least that's honest. Kurt, you do not hide things from me. We talk about everything. If you had asked to talk later, it'd have been no big deal. But as it is, you tried to stretch the truth and cover up what happened. So you are getting something extra this time."

Kurt looked up at that, eyes red and teary at the lecture. "What?"

Blaine gestured towards his desk where the hairbrush was sitting. "After I'm done spanking you for being rude, I'm going to give you a bit with the brush. And Kurt?" He grabbed Kurt's chin and held his face up. "If you try to cover up like that again, the whole spanking will be with the brush and you don't want that. Clear?"

Kurt sniffed. "Yes, sir. But Blaine, I don't want you to use a brush. Please?"

Blaine sighed. "Babe, I don't really want to use one. But if I can't trust you to be honest with me, then we are going to have big problems in the future. I promise, I won't go too hard. It's more of a reminder than anything. You do it again and you'll get your butt burned but this time it'll be a bit at the end just to give you a warning. Okay?" He gently stroked Kurt's cheek, wanting to reassure him but not willing to go back on what he had said.

Kurt nodded and nuzzled his face against Blaine's hand, lightly kissing the palm. Blaine smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling him up.

"Pull down your pants and underwear." He ordered, watching as Kurt's hands pushed the material down to his knees as Kurt agreed.

He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him around, taking Kurt over his lap. He placed his hand on Kurt's butt and spoke. "You agreed to this Kurt. And I think you know what you did wrong. You tried to cover it up and that is a sure sign that you knew exactly what you had done wrong. Right?"

Kurt clenched his cheeks, squirming a bit. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

Blaine sighed and lifted his hand. "I am too." He brought his hand down with a hard smack right in the center of Kurt's cheeks. Kurt yelped a bit before pressing his lips together, determined not to make noise yet.

"I don't enjoy doing this babe." Blaine continued speaking as he brought his hand down twice more in the same spot before moving to spank Kurt's right cheek alone for a few smacks. "But I love you and I want you to be more respectful."

He switched sides, making the left cheek the same shade of pink as the right. He continued to switch back and forth, landing several spanks in the same spot before switching and giving the opposite spot the same treatment. "So if I have to do this for you to start being more respectful, I will. And both of us will be put in positions that are uncomfortable and painful." As he said this, he landed a series of hard swats to the center of Kurt's cheeks, evening out the shade of red on Kurt's hot cheeks.

Kurt was kicking and yelping, spots on his backside quickly burning at the treatment. He began crying as Blaine moved down to his sit spots and gave each several hard smacks in a row. "I'm sorry, please, sir I'll do better. No more, please, oww, noo." His words dissolved into tears as Blaine moved lower and began working at turning his thighs a bright pink.

Kurt threw his hand back, trying to protect his throbbing butt. Blaine grabbed his wrist and held it to the small of his back as he gave him several stinging spanks right on the under curve. Kurt slumped, legs still kicking ineffectually at each swat. Blaine moved back to his cheeks and gave them each a few more swats, turning them a cherry red before stopping and resting his hot hand on Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt gradually slowed his tears and twisted a bit to look back at Blaine. "I'm sorry, I really am. Please don't spank me with the brush."

Blaine looked at Kurt and shook his head sadly. "I promised it to you and you will get it. Just, remember this in the future, please babe. I don't want to do this either."

Kurt let out a small sob and turned back around, nodding his head as he did so. "Sorry. I'll remember."

Blaine steeled his heart and picked up the brush, moving to rest it on Kurt's butt. Kurt flinched a bit at the cold wood, squirming a bit. Blaine maneuvered Kurt so he was over his left knee and brought his right leg down on Kurt's legs, pinning them down.

Kurt tried to wriggle and found himself trapped, legs slightly spread and unable to move and hand still pinned to his back. He went completely limp, only the muscles in his butt still occasionally clenching. The skin over his butt was stretched by the change in position.

"Just remember, if you hadn't tried to hide it, we'd be through by now. Okay babe?" Blaine said, lightly tapping the brush on Kurt's cheeks.

"Yes, sir." Kurt said quietly, sucking in a breath as he felt the brush move away from his backside. Blaine brought it up and snapped it down very lightly, using only his wrist to create a sting that wouldn't bruise.

Kurt immediately started crying again as several stingy swats landed all over his fiery butt. He clenched and unclenched his cheeks, trying to relieve the sting. Blaine listened sadly as Kurt's cries rose in pitch as he moved the spanks down to Kurt's sit spots, reigniting the fire down there.

Kurt sobbed as Blaine settled there, continuing to smack and smack until Kurt was a teary mess and his sit spot throbbed. Glad when Kurt finally stopped fighting, Blaine moved back up to Kurt's cheeks to give two final spanks. Blaine stopped, putting down the brush and releasing Kurt's hand. Only the last two spanks had any real strength behind them, the rest having been done to show Kurt the consequences while still being lenient.

He rubbed Kurt's back, whispering soothing words as Kurt cried. "It's okay now babe. All over. My good boy, it's okay."

Kurt slowly stopped crying and Blaine helped him to get up, picking him up and moving to his bed and lying down with Kurt on top of him, butt not touching anything. Blaine smoothed back Kurt's hair and brushed away one of Kurt's remaining tears. "It's all done now babe. You okay?"

Kurt nodded and gave a big sniff, snuggling his head against Blaine's shoulder and listening to his heartbeat. "I'm okay."

Blaine held Kurt there for a few minutes, simply listening to the occasional sniffle.

AN: Well, what'd you all think? Let me know. I was a little iffy about using something more but Blaine kinda picked up the brush on his own last chapter and left me to make it write. Damn characters taking over.


	51. Aftercare

AN: So the brush sparked a few responses. I just want to say, thank you all for reviewing. And I don't necessarily think that these two have the healthiest of relationships but I do think that there is a place in some relationships for domestic discipline. As long as communication and agreement happens throughout, I don't see a problem with it. I don't think children should be involved at all. I'm trying to write this as communicative and healthy as I can. So thank you for all the feedback. I hope everyone continues reading.

Chapter 51

"Blaine?" Kurt said after he had completely stopped crying.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, looking down at the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt moved a bit, grabbing Blaine's hand and putting it on his butt. "My butt hurts. Will you make it feel better please?"

Blaine laughed and began lightly stroking Kurt's butt. "Well, since you said please."

Kurt made a soft sigh of contentment as Blaine's now cool hand trailed along his still fiery bottom. Blaine continued rubbing for several minutes before asking. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, moving a bit so he could better hear Blaine.

"Why do you call me sir when you're in trouble?" Blaine asked, feeling Kurt tense on top of him. "It's not a problem. I'm just sort of curious."

Kurt sighed and moved a bit so he was lying next to Blaine, still keeping Blaine's hand on his butt. "It's not really a conscious decision. I just know I'm in trouble and it helps to sort of, I don't know, differentiate between my normal you and discipline you."

Blaine hummed as he thought about that. "That makes sense."

Kurt gave Blaine a teasing grin. "Of course it makes sense. I said it."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt before giving him a quick kiss. "My mistake. I should have known better."

"Yup." Kurt said, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Brat." Blaine teased before rolling off the bed.

"Hey, who said you could stop rubbing my butt?" Kurt whined jokingly, rolling onto his stomach and wriggling his red butt in Blaine's direction. Blaine gave it a light smack and laughed at Kurt's slight yelp and pout.

"No more. The spanking was done for a reason. So no more rubbing for now." Blaine said, moving Kurt's wandering hand away from his butt.

Kurt groaned and slumped on the bed. "Yes, sir." He grumbled out.

Blaine just laughed and helped Kurt up. He pulled his clothes back into proper order, ignoring the hiss as Kurt's pants brushed against his backside.

"It's past lunch time. Let's go see what's in the kitchen." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt and pulling him in for a quick kiss before pulling him downstairs by the hand.

Kurt stood watching as Blaine moved around the kitchen, pulling out various foods. He made them both an omelet and they ate them quickly, both of them hungry from the eventful morning. Kurt sat, squirming a bit, and ate quickly before springing up to start washing the dishes.

Blaine finished a little after and gave him a hand. After they finished the dishes, they decided to return to Kurt's house.

In the car on the way over, Blaine blasted the music from one of his new CDs and both of them sang along. In high spirits, they pulled up to Kurt's house and unloaded all of his stuff.

"Hey, Dad, Carole." Kurt called as he entered the house.

Both of them gave him a wave as Blaine and Kurt walked past and up to Kurt's room. Leaving the door open, Kurt moved around the room, pulling clothes out of his dresser and closet and rearranging to fit his new purchases.

Blaine lay on the bed watching him over the top of a book for his English class. Kurt finished and shut his closet door with a sigh, moving to flop facedown next to Blaine.

"Tired?" Blaine asked as Kurt moved closer to Blaine.

Kurt nodded a bit, yawning. "Just a little. I'm going to take a nap."

Blaine laughed as his sleepy boyfriend laid his head on Blaine's chest, tucking himself under Blaine's arm. "Okay babe. Night."

Kurt murmured in return and soon drifted off to sleep. Blaine continued to read through his book for about an hour before Burt came walking by and peeked in. "He okay?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt's head and smiled. "Yeah, just tiring day at the mall. Lots of people."

Kurt stirred a bit at the noise, opening his eyes and looking up at Blaine. "Well, good morning sunshine." Blaine teased, smoothing Kurt's sleep ruffled hair.

Kurt gave him a light glare and poked him in the chest. "Hush you. Pillows don't talk." He rolled onto his side and caught sight of his dad laughing in the doorway.

Moving away, Burt said. "I'll just leave you to your nap. Dinner is in an hour or so."

Kurt watched him head downstairs and tried to go back to sleep. After about five minutes of lying there, he groaned. "Blaine, why did you wake me up?" Kurt whined.

Blaine lowered his book and looked to his side where Kurt was curled. "Can't sleep any more babe?"

"No." Kurt pouted, opening his eyes and looking at Blaine. "And it's all your fault."

"Sorry." Blaine smiled as he said it, not sounding sorry.

Kurt glared at Blaine. "You don't sound sorry." He sat up and winced as his butt hit the bed.

Blaine suppressed the chuckle that wanted to escape at Kurt's reaction. "Well, I am. I am just ever so sorry. However can I make it up to you?"

Kurt stood up and rubbed a bit at his butt. "Well, I can think of a few ways."

Blaine smirked as Kurt's voice went from sulky to seductive. "Oh you can huh? And just how can I do that?"

Kurt went to the door and shut it, turning the lock as he did. He turned back to Blaine and walked towards the bed, pulling off his shirt and pants as he moved. He reached the bed and straddled Blaine, pulling Blaine's shirt off before pulling him into a kiss.

"I like the way you think babe." Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips, doing some tricky maneuvering so his pants were pulled down and his cock was free.

Kurt reached over to the nightstand drawer and pulled out some lube, handing it to Blaine. "Help me?"

Blaine took it and coated a few fingers before reaching and spreading Kurt's warm cheeks. He slowly pushed in a finger, moving it in and out slowly. Kurt let out a deep breath as Blaine's finger was joined by a second finger, both of them giving a slight burn. Blaine quickly moved onto a third finger, wanting to be in Kurt now.

Kurt bit his lip to hold back his noise as Blaine brushed his prostate. Giving a slight whine as Blaine moved his fingers in and out quickly, Kurt shakily pulled out a condom and rolled it on Blaine. He picked up the lube and coated Blaine's hard cock. "Please, Blaine, please, need you now." He said in a low voice, trying to stay quiet.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and pushed Kurt into position over his cock. "Come on baby, move down. You feel so good." Blaine said quietly, stroking his hand on Kurt's hip as Kurt moved down, panting harshly.

Both of them began moving quickly, already close to the edge. Kurt began letting out quiet moans as Blaine's thrusts hit his prostate. As Kurt moved up, he tightened around Blaine as he used his muscles. The sensations for both of them quickly pushed them to orgasm. With barely suppressed groans, both of them came.

Kurt slowly pulled off of Blaine and cleaned them both up before snuggling next to Blaine, both of them with blissed out faces. Blaine pulled Kurt in and held him close with a hand on his butt, Kurt sighing contentedly as he relaxed on top of him.

AN: A little smut makes everything better right? Haha please review.


	52. Dinner with Finn

AN: So I've hit a serious snag in my writing. I only have a chapter and a half written after this and I don't know. So send suggestions. Please? Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 52

A few minutes of snuggling later, the two started moving towards getting ready for dinner. Blaine went to control his hair while Kurt dressed again after looking at his pink butt in the mirror.

Blaine saw him looking and looked over his shoulder. "Still hurt babe?"

Kurt just stuck his tongue out as he pulled his pants on. "No, of course not. What would make you think that?" He said sarcastically and with a bit of bitterness to his voice.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and turned back to the mirror. Kurt looked down for a second before pulling his shirt on and going behind Blaine. "Sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. You ready to head down?"

Kurt was just about to answer when they heard Carole call "Dinner" and the sound of Finn bursting from his room. Chuckling, he said. "I suppose so. Good timing."

The two walked downstairs to see Burt and Carole sitting at the table while Finn put more spaghetti on the pile already on his plate. Kurt walked over and took the scooper from Finn. "You have enough. Get seconds if you need more."

Finn glared. "You aren't the boss of me."

Carole glanced over and her eyes went wide when she saw how much food was already on Finn's plate. "Finn, sweetie, that's enough. Leave some for everyone else."

Finn huffed and sat down at the table, putting his plate down with a bit more force than was necessary.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged quick glances before getting their plates and sitting down.

After a few minutes of eating, Carole asked. "So do you boys have any plans for tonight?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Kurt shrugged and Blaine turned to Carole. "No. Probably just stay in, work on some homework or something."

Kurt nodded, mouth full of spaghetti. Finn stabbed into his plate with force. "I don't see why they should get to go out anyways. And why is Blaine still here? Wasn't he just supposed to stay for the holidays?"

Blaine glanced down at his plate, face heating up a bit. Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand, glaring over at Finn. "I don't know what your problem is but you need to stop. He hasn't done anything to you." Kurt said angrily.

"Whatever. I just don't see why he gets to be over here whenever he wants and they can spend all their time behind a locked door and why they aren't in trouble." Finn said, pile of spaghetti forgotten in his anger.

"He is here because I invited him to stay. And they get to spend their time in Kurt's room because they don't have the opportunities you have with Rachel to be intimate. And why would they be in trouble?" Carole said, giving her son a look.

Finn huffed. "I don't understand why he isn't still grounded. I'm grounded for another week and it's not fair."

"I'm not the idiot who threw a party!" Kurt exploded. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and shook his head a bit when Kurt looked over at him. Kurt took a deep breath and looked back to Finn. "I didn't plan the party or invite anyone over. You did. You being grounded longer is fair and I think you know that."

"Whatever." Finn muttered, stabbing back into his spaghetti.

Burt spoke. "Keep up the attitude and I can make the grounding longer. Is that what you would prefer?"

Kurt and Blaine turned back to their food, recognizing that Burt's tone of voice was dangerous. Finn shot a glare at Burt before turning back to his food, muttering "This is so stupid."

Burt set down his fork. "Go to your room. If you can't be polite at the table, we don't want you here. Not until you can apologize. And you are grounded for the rest of the break."

Finn stared at Burt, shocked before turning to his mom. "Mom?"

Carole looked at Finn. "You heard him. You have been nothing but rude since you came down here. Now go to your room."

Finn turned red and stormed upstairs, slamming his door shut. Burt shook his head and continued eating. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, feeling extremely awkward. After clearing their plates, they went and cleaned up before telling Carole and Burt. "We are going to take a walk."

After the door shut behind them, they turned to each other and let out a small laugh. "Well that was…awkward." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand, pulling him away from the house. "You can say that again. Let's just get out of here before he starts yelling again."

They walked in silence for a bit, just wandering aimlessly before Blaine spoke. "Thank you for calming down at the table babe. I know it was hard."

Kurt blushed and looked down before looking at Blaine. "Oh, um, yeah. No problem?" Kurt stuttered, not sure how to respond.

Blaine laughed and put his arm around Kurt, pulling him in closer and whispering in his ear. "You were so good. I was really proud."

Kurt sighed and put his head against Blaine's shoulder for a second. "Thank you." He said quietly. Blaine gave him a squeeze in acknowledgement.

They continued to walk, looking at the different decorations people had up on their houses. After a while, they began a critique of the choices, ranging from "It looks like Santa threw up" to "The glare is blinding me" and so on.

Still laughing a bit at the inappropriate placement of some reindeer, they arrived back at Kurt's house.

"You ready for this?" Kurt said, laughing as Blaine took a deep breath and put a show face on. "Stop it. Weirdo."

Blaine pouted. "You don't like my warrior face?" He made a funny face, baring his teeth and growling.

Kurt laughed and opened the door. "You can come inside when you are ready to act normal again." He tried to shut the door but Blaine wedged himself in and entered.

They shed their snow clothes and headed upstairs to Kurt's room.

AN: I almost wrote their room instead of Kurt's room. Wishful thinking on all our parts. Hope you enjoyed and please review! Send ideas of what you want to see in future parts. I need ideas!


	53. Applications

AN: I got some good ideas so I have a little more direction for the story. Still, if you think of something you want to see, let me know. I'm still open to ideas. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 53

Kurt and Blaine had no sooner settled on the bed with various papers and books for their classes when Finn poked his head around the corner. "Hey, umm can I talk to you guys?"

Kurt glanced up and raised an eyebrow. "You going to apologize for being so rude to Blaine?"

Finn took that as a yes and came in and sat. "Look, I'm sorry dude. I was just really stressed."

Blaine shrugged. "No big deal. What's up though?"

Finn groaned. "It's Rachel. She's mad at me for not spending time with her."

Kurt scoffed. "She knows you're grounded right?"

Finn shrugged. "I tried explaining that to her but she doesn't get it. Her dads don't ground her. They take away gold stars if she does something wrong."

Blaine held back his laugh while Kurt giggled. "That explains so much." The two took a few minutes to compose themselves again. Finn watched patiently, having had his own moment of laughter when Rachel told him.

"I don't know what to do though. She won't accept that I can't go out and see her and now I'm grounded for even longer and she's going to kill me." Finn whined, burying his face in his hands.

Kurt sighed. "Look, Rachel will not kill you. And even if she tried, you're bigger than she is. She can't reach you."

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt. "I think what Kurt means is that Rachel won't be that upset. Don't worry about it." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine and laughed when Blaine returned the look with one of his own.

Finn watched the two for a second before waving his arms a bit. "Hey, problem over here. Seriously, how can I make it up to her? I already screwed up with the whole gift thing and now I'm missing the holidays with her."

Kurt and Blaine sobered up and looked at Finn. "Rachel is one for big gestures. Maybe you can tell her you are planning a big performance for her for when you reunite." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "She would love that. And if you made an effort to incorporate her into it somehow, you know she'd love it."

Finn brightened up. "That's awesome, dudes. She'll totally not be mad at me once I tell her. I'm going to go now." With those words, Finn disappeared out the door and they listened as his room door shut.

"You're welcome." Kurt called. He and Blaine exchanged a look and started laughing again. "I'm so glad I don't have to put up with that kind of drama."

Blaine nodded. "Oh, yeah. Rachel can be a bit…much. Very high maintenance."

Kurt leaned against Blaine, curling so they were cuddling a bit. "You don't think I'm too high maintenance?"

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a kiss on the top of his head. "Babe, you like to act like you are but you and I both know it's a show. Other than the whole moisturizing routine, which I think is completely unnecessary because you have the most perfect skin ever, you are not high maintenance."

Kurt scoffed. "It's only so perfect because I moisturize. If you would just let me do your skin, you would know."

Blaine chuckled and pushed Kurt away. "And I think that's our cue to get to work. No skin routine for me."

Kurt sighed. "I'll get you to let me one day. Then you'll see."

Shaking his head, Blaine grabbed his English book. "We'll see babe. We'll see. Now I really need to work on a paper on this. What are you up to?"

Kurt held up his laptop. "There are a couple schools for fashion in New York that are still accepting applications. I keep putting it off but they are due by the New Year."

Blaine wrinkled his nose. "More apps? How horrible."

Kurt groaned. "I know. But I'm going to do it. I filled some of it out. Just got a bit more." He rolled onto his stomach and opened the laptop, facing the foot of the bed. Blaine leaned against the headboard and began making annotations in his book.

The two worked silently for a while, the sound of the occasional typing and page turning filling the room. Blaine glanced up from his book and saw the clock, eyes widening a bit at the time. They had spent an hour and a half working. He looked at Kurt's computer screen and saw he was playing Angry Birds.

"You finish your apps babe?" He asked, laughing as Kurt startled a bit.

Kurt blushed and clicked over to a different tab. "Almost?"

"Well, hurry up and finish. It's getting kind of late." Blaine said.

Kurt looked at the clock on his computer and was shocked to see it was already nine thirty. "Yeah, just a little bit more and I'm done."

The two dived back into their work, Blaine working on how he was going to format the paper. Kurt clicked through a bit more of the application before getting bored. He had filled out a few already and hated that the information didn't cross over. He rolled his neck and decided to take a quick break.

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt was again on Angry Birds. "Kurt, seriously? Did you finish?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. "Just a little bit left. It's just so boring." He whined.

"Kurt. Come on. Just get it done and then we can spend time doing something fun." Blaine said, giving Kurt a pointed look.

Kurt sighed and turned back to his computer, clicking over to his application. He began working through one of the essay questions, hitting a bit of a snag. Turning over, he grabbed some pillows and propped himself up at the end of the bed, placing his laptop on his lap. He typed steadily for about ten minutes and submitted the essay. He sighed when another form popped up asking for information he had just entered on the other site.

Blaine finished his outline and set his book down with a sigh. He had finished a large chunk of the work his teacher had assigned and he was ready to end for the night. He looked down to where Kurt was working. In the mirror behind him, he noticed that the reflection on Kurt's screen was once again showing Angry Birds.

Upset now, Blaine stood and walked over to the door. He shut it and locked it before walking over to where Kurt was. He grabbed Kurt's laptop and set it down before grabbing Kurt's arm. "Clearly you are feeling distracted. You can stand in the corner until you are ready to finish your work."

Kurt let himself be pulled into the corner and stood, listening as Blaine went back to the bed and put papers away. He heard Blaine open and close some drawers and listened as Blaine changed. Kurt flushed, angry that Blaine had put him in the corner. Sure, he wasn't being super productive but it was vacation. He had the right to slack off if he wanted to.

Just as he was about to turn around and tell Blaine this, a knock sounded on the door.

AN: Uh-oh. Interruptions and trouble in Klaine land. Whatever could this mean? Please review.


	54. Interrupted

AN: Not much to say. No spoilers for last night's episode. I'm just speechless. And not in a bad way. Though I'm pissed it's time for a two month break. It's gonna be painful. Well, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 54

Kurt looked over at Blaine and they both exchanged a wide-eyed look. After freezing like that for a few seconds, they burst into motion when Burt called through the door. "You two still awake?"

Kurt waved Blaine to the door as he moved to sit in front of the mirror. He pulled out a jar of lotion and spread it on his face as Blaine opened the door.

Burt took in their appearances and asked. "What you two up to? Headed to bed?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, it's been a long day."

"Right. Well, I'm glad I caught you up. Kurt, would you mind coming into the garage tomorrow?" Burt asked.

Kurt turned from the mirror and crinkled his nose. "I guess. What happened?"

Burt shook his head. "Tony's kid is sick and he can't come in. I wouldn't ask but all the snow. Tires are looking bad."

"It's no problem dad. Just for a few hours right?" Kurt asked.

Burt nodded. "Yeah, eight to noon work for you? Mornings are generally busier."

Kurt turned back to the mirror and fiddled with a bottle of cream. "Sure dad. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Thanks son. Night boys." Burt said. The two called good night back and watched as the door shut.

Once it clicked shut, Blaine waited a few seconds before clicking the lock into place and flopping onto the bed. "That was really close."

Kurt hummed an agreement, deciding to continue his skin care since he had already started.

Blaine sat back up and caught Kurt's eye in the mirror. "You going to be ready to work once you are done there?"

Kurt's earlier anger returned and he carefully wiped off his face before turning to face Blaine. "About that. We really need to talk."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay. What's wrong?"

"You don't get to punish me for how I work. It's not in the rules and it's not something I'll agree to." Kurt said plainly, stating it as fact.

Blaine made a questioning face. "Okay. Is there a reason for this?"

Raising an eyebrow, Kurt responded. "It's just not something I'm okay with. Consider it a limit. Whatever. But you can't just decide that because I'm not doing something the way you would prefer that you get to punish me."

Raising his hands in defense, Blaine said. "Whoa. I did not intend to do that. I'm sorry if I overstepped. I won't do it again. But is there a reason for this?"

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he calmed. "We've studied together before right?"

Blaine nodded, not sure where Kurt was going with this.

"And what have we studied?" Kurt said.

Blaine answered, tone clearly confused. "History, math, and science. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have a point. When we study those things, the questions are different and it isn't repetitive. You've never studied with me for French or English. Honestly, when we do worksheets on grammar, I can only do three or four questions at a time before I have to do something else. I just can't do repetitive things for long amounts of time. I have a bit of a focus problem. And the applications, very repetitive." Kurt explained, making gestures towards the computer where his application sat open.

Blaine looked down and twisted his hands a bit. "I, I didn't know that about you."

Kurt shrugged. "It never came up." He stood and crossed to sit next to Blaine. "Look, if I was being distracting to you or if I was doing it to the point that it was affecting my grades, then yeah, I could see where you could step in. But instances like earlier, no. I won't accept that."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry for interfering."

Kurt sighed and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder at the sad sound of Blaine's voice. "Honey, it's okay. You were just trying to help. And now you know so it won't be a problem. You can't be blamed if you don't know."

Blaine sighed. "You're right. I guess I'm just a little surprised. I can't believe I never knew that about you."

Kurt sat up and gave Blaine a kiss, murmuring quietly. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Blaine gave Kurt a smile. "Oh really?"

Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine up and pulled off his shirt. "Yup. Allow me to demonstrate."

He turned Blaine around and pushed him until he lay face down on the bed. Grabbing a bottle of lotion, he straddled Blaine. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Just relax and enjoy."

Blaine melted against the bed as Kurt began rubbing his shoulders. Kurt pushed and prodded at several knots that were invading Blaine's shoulders until his boyfriend was a gooey mess beneath him.

He then began moving lower with the lotion, rubbing gently as he moved down his back and worked out all the stress. Blaine moaned as his body seemed to lose all sensation and float under the work of Kurt's hands.

Kurt laughed quietly as Blaine's breathing evened out just as Kurt reached his pants. "Blaine honey?"

Blaine mumbled a bit, snuggling into the bed. "Magic fingers, baby." Or at least that's how Kurt interpreted what he said.

Moving quietly, he got up and changed into some nightclothes. Setting an alarm for seven, he pulled out a blanket and covered himself and Blaine. Blaine turned and grabbed Kurt and he drifted off to sleep listening to Blaine's soft breaths.

AN: This chapter sucked. It was hard to write through it cuz I hit my block in the middle of it. Please review anyways. Take pity on the poor author who is trying to write chapters so they can still update daily.


	55. Food

AN: Well, it's not perfect but I hope you all enjoy anyways.

Chapter 55

Seven came very early for Kurt the next morning. He quickly shut off his alarm and rolled out of bed quietly. Blaine groaned and rolled over, curling into the warm spot left by Kurt's body.

Kurt grinned and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. A quick shower later, he exited. Blaine blearily opened an eye. "Why up so early?" He slurred.

Kurt crossed over and gave Blaine a quick kiss on his forehead. "Going to the garage remember? You want to pick me up at noon?"

Blaine yawned. "Yeah. See you babe." With those words, he fell back to sleep. Kurt shook his head and laughed quietly before going downstairs.

Deciding to skip breakfast, Kurt made some coffee for him and his dad before heading to the garage with him. He was quickly put to work changing tires and the time flew by.

Meanwhile, Blaine woke up and got ready for the day. He went to the Lima Bean and bought a coffee and a muffin to eat while he began typing up his essay for English. As he sat there, Sebastian walked in and spotted him.

"Well, hello there. To what do I owe the treat of seeing you alone for once?" Sebastian said, smoothly sliding into the seat across from Blaine. Kurt's usual seat.

Plastering a smile on his face, Blaine looked at Sebastian. "Hello. How are you?"

Not sensing that Blaine was only asking to be polite, Sebastian began speaking about how his holidays here in Ohio had been rather "drab compared to past years in Paris" and that he hoped to take a trip to New York for the New Year. "You should come with. It's going to be amazing, of course."

Blaine smiled and nodded as Sebastian spoke, answering in the silence. "Well, I'm spending the holidays with Kurt. So I'll have to pass."

Sebastian's face dropped a bit and he sneered. "How…nice. Don't you ever get tired of him though? He's not here now. We could go back to my place and-" 

Blaine cut in, not wanting to hear what Sebastian might have to say. "No. I'm quite happy with Kurt. In fact, I think I'm going to go see him now. Have a good New Year's."

Standing abruptly, Blaine packed up his stuff and left. Sebastian watched him leave, thinking that Blaine had gotten flustered because he had been tempted by his offer. Blaine shuddered a bit as he left the coffee shop, feeling a bit slimy just from being around Sebastian.

Checking the time, he decided he might as well go to get Kurt since it was pretty close to noon. He drove over to the auto shop and went inside, exchanging a quick hello with Burt before going to the office and watching Kurt in his coveralls changing tires.

Kurt felt someone watching him and stood up straight, looking over to where his boyfriend now sat leering. Blushing a bit, Kurt went back to finishing up the work on the car. Blaine laughed a bit at the blush and decided to grab a magazine while he waited for Kurt so that his dad wouldn't catch him staring.

He got so caught up reading one of the articles that he didn't notice Kurt had finished until he was pulling the magazine out of his hand and sitting in his lap. "Well, hello there beautiful." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Hey. You have a good morning?" Kurt asked, giving Blaine a quick kiss.

Crinkling his nose, Blaine answered. "Well, I ran into Sebastian earlier but other than that it was okay. How about you? Anything interesting?"

Kurt stiffened a bit at the mention of Sebastian but decided to move on as he didn't want talk of him to ruin the day. "Nope. Just a bunch of tires." He was going to say more but was cut off when his stomach growled.

"Hungry babe?" Blaine asked, laughing a bit.

Kurt looked down at his stomach in wonder, not sure how it had made such a loud noise. "I guess so. I hadn't noticed."

Blaine moved Kurt out of his lap and stood, holding his hand. "Well, let's go get you some food. I'd say we could just go get something from the Lima Bean but you probably had a muffin or something for breakfast."

Kurt spoke. "Actually, that sounds fine. I didn't eat breakfast."

Kurt began walking to Blaine's car, pulling Blaine along with him, not noticing that Blaine had fallen silent. Kurt began talking about a lady he had heard from the back of the shop and how she had spoken with the "most ridiculous accent, Blaine. It was like she was trying to sing opera and speak at the same time, all while being from Jersey."

Blaine listened as Kurt spoke for the drive back to the Lima Bean, mentally crossing his fingers that Sebastian had left. He sighed in relief when he saw that he was gone. He gave Kurt a gentle shove towards their table and told him he'd get him something.

Picking out a muffin, oatmeal, and a cup of fruit and some yogurt for Kurt, he ordered a refill on coffee for himself and a cup of Kurt's coffee. He brought the food over to the table and sat it down in front of Kurt.

"Whoa. That's a lot of food. Is the muffin for you?" Kurt said, pushing it across the table to Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, smiling a bit. "No babe. It's all yours. You skipped breakfast so you should eat up now."

Eying the food with distaste, Kurt grimaced. "It's a lot of calories for one meal though. The muffin alone is a meal and so is the yogurt and fruit."

Sighing, Blaine raised a finger to Kurt as he heard his name called. Quickly grabbing the drinks, he returned back to the table and sat. Seeing Kurt was making headway on the fruit and yogurt, he smiled. Picking up a conversation, they began debating the merits of fashion in America versus fashion in Europe, sparking conversation about the various places they would travel to one day.

Without realizing it, Kurt finished all of the fruit and yogurt and oatmeal and half the muffin before stopping and putting a hand over his stomach. "I'm stuffed. I'm not eating again for the rest of the week."

Rolling his eyes, Blaine swept up their trash and threw it out and the two headed for the door. "You are going to eat again in about five hours actually."

Shaking his head, Kurt opened the passenger door and threw himself into the seat. "No, by then I will have exploded from the amount of coffee shop goods I have consumed."

Blaine sighed and shut the door before getting in on his side. "Now look who is being overdramatic."

Kurt pulled on his seatbelt. "Overdramatic? Blaine, that was a lot of food."

Turning the car on, Blaine pulled out and started driving to his house. "Maybe. But you skipped breakfast. Babe, you can't skip meals. You don't have enough meat on you to afford that."

"What are you talking about? I have pear hips. Skipping a meal or two won't hurt me." Kurt said.

"Babe, you don't have pear hips. They are perfect just like the rest of you. Don't say that about yourself."

Groaning, Kurt leaned his head back. "Are you going to make this into a whole big thing or can we just move on?"

Blaine pulled into his driveway and turned to Kurt. "I don't know Kurt. I would have been willing to let it go but now, I don't think I will."

Blaine watched as Kurt sent him a glare before unbuckling his seatbelt and exiting the car.

AN: There it is. I hope you all liked it. I know the emotions are a bit frenzied. I try to explain next chapter so we shall see how it goes. Please review!


	56. Perfect

AN: I was going to stay up to post at midnight but I got in bed and it's so cozy. So it'll be morning when you see this. Yeah. Just thought I'd share. Enjoy the chapter

Chapter 56

Kurt stalked up to the house, angry with Blaine. Stopping at the door, he turned and crossed his arms as he watched Blaine walk up to the house and pull out his keys.

Blaine opened the door and let Kurt in, pulling off his coat and shoes while watching Kurt do the same with a glare on his face.

"Babe, what's the matter? Why are you acting like this?" Blaine asked, genuinely confused as to why Kurt was upset.

Kurt glared at Blaine and put his hands on his hips. "Acting like what? Huh?"

"Like you are mad at me. What did I do to offend you?" Blaine asked, getting upset himself.

"Nothing Blaine. It's stupid. Let's just drop it." Kurt said, still angry but not wanting to talk about it or anger Blaine more.

"No, babe. We can't just drop it. Why are you so upset?" Blaine said.

"I just am, okay? Is that a crime?" Kurt exploded, feeling very out of sorts by the whole conversation.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the living room to sit on the couch. "Let's just take a minute to calm down, okay Kurt?"

Kurt glared at Blaine. "I am calm. Aren't you calm?"

Pursing his lips together, Blaine gave Kurt a pointed stare and pointed to his watch. Rolling his eyes, Kurt leaned his head against the back of the couch and shut his eyes.

Giving them both five minutes, Blaine spoke up. "You okay babe?"

Having taken the time to calm, Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, answering sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry."

Blaine sighed. "What was that? I haven't seen you act like that…well, ever."

Kurt crossed his arms again, this time in semblance of hugging himself. "I was just really irritated."

Laughing a bit, Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "Yeah, I got that part. Care to tell me why?"

Kurt snuggled against Blaine, letting out a small laugh. "It's stupid. I was just being dumb."

Blaine moved to pat Kurt on the butt. "Hey, don't say that. Not allowed to be mean about yourself either remember?"

Kurt squirmed a bit and blushed bright red. "Sorry. But it's true. It was stupid to get upset over what I did."

Blaine moved Kurt a bit so he was looking him in the eye. "Anything that gets you that upset isn't stupid. So what was it?"

Kurt blushed and looked down. "You called me perfect. I know we have sung it before" here they shared a look as they thought about their favorite car song "but no one has ever called me that before. And I-it made me angry."

Gently stroking Kurt's cheek, Blaine asked. "Why babe?"

"Because I'm not perfect and you calling me that is way too much pressure. You and I both know I am far from perfect on many counts. I insult people, I'm too girly, I have huge hips, my skin is too pale and I act so stupid sometimes-"

Blaine interrupted before Kurt could continue listing. "Stop, babe, stop. It's not meant to pressure you or anything. You tell me I'm perfect for you, well, you're perfect for me. I love everything about you."

Kurt sighed. "I know. I just…I don't know. I couldn't handle it."

Blaine pulled Kurt back against him and stroked his hair. "It's okay babe. Really, it is. Maybe you don't see it but trust me, you are perfect."

Kurt sniffled a bit, shifting so his head was resting against Blaine's shoulder. "Even when I'm yelling and being stupid?"

He yelped a bit as Blaine landed a smack to his butt. "You are always perfect. Even then. Though we really need to work on this insulting yourself thing."

Sighing, Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck. "Do we have to? We have a whole house to ourselves." He began placing kisses on Blaine's neck.

Blaine pulled Kurt away from him and glared. "Yes, we do have to talk about it. And you don't try to lower our relationship by trying to distract me with sex. Got it?"

Kurt blushed at being so easily figured out and looked down. "Yes, sir. Sorry."

Blaine let out a sigh and moved Kurt to sit on the couch before getting up and pacing a bit. "It's been an odd day here babe. Let's start from the beginning. You skipped breakfast. You complained when I tried to make up for that. You yelled at me. And you insulted yourself numerous times. Would you say that is accurate?"

Looking down, Kurt replied. "Yes, sir."

Blaine stopped and knelt in front of Kurt, grabbing his hands. "The skipping meals thing isn't something we have had an issue with before so I'll let you off with a warning. Don't skip anymore meals unless you have a legitimate reason. You really can't afford it. Okay?"

Kurt answered. "Yes, sir.

"Good boy. Now as for the rest of it, I warned you to stop. Would you say that you knew you were breaking a rule when you continued to insult yourself and act the way you did?"

Blushing, Kurt nodded. He mumbled out. "Yes, sir.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin. "So what do you think is an appropriate punishment here babe? You broke the rules and then continued breaking them even with warning."

Kurt shrugged, not really wanting to answer. "I don't know."

Blaine pulled Kurt up and pulled him into a hug. "I think you do but you don't want to admit it babe."

Kurt burrowed his head into Blaine's shoulder. He said quietly. "A spanking, sir."

Blaine turned his head and gave Kurt a kiss on the top of his head. "Do you think that's fair babe? And answer honestly, not just what you think I want to hear. Do you think you deserve a spanking?"

Kurt teared up a bit and nodded into Blaine's shoulder. "Yes, sir."

Running his hand up and down Kurt's back soothingly, Blaine instructed. "Okay. I want you to go wait in the corner until I call you over. Okay babe?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt said, wiping quickly at his eyes as he walked over to an empty corner and stood.

Blaine watched for a second before looking around the room, trying to decide where would be a good place for this. As he looked, his cell phone rang.

AN: Whoever could it be? Dun, dun, dunnn! Haha you shall see tomorrow. Plus, spankings and that's always a blast (though not for Kurt). Please review!


	57. Calls and Smacks

AN: Oh wow. First time in a long time I don't have a chapter for tomorrow ready. I'm going to do my best. I know where I'm going, it's just a matter of writing it. Enjoy!

Grabbing his phone, Blaine walked into the kitchen to answer it. It was his mother.

"Hi mom." Blaine said politely, trying not to let on that he wasn't thrilled to be interrupted right now.

"Hi Blaine. How are your holidays going? Having a good time in Ohio?" his mom asked, voice sounding strange through the static.

"Yeah I'm having a great time. Mom, where are you calling from?" Blaine asked, straining to hear.

His mom laughed. "Your father dragged me on this ridiculous tour of some museum and the reception is just terrible. Anyways, I was just calling to let you know, we had a change in plans and we will be stopping in Ohio tomorrow night and staying until the next morning and it would be nice if you were home."

Blaine rolled his eyes a bit as he answered. "I'm not the one who is out of state during the holiday's mom. I've been staying with the Hummel's but of course I can be home tomorrow night."

"Well, good. We've missed you dear. Now I don't know if you have the stuff for dinner. If you don't, we can just go out. I hate to cut this short but we have a meeting in about fifteen and I will be seeing you tomorrow. Is everything okay?" His mom asked.

"Everything is fine. Go to your meeting and I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Okay. Love you son." His mom's voice became a bit clearer as she started walking out of the museum.

"Love you too. Bye." Blaine said, listening as the phone disconnected. He hung up and shook his head. Great, a visit from the parents to look forward to. Putting it out of his head, Blaine grabbed a chair and dragged it out to the living room.

Kurt had listened to the murmur of Blaine's voice as he talked, sighing to himself as time stretched on as he stood in the corner. He was tempted to just leave it and go back before Blaine came back in but he didn't want the added guilt. Still, by the time Blaine walked back in, he was more than tired of standing and staring at the plain walls.

When Blaine called him, Kurt turned around and walked over to Blaine quickly, wanting to get it over with. Blaine was seated in the chair and had Kurt stand in front of him. Grabbing his hands, he asked. "What are we doing this for?"

Looking down, Kurt answered. "Because I was making mean comments about myself."

Blaine squeezed his hands and moved so he was looking Kurt in the eye. "You can't do that babe. You are so much more than you give yourself credit for. And I'm telling you now, every time I hear you calling yourself stupid or girly or whatever, it's going to end with you getting a spanking. I won't let you talk about the man I love that way."

Kurt gave a watery smile at the last sentence, leaning down to give Blaine a quick peck on the lips. Blaine smiled and stroked Kurt's arm as he said. "It's time babe."

Kurt looked down and then looked at Blaine, moving his hands to his pants. At Blaine's nod, he pushed them down. Blaine grabbed his wrist and helped him over his lap, situating his boxer covered behind at the highest point.

Resting his hand on his covered cheeks, Blaine said. "This first bit is for speaking to me the way you did. You do not yell at me or mock me. It is rude and completely uncalled for. Understood?"

Kurt hung his head down and answered sadly. "Yes, sir."

He let out a yelp as Blaine landed a hard swat to his butt right as he finished speaking. Blaine landed a series of hard swats across both of Kurt's cheeks, covering both of them twice before stopping. Kurt was squirming a bit, his cheeks stinging at the swats but not quite hurting.

Blaine grabbed the top of his boxers and pulled, Kurt lifting his hips a bit to help. Once Kurt's boxers were at his knees, Blaine placed his hand back on Kurt's light pink butt. "This part is for the insults. You know how I feel about them and I hope this provides incentive so you don't talk like that again."

Kurt let out a small whimper as he felt Blaine's hand leave his butt. Blaine brought it down, flicking his wrist at the end to cause a sting. One that Kurt definitely felt as he bit his lip to hold in a yelp. Blaine continued spanking, landing the wristy smacks all across both cheeks.

Kurt quickly started tearing up, the sting becoming too much for him to bear stoically. He kicked a bit but his legs were entangled in his boxers. As he tried to squirm away from the painful swats, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and tugged him in closer before beginning to swat harder, adding the occasional swat at the crease where Kurt's thighs and butt met.

At these swats, Kurt began begging. "Oww please, please, I won't do it again. Ohh please no more, stop, oww." He tried twisting to move the smacks away from his flaming cheeks but Blaine's aim was steady. Blaine continued spanking as he took in the sight of his boyfriend's red bottom. Moving to rest his hand on Kurt's pink sit spot, Blaine decided to finish strong and to make his point.

"I'm almost done babe. But before I can finish, you need to tell me five things you like about yourself. Just five and I stop." After saying this, Blaine began spanking Kurt's upper thighs and sit spots, raining down hard swats.

Kurt cried out at the pain, trying to register Blaine's words while thinking through the pain. "Oww I'm really good at French" He managed to get out between cries. Blaine made a noise of agreement, lessening the harshness of the swats.

Barely noticing, Kurt thought some more. "Fashion, good at that." Blaine nodded, slowing down the swats a bit more. Kurt lay slumped over his lap, trying to think through his tears. "Unique eyes oww" Kurt got out, letting out small yelps as each of Blaine's swats landed on his now red and heated sit spot. Thinking quickly, Kurt added in. "Hair. Good hair." Blaine slowed down even more, at this point lightly spanking once every few seconds or so. To Kurt, even this light amount burned his poor bottom. He struggled to think of one more thing to say. After about ten seconds of thinking and too many spanks later, Kurt finally said. "Singing. Voice nice."

Blaine stopped spanking completely, resting his hand on an unspanked portion of Kurt's thighs as he listened to Kurt cry for a bit. Looking down, he took in the red soreness of Kurt's cheeks and the slightly darker tone of his sit spots. Sighing, he began lightly rubbing as Kurt's cries slowly died off.

Rubbing his face, Kurt moved to stand, yelping a bit as he pulled up his boxers and they caught on his pained butt. Kicking off his pants, he moved to sit on Blaine's lap, trying to avoid hitting his throbbing butt.

Blaine helped him to sit comfortably before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You know what else is great about you babe? You are so brave and passionate and you're super helpful to your friends. You are the most beautiful guy I have ever seen and I am so lucky to have you."

Kurt blushed and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder as he listened. Tearing up again, Kurt said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said, lightly resting his head on Kurt's and pulling him in closer.

AN: Hope you all liked. Please review and wish me luck. Off to write the next chapter!


	58. After with Sex

AN: Smut and fluff ahead. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 58

After sitting there for a few seconds, Blaine said. "You know what else I love? Your amazing ass."

Kurt moved out from his position against Blaine to look at him incredulously. Blaine added earnestly. "I mean, really, it's just perfect. It's just the right size and it's so soft and feels so nice and-"

Kurt cut him off, blushing. "Blaine! Stop."

Blaine mocked a confused face. "What? I'm just being honest."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine and then commented. "For someone who loves it so much, you sure seemed eager to spank it off."

Blaine laughed and scooped Kurt up in his arms and began carrying him up to his room. "Oh, no. I'd better go make sure it's still intact."

Kurt squealed as Blaine lifted him and held tight as Blaine started up the stairs. "What are you doing? Put me down." When Blaine just continued up the stairs ignoring him, Kurt slumped in his arms, pouting a bit. "How is it that you can carry me? You're shorter."

Blaine dropped Kurt on his bed. "Barely. Now hush up and let me see that butt."

Kurt yelped a bit as he landed on his butt and moved to sit more on his hip to relieve the pressure. At Blaine's order, he raised an eyebrow. "You could try adding a please."

Blaine said nothing. He just walked over to Kurt and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off. He then lightly pushed Kurt until he was lying on his front, he then grabbed the bottom of Kurt's boxers and pulled them down and off. Kurt just silently complied with Blaine's ministrations, submitting to the smolder in Blaine's eyes.

When Kurt's still red butt came into view, Blaine stared for a minute before commenting. "Well, it looks like it's still intact. Let's see if it feels the same."

He grabbed Kurt's legs and opened them, moving to kneel behind him in the opening between his legs. He then put his hands on both cheeks and squeezed a bit. Kurt hissed a bit at the feeling but didn't object. He crossed his arms and laid his head on them, looking back out of the corner of his eyes.

Blaine rubbed his hands all over the two globes in front of him, soothing away some of the heat and occasionally straying to brush within his crevice. "Well, they certainly feel like they are intact. Should I test them babe?"

Kurt, relaxed from the rubbing and a little tired after the crying, murmured quietly. "Whatever you want."

Blaine looked down at Kurt's face and took in the content look, smiling. He got off the bed and stripped quickly, grabbing some lube and a condom before getting back on the bed behind Kurt. Getting some lube on his fingers, Blaine gently spread Kurt's cheeks and slowly pushed a finger in.

Kurt's breath caught as Blaine stretched his cheeks apart and he felt a finger enter him. Blaine grabbed his hip and pulled him up a bit as he began moving his finger in and out. Kurt moaned as Blaine slipped another finger in and began twisting them. As Blaine added his third finger, Kurt hissed at the stretch, his cock growing hard as Blaine began brushing his prostate.

Hearing Kurt's voice rise a bit, Blaine began aiming his strokes directly at Kurt's prostate. Kurt moaned as the sensations quickly brought his cock to full attention.

"Blaine, I want you." Kurt whined out as Blaine rubbed him close to the edge.

"You going to say please?" Blaine teased, already pulling his fingers out and sliding a condom on his hard erection.

Kurt groaned and pushed his hips back. "Please? Pretty please with all the unhealthy candy you want on top please?"

Laughing, Blaine slowly pushed in. "Well, can't say no to that."

When he was all the way in, hips resting against Kurt's red cheeks, he stopped and let Kurt adjust. After a few seconds of stillness, Kurt started wriggling. Taking that as his cue, Blaine began thrusting in and out. He started making shallow thrusts before pulling back and thrusting all the way in. Every time he did this, Kurt cried out as his prostate was hit, Blaine aiming for it. He grabbed onto the sheets and held on tightly as Blaine continued thrusting hard, hips hitting his butt each time.

Already so close, Kurt only lasted for a minute under the fast pace Blaine set. As Kurt cried out as he came, he tightened his muscles around Blaine, pushing Blaine over too. Kurt slumped on the bed, panting hard, exhausted. Blaine clumsily cleaned them both as best he could before slipping back on the bed and pulling Kurt against him. Both quickly fell asleep.

Blaine woke first a little later and went to work cleaning up as best he could. If his parents were coming back tomorrow, he had to be sure there was no evidence of anything around the house. He went downstairs and straightened up the living room, returning the chair to the kitchen before heading back upstairs.

Kurt had woken up when Blaine left, feeling cold now that no one was cuddling him. He had cleaned himself off and gotten dressed again and was on Blaine's laptop when Blaine walked in.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as he saw Kurt laying on his front, looking at his laptop.

Kurt looked up and laughed a bit. "Oh nothing. Just hacking your Facebook."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow and pounced onto the bed next to Kurt, wrestling his laptop out of Kurt's hands. After checking the screen to make sure his Facebook wasn't messed up, he looked at Kurt. Kurt was giggling quietly at Blaine's reaction but at Blaine's look, he stopped and began trying to move away. "Now Blaine, honey, you don't want to do anything drastic. Let's just talk about this!"

Blaine grabbed him as he was finishing his last sentence and began tickling him. Kurt shrieked with laughter and tried to push Blaine's hands away. Blaine just grabbed them up with one hand and held them above his head, pinning him down as he continued tickling.

Kurt writhed underneath, laughing hard and unable to pull away. Blaine continued the tickle torture for a little bit before stopping and just resting his hand on Kurt's side.

Kurt's laughs slowly died down and he looked up to Blaine. Blaine spoke. "Do you have something to say to me?"

Kurt said quickly as Blaine's fingers began moving again. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't touch your Facebook."

When Blaine let go of his hands, Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips before saying. "I'm sorry you're so gullible."

He scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room, laughing at Blaine's outraged cry.

AN: Well there it is. I'm off to try to get a chapter done for tomorrow. Please review!


	59. Back to Breadstix

AN: Glad you all enjoyed the fluff last chapter. Hope this one is as well enjoyed!

Chapter 59

Blaine followed Kurt downstairs, laughing when he entered the kitchen to see Kurt standing on the opposite side of the table, looking ready to flee if Blaine moved too fast. "I won't tickle you anymore. At least not for now."

Kurt glared at him. "You promise?"

Blaine put his hand over his heart. "Of course. Would I lie to you?"

Kurt smirked at that before slowly approaching Blaine, keeping a close eye on his hands. When Kurt got within grabbing distance, Blaine's arms shot out and wrapped around Kurt. Kurt squeaked at the abrupt motion, not able to get away.

Blaine pulled Kurt up against him and gave him a deep kiss, pulling away for air.

Kurt moaned at the closeness and his eyes fluttered open when Blaine pulled away. "Well, hello there."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a light peck before saying. "Hi."

They stood wrapped around each other for a few seconds before a buzzing broke them out of their zone. Kurt pulled away and took out his phone, reading the message out loud. 'Going out for dinner. U r on ur own.'

"Looks like Dad and Carole are going out tonight. What do you want to do for dinner?" Kurt asked, leaning against the table as he typed a reply.

Blaine moved to the table and sat on a chair, pulling Kurt down on his lap as he replied. "We could go out. Been a while since we had a date night."

Kurt let out a high-pitched noise when he was pulled down, not expecting it. He pouted at Blaine for a second to express his displeasure before nodding. "We could do that. The usual?"

Blaine laughed. "Of course. Where else would we go?"

Kurt looked at the time on his phone and moved off Blaine's lap after giving him a quick kiss. "I need to go get ready. We'll go at six okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kurt left the room and headed upstairs. Blaine listened as he heard Kurt turn on the shower. He rolled his eyes and went to the living room, deciding to watch some television while he waited for Kurt.

At exactly six, Kurt came down the stairs and stood in the doorway to the living room, scoffing at Blaine. "Really? You haven't gotten ready yet?"

Blaine looked down at his clothes before looking back at Blaine. "What's wrong with this?"

Kurt walked into the room and shook his head. "It's not the clothes. Have you seen your hair? It's doing the fro thing again."

Blaine's hands went up to his hair and he started smoothing it out. Kurt laughed a bit and walked over, taking over the hair care. Blaine closed his eyes and was humming lightly as Kurt's fingers teased through his scalp. He let out a discontented noise when Kurt stopped.

Kurt leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss on his pouting lips. "We have to go now. Okay hon?"

Sighing deeply, Blaine stood up. "I guess."

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him to the door, letting go for a second so they could put their coats on before grabbing it up again. They went to the car and drove over to Breadstix.

They got there to see that it was relatively quiet, it being a Tuesday and the middle of winter. They were seated right away in their usual booth. After receiving their drinks, Kurt perked up as he remembered something. "Hey who called you earlier? You know, when I was…umm busy?"

Blaine's gaze dropped as he remembered. Groaning, he said. "It was my mom. I guess her and dad are coming back for the night tomorrow and they want me to be home."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed. "Why are you so upset about it? Are you and your dad fighting again?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, shaking his head. "No but we probably will be by the time he leaves again. I don't understand why he feels he has a right to micromanage my life the few times I see him."

Sighing, Kurt said. "Are you sure he's micromanaging and not just trying to be a parent? Because being nosy and telling you what to do is sort of the job description."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I know. It's just frustrating. But it'll still be good to see them I guess. I just wish that it didn't mean I had to be away from you."

Kurt blushed and smiled even as he teased. "Sap."

Blaine grinned. "And proud of it."

Their food came out and they began to eat, making light conversation about the weather and school. Kurt was surreptitiously texting under the table, trying to hide it from Blaine since Blaine thought it was rude to text while at the table and while talking with someone. Blaine noticed when Kurt made an excited face in the middle of silence. "Who are you texting?"

Kurt blushed and set his phone on the table. "No one. Sorry."

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Want to try that one again?"

Kurt looked down and squirmed a bit. "Just Mercedes and Rachel."

Blaine reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hands. "What's wrong babe?"

Kurt looked at their joint hands before looking at Blaine. "I thought you'd be upset."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, shocked. "Why would I be upset at you for texting your friends?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, for texting at the table and while we were talking."

Blaine laughed a bit. "You aren't going to get in trouble for that. I don't really like it but that's my personal preference. It's not something you'll get in trouble for babe." Kurt smiled a bit in relief before Blaine continued. "But that doesn't mean you should lie to me about it. You did it again babe. I just punished you for covering things up earlier and you tried to cover something up because you thought you'd be in trouble."

Kurt felt his stomach fill with anxiety as he took in Blaine's disappointed tone. His still pained butt tensed on the seat as he worried about getting another spanking. "I did, didn't I? I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do it."

Blaine smiled and brought Kurt's hands up to his lips and lightly kissed them. "I know babe." He cut off as the waitress came to take their plates. She smiled down at their joint hands and gave them a wink before setting down the bill.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hands and put down some cash before sliding out of the booth and pulling Kurt up. Kurt followed, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Blaine led them to his car, opening the door for Kurt before getting in on his side. Once they were in the car, Blaine quickly turned it on and blasted the heat before turning to Kurt. "So where do you want to go?"

Kurt looked over to Blaine. "I'm not in trouble?"

Blaine reached over and gently stroked Kurt's cheek. "No. It wasn't that big of a deal. I don't like it but I'm not going to spank you for it again. Not twice in one day. We'll say that the light scolding is enough for now. Okay?"

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and turned his head to lightly kiss Blaine's hand. "Okay."

After sharing a moment, Kurt spoke again. "So can we go to the movies again? Maybe we can actually watch it this time?"

Laughing, Blaine agreed and they headed towards the theater.

AN: Just a bit of plot today. Probably more of the same tomorrow unless the characters take over and go for smut. Haha please review!


	60. Back to the Movies

AN: I am halfway done with 63 at this point. So happy I managed to get some writing done today. I hope you all enjoy and review!

Chapter 60

They got to the theater and sat in the back again. While they were again alone in the theater, they refrained from making out during the previews, knowing this would only lead to them missing the movie again. This didn't stop Blaine from throwing an arm around Kurt and Kurt snuggling against Blaine.

When the movie ended, Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him a quick kiss. Blaine pulled Kurt in and kissed him again, deeper this time. As the credits rolled, the two began making out again. They were again interrupted.

"Really? Do you two just intentionally come in on my shift?" The same guy from before stood a few feet away, smirking a bit.

The two broke apart, blushing a bit. "Sorry. We'll just go now." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand and moving towards the stairs past the guy.

The guy watched them go and called out just as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "You make a cute couple you know."

Kurt smirked up at him. "We know." He lost his composure when the guy gave him a look up and down, clearly checking him out. Kurt turned red and rushed out of the theater, pulling a now glaring Blaine behind him.

They made it out of the theater before cracking up laughing. "Who could have imagined? Of all the theaters in Ohio, we pick the one where the usher can't keep his eyes off you."

Kurt giggled at Blaine's pouting face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You know I only care about you looking at me."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt responded with his arms over Blaine's shoulders. Blaine said quietly. "I know." The two shared a sweet kiss before pulling apart and getting back in the car.

In the car, after they were suitably warm, Blaine asked Kurt. "So where to now? Should we go somewhere else or head home?"

Kurt looked at the time and then at the snow outside and answered. "We should go back to my place. It's too cold to go out for dessert or anything."

Blaine agreed and they started their drive back to Kurt's. Kurt's phone buzzed as he turned it on, indicating he had missed several texts. He let out a groan as he read them.

"What is it babe?" Blaine asked, looking over as they pulled up to a stop light.

"Well, while you are having family fun time, I was going to have girl's night with Rachel and Mercedes. But now it seems it's all the glee girls. A night of Santana making sex jokes and Sugar insulting people. Just what I always wanted." Kurt said, slumping back in his seat.

Blaine laughed. "You know you love them."

Kurt made a quiet noise of acquiescence before going back to typing on his phone. Blaine let the silence linger for a bit before his curiosity got the better of him. "So, how come you call it girls night when you are going to be there?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine and made a weird face at him. Thinking about it, he shrugged. "It's easier than saying 'I'm going to go spend the night with a bunch of girls plus myself.' Why?"

Blaine shrugged and turned to Kurt after pulling up to the house and parking. "Just curious. I just, I've never had a relationship with girls like you do. It's just different."

Kurt laughed and unbuckled his seatbelt, turning in his seat to face Blaine. "Well, that's because we are very different. I've been 'the gay kid' since I was eight Blaine. Guys didn't want to be friends with me so I got used to hanging out with girls. Even now, I still am more comfortable with them than with the guys just because I know how to talk with girls. You, on the other hand, pass. If it weren't for the bow ties and some of those tight jeans of yours, you'd look just like any other guy. You are used to hanging around guys. It's just different backgrounds. It doesn't matter."

Blaine made a thoughtful face, grabbing Kurt's hands. "That makes sense babe. But do you ever wish it was different for you? That you could blend or that you were more used to guys?"

Kurt leaned his head against the headrest and smiled softly at Blaine as he replied. "If it had been different, I wouldn't be the same fabulous person you see now." Blaine laughed and leaned forward to give Kurt a kiss before leaning back. Kurt continued. "But even without that, I wouldn't change it. Sure, it sucked sometimes growing up and I wished that I could just be like everyone else. But looking back and seeing where I am now and where I'm going, I'm better off for how hard it was sometimes. So no, I wouldn't change it."

Blaine sighed affectionately. "You are just so amazing babe."

Kurt blushed and looked down, not looking back up until Blaine's hand tilted his chin up and pulled him into a kiss. The two sat in the car for a few minutes kissing until they were interrupted by a knock on the window.

Breaking apart, Blaine turned off the engine and opened his door, making eye contact with Burt as he exited the vehicle. "Hi. How was your night out?"

Burt didn't reply, opting to wait until Kurt had exited the car to say something. "Having a good night boys?"

Kurt flushed, embarrassed at being caught making out by his dad. Blaine circled the car and grabbed Kurt's hand, blushing himself. Burt let the silence fester for a few moments before chuckling and clapping Kurt on the shoulder. "You may want to come inside now boys. Kinda cold out here."

He walked up the driveway and met with Carole who was laughing quietly at the looks on the boy's face. Kurt and Blaine followed the older couple into the house.

They all stopped in the living room when they saw Finn sitting in the dark, staring at a muted television screen. He spoke quietly. "Hey you guys. Did everyone have a fun night out?"

Carole furrowed her eyebrows worriedly, walking over and putting a hand on Finn's forehead. "You feeling okay sweetie?"

Finn nodded listlessly before turning back to the television. They all exchanged worried looks behind his back. Kurt's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. Breaking the silence, he spoke. "Hey dad. Blaine has to go spend time with his parents tomorrow so I'm going to a girl's night at Rachel's house okay?"

Burt gave a nod, prevented from saying something as Finn suddenly perked up. "You're going to see Rachel tomorrow? Can you bring her something for me?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Finn and nodded slowly. "Sure Finn."

Finn jumped up and ran up the stairs at the response, slamming his door shut behind him. Carole sighed and started towards the stairs. "I'm going to go see if I can find out what's going on."

The three men called back a 'good luck' before turning back to each other. Burt spoke. "Thought your parents were gone the whole break."

Blaine shrugged. "Change in plans I guess. I'm sure I'll get the whole breakdown tomorrow."

Burt chuckled at Blaine's dispirited voice, clapping him on the shoulder. "It won't be that bad. Now Kurt, you said you are going to Rachel's?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. She has the most space and it's all the glee girls so we need room."

Burt nodded. "Her dads out of town?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine and back at his dad before answering. "No?"

Burt arched an eyebrow. "Kurt."

Sighing, Kurt answered. "Yes. But we are all adults. And there won't be any alcohol or whatever there. Probably just going to be a night of karaoke and facials and manicures. No harm done."

Blaine laughed a bit at Kurt's nervous ramble. Burt let out his own snort before saying. "Okay. It's fine. Just don't drink and if there is any funny business going on, I expect a phone call. Got it?"

Kurt nodded, saved from any further interrogation when Carole entered the room again. "Burt, Finn wants to talk to you."

AN: Well, we happy with it? More plot stuff I know. But it picks up again I promise. And it all has a purpose. Please review!


	61. Late Nights and Early Mornings

AN: So I've been getting less reviews lately and I'm just wondering if I'm doing something you all don't like. If so, just let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 61

Burt and Carole both walked out of the room and Blaine and Kurt listened to some quiet murmurs before they heard footsteps going up the stairs. The two decided to go into the kitchen to give the rest of the house some privacy and to get some dessert.

Two bowls of ice cream later, they turned to the door as Carole came back in. "What's going on?" Kurt asked, a little worried.

Carole shook her head and sat at the table. "Just Finn trying to get out of being grounded. Apparently he and Rachel have some anniversary coming up and he has to see her."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, both of them trying to think of an anniversary that Finn and Rachel could be having. Not able to think of one, they shrugged and turned back to Carole. Kurt asked. "So is he still grounded?"

Carole laughed. "Of course he is. He threw a party with alcohol and broke a window. He isn't going to get time off because he and his girlfriend have some anniversary. But Burt is talking to him about possibly taking time off the end if he does a few chores around the house."

Not having anything else to say to that, the two headed upstairs after wishing Carole a quick good night. They went into Kurt's room and locked the door. Blaine flopped onto Kurt's bed, tired, while Kurt went over to his desk and opened his laptop.

Blaine rested for a bit, watching Kurt work on his application. Eventually he stretched his arms out and groaned. Kurt looked over and smiled at his boyfriend's sleepy face. He shut his laptop and pulled Blaine up, dragging him to the bathroom and handing him his toothbrush with toothpaste on it. As Blaine brushed, Kurt went in the bedroom and pulled out some pajamas for him after getting changed. He went back in the bathroom and brushed his own teeth, shoving Blaine out to get changed.

Blaine sleepily put on the clothes and crawled under the covers. Kurt finished up in the bathroom and went to his bed after shutting off the lights. He got in bed and pulled Blaine against him. Blaine let out a content sigh murmuring quietly. "Love you."

Kurt pressed a kiss to the back of Blaine's head. "Love you too."

Blaine quickly dropped off to sleep. Kurt shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep, his mind racing. He listened to Blaine breathing and couldn't help but feel anxious about the boy in his arms. Despite having been looking for a relationship for ages, sometimes it hit Kurt suddenly just how deep he had fallen for Blaine. And it scared him. Blaine knew stuff about him that no one else did and he trusted Blaine completely. He couldn't believe he had him in his life and was so worried that one day, Blaine would leave. A little while later, he opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. Moving slowly, he pulled himself away from Blaine and got out of bed. He padded over to his desk and opened his laptop, lowering the brightness of the screen quickly.

Several hours of successful distractions later, he finished his application and was tired of playing Angry Birds. He yawned and looked down at the clock, eyes widening when he saw how late it was. Blaine had dropped off to sleep at eleven, early for them but not too bad when you considered how busy the day had been. It was now past two in the morning.

Kurt shut his laptop again, crawling back into bed slowly so the movement didn't wake Blaine. Blaine, still sleeping, rolled over in his sleep and pulled Kurt to him. Kurt snuggled against Blaine and dropped off to sleep quickly.

Blaine woke the next morning at nine, totally refreshed. He wasn't sure why he had been so tired the night before but he was far from tired now. He looked down at Kurt who was still snoozing away. Smiling, he edged out of the bed and grabbed a change of clothes before hopping in the shower.

Feeling refreshed, he exited the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day. He decided to let Kurt sleep in a bit and opened his laptop, laughing when the Angry Birds screen popped up. His boyfriend was totally addicted.

An hour later, he shut the laptop, having completely exhausted all his entertainment options on Facebook and deciding that ten thirty was plenty late enough for sleeping in, especially considering Kurt was normally up first. He decided to grab Kurt a cup of coffee before waking him.

He headed downstairs and gave Carole and Burt a quick hello before going back up with a hot cup of coffee. He set it down on the night stand and reached down, brushing Kurt's hair back as he spoke. "Kurt. Babe, time to wake up."

Kurt groaned and rolled over, burying his face in his pillows. Blaine laughed a bit. "Come on. I brought you coffee."

Kurt mumbled something into his pillow. Blaine leaned in closer asking him to repeat it. Kurt lifted his head from the pillows and said. "Go away."

Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair. "It's pretty late babe. Sit up and drink your coffee."

Kurt groaned loudly into his pillow. He turned his head so he could glare at Blaine and said grumpily. "No. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Blaine watched, shocked as Kurt turned his head back into the pillow. He reached down and gave Kurt a sharp spank, speaking as Kurt yelped. "Don't tell me to shut up. Now get up and go shower."

Kurt glared at Blaine as he got up. "You get up and go shower." Kurt muttered as he brushed past Blaine on the way to his closet.

Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back, warning in a low voice. "No more. I will take you to my house and give you a spanking unless you stop it right now. I don't know what your problem is but you don't get to do this. Now, drink your coffee, take a shower and come back with a more pleasant attitude."

Kurt pulled his arm out of Blaine's grasp and stalked over to the cup of coffee. Sending a glare to Blaine, he went into the bathroom and poured it down the sink. He walked back into the room and slammed the cup down. "You can take your coffee and shove it."

Blaine arched an eyebrow at the angry words of his boyfriend. Struck speechless, he decided to let actions speak for him. He moved over to Kurt and pulled his shirt off of him. Kurt sputtered, not expecting the abruptness. Blaine pulled down Kurt's pants and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the bathroom. Turning on the shower head, he swatted Kurt on the butt before pushing him in and shutting the door behind him. Finally calm enough to think about what he wanted to say, Blaine said. "Get showered. When you get out, you will eat the food I will have brought up and then we are going to my place where you are going to spend some time over my knee. I hope it was worth it."

Finished, he stalked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and going downstairs to grab some breakfast for Kurt. Kurt stood in the shower, shocked, tears forming in his eyes as his still pink butt tensed.

AN: Uh-oh. Kurtsie is in for it now. Wasn't my intention but what can I do? Please review.


	62. Talk About Brattiness

AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I just have been worried lately, especially since this fic is a lot longer than I had intended it to be, that I was losing my audience. That said, I'm glad you all are enjoying and I hope you continue to do so.

Chapter 62

Kurt came out of the shower and dressed in the clothes that Blaine had grabbed for him. He decided to forgo his usual hair routine and left the bathroom, looking down. Blaine silently handing him a plate and Kurt teared up again when he saw that Blaine had made him a toasted bagel with his favorite fruits chopped up next to it.

He sat on the bed and ate it quietly, not looking up as Blaine moved around the room, grabbing stuff out of drawers. Blaine spoke up as Kurt just about finished. "Do you need anything special for the sleepover tonight?"

Kurt looked up and saw his boyfriend had made him a bag for the night. He looked through it quickly and grabbed a few jars from his vanity before putting it down on the bed. He looked up at Blaine through his lashes and said quietly. "Thanks."

Blaine gave him a curt nod before saying. "Go wash your dishes. I'm going to see what Finn wants you to bring Rachel and then we are going to go. Okay?"

Kurt nodded silently, looking down again. Blaine sighed and walked over, lifting Kurt's chin. "How are you supposed to respond when you are in trouble?"

Kurt said quietly. "Sorry. Yes, sir." A few tears ran down his face and Blaine gently stroked them away before pulling Kurt into a quick hug.

"It's going to be okay. We'll go take care of this and then it'll be fine. Okay babe?" Blaine said tenderly, stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt sniffed and pulled back, wiping his face. "Yes, sir." He grabbed his plate and went downstairs. Blaine went to Finn's room and received a letter from Finn for Rachel. He had just tucked it away in Kurt's bag when Kurt returned.

He picked up the bag and shouldered it, grabbing his own things in his other hand before walking out of the room. Kurt trailed after him silently. Blaine stopped in the living room where Burt and Carole were sitting. "Hey, we are going to head over to my house to make sure everything is clean for my parents. I think Kurt is just going to go straight to Rachel's after."

Burt nodded, looking at his silent son and the way the two were carrying themselves. "All right. Call me when you get to Rachel's okay Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and gave his dad a small smile. "Sure dad. I'll see you tomorrow." He walked over and gave him and a Carole a quick hug before returning to Blaine's side. They exchanged quick goodbyes before heading to the car. Blaine put their bags in the trunk before getting behind the drivers' seat. He drove them quickly and quietly to his place.

When he pulled up on the sidewalk, he turned to Kurt. "Go on in and find a corner. I'll be in in a minute." He handed his keys to Kurt and watched as Kurt trekked up the driveway after giving a quick yes sir.

He sighed and got out of the car, grabbing the bags from the trunk. Hitting the lock button on the driver's door, he shut it and went up to the house. Kurt had entered and made his way to the living room corner that he had just occupied the day before. He slumped his head against the wall and teared up a bit, hating himself for landing himself in the corner and in trouble so soon after his last punishment.

Blaine entered and set the bags down in his room before heading back downstairs and grabbing the chair from last time. He sat down in it and called Kurt over. Kurt turned and walked over slowly, hands twisting in front of him. Blaine grabbed Kurt when he got close and pulled him onto his lap. Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder as Blaine spoke. "Why are we here babe?"

Kurt said quietly. "I was really rude to you. I'm so sorry." His eyes teared over and he sniffled a bit.

Blaine reached his free hand up and stroked Kurt's hair. "It's all right babe. You want to tell me why you were so rude?"

Kurt shrugged a bit, keeping his face against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wouldn't take that as an answer and pulled Kurt back and titled his chin so he was making eye contact. He quirked an eyebrow.

Kurt swallowed and offered hesitantly. "I was just really tired. I kept waking up and I just couldn't sleep last night."

Blaine sighed. "Why didn't you say that? I would have let you sleep more. Why couldn't you sleep baby?"

Kurt moved his head back into Blaine's shoulder, mumbling. "I was afraid you would leave me."

Blaine laughed a bit. "You were afraid I'd leave? Babe, we've talked about this. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Kurt sniffed and pulled back, meeting Blaine's clear eyes with his watery ones. "Even when I'm being mean?"

Blaine looked questioningly at Kurt even as he stroked Kurt's cheek. "Even when you are being mean. You could be rude to me every morning just like today and I won't leave. Your butt might hate you but I won't."

Kurt gave a watery laugh at that. "I just, I was laying there and all I could think was how unbelievable it was that you loved me. And that eventually you would get sick of having to do this" here he made a gesture encompassing their bodies "and you would leave me for someone with less issues."

Blaine gave a small chuckle. "I'd get bored with someone else." He sobered up and added. "And it is absolutely believable that I love you. Sure, you have your moments of brattiness but you are still the sweetest, most brave and beautiful guy I know. Okay?"

Kurt gave a nod, a small smile on his face. "Okay."

Blaine pulled Kurt back into a cuddle, both of them soaking up the warmth of the other. Blaine hated to break the moment but he wanted to move past the problems of that morning. "Because I love you, I owe you something babe. I made you a promise this morning about what would happen if you didn't stop and you pushed it. Didn't you?"

Kurt sighed. "Yes, sir."

Blaine continued, pushing Kurt up and standing him between his knees. Kurt stood and listened, anxiety pooling in his stomach mixed in with a bit of relief. "Now, if you had said politely that you needed to sleep more, I would have given you that time. But I think you wanted this. You were asking for this since you woke up. You wanted to know that no matter how badly you may act, I wouldn't leave. And I won't. But I will make you regret your actions."

As he spoke, he unbuttoned Kurt's pants and pushed them and Kurt's underwear down to his knees. He then pulled Kurt over one of his knees, pinning Kurt's legs down with his right leg. Kurt squeaked at the change in position and grabbed Blaine's ankle. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's slightly pink cheeks and asked. "Do you agree you deserve this spanking?"

Kurt spoke quietly, his voice breaking a bit as he started tearing up in anticipation. "Yes, sir." Even as he laid there, backside tensing in worry, he felt a bit of relief that Blaine was willing to do this and hadn't left.

AN: So it's up to all of you. Should I write about Blaine's night first or Kurt's night? I can't blend them, it's too difficult and I don't have the time to figure out how much I want to say in each chapter for them. So let me know via review what you want to see first. You have a few chapters to let me know.


	63. Spanking A Third Time

AN: Well, the Blaine's have it. So that's the night we will see first. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Kurt felt Blaine's hand leave his butt and tensed in anticipation. It came down with a thwack, instantly causing a burning sensation. It was quickly joined by several more fiery pains as Blaine continued smacking all around Kurt's butt. Kurt groaned as his still sensitive bottom reignited with pain. This was the third day in a row he was getting spanked and he could feel it.

Kurt began whining in the back of his throat as Blaine's hand began smacking down on his upper thighs. His pained cheeks were grateful for the reprieve but his thighs were so sensitive and Blaine just kept spanking, back and forth. Kurt kicked his feet a bit, not able to move at all because of how Blaine was holding him.

When Blaine moved to his stretched out sit-spot, Kurt began pleading. "Please, sir oowwww, I won't do it again, oww aaah no more please." He dissolved into tears when Blaine continued to smack him in the same spot. He tightened his grip on Blaine's ankle and tried to hang on, not wanting to upset Blaine by reaching back.

However, when Blaine continued to smack his sit spot, which just had to be a violent red at this point, Kurt threw his hand back with a gasp between his tears. Blaine just grabbed his wrist and pinned his hand back, completely immobilizing Kurt. He returned to Kurt's sit spots for a few more swats before Kurt slumped, no longer fighting, just wanting it to end. He moved the swats back up to Kurt's cheeks and swatted hard to make them the same color as Kurt's dark red under curve.

Stopping, Blaine left his hand on Kurt's burning butt. "What are you never going to do again?"

Kurt sobbed a bit before hitching his breath and saying. "Be rude to you."

Blaine rubbed a bit. "Specifically, what are you never going to say to me again?"

Kurt flinched a bit as he thought of his rude words from that morning. "Shut up or shove it." He got out between tears.

Blaine lifted his hand and swatted down hard three times on each cheek. "You ever say that to me again, this will seem like nothing. I don't say it to you and you don't say it to me. Got it?"

Kurt nodded, his tears renewed at the swats. "Yes, sir. Please, no more. I'm sorry."

Blaine lightly patted Kurt's throbbing cheeks. "All done. We're all done here babe." Kurt dissolved back into sobs at that, letting out all of the emotions from that morning as he lay over Blaine's thigh, red ass mooning the room. Blaine lightly rubbed Kurt's cheeks as he cried, pulling him up when his tears stopped. He scooped Kurt up and carried him up to his room, laying him down on his bed.

"You go ahead and take a nap, catch up on sleep. I'm going to go shovel the driveway so my parents can park. Okay babe?" Blaine said, gently stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt sniffled and nodded. "'Kay." He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the crying and soothed by Blaine's ministrations.

After Blaine heard Kurt's breathing even out, he left the room and went outside, working to clear out the sidewalk and the driveway so there would be one less thing for his dad to complain about. As he did, he tried to pull himself together. It was hard for him to think about how much pain he had caused his boyfriend. He really did love him and knowing that he was the reason he was crying hurt. Still he knew that Kurt expected it and would probably take Blaine's failure to do it as a rejection. He just wished he didn't have to do it quite so often.

The length of the driveway caused the activity to take over half an hour and he went inside when he was done, physically spent. He dropped into the chair he brought back into the kitchen and looked at the clock. He threw together a few sandwiches and stuck them in the fridge before heading upstairs to wake Kurt up.

He entered his room and winced a bit as he took in the shiny apple red that covered his boyfriend's butt and upper thighs. He grabbed some lotion and set it on his nightstand before crawling into the bed next to Kurt. He pulled him on top of him and began gently stroking his hair, saying quietly. "Time to get up babe."

Kurt stirred as he felt himself get moved and he opened his eyes and saw he was now lying on Blaine. Smiling, he folded his arms on Blaine's chest and moved to lie completely on top of him, head propped on his arms. "Hi."

Blaine laughed and stroked Kurt's hair back, smoothing the sleep-disheveled pieces down. "How you feeling?"

Kurt grimaced as he reached a hand back and felt his warm skin. "It hurts."

Blaine reached over to the night stand and grabbed the lotion. He poured a bit in his hands and reached down, cupping Kurt's warm cheeks in his hands before gently rubbing in the cool lotion. Kurt hissed a bit at the cold but quickly let out a sigh of relief and laid his head back down on Blaine's chest. Blaine continued rubbing soothing circles, trying to reach every bit of Kurt's pained butt.

After the lotion was completely rubbed in, he stopped, just resting his hands on Kurt's butt. Kurt moved so his head was propped up again, looking at Blaine. Blaine spoke quietly. "Better?"

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Thank you."

Blaine flashed Kurt a smile back before saying. "I really don't like causing you pain."

Kurt blushed and responded. "I know. I'm sorry."

Blaine rubbed his hand on Kurt's butt soothingly. "It's okay. You were punished and we are past it. I'm just, it's hard for me too. I don't like knowing that I'm causing you pain. And this week has kind of sucked."

Kurt ducked his head down into Blaine's chest, not wanting to make eye contact anymore. "Sorry."

Blaine pulled Kurt in tighter, kissing the top of his head. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad. I just want to know if you think this is working still. It's been a painful week for both of us."

Kurt sighed and moved so he was able to bury his face in Blaine's neck. "Yeah, it has. I, when I was in the corner earlier, I just wanted to kick myself. I don't know how I ended up in trouble so much this week."

Blaine brought a hand up and stroked Kurt's hair. "That's what I mean. Do you think that our arrangement is helping you babe?"

Kurt lay still for a moment, thinking. He answered slowly. "I hate it sometimes. Generally when I know I'm doing something wrong and I'm about to get in trouble. But at the same time, it's a relief for me. I just, with or without the arrangement, I'd probably do the exact same things but at least this way, I don't feel bad about it anymore. And I know it doesn't seem like it, especially right now, but I do think it's helping me think before I speak. Just maybe not in the mornings."

Blaine laughed at that. "Well, no. Not in the mornings. But I do notice it babe. You've been so good with dealing with Finn and all of his drama lately. And I'm so proud of you for that. I know how hard it can be dealing with a sibling and you do so well."

Kurt blushed, not sure how to take the praise. He opted to say nothing, just relaxing against Blaine and enjoying the warm fuzzies in his stomach. Blaine accepted the silence for a bit, lying there with him until his stomach growled. Kurt laughed and got off of him, looking around a bit for his pants. Finally remembering that they were on the floor in the living room, he led Blaine out of the room, Blaine enjoying the view of Kurt's ass in front of him.

AN: So next chapter Blaine's parents enter. Who's excited?


	64. Snow Break

AN: I'm so excited. After Tuesday, I had no time to write. So this is the last of what I have written. Which means I get to do some writing this weekend. Yay! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 64

Kurt pulled on his pants once he saw them, regretting how tight he wore his clothes as they brushed against his poor backside. He grimaced at Blaine when he looked over at the sound of Kurt hissing. Chuckling, Blaine pulled him into a hug, letting a hand stray down to rub at Kurt's butt.

The two broke apart and went into the kitchen, Blaine pulling out the sandwiches. Kurt leaned against the counter as he ate, not willing to sit and put pressure on his butt. Blaine joined him there and the two ate silently, looking out the window at the snow covered lawn outside.

After they had finished eating and had cleaned up the mess they had made, Blaine turned to Kurt with a twinkle in his eye. "Kurt…" He said, pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend. "Blaine."

Blaine made his eyes as big as he could as he asked. "Can we go outside and play in the snow? Please?" He put his lower lip out and pouted.

Kurt looked back outside at the snow and then back to his boyfriend. Sighing, he answered. "Fine."

Blaine let out a cheer and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him to the door. Kurt pulled Blaine back as he tried to leave and forced him into a coat and gloves. Letting Blaine go, Kurt put on his own winter apparel before going outside. He laughed as he saw Blaine lying on the snow covered ground making snow angels.

Blaine shouted for Kurt to come and join him. Kurt shook his head, laughing. Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt, ready to drag him down. As soon as he got close though, Kurt shrieked and ran away to the opposite side of the lawn. As Blaine tried to approach again, Kurt lifted up a ball of snow and threw it at Blaine.

Blaine gasped as it hit him, sending a look to Kurt. "Oh, it's on." With that, the two retreated to opposing sides of the lawn and began lobbing snowballs at each other.

Kurt was faster at making them but Blaine had better aim. By the time they tired of throwing them, both of them were pretty well soaked. Kurt took Blaine's momentary distraction as he tried to shake off some of the excess snow to get closer. When Blaine looked up, he startled a bit at seeing Kurt so close.

Kurt laughed and got closer, calling out. "Truce."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt into a hug, both of them shivering a bit. It was starting to get dark out as it was winter so they decided to head in and get warmed up before Blaine's parents got there.

They shed their coats in the front hallway, leaving them to dry on the hooks there. They headed up to Blaine's room and checked the time. They saw they had enough time for a quick shower together before Blaine's parents got there as long as they didn't fool around.

Kurt turned to Blaine and pulled off his shirt, eying the muscles he found lustfully. Blaine grabbed the hem of Kurt's shirt and pulled that off of him before pulling him in for a kiss. Their hands worked between them, unbuttoning pants and pushing them down even as their lips met.

Kurt pulled away with a gasp. "We don't have time for this. Let's not start something we can't finish." Blaine groaned as Kurt walked into the shower area and turned it on. It turned into a grin when Kurt looked over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Blaine stumbled out of his pants and entered the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind him. They avoided letting the spray get their hair, not wanting to explain why they were both sporting wet heads to Blaine's parents. Their hands rushed across each other's bodies as the water warmed their skin.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's hip and turned him around. Kurt complied, putting his arms against the wall and resting his head there as Blaine ran his hands down his back. When Blaine reached his butt, Kurt arched back, trying to get his touch to stay.

Blaine lingered a bit, feeling the smooth, pink skin under his hands, squeezing a bit. Kurt squealed a bit at the sensation as it caused spikes of pain to shoot through him. He groaned a bit as the pain turned into pleasure under Blaine's hands and his erection grew. Blaine, hearing this, pulled his hands away. His own cock was hard too but they really didn't have the time.

Kurt looked back mournfully and sighed, turning around and looking at their aching cocks. Deciding to work fast, Kurt grabbed Blaine in one hand and himself in the other and began jerking quickly. Blaine gasped at the sensation, not having expected it. The surprise and the already sensitive state of his skin made him come quickly, shooting into the space between the two.

Kurt continued jerking on his own erection, using both hands now. He groaned as he got closer. Blaine pulled his hands off and replaced them with his own. Kurt made a high pitched noise in the back of his throat as he felt the callused hands stroking him up and down. He quickly got off, smothering his moans in his arm.

Giving their bodies a quick rinse, they turned off the shower and stepped out. They dried off quickly and dressed in dry clothes. Kurt moved in front of the mirror, trying to style his hair up. Blaine grabbed his hair gel and quickly and efficiently gelled it all down. The two exchanged a sad sigh, hating to see the curls go but knowing that it was how he had to have his hair when his dad was around.

The two finished up and went downstairs. Just as they entered the living room, they heard the front door open. "Blaine, dear, we're home!" Blaine heard his mother call.

Blaine put on his best show smile as his mother came into the living room, saying happily. "Mom, it's so good to see you."

The two exchanged a hug before Mrs. Anderson noticed Kurt. "Oh hello dear. How have your holidays been?" She pulled Kurt into a hug which Kurt returned, surprised.

"Good, good. How about yours?" Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine's mother was just about to answer when they heard a gruff voice ask. "Who left these coats to drip all over my floor?"

AN: So yeah. That's all for now. Kind of a cliffhanger. Not really though. I don't make you all wait long enough for my chapters to be considered cliffhangers. Please review.


	65. Family Dinner

AN: So not much writing got done today. Maybe tomorrow will be better? Enjoy.

Chapter 65

"Oh sorry dad. We were just outside and we got a bit wet. I'll go clean that right now." Blaine called out, moving into the kitchen to grab some paper towels.

Blaine's dad walked into the living room as he asked. "Who is this 'we'?" When he saw Kurt, he stopped for a moment before continuing. "Ah. Hello Kurt."

Kurt gave a wave. "Hello Mr. Anderson. How was your trip?"

Mr. Anderson set down his bag by the stairs. "Long. And it's not over yet. We leave again tomorrow morning."

Blaine's mom let out a little laugh at the groan in his voice. "Oh dear. It's not so bad." Turning to Kurt, she added. "They have the best food at some of the conferences. I wouldn't be surprised if I had gained twenty pounds from it all."

Kurt smiled at this, sharing a look with her. Blaine walked into the room and took in the scene. He squared his shoulders as he walked over to where Kurt and his mom stood. "Hi dad. Good to see you."

"You too, son." Blaine's dad responded. The awkward silence filled the room for a bit until Kurt let out a small cough. Startled at the reminder of Kurt's presence, he turned to Kurt. "Are you joining us for dinner tonight?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm going over to a friend's for a small get together."

Mr. Anderson nodded, not able to hide the slight look of relief in his eyes. He hoped things would be less awkward if it was just family.

Blaine caught this and added. "Yeah, I'm just going to drop him off and then we can go out. So I'll be back in a few minutes."

Looking at his watch, Blaine's dad frowned. "I don't want you driving this late. We can just drop him off on our way to a restaurant."

Blaine rolled his eyes and was about to comment when Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed. Kurt answered back. "That'd be great. I'll just go grab my things."

He pulled Blaine after him and they made their way up to Blaine's room. After entering, Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. He spoke quietly into his ear. "It's only for a short time. Just try to get along with him. Please?"

Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. "Fine. I'll try but there are no guarantees."

The two stood there for a moment until they heard Mr. Anderson call. "Boys, let's get going."

They pulled apart and Blaine grabbed Kurt's bag. They headed back downstairs and both of them got into the backseat of the car. The car was quiet, only interrupted by the occasional direction from Kurt on where to turn. They quickly arrived at Rachel's house and both boys got out of the car.

Blaine walked Kurt up to the door, holding his hand. After Kurt rang the doorbell, he turned to Blaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled sadly at Blaine and said. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try to have a nice time."

Blaine smiled. "I will babe. Be good. I love you."

Kurt responded. "I love you too."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and headed back towards the car, hearing behind him the door open and Rachel's voice. He slid into the backseat of the car and his dad drove off.

His mother filled the car with stories about some of the people she had spoken to during the trip. By the time they had arrived at Breadstix, the occupants of the car were much more relaxed than they had been.

Blaine laughed a bit when he saw his dad had been heading to Breadstix. Apparently, it really was the only place to eat in Lima. When they entered the restaurant, the hostess at the stand brightened at seeing Blaine enter.

"What are you doing back so soon? Weren't you two just here yesterday?" She asked, grabbing two menus.

Blaine shrugged and gestured to his two parents. "No here with him today. My parents wanted to go out for dinner."

She looked back and blushed, reaching to grab another menu. "My apologies. I'm just so used to it being him and his boyfriend." She explained to Blaine's blank-faced father.

He waved it off. "It's all right. I wasn't aware Blaine was going out so often that he'd be recognizable though."

Not knowing an appropriate response to that, the hostess led them to their table and handed them their menus. After she walked away, Blaine's father looked at him. "So you two come here often?"

Blaine smiled softly as he thought back to the many times Kurt and he had come here. "Yeah."

Blaine's mom gave a small grin at the love-struck look on his face before she turned to her menu. Blaine's dad browsed through the menu as he said. "Well, I hope you aren't wasting all your money going out. Saving your money is important for the future, son."

Blaine clenched his fists a bit and said quietly. "It's not a waste to go out with my boyfriend."

Blaine's dad sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

Blaine didn't respond, just glared silently at the table until his mom spoke up. "Since you come here so often, why don't you tell me what's good?"

A short conversation on the menu's content and their waitress stopping by later, the three sat at the table, silent. Blaine's mom asked. "So what have you been up to during your vacation?"

Blaine smiled. "We've been hanging out at Kurt's place mostly. We have seen a couple movies and finished a bit of our homework too."

"You know son, I worry about your use of the word 'we' when responding to your mother's question about you. Perhaps you have been spending too much time with Kurt." His dad spoke up, adjusting his glasses a bit.

Blaine looked up and glared. "Save the psychoanalyzing for your patients dad."

His dad gave him a look and Blaine looked away, leaning back and crossing his arms with a huff. The family dropped back into silence again, making light conversation once their food made it to the table about the quality of the pasta and breadsticks.

Once they had finished eating, they paid and headed back out to the car. Once they arrived back at their house, Blaine tried to head up to his room but his mom called him back. "Blaine, sweetie, won't you come spend time with us? We leave early tomorrow and won't be back for a couple more weeks."

Blaine wasn't able to refuse his mother and headed into the living room where his mom and dad sat. He made his way to sit next to his mother when his dad spoke up. "Why don't you go grab a board game? We can play and chat."

Blaine groaned as he walked over to the cupboard and began searching for a game to play. "Family game night dad? Really?"

"They key to a happy family is spending time together." His father said, speaking in the tone of voice he always used when he was reciting one of his psychology learning's. Blaine rolled his eyes before grabbing Monopoly and heading back to the table. It was going to be a long night.

AN: I don't know. I couldn't make him homophobic because I just can't write it. But I'm not really sure how he ended up like this. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed anyways. Please review.


	66. Monopoly Showdown

AN: I got absolutely no writing done in advance this weekend. So I'm going to try but there might start being day gaps between chapters. Never more than a day and I'm going to try really hard not to have to. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 66

Blaine's dad took the role of banker and they started playing. As they played, they talked.

"So what did you do for Christmas this year?" His mom asked.

Blaine gave a small smile as he rolled the dice. "We just stayed in at Kurt's house and watched movies and opened presents with his family. It was really nice."

Blaine's dad nodded. "I'm glad you still had a good time even though you couldn't go to Wes' this year."

Blaine shrugged. "He had plans. I guess he's gotten really close with some of his new college buddies so he didn't even come home for the break."

His dad shook his head. "I'm sure his parents were disappointed."

Blaine looked at him. "We normally spent Christmas alone at his place. You know, since you guys are normally gone and his parents are normally gone. He wasn't missing much."

Clearing his throat, Blaine's dad looked at Blaine. "Well, when you go away for college, we do expect you home for the holidays."

Blaine scoffed a bit at that. "For what? An empty house?"

Blaine's mom looked down at that while his dad grew angry. "You had the option of joining us for the holidays and you chose to stay here."

Blaine rubbed his face, laughing a bit. "Because I didn't want to spend the whole vacation away from my friends and my boyfriend."

Blaine's dad shook his head. "And it goes back to him again. Blaine, your relationship is really too intense for a high school romance."

Blaine stood up and glared at him. "I love him. Just because you can't understand that, doesn't mean it's not real."

He turned to leave and had just reached the base of the stairs when his dad yelled at him. "Get back here and sit down."

Blaine froze and took a deep breath before turning around and asking. "What dad? Do we really have to do this every time I see you?"

Blaine's dad sighed and pointed at the seat Blaine had abandoned. "Sit."

Blaine glared and stalked over to the seat, plopping down and crossing his arms. Blaine's dad sat back down and took his glasses off, rubbing his forehead. Blaine's mom looked between the two before quietly excusing herself under the guise of washing off the flight.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Blaine's dad said calmingly. "I don't mean to belittle your relationship. I just worry that you are getting in too deep with that boy."

Blaine huffed. "That boy has a name. And it's Kurt. And how deep is too deep dad? Why shouldn't I be allowed to feel this way? Is it because it's a boy? Huh?" He ended up yelling at the end, leaning forward and waving his hands a bit.

Blaine's dad looked at him, shocked. "It's not because he is a boy and I resent that accusation. I have never been anything less than supportive of you in your life. I just worry about how committed you are."

Blaine laughed at that. "You've never been less than supportive huh? So what was with the whole 'let's rebuild a car' kick last summer?"

With a sad look on his face, Blaine's dad looked at Blaine. "That wasn't to try to 'straighten you out'. I just knew that work would be sending me out a lot starting at the end of that summer and I wanted to get a little bit of quality time in with my son before that."

Blaine shook his head. "Then why would you have us rebuild a car? There are a million things we could have done that would have been better."

Blaine's dad chuckled a bit. "Admittedly, not my best plan. But I had read in one of my journal articles that by building something together, animosity between us would lessen. Clearly, it didn't accomplish that. But Blaine, I never intended for it to be about you being gay. I just wanted to have a chance to spend time with you."

Blaine sat back at the genuinely hurt tone in his dad's voice and looked back on the summer. Thinking about it without the context of being a homophobic response to his coming out of the closet, it appeared his dad was being truthful. His work had definitely picked up a lot since then and they had spent a lot of time together during that project.

He still had a question. "If that's true, then why are you always so weird about my relationship with Kurt? Because you always seem to not want to talk about him or spend time with him."

Blaine's dad leaned forward and looked Blaine in the eye. "It's never been about him being a boy. We are so rarely home that, when we are, I want to spend time with you. And I'll admit, it's to the detriment of getting to know your boyfriend. But it's not because we don't like him." He added after a bit of thought. "Though I do worry about how close you two have gotten in such a short amount of time and at such a young age."

Blaine shook his head, tone pleading with his dad to understand. "No dad. We've known each other for a while now. And age doesn't matter. I've given him a ring. We know that we are meant to be together."

Both men whirled around when they heard a gasp in the doorway. "You're engaged?" His mom asked, hand over her heart.

Blaine laughed. "No, no. It's a promise ring. That one day we will get engaged and get married. I know we are too young to be engaged and thinking about marriage but with Kurt, I can't help but picture a future. And he's always in it."

His mom came over and pulled him into a hug. He looked over his mom's shoulder at his dad, silently asking if his dad understood. His dad gave a small smile and reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

"I can tell you mean that. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't support your relationship but I didn't want you getting hurt. I see that won't be a problem as long as you have Kurt."

Blaine smiled and pulled his dad into a hug, which was returned after a moment of startledness. After they broke apart, Blaine's mom wiped at her face and said. "Well, enough with this emotional drama. Let's continue our game, yes?"

The two men laughed and sat back down, resuming the game.

AN: I'll write in some Blaine/Blaine's mom interaction tomorrow. I can't name them. They are only going to be around for two more chapters max and I have zero creativity with names. So I'll wait until canon gives me some names before writing it. I might be waiting a while. Please review.


	67. Mom Time

AN: Success. I managed to write this chapter. Just a bit of follow up and then I move on to Kurt's night. But I was wondering, how would everyone feel if I had them switch and Kurt punished Blaine? I don't know if I could put it in actual story but I'd be willing to write a separate one-shot if people were interested. Enjoy.

Chapter 67

They continued their game for a bit, Blaine's mom quickly taking control of a lot of the properties on the board. She was a salesperson for a business she had founded and had an incredible sense of business that manifested itself even in this game. Of course, it didn't hurt that she was taking advantage of the other two's distraction.

After a few hours of play, both men conceded defeat. Blaine's dad threw down the last of his money and raised his hands in surrender. "That's it. I know when I'm beat."

Blaine laughed as his mom grabbed the money and laughed diabolically while his dad mock-bowed in surrender. "You two are so weird."

Blaine's dad smiled. "It's all part of being a parent. You'll understand one day."

His parents watched as Blaine's face glazed over as he considered the idea of having kids in the future. He couldn't help but envision mini-Kurt-and-Blaine mixes running around. He beamed. "I can't wait."

His dad snorted. "You say that now. Just wait. You'll have kids one day and they'll turn into teenagers and you'll wonder why you ever had them. The stuff I've gone through with you and your brother. It's no wonder I have gray hair."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever."

"Typical teenager." Blaine's dad stood and patted him on the shoulder before leaning down to give his mom a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to head off for bed. We leave pretty early tomorrow so I'll see you in a couple weeks, ok son?"

Blaine smiled and stood, pulling his dad into a quick hug. "I can't wait."

He pulled back and his mom and him watched as his dad went upstairs. Blaine turned to face his mom, half expecting her to go up now. She smiled softly at him. "Come sit with me for a minute."

Blaine went and sat next to her and she pulled him down so his head was resting on her shoulder. Blaine laughed a bit but left his head there, letting his mom do her thing. She reached her hand up to his head and pet softly at the few curls that were popping out of the gel. "Your hair is so nice when it's free sweetie. Why do you torture it like this?"

Blaine just shrugged. "Dad likes it gelled down."

Blaine's mom stopped petting and tugged at one of the loose curls. "Well, what do you like? You don't have to do things just to please us. As long as it's not dangerous anyways."

Blaine sat up. "I just didn't want any more of his disapproval than I already felt I was getting."

Blaine's mom sighed. "Oh sweetie. You two should have had that confrontation ages ago. If I had known…" She trailed off a bit before speaking again. "It's no matter. Now you know the truth. But I still wanted to have a few words with you."

Blaine looked at her questioningly. "Okay. What's up?"

She grabbed his chin in her hand and looked him in the eye. "Do you feel like we don't care about you because we are gone so much?"

Blaine reeled back and his jaw dropped a bit, shocked at how blatantly she said it. He started to answer when she cut him off. "Be honest. Don't worry about hurting my feelings."

Blaine closed his mouth and thought for a minute before answering. "I used to. But I know it's just for work and I don't really mind all that much. But during the holidays, it kind of sucks that you guys aren't here."

Blaine's mom sighed. "Well, that's honest. You know we love you right? It's just that you are basically an adult now and we have to go out and do these things for work and you don't need us like you used to."

Blaine smiled. "Mom, I know. Don't worry about it. I only made the comments earlier to get at dad. I don't actually think you two are always gone and I'm still going to come home and visit once I'm in college."

Blaine's mom grinned. "Well, you had better. Otherwise I will fly up to New York and show all your new friends embarrassing pictures of you as a kid so you have no choice but to come home."

Blaine laughed at that. "I think you and Kurt's parents would get along amazingly well. They were threatening Kurt and his step-brother with baby pictures earlier this week."

Blaine's mom nodded decisively. "Then I'm in good company and that is what I will do in the future. And I wouldn't mind meeting his family in the future. I have the feeling I will be seeing lots of Kurt for years to come."

Blaine smiled brightly. "Yeah. That'd be really nice."

Blaine's mom reached over and stroked his cheek. "Okay sweetie. I'm going to head off to bed now too. Don't stay up too late and remember, you can always call me if you want to chat. I love hearing from you."

The two met in a hug and exchanged good nights before heading to their respective rooms. Blaine changed into pajamas before flopping into bed. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to Kurt. 'Night babe. I love you.'

He received a reply a little later. 'I love you too. Can't wait to see you in the morning.'

Blaine closed his phone and curled under his blankets. Fifteen minutes later, he changed position, unable to fall asleep. The bed felt too big for just him after the time spent sleeping with Kurt.

He grabbed his laptop and got back in bed, turning to Netflix and picking a random Disney movie to fall asleep to. He finally drifted off to sleep.

AN: So that's that. Only a little bit left for Blaine's night and then it's Kurt and I'm really excited. Because I have ideas for that. Have I mentioned how much I love Santana as a plot device? She's such a great character. Anyways, please review.


	68. Overcaffeinated

AN: I'm glad most of you agree. I don't have an issue with believing canon Kurt and Blaine could switch their dynamic every which way. Both of them are believable as doms and subs. But my Kurt is kinda more subby so I don't see him spanking Blaine. I have ideas for other stories where it happens and whenever this monster gets finished, I'll work on those. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 68

When Blaine woke the next morning, the house was silent. He moved his laptop off of his bed and rolled out, rubbing the sleep off of his face. He got up and poked his head out of his room, looking down the hall to where his parent's room was. The door was open on the empty room.

He turned back into his room and hopped in the shower. Coming out, he turned on music and blasted it to drown out the silence, singing along as he got dressed and dried his hair. He grabbed his phone and laptop and headed downstairs to eat.

When he got in the kitchen, he set down his laptop and bounced over to the fridge. Pulling the door open, he saw a plate inside with a note on it.

'Dear Blaine,

Your dad and I loved seeing you and should be back in a couple weeks. We are only a phone call away if you need us. Be sure to take care of the house.

Love,

Mom'

On the plate were three chocolate chip pancakes. Blaine smiled at that and quickly put them in the microwave. His parents had left really early so he was so happy his mom had taken the time to make him breakfast.

He was especially grateful when he bit into the warm pancakes and the taste flooded his mouth. He danced around the kitchen, taking the occasional bite as he listened to his blasting music. He finished the pancakes and cleaned off his dishes before bouncing over to his phone.

He opened it up and decided to send a text to Kurt to see when he would be ready to get picked up.

Kurt replied promptly that he would be ready to go in five minutes if Blaine wanted to come now. Blaine texted back 'See you soon' before shutting his laptop and heading upstairs to grab his keys.

He got in his car and headed over to Rachel's house. Just as he pulled up to the house, Kurt bounded out the door and ran to his car. He threw his stuff in the back before getting in the passenger seat. He turned to Blaine and smiled, panting slightly. "Good morning."

Blaine laughed and leaned in to give Kurt a kiss. "Well, good morning to you too. What's with the rush?"

Kurt blushed and looked back at the house. As he did, one of the curtains moved and the two boys saw Santana looking out. Kurt turned back to Blaine and gave him a smile. "Oh no reason. Just trying to escape before Satan wakes up. Speaking of which, let's go yeah?"

Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly but agreed, putting the car into drive. "Okay. Put your seatbelt on."

Kurt buckled up and they pulled away from Rachel's house. Kurt looked back just once as they left before sitting back in his seat in relief. He turned to Blaine. "Want to get coffee?"

Blaine laughed. "Of course. You going to tell me what that was all about?"

Kurt gave a bit of a grimace. "Yeah. Just, not now. I need to get some food in me before I try tackling that problem."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick look before turning back to the road. They quickly arrived at the Lima Bean and Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and was out of the car before Blaine was even fully parked.

Blaine got out of the car and saw Kurt vibrating slightly in place as he waited for Blaine to get out. Blaine walked over and the two walked in. Blaine asked him. "You okay babe?"

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yeah, just kind of tired and a little caffeinated. Or a lot. Had a lot of caffeine earlier."

Blaine opened the door for him and followed behind him, observing the shakiness of Kurt's hands as he approached the counter. Blaine cut in swiftly before Kurt could order. "Can we get a blueberry muffin and a bottle of water please?"

He quickly handed over the cash to the cashier, silencing Kurt's protests with a look. He got the food and drink and led Kurt over to the table. Kurt sat and looked sulkily at the water. "Blaine, I want coffee." He whined.

"Kurt, you don't need it." Blaine whined back.

Kurt glared a bit before breaking it off, seeming to lose his focus on his anger. He turned to the muffin and began devouring it.

"Whoa Kurt, did you not eat last night?" Blaine said after watching Kurt inhale half the muffin.

Kurt looked up and made a disgusted face. "She's vegan Blaine. Vegan. Dinner was some tofu on lettuce. I'm starving. And I didn't eat breakfast with them because I am sorry, but fake meat is not the same as real meat."

He turned back to the muffin and began eating in a calmer manner before taking a dink of the water. Blaine crinkled his nose. "Yeah. I forgot about that. Next time, we'll get dinner before you go over there."

Kurt smiled at him before finishing the muffin and sitting back with the water bottle. His hands were slightly less shaky now. "I tried to supplement the lack of food with coffee but that was not one of my better plans."

Blaine shook his head, chuckling a bit. "No, maybe not. How was the rest of the night though?"

Kurt blushed again and looked away. "Can we talk about that later? Like, in private? Besides, I want to hear about your night."

Blaine looked questioningly at Kurt but dropped the subject. "It was good. We went to Breadsticks and then played Monopoly. It was kind of bad at first. Dad and I got into another argument but we ended up talking a bit and it was really good. I think I made a mistake about him."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Blaine shrugged. "Apparently he doesn't have anything against me being gay. He was just trying to bond with me and I was interpreting it wrong."

Kurt grinned. "Really? Honey, I'm so happy for you."

Blaine smiled and reached over and took Kurt's hands. He was about to speak up when they were interrupted. "What are we so happy about Blaine?"

It was Sebastian.

AN: I swear, Kurt's night with the girls will get written. I decided to do it differently than I had originally intended but I do know where I'm going. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	69. Sebastian And Rewards

AN: Longer than normal. I almost hit the 2,000 mark. Score! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 69

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand and refused to look over at Sebastian's face. His smile dimmed a bit, becoming false. Sebastian leered down at Blaine as he looked up with a fake smile.

"Oh, hello Sebastian." Blaine said politely, tone holding just a bit of forced politeness that was hard to miss.

Sebastian ignored it and pulled a chair over and sat down. Kurt glared down at the table silently, determined not to say anything. "So what has you in such a good mood Blaine? I must say, you are looking especially…delectable today."

Blaine stroked Kurt's hands with his thumbs reassuringly as he saw Kurt's mouth tighten. "We were just talking about something private. That's all."

Sebastian sneered a bit at that and looked over at Kurt who was sitting tight-lipped. "Oh did Kurtsie here finally hit puberty?"

Kurt looked up and gave Sebastian a death glare. He said to Blaine as he glared at Sebastian. "Blaine, dear. Let's go home. I'm not really in the mood for coffee right now."

Blaine lifted Kurt's hands and pressed a quick kiss to them. "Of course babe. We can go now."

Both boys stood up from the table. Kurt grabbed his water bottle in one hand while still clutching Blaine's in another. Blaine picked up the trash from the muffin and they walked towards the door. They had almost made it to the car when Sebastian called out. "Blaine!"

Kurt stiffened and turned to Blaine. "Give me your keys. I'll wait in the car."

Blaine agreed and handed them over, giving Kurt a long kiss on the lips first that left both of them flushed. Kurt gave Blaine a weak grin and got in the car. Blaine turned back to where Sebastian was now standing, watching the two with anger and jealousy in his eyes.

"What do you want Sebastian? Your stalker act is beginning to get creepy and I don't appreciate you insulting my boyfriend." Blaine said, crossing his arms and glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian scoffed. "Oh, that's just a bit of teasing. Just because he can't take it, doesn't mean anything."

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned to get in the car when Sebastian called out. "Wait. I wanted to ask you something about the Warblers."

Blaine left his hand on the door handle and looked back at Sebastian. "Trent, Nick, Jeff, and David all have my numbers. Tell them to give me a call."

He opened the door and slid in, turning to a still angry Kurt. He reached over and gave his hand a squeeze before turning on the car and pulling out, leaving a gaping Sebastian behind.

They made it about a block before Kurt let out a frustrated groan. "How the hell does he always know when we will be there? Seriously, I just want to go out with my boyfriend and he fucking stalks us everywhere."

Blaine gave Kurt an incredulous glance before saying. "You don't curse much. It's kind of hot."

Kurt let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Really Blaine? Really?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, really. What? I'm not allowed to say that?"

Kurt shook his head, giggling a bit. "I'm trying to have an angry rant here and you interrupt me with that."

Blaine mock-gasped. "You were trying to have an angry rant? My apologies. Please continue."

Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately. "You big goof. Trying to distract me. I'm still upset you know."

Blaine sighed and pulled into his driveway. He turned to Kurt. "I know babe. He upsets me too and I hate how he talks to you. But, I was so proud of you earlier. I couldn't have asked for you to deal with him any better. You were perfect."

Kurt blushed and looked down. He unbuckled his seatbelt and fiddled a bit with a button on his shirt. Blaine, sensing that Kurt didn't know how to respond, continued. "You were so good, I think you deserve a reward. So I want you to go up into my room and strip then lay down on my bed. Okay babe?"

Kurt made a small noise in the back of his throat as Blaine's orders sent blood flowing to his cock. "Yes, Blaine."

They got out of the car and after letting Blaine let him in, Kurt raced upstairs. He entered Blaine's room and immediately set to work unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling it off, he reached for the undershirt. He draped both of them on the back of Blaine's chair before turning to his pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped and sighed in relief as his hard cock got relief from his tight pants. He shimmied out of them and went over to Blaine's bed.

He looked down at it and decided to quickly make the bed, not wanting to lie down on Blaine's rumpled bed and have weird lumps under him. He was just about finished when he heard Blaine clear his throat behind him.

"Why aren't you lying down yet?" Blaine asked, leaning against the door frame.

Kurt looked up and blushed. "It was messy."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick wink before he entered the room and strolled over to Kurt. He stood in front of him and looked into his eyes, raising an eyebrow, eyes twinkling a bit. "Did I tell you to make my bed or did I tell you to strip and lay down?"

Kurt looked down. "Strip and lay down sir." His erection hardened even more at the dark tone of Blaine's voice.

He whimpered as Blaine grabbed his arm and hauled him over to the end of the bed. "I guess I'm going to have to teach you have to follow instructions huh?"

Blaine sat down and Kurt's cock began leaking slightly as he pulled Kurt over his lap. Kurt let out a whine as Blaine reached down and ran his hands over his aching cock. "What is this? Someone is hard huh? Tell me what you want Kurt."

Kurt groaned as Blaine gave his cock a final stroke before removing his hand entirely and moving to trap Kurt's erection between his thighs. "Blaine, please." He pleaded, voice whining a bit.

Kurt tried to grind his cock in the tight space but was stopped when Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist. Blaine stroked Kurt's cheeks with his other hand, looking at the still slightly pink nature of them as he asked. "Please what babe? You have to tell me."

Kurt blushed fiercely and bit his lip for a second. When he felt Blaine's hand leave his butt completely, he cried out. "No, don't stop. Touch me Blaine."

"Where?" Blaine's tone was dark and his hand gently brushed Kurt's body, causing Kurt to shiver at the light touches contrasted with Blaine's voice.

"Anywhere, please, please Blaine. Please sir." Kurt's voice faded at the end, his body feeling hot and turned on. He sighed when Blaine's cool hand returned to his butt, lightly stroking it and occasionally brushing into his crevice.

His touch was still feather light and Kurt wanted more. He tried to push his butt back to get Blaine's hand on him more firmly and whined when Blaine held him down tightly. "What do you want babe?" Blaine asked, lightly patting Kurt's cheeks when he continued trying to wriggle.

Kurt slumped down, admitting defeat, not able to move with his boyfriend's strong arms holding him down so tightly. The light pats sent slight shocks to his cock and he turned his head to look at Blaine. "Spank me sir."

Blaine grinned down at Kurt. "My pleasure." He lifted his hand from Kurt's cheeks and brought it down, lighter than he would if it were punishment but still hard enough to sting. He admired the pink color that was raised and added a matching spot to Kurt's other side.

Kurt sighed and relaxed his head on the bed, still looking back towards Blaine as Blaine continued landing slightly painful whacks across his butt. After a minute or so of spanking, Kurt began wriggling again. It wasn't super painful but it was getting more so the longer it went on and it was sending shockwaves to his leaking cock.

Blaine was getting really hard himself and he hitched Kurt's body up, wrapping his arm completely around Kurt and grabbing Kurt's cock in hand while continuing to lay down smacks on Kurt's bright pink butt. "Do you like this babe? Hmm? My hand turning your ass pink while you try to get off?"

Kurt moaned and thrusted into Blaine's hand in time with the spanks. "Yes, please sir. Harder, oh please."

Blaine felt Kurt reaching the edge and loosened his grip even as he increased the intensity of the swats, still managing to get pressure against his own cock as he neared climax. "No coming until I give you permission. I want to hear you ask babe. Do you want to come?"

Kurt cried out a bit at the loss of pressure, trying to thrust more to get Blaine's hand back. "Please, let me come, I'm so close. Please sir?"

Blaine brought his hand down hard on the crease between Kurt's thighs and butt as he re-gripped Kurt's cock. "Come for me babe."

Kurt cried out as the pain went directly to his cock and pushed him over the edge. He shot his load as Blaine continued to spank him through it, other hand massaging his cock until all of his come was out and spilled into Blaine's hand and bedcover. Blaine came at the same time, Kurt's body writhing against his hard cock causing him to come.

Kurt slumped down as Blaine's arm let him go, lying with his bright ass over Blaine's lap. He panted slightly, tears in his eyes at the intensity of the orgasm. Blaine resumed lightly stroking Kurt's butt, soothing away the sting and turning it to warmth that made Kurt sigh softly before snuggling his head back in his arms as he smiled contentedly. Blaine's body shook a bit as his orgasm rolled through him and he took a bit of time before he looked down at his boyfriend.

Blaine grinned at the spaced-out look on Kurt's face. "You good babe?"

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled brightly at Blaine before he sat up and kneeled next to him. "I'm perfect. Just perfect."

Blaine laughed and tugged Kurt up with him as he went to sit against the headboard. Kurt curled into Blaine, seeking contact with him. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and tugged him in closer. "Well, that wasn't exactly what I had intended but I certainly have no complaints. You?"

Kurt laughed. "No, none on my part. So you didn't intend to come up here and spank me to orgasm?"

Blaine chuckled. "I was going to suck you off. But something tells me this was better."

Kurt looked up at Blaine as his cock twitched a bit at the idea. "I wouldn't have minded that. But this was definitely okay by me."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss. "I'm glad. I was a little worried you would think I was serious but you seemed to get the picture pretty quickly."

Kurt blushed. "Well, it was hot. And I didn't think you would spank me for making your bed. Not for real anyways."

Blaine laughed a bit as he blushed. "Yeah, I kinda forgot to make it this morning. So thanks babe."

Kurt shook his head and leaned back into Blaine. "No problem." He chuckled.

AN: So yeah. I was trying to give Kurt a reprieve but he really likes getting spanked and who am I to deny him that? Haha please review.


	70. Satan's Questions

AN: The long awaited (by me anyways) sleepover. Hope you all like where I went with it.

Chapter 70

"So you ready to tell me what happened at the sleepover yet?" Blaine asked.

Kurt groaned and buried his head in Blaine's shoulder. "I guess. I probably should. So we had dinner and then we were doing hair and nails and all of that. Then we watched a couple musicals but Santana and Quinn got bored of listening to Rachel sing along with the movies. So…"

"_This party is lame Berry. Let's do something fun." Santana said, looking up from where she was filing her nails._

_Rachel huffed and turned off the television. "Fine Santana. What is your idea of fun?" She turned white before adding. "And nothing illegal or that would get us in trouble if someone found out."_

_Santana rolled her eyes. "How are we supposed to have any fun with that kind of restriction?" Rachel just raised her eyebrows and didn't answer._

_Brittany spoke up. "Let's play Truth or Dare."_

"Honestly" Kurt commented with a roll of his eyes "if it had been anyone else to suggest it, we wouldn't have played. But none of us know how to say no to that girl."

Blaine laughed, nodding in agreement. Kurt continued his story. "So we did a few rounds of it. I did dare once and they made me put mustard on my face. Do you have any idea how much moisturizing I'm going to have to do to make up for that?" Kurt shook his head and fingered his face a bit where the mustard had been.

Blaine reached over and kissed the patch of skin. "Feels fine to me."

Kurt smiled. "Whatever. So I wasn't willing to do dare anymore and you know what a bad liar I am.

"_Truth or dare Hummel." Santana asked, glaring over at him._

_Kurt sighed. "Truth."_

_Santana perked up. Tapping her finger on her chin, she said. "Well, I'd ask if you and the hobbit were having sex yet but I'd say it's fairly obvious that's a yes. Tell me, Hummel, do you and him get kinky in the sheets?"_

_Kurt's face turned a bright red. It was answer enough for Santana and she cackled. Quinn stifled her own giggle and Mercedes and Rachel stared, shocked. Kurt looked down, completely embarrassed. Tina nudged his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile when he looked up._

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry. That had to be so terrible." Blaine said, rubbing his hand on Kurt's back.

Kurt shook his head. "It got worse. We got bored of that and started playing Never Have I Ever. Everyone else did silly things like 'Never have I dyed my hair' or 'left the country' but then came Satan. Again."

_Santana smirked over at Kurt as she said. "Never have I ever used bondage during sex."_

_She put down a finger of her own, completely unashamed. Brittany did as well, smiling as she had no idea that it might be something to be embarrassed about. Kurt put down a finger as well, blushing furiously again. Tina turned red herself as she put a finger down. Mercedes and Quinn laughed at their blushing faces._

_Then it was Brittany's turn. "Never have I ever taken orders during sex."_

_She put a finger down herself. Santana turned to look at her. "Britt, you are supposed to say something you've never done."_

_Brittany looked back at her. "But I've done everything I can think of. Besides you said the bondage thing and we just did that last week. So I don't see why I can't say something I've done too. And you need to put your finger down."_

_Santana blushed a bit and put a finger down, glaring at the rest of them to prevent them from laughing. In the distraction, Kurt and Tina had both managed to escape unnoticed._

"Well, at least that wasn't so bad. And you had Tina for company right?" Blaine said hesitantly.

Kurt glared at him. "It was still really embarrassing. And then I may have done something mean." Kurt looked down as he continued his story.

_Kurt glared at Santana as his turn came around. "Never have I ever gotten a boob job because of my insecurities."_

_Santana gave him an evil look before standing up from the circle. "This is stupid. I'm going to get something to eat."_

_Santana fled the room and Brittany turned to Kurt. "I thought dolphins were nice."_

"Kurt." Blaine said disappointedly.

Kurt looked down. "I know, I know. But it's how we talk to each other and I apologized right away."

_Kurt sighed as Brittany gave him sad eyes. He stood up from the circle and went down to the kitchen where Santana was sitting at the table, head down. He pulled out a chair and sat carefully. "Look, Santana, I'm sorry about that. I know how sensitive you are about that whole…operation."_

_Santana looked up from the table and Kurt saw that she was smirking and didn't look at all upset. "I knew you would follow me down here. So you and the hobbit have been getting dirty huh?"_

_Kurt stood up and glared at her. "Dang it Santana. That is none of your business."_

_He moved to walk away but Santana reached out and grabbed his arm. She pulled him down and he sat, wincing a bit at the harsh seating on his still-sore butt. "Calm down Porcelain. You really think I'm going to make fun of you? Britt and I have been exploring the less-than-vanilla side of sex for ages now."_

_Kurt crinkled his nose. "You really think I want to hear about what you and Brittney do with each other?"_

_Santana rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm being serious here. Give me a minute."_

_Kurt looked into Santana's eyes and saw a deep degree of seriousness there. He nodded. "Fine. You can have a minute."_

"_Based on my observations of how you and Blaine interact, along with the fact that you have been wincing and shifting in your seat all night, I'm going to guess that he is the dominant one. Right?" Santana said with a lowered voice, face completely serious._

_Kurt turned bright red. "I-I don't know what you mean." He tried, voice stuttering a bit._

_Santana gave him a look. "I'll take that as a yes. Look, you two are being safe right?"_

_Kurt shook his head, leaning back. "I don't think this is any of your business."_

_Santana grabbed his hand. "Come on Kurt. I'm asking as a friend who has been experimenting with these kinds of things for years. He isn't doing anything you don't want or overstepping boundaries. You have safewords right?"_

"_Oh my god. Santana! Stop. We-we're safe. Okay?" Kurt said, face completely engulfed in redness._

_Santana nodded. "Good. Because if not, I'd have to go take down the hobbit and I know you would just hate that."_

_Kurt smiled. "Thanks for caring."_

_Santana smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking about."_

_The two sat in silence for a moment before Santana asked. "So how's the sex?"_

"_Santana!"_

AN: So yeah. I love Santana and had to bring her in. Hope you all were able to follow the formatting for this chapter. Please review.


	71. Wrap It Up

AN: So yeah. Maybe this weekend will be more successful for writing. Because honestly, last minute writing isn't suiting me. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 71

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment, shocked. He blinked his eyes slowly and shook his head. "I don't even…how could she know?"

Kurt blushed. "Well apparently I was giving her subby vibes and looking like I was sitting on a freshly spanked ass."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "I'm so sorry babe. When did she say that?"

Kurt sighed into Blaine's chest. "She kept cornering me all night, making comments about what she had seen and asking questions about the extent of the relationship. I think she realized that it wasn't all games for us."

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "She asked if I had punished you?"

"Yeah." Kurt said quietly. "You see why I was so eager to get out of there this morning?"

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I'm so so sorry. If I had known that she would hassle you about this, I would have never suggested it."

Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine. "Don't. Look, you couldn't have predicted that she would figure it out. And I've told you before, I like what we do. Okay? So stop with the guilt."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

Kurt nodded decisively before cuddling back into Blaine. "Good. You can help me figure out a game plan for Rachel's New Year party then."

Blaine looked down at Kurt. "What New Year party?"

Kurt grinned up at him. "Oh, the one Rachel decided she would have last night and invite all of New Directions too. I already told her yes for both of us."

Blaine crinkled his nose. "Oh. Great."

Kurt laughed. "They are not that bad. Come on."

Blaine sighed. "I know. It's just awkward. Ever since I transferred, they have all been a little weird. They're more your friends than mine."

Kurt sat up. "I know. It's been a weird year. But maybe hanging out with them in a setting outside the choir room will help. Just try. Please?"

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. "I will."

"Good." Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a peck on the lips. "Now let's go get food, yeah?"

Kurt stood up from the bed and seemed to realize he was completely nude. He turned a bright red and Blaine laughed, standing up. "I still can't get over just how far down that blush of yours goes."

Kurt blushed even harder. "Shut up." He reached down and picked up his pants.

Blaine walked over and pulled him into a hug, squeezing his butt with his hands. "What was that?"

Kurt yelped a bit. "Ohh, shoot, I mean, I, dang it Blaine. Sorry." He knocked his head onto Blaine's shoulder, blushing fiercely.

Blaine laughed and moved his hands a bit, letting his hands trail towards Kurt's hole before letting go. "Get dressed. I'm going to start lunch."

Kurt stood with a half hard cock jutting straight out as he watched Blaine leave. Grumbling, he pulled on his pants and shirt, barely able to get the pants on. After a quick trip into the bathroom, he headed downstairs to find Blaine whistling as he flipped a grilled cheese on the stove.

"Having issues babe?" Blaine laughed as Kurt slumped into a chair.

Kurt glared at Blaine. "Not funny."

Blaine plated the sandwiches and slid them onto the table before taking a seat. "I don't know. I thought it was."

Kurt sniffed. "Yes, well that just speaks to your bad taste in jokes."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Bad taste in jokes huh? We'll see about that."

He stood up from the table and walked across it. Kurt sat frozen for a moment before standing up, wide-eyed. "No, Blaine. Stop it right now. Go sit back down. You can't keep doing thi-iss!" He got cut off as Blaine backed him into a corner and began tickling him.

Kurt shrieked and tried to bat away Blaine's fingers but Blaine knew just how to evade him and just where to aim for best effect. Before long, Kurt was huddled in the corner as best he could, panting. "I give, I give. No more."

Blaine stopped. "Say that I'm the funniest person you know."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really?" When Blaine made a motion to continue his tickle torture, Kurt quickly added. "You are, you are. Funniest person ever. Please?"

Blaine smiled. "Good boy. I knew you'd see it my way." He pulled Kurt in for a kiss, starting with just a peck that soon grew to their tongues clashing against one another. Kurt moaned and threaded his hands through Blaine's hair as Blaine's hands moved behind him to cup his butt. They pulled away, flushed.

"So about that lunch?" Kurt said, panting. Blaine let out a breathy laugh before guiding Kurt over to the table and pulling out his chair for him. They sat down for their slightly cold grilled cheese.

After they finished eating and cleaning up, they went to the living room and cuddled on the couch, looking out the window. Kurt hesitantly asked. "Am I in trouble?"

Blaine made an inquiring noise. "For what?"

Kurt sighed. "What I said to Santana."

"Ah." Blaine said. He replied after thinking for a moment. "I don't know. Do you think you should be?"

Kurt crinkled his nose. "Isn't it your job to say if I am or not?"

Blaine laughed. "I don't just do it for fun though. Trust me babe, I get zero enjoyment out of punishing you. I'm asking if you think it's necessary."

Kurt pouted. "I don't know. I apologized. That's how we talk to each other. And she didn't even care. She basically manipulated me into saying it." Kurt said defensively.

Blaine nodded. "Mmhmm. So you don't think you should be punished?"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, can't you just tell me if I am or not?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. Look, there is no right or wrong answer here Kurt. I'm not trying to trick you. Do you need to be punished to feel better?"

Kurt looked at Blaine before looking down with a sigh. "Yes. I said it knowing it was mean and that I would hurt her if I said it."

Blaine pulled Kurt in and kissed the top of his head. "I know that was hard. That, plus the fact that you did apologize and recognized right away that it was wrong of you to do, I'll let you off easy. You can stand in the corner for a bit."

When Kurt moved to go stand there, Blaine pulled him back. Grabbing his chin, he added. "But Kurt, we've talked about being intentionally hurtful before with Sebastian remember? You do it again, you will not like the consequences. Understood?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." With that, Blaine let Kurt go and sent him to the corner with a swat to his butt.

AN: So yeah. Resolution…and more drama. Because without drama, there is no plot to fuel the spanky porn fun. Yeah. Review please!


	72. Make It Worse

AN: Not much to say. Hope no one minds the potential stuff I added.

Chapter 73

Kurt stood silently in the corner, the single swat from Blaine seeming to magnify in intensity the longer he stood there without relieving it. He shifted on his feet a bit and sought to think of something else. He began wondering what Blaine had meant by worse.

The spankings he had gotten from Blaine already were terrible. He couldn't really make it worse could he? He could use the hairbrush for the whole spanking but that would be horrible. And it didn't seem like Blaine had meant that. Wouldn't he have just said it if that's what he had meant? Kurt's mind worked him into a nervous state, his butt clenching a bit at the idea of spankings getting even harder. Still, he couldn't think of any other way Blaine could make his punishments worse.

While Kurt was in the corner, Blaine was thinking the same thoughts as him. He had made the threat but he wasn't sure what would be an effective way of backing it up. He left the room and went to grab his laptop. Turning it on, he looked over at his boyfriend standing hunched in the corner.

Shaking his head, he looked down at the screen and began searching through some of the sites he had found on domestic discipline. He wrote a few of them down in a word doc and set his laptop down.

"Kurt." He called. Kurt turned to face him and Blaine beckoned him over. Kurt walked quickly over and sat next to Blaine, curling into him and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine moved his arm around Kurt's body and tucked him in close. "You good now?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Anything you want to talk about before we head back to your place?"

"I-I was just, what did you mean?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine pulled Kurt up and looked at him. "What did I mean when?"

Kurt looked down nervously. "You said I wouldn't like it if I did it again. What does that mean?"

Blaine sighed. "Well, if you continue to make remarks to people for the sole sake of hurting them, then I'm going to make your punishment worse."

Kurt grimaced. "How? Because let me tell you, the spankings can't get much worse."

Blaine chuckled a bit at that and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "I won't be making the spankings any worse. I like your butt intact just as much as you." Kurt blushed at this. "But if you do it again, you will get more than just a spanking."

Kurt looked at Blaine confused. "Like what?"

Blaine pointed over to his computer. "I did a little research while you were in the corner about what other couples who do this kind of thing have done. And I came up with a couple ideas."

He clicked over to the word doc and Kurt blanched as he read the list. 'Wash mouth out with soap. Ground to house. Cod liver oil. Put on talking restriction. No sex for week.'

"No sex? I don't think that's really a viable option for us." Kurt said jokingly, trying to defuse the tension.

Blaine laughed a bit. "I'm kind of inclined to agree there babe. I'd miss it just as much as you. But the other things on the list are all possibilities."

Kurt looked back over. "What exactly is a talking restriction?"

Blaine replied. "If you can't say anything nice, you can't say anything at all. So you wouldn't be allowed to speak for a certain amount of time. Some person said that it was good because if you needed to communicate, you had to really think about it first and that would force you to analyze what you were saying."

Kurt crinkled his nose. "I-I guess. I'm not too sure I like these ideas though."

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug as he asked. "Do you not like them because they sound like a punishment and you don't want to be punished or do you not like them because they scare you?"

Kurt sighed and tucked his head into Blaine's neck. "I don't want to be punished. None of them scare me though. They just don't sound fun."

Blaine snorted back a laugh. "They aren't meant to be fun babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes, glad he was still pressed against Blaine so he couldn't see. "I know that. I'm just saying."

"Okay." Blaine answered back soothingly. He then added. "And don't think I don't know you rolled your eyes babe."

Kurt laughed. "How in the world?"

"I know you babe. And that was definitely your eye-rolling voice." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes again before pulling back and giving Blaine a kiss. Kurt stood when he heard his phone start to go off. "Sorry. Be right back."

Blaine waved him off and Kurt went to go answer the phone. Blaine listened in on Kurt's side of the conversation as he closed up his laptop and went to grab his things. "Hello? Oh hey dad. Yeah Blaine picked me up. We're over at his place. He…he forgot some of his stuff and we needed to come get it? Yes that's the truth. Believe what you want to believe. Okay dad. Yeah, we'll head over now. Okay. See you soon. Bye."

Kurt hung up with a groan. "How does everyone know when I'm lying? Even over the phone."

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt's pouting lips a kiss. "You're just too perfect to lie."

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's bag. "Whatever. Shall we head off now?"

Grabbing Kurt's hand, Blaine opened the door and guided them out, locking it behind him. "We shall."

The two walked over to Blaine's car and got in, Kurt placing Blaine's bag in the backseat where his bag was still waiting. They made the short drive back to Kurt's house and stepped out of the car.

Blaine reached in the back and grabbed both bags before Kurt could, sticking his tongue out at Kurt.

Kurt laughed and hit him on the shoulder before grabbing his hand and heading up to his house.

AN: Short again. Hope you all enjoyed anyways.


	73. Show and Tell

AN: Slowly working our way through the day. More smut than I had intended but I don't think anyone will complain.

Chapter 73

They entered and found the family sitting on the couch in the family room. "Hey boys. How was your night?" Carole asked, looking away from the screen where a game was playing.

Kurt answered as Blaine walked closer to check the score. "It was good. Tiring though."

Carole laughed. "I'll bet. Well, dinner is in a couple of hours if you want to take a nap until then."

Kurt shrugged, looking over at his boyfriend who was cheering with Finn and Burt. "I might just go work on some sketches for a bit. I think Blaine will watch the game."

He walked over to an oblivious Blaine and grabbed the bags from him. Blaine turned to him. "What? No, I'll go up with you."

Kurt shook his head. "No, stay. Watch the game, get the urge out of you so I don't have to watch one with you later. Besides, you are a distraction and I never get any work done when you are with me."

Blaine smiled softly. "Thanks babe." They shared a quick peck before Blaine sat on the couch and Kurt headed upstairs. He dropped the bags on his bed and started unpacking them, not able to leave them. He set down his various face creams and decided he would put on a mask before he started sketching. He crinkled his nose as he thought of the damage that had been done to his face the night before.

Sitting down, he reached for various creams, rubbing them into his skin as he squirmed a bit on his butt. He put on the final mask and set a timer on his IPhone. Double-checking the lock on his door, he turned to the mirror and pulled down his pants. Looking over his shoulder, he ran his fingers over his warm butt, feeling the darker spots and marveling a bit at the contrast between his cool fingers and his warm butt.

As he did this, his cock stirred, rising a bit at his movements. Kurt reached a hand around front and gently stroked the tip of his cock as his other hand continued running across his butt. He bit back a moan as he became harder. He closed his eyes and pictured himself with Blaine. Blaine sucking him off, reaching a hand back and fingering him, laying down a smack as Kurt bucked into his warm mouth.

His phone began beeping and Kurt was startled out of his thoughts. He looked mournfully down at his completely hard cock as he shut off the alarm. He wanted to finish but leaving the mask on any longer would be to the detriment of his skin. He hobbled into the bathroom and quickly washed his face.

When he came back in his room, he was just about to finish himself off when he heard a knock on the door. "Hey babe? You want to let me in?"

Kurt looked down at his pants and grimaced at the thought of pulling them over his cock. He quickly stripped and pulled on sweatpants before opening the door. Blaine walked in and looked at Kurt who was standing hunched over by the door. Kurt locked the door quickly. "What are you doing babe? You look kind of flushed."

Kurt turned redder at that and uncurled, leaving Blaine with a very clear view of what he had been doing. Blaine smirked. "I see. Well, don't let me stop you."

Kurt stared, mouth slightly agape, as Blaine sat down on his bed and stared at him. "I-what, Blaine!"

Blaine laughed. "What? You wanted to jerk off, I want to watch. Is that a problem?"

Kurt blushed. "I, I guess not."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Then off with the pants. Let's see it."

Kurt pulled the pants off and re-gripped his penis, stroking a bit to get it back to full hardness. Blaine watched, eyes smoldering, as Kurt threw his head back and began working his cock harder and faster. Blaine stood and walked behind Kurt, startling him a bit as Blaine whispered in his ear.

"Does it feel good baby? Hmm, what are you thinking about? My hands on you, stroking you just the way you like? Tell me Kurt."

Kurt moaned. "You, you have me tied down on the bed again. You're sucking me and oh, god, Blaine feels so good. You reach behind me and start fingering me, reaching in brushing my prostate, filling me up." Kurt stopped speaking, completely red, unable to believe he had said that. His cock was leaking and he was so close to coming.

Blaine lightly bit at Kurt's neck as he reached a hand down and squeezed Kurt's butt. "Come for me. Now."

Kurt shuddered at the sensations as Blaine's voice penetrated through the fog that had taken over his mind. He came with a whimper, barely holding back from yelling Blaine's name.

Blaine moved away as Kurt recovered, going back to sitting on the bed, watching Kurt. Kurt slowly came back to himself and he turned bright red as he walked to get some tissues to clean up. He came back out from the bathroom with his pants back in place. "So, what are you doing up here?" Kurt asked nervously, going to fiddle with some papers on his desk.

Blaine smirked. "Well, I just came up to grab my cell phone since it was in my bag. But I'm glad I stayed for the show."

Kurt looked down, blushing. Blaine stood and walked over to Kurt, pulling him into a hug. "You are so fucking hot babe. Watching you, you have no idea what you do to me."

Kurt smiled and turned his head into Blaine's neck. "Oh, yeah? Do you want something in return?" He reached his hand down and brushed against Blaine's pants, feeling his hard cock in there.

Blaine groaned as he pushed Kurt's hand away. "No time. I have to get back down there. But tonight, you and I are going to have some fun. Be prepared."

Kurt shivered at Blaine's dark tone and watched as Blaine grabbed his cell phone. Blaine pulled Kurt into a heated kiss, nipping lightly at his lower lip as he pulled away. "See you in a bit babe." As he reached the door, he turned back and added. "Oh, and no more touching yourself without permission. I want to see you come every time. Understood?"

Kurt nodded, eyes wide and half-hard again. "Yes, sir."

Blaine smirked. "Good." He opened the door and shut it behind himself, heading back downstairs.

Kurt sat down at his desk, out of breath. His cock begged for attention but he ignored it and took out his sketchbook, trying to focus on something else.

AN: So what will they do tonight? Hmmm, so many options. Please review.


	74. Tied Up

AN: I have to be evil this chapter. You all will understand at the end. Enjoy!

Chapter 74

Kurt managed to get the details on the blouse he was designing finished just before Carole called him down for dinner. He stood up and double checked himself in the mirror. Over an hour had passed so he was no longer erect. Still, thinking about Blaine's words started him going again so he quickly left and headed downstairs.

He found the rest of the group was already at the table and Blaine was just setting down a plate of pasta and salad for him. "Get some sketches done?" Blaine asked, smirking at Kurt.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine before sitting down. "Yes, if you must know. I finally managed to finish the blouse I was working on."

Blaine nodded as he reached for a piece of bread. "The one with the peasant cut or the one with the frills?"

"Frills. I couldn't get the shading right before." Kurt said before taking a bite of his salad.

Burt snorted. "You two are like an old married couple."

Carole bit back a laugh as both boys exchanged a shocked look. Kurt was about to reply when Finn nodded, mouth full of pasta. "Yeah. It's kind of weird."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Please swallow before speaking. We do not want to see your food. And Blaine and I are not weird."

"Yeah dude, you are." Finn said before taking another bite.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Carole cut in before the two could continue bickering. "So Blaine, how are your parents doing? Did the visit go well?"

Blaine smiled. "One of the best visits in a long time."

Kurt gave Blaine a smile and the family continued eating, making small talk. After they had finished, Blaine and Kurt volunteered for dishes and Finn ran off upstairs, saying something about an all-night Halo marathon.

After they finished with the dishes, Blaine headed upstairs while Kurt went to go talk to Carole and Burt.

"Hey dad. Got a second?" Kurt asked, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen to the hallway where Carole and Burt were putting on coats.

Burt looked over. "Yeah, sure. Whatcha need?"

"Rachel is having a New Year's party on Saturday night. Can I go?" Kurt asked.

Burt exchanged a glance with Carole before turning to Kurt. "Will there be adult supervision?"

Kurt shook his head. Burt sighed. "Is there going to be alcohol?"

Kurt shrugged. "Probably not. Rachel swore she would never drink again after reading that it could affect her singing ability and it's a glee thing so I doubt she'd let anyone."

Burt looked at his watch before giving a nod. "Fine. You can go. But if there's any alcohol, you leave immediately. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, smiling. "Good. Carole and I are going out. We'll be back late since we're going to a double feature."

"Okay. Have fun." Burt and Carole waved before heading out the door. Kurt locked the door behind them and headed upstairs.

Blaine, after poking his head into Finn's room and finding him with headphones on full blast, had gone to Kurt's room to get ready. Kurt walked in to find Blaine looking through his bag.

"You didn't finish going through my stuff right babe?" Blaine asked, looking through the front pocket.

"No, I, I got a little distracted." Kurt said, blushing as he locked the door behind him.

Blaine smirked and pulled a couple things out, setting them on the night stand. "Good. More surprises for you. Now strip."

Kurt stared for a moment before coming out of his daze and pulling off his clothes. He folded them up and sat them on his chair before turning to Blaine. Blaine had set up the bed, putting down a pillow with a towel over it. "Lie over this, face down."

Kurt complied, moving over to the bed and laying down, the pillow under his stomach. Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt up so the pillow was pushing his butt up. Blaine gave him a smack before rubbing his butt. "We are going to do something new. You ready for it babe?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly. Blaine gave him another smack. "Verbal please."

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt said, squirming a bit. Blaine went over to the night stand and grabbed two ties.

"Remember these, babe? The lovely Dalton colors. Seems a shame to waste these perfectly good ties. I think I know just where to use them." He dragged them down Kurt's body before reaching his ankles. He grabbed one in his hands and tied the tie around it before pulling it to one of the bed posts. He secured it there tightly before going to the other one. After tying the knot on his other ankle, Blaine told Kurt. "Spread your legs. Get that ankle to the other side of the bed."

Kurt blushed as he slowly moved his legs apart, exposing himself completely to Blaine. Blaine made quick work of the other ankle, tying it to the bed post before sitting back and staring at his work. Kurt lay quietly for a moment before he started squirming. "Blaine…"

"What babe?" Blaine asked, palming his erection through his pants.

Kurt whined in the back of his throat. "Do something, please?"

Blaine got off the bed and quickly took off his clothes. He walked back to the top of the bed by the nightstand and grabbed a third tie. "Give me your hands babe."

Kurt settled over the pillow more, reaching up with his wrists exposed. Blaine twisted them around his wrists in a figure eight before tying a knot tightly. Kurt hissed at the feel and Blaine let it loose just a bit, running a finger underneath the binding. Kurt shivered at the feeling as Blaine tied a second knot, securing his wrists together in front of him.

Blaine ran a hand down Kurt's body, fondling him a bit as he reached his butt before continuing. Kurt giggled a bit as Blaine reached the back of his knees and Blaine lingered there for a bit, making Kurt squirm before he continued further down.

Reaching over to the night stand, Blaine grabbed the lube before climbing back up on the bed behind Kurt. He rubbed the side of his hip soothingly. "You ready babe?"

AN: I'm sorry. Feel free to hate me for that. But I couldn't finish. Someone came over and I can't write when people are around. It's kind of…awkward. Yeah. Review anyways?


	75. Holding On

AN: So I finished the smut. It took a whole chapter. My way of making up for the sad cut-off yesterday. Enjoy.

Chapter 75

Kurt nodded, already hard at being so completely helpless to his boyfriend's whims. He lifted his hips and wriggled until his cock was more comfortably placed on the pillow. "Yes, Blaine."

"Good. Now I have a couple of rules for this one. You don't speak until I tell you to. You can make all the noise you want but no words. Clear?" Blaine said.

Kurt opened his mouth to answer before snapping it shut. He nodded. Blaine smiled approvingly. "Good boy. My other rule, you don't come until I say so. And Kurt, I might decide not to."

Kurt turned his head back, looking at Blaine shocked. Blaine just raised an eyebrow at Kurt. Kurt lowered his head back down and nodded. Blaine smiled and leaned over, kissing the back of his neck. "So good. Keep it up and I will let you."

Kurt just nodded again before relaxing, resting his head on his bound hands. Blaine popped open the lube and put a bit on his fingers. He told Kurt. "Arch your hips up. I want to see everything babe."

Kurt blushed and did as he was told, arching his back so that his hole was completely exposed to Blaine. Blaine brought a finger to him, pushing in quickly. Kurt choked back a gasp at the slight pain, whimpering slightly as Blaine thrust it in and out of him. Blaine pet his side, saying soothingly. "It's okay. You're doing well babe."

He pushed in a second finger, twisting them a bit. Kurt tried to squeeze his cheeks together and was unable to with how far apart he was bound. Blaine lightly brushed his prostate and Kurt moaned, thrusting against the towel-covered pillow beneath him.

Blaine pushed in a third finger, moving them all in and out quickly, brushing Kurt's prostate with every pass. Kurt panted, trying to arch up even further. Blaine pulled all three out and rolled a condom on before lubing up. He pushed into Kurt slowly.

Kurt tried to push back, wanting Blaine to enter faster. Blaine stopped once he was completely in Kurt and waited. Kurt panted out, completely full and in a bit of pain. When the last of it faded, he wriggled a bit, signaling to Blaine he was ready.

Blaine patted his hip before grabbing both sides of Kurt and pulling him up, off the pillow, forcing Kurt to balance on his bound arms. Kurt whined as this left him without any pressure against his leaking cock. Blaine laughed, slightly out of breath, and said, "No coming, remember?" just before he pulled nearly all the way out before snapping his hips back in.

He set a harsh pace, constantly brushing against Kurt's prostate. Kurt braced himself on his arms, clasping his hands together. He yelped a bit at several of the thrusts as they hit him hard against his sweet spot. With the position he was in, completely spread with no sensation against his erection, just air swirling around his cock and balls, he had no hope of coming. He could only get more and more turned on as Blaine continued thrusting in and out.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's flushed back and thrusted in hard, coming with a groan. He shook as his body was wracked with the sensation of coming. He closed his eyes and panted, completely in Kurt.

Kurt whined as he felt Blaine come and then freeze, now totally hard with no sensation coming from anywhere except for the feeling of fullness. Blaine came back to himself at the whine and pulled out. He got off the bed and threw out the condom. Kurt was flopped on his stomach, body sweating. Blaine could see Kurt's red, leaking cock.

Kurt turned his head to the side and looked at him, eyes pleading. Blaine went over to the night stand and grabbed one last item before getting back on the bed behind Kurt.

"You want to come now baby?" Blaine said, rubbing more lube on Kurt's stretched hole.

Kurt nodded fast, panting. "Please…" he breathed out.

Blaine gave Kurt a hard smack to his left cheek. "No talking yet babe. You can beg in a little a bit."

Kurt moaned at that. Blaine lubed up the item he had grabbed and pushed it gently at Kurt's hole, not pushing it in, just holding it against him. "Know what this is babe?"

Kurt shook his head, trying to look over his shoulder.

Blaine pushed it in a bit. "It's a butt plug." Kurt whined, going high pitched as Blaine pushed it in all the way and it rested against his prostate. Blaine twisted it a bit as he added. "It also vibrates."

He twisted the end of it and held onto Kurt as he bucked up as the vibrating hit his prostate and massaged against it. He let out a half-moan/half-sob as he tried to bring his legs together so he could move the vibrator. His efforts were futile as Blaine had tied him too tightly.

Blaine looked down at Kurt's shuddering body and noticed him humping against the pillow. "You can speak now babe. You want to come for me?"

Kurt cried out. "Please, Blaine, please, I'll do anything, just let me come."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pulled him up so Kurt was kneeling, resting against Blaine to ease the strain on his bound thighs. He kept one hand against the vibrator, holding it in place against Kurt's sweet spot. His other hand came around to circle the base of Kurt's leaking cock.

"I don't know. I don't think you sound desperate enough." Blaine said, just before twisting the dial on the vibrator up another notch. Kurt let out a sob, bringing his hands down to push at Blaine's hand that was preventing him from coming.

Blaine gave Kurt a quick swat on the butt. "Move your hands right now or you won't come tonight."

Kurt moved his hands quickly, eyes filling with tears as his body was filled with pleasure and he wasn't able to come. "Please, Blaine, I need to, please, please."

Kurt quickly fell into breathy pants, only able to get out please's intermixed with the occasional Blaine. Blaine brought the hand that had been on the vibrator around to the front, leaving the vibrator in place, rubbing Kurt's prostate in place. He stroked a finger against Kurt's nipple. "Such pretty begging baby. Do you think you deserve it?"

He grabbed Kurt's nipple and pinched. Kurt cried out, bucking wildly as he tried to dislodge Blaine's hand. "Please!"

Blaine gently soothed the nipple before going back to the vibrator. He twisted it up another notch before grabbing his own erection. After jerking himself a couple times, he whispered in Kurt's ear. "Come." He then let go of Kurt's cock, giving him one stroke.

It was enough for Kurt and he came, splattering the towel and himself with come. His vision went white and he leaned against Blaine, a couple tears coming down his face. Blaine came a couple strokes later, covering Kurt's back with streaks of come.

The two sat like that for a moment before Blaine recovered at the sound of Kurt's whimper. The vibrator was still going and was sending painful sensations to Kurt's oversensitive cock as it strived to become hard again. Blaine reached down and pulled it out. He lay Kurt back down before quickly untying his legs.

He massaged Kurt's thighs, making sure there was no cramping before moving up to do Kurt's hands. He pressed kisses to the pink marks there. Kurt looked up at him and gave him a dopey smile.

Blaine smiled down at him and gave him a quick peck. He gently brushed the couple tears away as he asked. "You good babe?"

Kurt just continued smiling, completely strung out.

AN: The boys are being so kinky. I'm so proud. Haha. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.


	76. After Fluff

AN: Glad you all enjoyed last chapter. The next few aren't so great (no smut, just some fluff and plot) but we'll get there. I swear!

Chapter 76

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt up. Balancing him against his body, Blaine grabbed the towel Kurt had been laying on and wiped at Kurt's front as best he could.

He scooped Kurt up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Sitting him down on the edge of the bathtub, Blaine turned the shower on. He threw the towel away before pulling Kurt up, helping to brace him on his weak knees.

He brought Kurt into the shower and gently washed him, scrubbing away both of their come. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, melting against Blaine.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek as he rubbed the washcloth down Kurt's arms, rubbing lightly at his wrists. After Blaine finished washing Kurt, he gave himself a quick scrub down before shutting off the water.

He scooped Kurt back up in his arms and carried him into his room, grabbing a clean towel as he left. He set it on the bed before putting Kurt on top of it. He went back in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around himself before grabbing another for Kurt.

Kurt sat on the bed, still completely out of it. Blaine gave him a soft smile when he saw the dazed look on Kurt's face. He wrapped the towel around him and rubbed him dry.

Kurt yawned and leaned against Blaine. Blaine moved onto the bed and pulled Kurt against him. Kurt curled into Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Blaine looked down at Kurt and felt his heart fill with happiness. He gave him a kiss on the top of his head, beaming when Kurt looked blearily up at him. "I love you so much."

Kurt gave Blaine a smile, coming back to himself a bit. "Love you too."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt closer to him. "Do you have any idea how much I love and adore you? Honestly, words can't even describe the amount of joy being with you gives me."

Kurt blushed, embarrassed. To cover it up, he rolled his eyes. "Blaine, you are just the sappiest person ever." Blaine pouted down at Kurt. Kurt sighed before adding. "Oh I love you too. More than you could know. Should we go write sonnets and songs about it as we skip through a field of flowers?"

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's snark. "Such a brat. Another thing to love. You and that biting wit of yours."

Kurt smiled and placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek. "You know I do love you that much. You are just everything to me."

Blaine gave Kurt a gentle kiss on the lips. "I know babe. You are too."

They lay there in silence for a bit, just relaxing in the afterglow of good sex and declarations of love. By mutual decision, they got up and dressed in their pajamas before unlocking the door and getting back into bed with the lights off.

Blaine and Kurt lay facing each other on the bed, feet tangled together. Blaine reached up and stroked a piece of hair off Kurt's forehead before grabbing his hands.

Kurt spoke up. "That was…really amazing sex."

Blaine laughed, bringing Kurt's hands up and kissing them. "Well, thank you. I'm definitely inclined to agree."

Kurt laughed and smacked Blaine on the chest. "Hush you. What I mean is, that was really different. Good different but still different. Where on earth did that come from?"

Blaine played with Kurt's fingers. "Well I've had that vibrator for a little while now. Just in case, you know."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Blaine blushed but continued forward. "Well, if I was ever in the mood and I wanted to get that feeling of something in me, I could just reach back and-"

Kurt cut him off. "Okay! That's enough of that. Geez Blaine."

Blaine laughed and leaned forward to give Kurt a kiss on the lips. "You asked."

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I learned my lesson. No more questions for me."

Both boys started laughing at that before they curled up closer. Blaine stroked his thumb on the back of Kurt's hands as they calmed down. "You were so good for me babe."

Kurt blushed and looked down at their hands. "I, I uh-"

Blaine interrupted, pressing a kiss to Kurt's hands. "It's okay babe. You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know I'm so grateful that you chose me and that you submit to me so beautifully."

Kurt burrowed closer to Blaine, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I trust you. I know you won't make me regret it."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Never."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. Blaine pulled him in closer and the two of them drifted off to sleep like that, hands still twined together.

Kurt jolted awake in the middle of the night, Blaine breathing quietly next to him. Kurt pulled free of Blaine's embrace and went over to the door, opening it quietly. He saw a light on downstairs and headed down that way, shutting the door behind him.

He went down to the kitchen and saw Carole standing there over a piece of pie. "Carole, what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he walked in.

Carole looked up, startled. "Kurt sweetie, you scared me. You should be sleeping."

Kurt laughed and pulled open the fridge, grabbing a water bottle. "I could say the same to you, you know."

Carole laughed and nodded, taking another bite. Kurt eyed the plate. "Midnight cravings?" He asked.

Carole put the fork down and sighed. "Couldn't sleep. Eating generally helps with that."

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked, concerned. Carole waved him off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just…reminiscing I guess. You boys are getting so old now. You're graduating this year and heading off to college." Carole said.

Kurt smiled. "Maybe so but you know Finn is probably going to be back every night. That boy can't cook."

Carole laughed, shaking her head. "I don't know where I went wrong with him. But, Kurt, sweetie, it's not just Finn I'll miss. I'll miss you too when you and Blaine are off in New York."

Kurt pulled her into a hug. "I'll visit. And you can come visit me too. I can take you shopping in New York. It'll be fun."

Carole smiled and patted his cheek. "I look forward to it." She turned back to her pie and finished the last bite before moving to put the plate in the sink. She yawned. "Well, I suppose I'll go off to bed now. You should too."

Kurt nodded. "I will. I'll head up in a minute."

Carole nodded and waved good-night as she headed up. Kurt fiddled with his water bottle as a feeling of homesickness hit him. It was crazy, he hadn't even left yet but he already missed his family and home. Shaking it off, he headed back upstairs and entered his room.

He smiled when he saw Blaine had sprawled across the bed in his absence, kicking the covers completely off of him. Kurt set his water down and crawled into the bed, dragging the blanket up and over him and Blaine. He sighed as he closed his eyes and settled into Blaine. Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms in his sleep and Kurt snuggled up, quickly drifting off to sleep.

AN: So yeah. Fluff. The boys can't just be hard-core kinksters. Haha. Hope you enjoyed and that you will review.


	77. Veg Out with Updated AN

3/23/12 Another update. It looks like it'll be another week. The person who was going to fix my computer had an accident and is out of commission so I had to bring it to a real computer store and they are estimating another week. I'm so so sorry everyone. But keep in mind, it's not abandoned. I'm still writing it out and once I have my computer back, there will be daily updates again.

3/18/12 SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! My computer is broken :( I can't update for the next week. I'm not abandoning the story and I hope you all don't either. I just can't update chapters off a friend's computer. It just can't happen. So sorry everyone. I'll be back in a week.

AN: Glad you all like fluff too. That's kind of what you are in for. Not smut. Sorry.

Chapter 77

Blaine woke the next morning with Kurt lying on top of him, snoring quietly. Blaine yawned and stretched a bit and Kurt grumbled in his sleep before snuggling back down on him.

Blaine smiled at Kurt before he attempted to move out from under him. He gently lifted Kurt and started moving to the side when Kurt started waking. "No, bad pillow. Stay still." Kurt said sleepily, grabbing Blaine in his arms.

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and said. "Kurt, I have to get up. Let go please."

Kurt stretched and yawned before blinking blearily at Blaine. "Why you going? Sleep more."

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a kiss on his pouting lips. "I have to pee babe. Let me up."

Kurt scowled and rolled off Blaine, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his head. Blaine laughed at that and went into the bathroom, taking care of business and brushing his teeth while he was in there.

He expected to come out and find Kurt still burrowed in bed, ready to fight for more sleep. He found instead, Kurt was sitting up, clicking away at his laptop. Blaine bounced onto the bed and snuggled up to Kurt, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder before looking at the screen. Kurt smiled and gave Blaine's curly head a kiss.

"You have a problem you know." Blaine said when he saw Angry Birds was open again.

Kurt shook his head. "I can quit any time I want. I just don't want to."

Blaine snorted at that, watching as his boyfriend quickly made his way through levels of destruction.

When Kurt heard Blaine's stomach grumble for the third time in that many minutes, he shut his laptop and shrugged Blaine off his shoulder. "Let's go get you fed before you wither away into nothingness." He teased as he grabbed some clean clothes and changed before heading into the bathroom.

Blaine rolled his eyes at that, leaning off the bed and searching for clothes in his drawer. "I'm hardly going to wither away into nothingness. Who even says wither away anymore?"

He pulled on some pants and had just pulled off his night shirt when Kurt walked back into the room and gave him a kiss. "I do. Now get dressed. I don't think my dad would appreciate you at the table like that."

Blaine pulled the shirt on as he teased. "Bossy."

"Yup." Kurt said, smirking over his shoulder as he left the room. Blaine followed after and poked him in the side, sparking a fit of giggles before Kurt sent him a death glare.

They got down to the kitchen and Kurt pulled both of them a bowl of cereal before sitting at the table. "I wonder where they are." He said, listening to the quiet house.

Blaine squinted over towards the fridge. "They went into work. Have a good day and be good." Kurt turned around and flushed as he saw the note on the fridge that he had managed to completely miss while walking around the kitchen. Blaine laughed and Kurt sent him a glare.

They finished eating and headed into the living room, flipping on the television to find reruns of Project Runway on. Kurt squealed when he noticed that it was an episode that detailed how to make a certain style of skirt he had been trying and ran upstairs to grab his sketch book. Blaine followed, grabbing his book for his English assignment along with his laptop.

The two curled up in front of the couch, Kurt avidly watching the designers on the show and duplicating what they were doing on his sketch pad, taking advantage of the TiVo to pause and play as he worked.

Blaine watched Kurt work out of his peripheral as he started cranking out the essay he had due for English. An hour of the show later, Blaine was finished with his English assignment and Kurt had finished two sketches.

Kurt handed the remote to Blaine, telling him he would be right back before he headed upstairs. Blaine flipped absentmindedly through the channels before settling on a news program. Kurt came back down with his bag in hand, Finn following. Finn gave Blaine a sleepy wave as he went to the kitchen to eat and Kurt sat back down next to Blaine, pulling out a math book from the bag.

"What kind of teacher assigns ten pages of homework for the holidays? I bet he doesn't even look over it, just gives credit if anything is on the paper." Kurt complained as he pulled out a page of problems he had to do. Blaine rubbed his back sympathetically.

Kurt made steady progress on the work, Blaine occasionally leaning in and giving him a hint. Blaine flipped over to the Food Network and started watching back-to-back episodes of Sweet Genius. Kurt worked for a little bit more before stopping, throwing his pencil down.

"I have finished two-thirds of this mundane homework. And I am bored. Entertain me Blaine." Kurt said, pouting.

Finn called out from the kitchen. "Gross, dude."

Kurt called back, turning pink. "No one asked you. And what are you still doing in the kitchen?"

Finn walked over to the door way, sandwich in hand. "I'm still hungry."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't understand how you eat so much."

"I'm a growing boy." Finn said, mouth full of food.

Kurt retorted. "Grow much more and you'll break the roof."

Finn glared. "Shut it shortie."

Kurt was just about to respond when Blaine spoke up. "Okay, well, not that this conversation isn't super entertaining but how about we order a pizza and stop talking about height?"

Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My little hobbit." He giggled when Blaine glared at him. "Fine, we can order pizza. Make sure there is some veggie though."

The other two agreed and they ordered two pizzas. Finn plopped down on the couch and looked at the television. "Oh my gosh. I love this dude."

Blaine laughed. "I know. He's so strange. And really, what is with the inspirations for the dishes? Who wants to eat something resembling a Bonsai tree?"

With that, the boys settled in, watching the Food Network, only interrupted when the pizza arrived an hour later. They sat in front of the television eating and that is where Carole found them when she got back at 5.

"Hey boys. How's your day been?" She asked as she poked her head into the living room. She took in their appearance, all of them slumped on the couch, empty pizza boxes in front of them, Finn still in pajamas. "Have you done anything productive today?"

They looked at each other before looking back at her sheepishly. "I did math homework." Kurt said.

"Finished a paper for English." Blaine offered up.

Finn looked at the other two before shrugging. "I ordered pizza."

Carole looked at Finn with a strange expression on her face before laughing. "Well, I suppose that counts. But I expect you showered and dressed for dinner."

Finn groaned and stood up from the couch. "It's not like I can go out. Why should I waste clean clothes?" He asked as he moved towards the stairs.

Carole rolled her eyes, winking back at Blaine and Kurt. "Just go Finn."

Finn headed upstairs and Carole went into the kitchen and began banging pots and pans around. Kurt and Blaine cleaned up the living room and headed upstairs, settling on the bed until dinner was ready.

AN: That's what I do on my off days. Most definitely. Wish I had more of those.


	78. PreParty

AN: Well, I'm back. I hope you all are still out there. I'm so sorry about my computer issues. There was a problem with the mouse part of my laptop, which was okay because I can use an external mouse but then my keyboard stopped working and then my screen started going weird colors. It was so weird and I still don't know what went wrong with it but it's all fixed. The only problem is I lost the few chapters I had already written so I had to rewrite and I hate rewrites. I feel like they are so much worse than original. Hope you all enjoy anyways. Read on!

Chapter 78

The two went downstairs at Carole's call and sat at the table with the family. The dinner was eaten mostly in silence, Burt talking a bit about the shop and Carole about something she saw at the market but otherwise it was quiet.

As the meal was finishing up, Finn turned to Burt and Carole. "Can I go to Rachel's party tomorrow? Please?" He gave both of them pleading eyes.

"You know you're grounded for throwing a party Finn." Carole said.

Finn sighed and nodded, standing and going to wash the dishes sadly. Kurt and Blaine turned their own pleading eyes to Burt and Carole.

Burt rolled his eyes at the two of them, turning to see Carole staring sadly at her son. "Of for- Finn, come here." He said frustrated.

Finn turned around. "What is it?" He asked confused.

"You can go to the party." Finn let out a cheer that Burt quickly interrupted. "But you are still grounded until then and you need to clean your room and the bathroom before you can go. Got it?" Burt said, trying to appear stern but unable to hold back a smile at the joy on Finn's face.

"Sure, sure whatever. I have to go tell Rachel." Finn said, moving to run upstairs.

Burt held up a hand. "Dishes first. Then you can go."

Finn quickly finished the dishes before vanishing into his room. Blaine and Kurt headed back upstairs, Kurt opening Netflix on his computer and the two settled in for a night of bad horror films.

"Oooh, can we watch that one?" Blaine asked, pointing at Bloodsuckers Part IV.

Kurt shuddered. "No. No vampire movies. And don't ask why." Kurt said warningly when Blaine opened his mouth.

Blaine gave Kurt a mock pout before giving him a kiss and pointing at another movie. They continued their cheesy scary movie marathon until both of them drifted off to sleep, the sounds of chilling violins playing as they curled around each other.

They woke the next morning, Kurt showering first while Blaine pulled out his science book followed by Blaine showering as Kurt moisturized. They headed down to breakfast.

Burt was sitting there reading the paper and looked up as they came in. "Morning."

"Morning." The two chorused back as they separated and pulled out different things for cereal. Sitting at the table, they started eating when Burt spoke up. "I'm not sure the party tonight is a good idea."

Kurt looked up, glaring. "What? Why not?"

Burt turned the newspaper around. "There is supposed to be some heavy snow tonight. I don't want you boys out in it."

Kurt huffed. "Dad, we live in Ohio. Snow is a fact of life. And we will be inside. No driving anywhere or anything."

Burt looked at both boys before sighing. "Fine. But you stay inside tonight. Idiot drivers could hurt you driving out in the snow."

Both of them agreed and finished eating quickly before he could decide there was another reason they shouldn't go out. They headed upstairs and spent the rest of the day finishing up the homework they still had left, breaking only for a quick lunch. It was a silent agreement that they wanted to start the New Year with no homework.

Finally finishing, Kurt threw his book on the floor and flopped down on the bed. He blinked his eyes rapidly. "If I never have to see another math sign again in my life, I could die happy."

Blaine laughed as he continued writing out equations. "You going to get ready babe?"

Kurt looked questioningly at Blaine before looking at the clock. He sat up in surprise. "How is it already almost six? I still have to pick my outfit and get ready."

He jumped off the bed and got to work, searching through his closet, pulling out shirts and holding them up before shaking his head and putting them back up. Blaine finished his work and watched his boyfriend's clothing flurry with a smile.

Kurt caught sight of him in the mirror and turned around, making a face at him before turning back to the clothes.

Blaine just laughed and rolled over, grabbing his bag with clothes in it. He was just about to grab some clothes when Kurt spoke up. "Wear the blue sweater with the black pants."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and raised an eyebrow when he saw Kurt hadn't even turned around. "How about a please?"

Kurt turned and walked over to the bed, bending over and stopping just inches from Blaine's lips. "Please?"

He then sauntered back to the closet and grabbed his clothes and began changing, giggling at the look on Blaine's face. Blaine sent Kurt a glare before starting to change himself. "Brat."

Kurt just stuck his tongue out at Blaine before going into the bathroom to style his hair. Blaine did the same at the vanity, putting just a bit of gel in to keep his hair from going free.

He sighed when he finished, getting a bit nervous about the party. Kurt walked in and took in his face. "What's wrong hon?" He asked, moving to pull Blaine into his arm.

Blaine shook his head. "It's nothing. I just, are you sure your friends want me there?"

Kurt sighed and pulled back. "They are our friends and I'm sure. It will be fine Blaine. Trust me. They love you. Not as much as me but no one can love you as much as I do so that's okay."

Blaine laughed at the moment of sap from his boyfriend, giving him a kiss. "You're right. It'll be fine. Now, shall we go eat?"

They headed downstairs and had a couple sandwiches, repeating the promise to stay inside tonight before heading out. Finn was going separately as he had to pick up Puck who lived the opposite direction.

They pulled up outside of the house and stopped, staring at the door for a bit. As they sat there, a bit of snow started to fall. "I love snow. It's so pretty." Kurt said, looking at the light fall that wasn't sticking to the ground yet.

"I do too. It's a shame it's so dangerous. Makes roads slick and all. Have to stay inside when it falls." Blaine said, staring out at the snow.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It's not that bad."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "It can be. Just as well we won't be going outside tonight. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt sighed and said nothing. Blaine pressed. "Right Kurt? We won't be going outside tonight. It's too dangerous."

Kurt raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. We won't go outside. There will be plenty to do inside anyways. You ready to head in?"

Blaine nodded and they left the car, meeting up and holding hands as they walked up the drive. After ringing the door bell, Kurt gave Blaine a kiss. "It's going to be a fun night."

AN: Hope it wasn't too terrible. I'm going to be updating daily again so be on the lookout.


	79. Outside

AN: Glad everyone enjoyed. Party on!

Chapter 79

"Hey guys, come on in!" Rachel said cheerfully, pulling them in. Blaine and Kurt entered and, after taking off their jackets, stepped into the living room.

"Dolphins!" Brittany called loudly, bounding over and pulling them into a hug.

Startled, they gave her a hug, Kurt laughing. "Brit, I just saw you a couple days ago."

"I know. But I missed seeing both dolphins together." With that explanation, she bounded back to Santana.

Blaine chucked a bit. The two separated, going to talk with different people. Finn arrived shortly after with Puck and the party really started.

Rachel tried to start karaoke but Quinn and Santana laughed as she couldn't find the microphones. Kurt joined in when they revealed the mikes hidden in their bags.

Pouting a bit, Rachel blasted music, moving around the room and trying to get people eating and dancing. Kurt shared a glance with Blaine as she raved about the fake meat she had set out.

A couple hours of dancing and talking later, Kurt flopped onto the couch next to Tina and watched Blaine chatting with Mike, attempting to imitate his dance moves.

"Having fun?" Kurt asked.

Tina laughed. "Surprisingly yes."

Kurt nodded. "For a Rachel Berry party, it's not bad."

Tina giggled at that. "Well, it's better without alcohol I guess."

"Agreed." Kurt said vehemently, making eye contact with Tina before both started laughing.

They dissolved into silence for a bit before Tina asked. "Want to go outside with me? I need some fresh air."

Kurt bit his lip, looking over to where Blaine was still distracted. He stood and turned to Tina. "Let's go."

Offering his arm, they headed out quickly, Kurt checking back to make sure Blaine wasn't watching. They put on their coats and stepped outside, staring at the flurry of snow falling.

Tina laughed and pulled Kurt out, tilting her head back. "I love snow. It's just so pretty."

Kurt looked around, smile on his face. "It really is."

They walked further down the driveway, looking at how quickly the snow was falling. After a few minutes, Tina started shivering.

"Want to go in?" Kurt asked, his own teeth chattering.

Tina agreed and they quickly walked back up to the door. When they just got to the top of the driveway, Tina stumbled on some ice and went down, pulling Kurt with her.

"Shoot, are you okay Tina?" Kurt asked, rubbing his arm that had slammed on the ground to break his fall. He looked over and saw Tina grasping her ankle, biting her lip. "What's wrong?"

"I think I twisted it." Tina said, voice pained.

Kurt stood and tried to pull Tina up but ended up slipping again, hitting his arm again.

"Oww, shoot. I'll go get help, okay?" Kurt said nervously, shooting looks up at the house.

Tina gave him a tense smile. "Probably a good idea. Shit, Mike's going to be pissed."

"Yeah, Blaine will be too. He didn't want me to go outside." Kurt admitted.

Tina sighed. "Neither did Mike. Now I'm going to get another lecture on snow safety."

Kurt squeezed her hand before standing. "Well I hope I just get a lecture." He murmured, almost too quietly for Tina to hear.

Tina did hear him and she blushed a bit. "Look Kurt, you don't have to admit you were out here. Just say you saw me outside the window. No sense in both of us getting in trouble."

Kurt blushed as he realized Tina had heard him. "I-I'll be back in a second."

He went inside and thought about what he was going to say. He went into the living room and looked to the window where he could just make out Tina in the snow. Making a decision, he called. "Hey, is Tina okay?"

Mike perked up at that and looked where Kurt was pointing, gasping when he saw her. "Tina!" He yelled, running out of the room and out the door. He kneeled next to her and stroked her face. "Are you okay?"

Tina nodded. "I'm fine Mike. My ankle's just hurt."

Mike grabbed her and scooped her up, bringing her inside and pushing past the watching glee club.

Rachel pulled out a chair for her in the kitchen before grabbing some ice. "Really, Tina. You can't risk your ankle during competition season. You could ruin our chances at-" Mike cut her off.

"Thanks Rachel. I got this. Why don't you all go back to the party now?" He gently wrapped Tina's ankle as everyone left. Kurt left last, making eye contact with Tina. She winked at him before looking back at Mike who began lecturing when he had Tina's attention.

"Where were you doing outside while it's snowing? And at night? It's so dangerous out…" Mike's voice faded as the door shut behind him.

Kurt turned to the living room and saw Blaine staring at him. "You okay babe?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt laughed nervously. "Of course. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Blaine furrowed his brow. "You seemed a little upset. Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt flicked his hair, fixing his bangs in a nervous gesture. "Of course I'm sure. Now let's go back to the party."

He moved away from Blaine and had almost made it in the living room when Blaine asked. "Why are you wearing your jacket?"

Kurt bit his lip as he mentally kicked himself. He turned around and offered hopefully. "I was cold?"

Blaine arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You sure?"

Kurt blushed and looked down, walking back to Blaine. "I- um I, can we talk about this later?" He asked pleadingly, looking up into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Yeah, we can."

Kurt relaxed into Blaine's arms and they stood there until they were startled by a yell from inside the room. Breaking apart, Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss before going back into the party.

Kurt sighed before he took off his jacket and shoes and went back into the room, sitting next to Brittany.

"Dolphins aren't good at lying." She said patting him on the knee.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know.


	80. Happy New Years

AN: I don't know what is up with ff . net. I can't see the new chapters for stories on my update list and I have had quite a few people message me about it. I emailed support and re-uploaded the chapter so I hope everyone is able to read this. Well, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 80

Kurt looked at her confused before turning back to stare at the crowd as he realized what she meant. "No, uh, no they aren't." He sighed.

"It's okay. Unicorns can lie. Only, their horns get bigger and bigger with all the secrets." Brittany said matter of fact before standing and leaving Kurt staring after her.

Shaking his head, he went back to watching the crowd. Spotting Blaine, he smiled as he saw him gesturing as he talked with Puck and Artie while Sugar stood by watching.

"Having fun?" Tina asked, hobbling to a seat next to him. Mike hovered a bit until Tina waved him off, leaving with a quick kiss.

Kurt sighed. "He didn't fall for it. Forgot to take off my jacket."

Tina winced. "Shoot. Sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have asked you to come with me."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I shouldn't have agreed. Are you okay though?"

Tina looked down at her ankle. "I should be all better in a few days. My ego is a bit bruised though. Mike knows how to make lectures hurt."

Kurt grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Well, at least it's over right?"

Tina laughed. "This is true. I wouldn't want to wait for the shoe to drop. Oh, sorry Kurt." She added after he let out a sigh.

"It's fine. Just, what a way to start a new year, right?" They made eye contact and giggled at that.

Tina bumped his shoulder and asked quietly. "So, what is going to happen?"

Kurt turned a bright red and twisted his hands. "I, I would rather not say."

Tina shook her head. "Oh of course. Sorry."

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Kurt sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone, not even Mike."

Tina looked over at Kurt to see him looking down, still a bright red. "I promise. But Kurt, you don't have to-"

Kurt shook his head. "It's all right. You're my partner in crime. I suppose it's only fair." He gave her a small smile which she returned as she bumped his shoulder conspiritedly.

Letting out a deep breath, Kurt said very quietly as Tina leaned in. "He's going to sp-spank me." He stuttered a bit, looking away from Tina once he finished. His face was a bright red and Tina's face turned a similar color as she registered what he had said.

Tina sat back in silence for a minute before leaning into Kurt and whispering quietly. "I kind of figured. You looked a little sore at the sleepover." Kurt turned even more red at that. "If it makes you feel better, Mike and I have done...that before."

Kurt looked over at her and gave her a small smile. "It kind of does actually."

Both of them gave nervous giggles at that before changing the subject, choosing instead to comment on what their fellow glee-clubbers were wearing. Kurt would never tell Mercedes but Tina was much more fashion-conscious and, while favoring blacks a bit too much, was much more fashion-forward.

They were discussing some of the boys sickening need to need to wear puffy jackets in the winter, Finn a main target of these complaints, when Blaine plopped down next to Kurt. "Hey babe."

Kurt reached and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Hi. Having fun?"

Blaine grinned. "I really am. You were right."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Of course I was." He gave Blaine a smile.

Blaine laughed. "Right, well, I just came over here because it's nearly midnight."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And are you expecting something to happen at midnight?"

Blaine leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I plan to ravish your lips."

Kurt laughed. "Haven't we talked about that word before oh dapper one?"

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "Oh hush you. So what were you two talking about?"

Kurt turned back to Tina, about to apologize for ignoring her when he saw she was talking with Mike. "Oh, just fashion. You know how that is."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do my little fashionista."

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine and was about to respond when Rachel yelled. "Ten seconds everyone."

Everyone cheered and began counting down, partnering off. Kurt turned to face Blaine and the closer it got to midnight, the closer their faces got. Just as everyone yelled one, Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips. "Happy New Years."

They met in a kiss, starting as a peck but growing more heated. Kurt pulled back with a groan as the cheers of the others in the room brought him back. "Happy New Years."

They grinned at each other before Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Let's dance."

Kurt smiled and stood, following Blaine over to a clear area of the room. The two proceeded to dance closely for the rest of the night, stopping only when the party started dying down.

Rachel began directing people down the stairs to the Oscar room where she had laid out sleeping bags and blankets for everyone.

After carrying Artie's chair down for him as Puck and Mike brought him down, Blaine snagged a large sleeping bag for both of them and opened it as Kurt grabbed a blanket. They used the sleeping bag as a mattress and curled up together under the blanket.

"Good night. I love you." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine pulled him in tighter. "I love you too."

Santana scoffed from a few bags away. "We all love each other. Kumbaya. Now shut up and sleep."

A few people laughed at that, including Kurt and Blaine, before the room went silent as they all drifted off.

AN: Another plot builder. Hang on, the smut will come soon! Please review.


	81. New Years Breakfast

AN: Well, I'm happy to see all of my wonderful readers were able to access the last chapter. It's a little hard for me to get back in the flow of writing again but your reviews help. So enjoy and thank you!

Chapter 81

Kurt woke the next morning and smiled as he felt his boyfriend's warm breaths on the back of his neck and his arms wrapped around him. He laid there and savored the feeling for a few minutes before quietly working his way out of Blaine's arms and up the stairs.

Going into the bathroom, Kurt changed clothes and fixed his hair, grimacing at the sight of a large bruise on his arm before exiting. He headed to Rachel's kitchen and took quick stock of her utter lack of non-vegan breakfast options.

Peaking outside, Kurt saw a snow plow had already cleared the streets.

Deciding to chance it, he threw on his coat and headed out to grab donuts for the glee club.

Downstairs, Blaine slowly woke as he felt cold. He reached his arm out blindly to feel for Kurt and peeked an eye open when he felt the empty 'bed' around him. Sitting up, he looked around the room, taking in the sight of the sleeping people around him. Sunlight was slowly filtering into the room through the high windows of the basement. He looked down at his cell and saw that it was still pretty early for New Year's Day.

Getting up, he made his way upstairs and looked around for Kurt. Not finding him anywhere, Blaine looked out the window and saw the car was gone.

He pulled out his phone and sent Kurt a text, asking where he was. Waiting for a reply, he went into the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee.

Kurt still hadn't replied by the time it was finished brewing and Blaine started getting worried. Even though the roads were clear, it was still slick out there and Kurt not answering his phone was worrying.

Santana and Brittany wandered up first at the smell of coffee, followed by Finn and Rachel. More glee club members began the trek up the stairs, a couple guys helping Artie up. Rachel began moving around the room, directing people to different places to get cleaned up and change.

She turned to Blaine. "Thank you for making coffee Blaine. I admit I forgot to set the timer last night as I usually do what with all the people and excitement."

Blaine gave her a small smile, still looking out the window. "Yeah, no problem."

"What's the matter?" Rachel asked, taking in his worried look.

Blaine sighed. "I'm not sure where Kurt is and he isn't answering his phone. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Rachel shot a worried look out the window. "I'm sure he's fine. Why don't you go get changed and I'm sure he'll be back by the time you are done."

Blaine agreed and headed downstairs to grab his bag and change. As he walked by his and Kurt's makeshift bed, he saw Kurt's phone lying next to the pillow. Upset, he went over and picked it up, putting it in his pocket. He headed back upstairs and was heading to the kitchen when the front door opened and Kurt stepped in with two boxes of donuts in his hand.

"Oh, you're up. Good, come give me a hand with this." Kurt said brightly, giving Blaine a peck on the cheek as he handed off one of the boxes.

Blaine took it and followed Kurt into the kitchen where he was met with high praises by many of his friends. It appeared Rachel had been about to start cooking her fake bacon for breakfast. After showing Rachel the fruit cup in one of the boxes, Rachel stopped complaining and started setting up a line so everyone could get a donut.

Grabbing a donut for himself and Blaine, Kurt turned back to Blaine and handed it to him. "Happy New Year's!"

Blaine accepted it and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him out of the loud kitchen and into the hallway. Wrapping him in a hug, Blaine spoke. "I was worried this morning babe."

Kurt pulled back and looked at him. "Why? What happened?" He took a bite out of his donut as he waited for Blaine to respond.

Blaine pulled out Kurt's phone. "What happened is I woke up alone with the car missing and you not answering your phone."

Kurt chewed slowly as he grabbed the phone. Swallowing, he shot Blaine a sheepish look. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot to grab it. I didn't mean to worry you."

Blaine sighed and stroked Kurt's cheek. "I know babe. I just, all I could think of was you getting in an accident and not being able to call for help."

Kurt winced and looked down even as he turned his head slightly into Blaine's hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just, from now on, you better bring your phone with you everywhere. Okay?" Blaine said, tilting Kurt's chin up.

Kurt nodded. Glancing quickly over at the door to the kitchen where they could still hear the loud chatter of the glee club, he responded quietly. "Yes, sir."

Blaine gave him a smile and pulled him into a kiss, leaving him breathless as he pulled back. "It was really sweet of you to get everyone breakfast though."

Kurt smirked at that, already recovered from the gentle rebuking Blaine had done. "Well, I couldn't survive a vegan breakfast. And if I bought for me, I'd have to buy for you. And if I buy for you, Finn would want some. And if I buy for Finn, Rachel demands a share. And then it just turns into this whole big thing."

Blaine laughed at the overdramatic response, wrapping an arm around Kurt. Biting into the donut, he led them back into the kitchen where they got swept into conversations, making plans with different people for things to do in the limited time before school started.

Soon, the glee club began leaving, needing to head home and show their parents that they weren't hung-over or anything. Blaine and Kurt waved their goodbyes and got in the car.

Once buckled in, Kurt turned to Blaine. "Finn isn't going home for another couple hours and said he would text first. So we don't have to be back until then."

Blaine smiled. "My place then?" Kurt responded with an enthusiastic nod.

AN: Smut first. Then not so fun times for Kurt coming up. Please review!


	82. New Years Sex

AN: Smut ahead. So stop reading this and go read that!

Chapter 82

They arrived at Blaine's and left their bags in the car to save time. Rushing up to the door, Kurt waited impatiently as Blaine pulled out a key and unlocked it.

As soon as they were inside, Kurt pushed Blaine against the door, kissing him before moving down to his neck. Blaine laughed at Kurt's enthusiasm before letting out a moan as Kurt sucked on a sensitive spot.

Reaching behind him, he fumbled with the lock until he heard it click. He then pushed Kurt away from his neck and grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs.

When they got to Blaine's room, Blaine pushed Kurt further away from him and began pulling off his clothes. "Strip." He ordered, seeing Kurt was just standing and staring.

Kurt quickly pulled off his clothes, finishing at the same time as Blaine. Blaine walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a harsh kiss, hands gripping Kurt tightly at his waist. They both groaned into the kiss as their cocks brushed against one another.

Blaine walked forward, moving Kurt backward until they reached the bed where Kurt lay down, looking up at Blaine. Blaine grabbed lube and a condom from his drawer and threw the lube to Kurt. "Prepare yourself."

Kurt looked at Blaine, then down at the lube, then back at Blaine. "Yes, sir." He said, reaching to grab the lube. Spreading his legs, he continued looking at Blaine as he reached down and slowly pressed one finger in, gasping at the feel.

Pushing it in and out, he quickly added a second one, hissing at the burn but wanting to be finished so Blaine would enter him. Blaine watched Kurt writhe on his own fingers as he shakily rolled the condom on. As soon as it was on, Blaine hopped up on the bed and pulled Kurt's hand away, giving him a light smack on the ass when Kurt let out a whine. "I'm going to finish you up babe."

Kurt flopped his head back and watched as Blaine smeared lube on his fingers and pushed them into him. He moaned when Blaine brushed his prostate with his fingers, reaching down to grab his leaking cock.

Blaine pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock before slowly pushing in, thanking the gods that Kurt was so flexible. He pulled Kurt's hand away from his cock and grabbed it himself, lightly stroking it in direct contrast with the harsh thrusts he was making into Kurt's hole.

Kurt groaned at the mixture of feelings, wanting more feeling on his cock. He reached down to try to speed up Blaine's hand and quickly apologized when Blaine pulled his hand away entirely as he stopped thrusting. "Sorry, sorry, please. Blaine." He begged, tightening his muscles around Blaine.

Blaine slowly started moving again, grabbing Kurt's hips tightly as he thrusted deep into him, aiming to press his prostate with each thrust. "You getting close babe?" He asked in a deep voice, looking down at his flushed boyfriend.

"Yes, please, please Blaine, let me come, please." Kurt begged, looking up at Blaine with wide eyes. Blaine gave Kurt two more harsh thrusts before wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking him off. "Come for me."

Kurt's body shuddered and his eyes rolled back a bit as he came, splattering his front. Blaine came a few seconds later, hands holding tight to Kurt's hips. He stayed still for a minute, waiting for the aftershocks to get through him before he pulled out and threw away the condom. Grabbing a couple tissues, he wiped Kurt down before flopping down next to him.

He reached over and pulled Kurt in tight against him, listening as Kurt's breath sounds slowed as he stopped exerting himself. "Who needs cardio workouts when you can have sex?" Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine chuckled and kissed the back of Kurt's neck. The two snuggled together for a few minutes before Kurt turned over to look at Blaine.

Blaine gave Kurt a smile and looked at his boyfriend, eyes straying down to take in Kurt's body when he saw something startling. "Babe, how did this happen?" He pointed at a dark, painful-looking bruise that was just showing on Kurt's arm. He sat up and grabbed his wrist and lightly twisted, gasping when he saw how large the bruise was. It spanned from his elbow down to his wrist.

Kurt grimaced as the twisting brought his attention to the pain in his arm. He gently pulled his arm away from Blaine and sat up, getting on his knees, cradling his arm. "I fell." He answered evasively.

"When did you fall? That looks really bad." Blaine asked, concerned. He gently stroked Kurt's hair back.

Kurt bit his lip as he thought about his answer. It appeared Blaine had forgotten about finding him with his jacket on last night. "I just fell. It's no big deal Blaine." He said nervously, not making eye contact with Blaine.

"Kurt." Blaine said, tilting Kurt's chin up to look at him.

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. "I fell last night…when I went outside with Tina." He looked down and lightly rubbed his arm.

Blaine looked at Kurt kneeling in front of him, taking in what he had just said. Shaking his head, he got off the bed and said to Kurt. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute with some ice for your arm."

Kurt mumbled. "Yes, sir." He watched as Blaine put some sweat pants on and left the room and looked back down, insides twisting at the hurt look Blaine had given him before he left. He bowed his head and listened to the sounds of Blaine moving around downstairs, anticipating what he knew would be coming.

Blaine left Kurt and went downstairs, mind blank as he opened the freezer door and pulled out an ice tray. Grabbing a bag, he poured some ice in and zipped it shut, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around the makeshift ice pack.

Sighing, he stood at the counter for a minute, taking some time to cool off the anger he had felt when Kurt admitted he had gone outside. Blaine had suspected that Kurt hadn't listened when he caught him with his jacket on but he had been holding out hope that Kurt had just gone to stand on the porch or something. But to fall and get a bruise like that, he would have had to go further out, directly disobeying Blaine and breaking his promise to Burt.

Scooping up the ice pack, he headed upstairs, trying to decide how to treat this behavior.

AN: So the moment is coming. Hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	83. New Years Spanking

AN: I'm not sure what happened here. Kurt sort of took over. You all will see. Enjoy.

Chapter 83

Opening the door, Blaine saw Kurt was still kneeling on the bed. He looked up as Blaine walked in and Blaine saw his eyes were rimmed with tears. Steeling himself, he walked over and gently wrapped the ice around Kurt's arm and tied it in place using a couple ties. Kurt gave him a quiet thanks and waited for Blaine to say something.

Blaine went over to his desk and grabbed his chair, swinging it to be facing the bed. Sitting down, he gestured for Kurt to come over. He watched as Kurt shakily got off the bed and walked over, grabbing his arm gently and pulling him over his lap.

"What am I spanking you for?" Blaine asked, trying to mask how upset he was. He lightly rubbed Kurt's butt, feeling the cheeks clenching under his hand.

Kurt replied, a little shocked at how quickly this was happening. "I disobeyed you and went outside."

Blaine nodded even though Kurt couldn't see it and gave him a light pat on his butt, causing Kurt to jump. "That's part of it, yeah. Why did you go outside?"

Kurt shrugged as best he could in the position he was in. "I don't know. Blaine, can't we talk about this face-to-face?" He asked nervously, tensing his butt as he felt Blaine's hand move.

Blaine sighed. "No. See, you seem to be having issues with telling me mistruths to my face. That's what this spanking is really for. I didn't want you to go outside last night because it was snowing and you promised both your dad and me that you wouldn't. And the second you get the chance, you go against your word and go outside, getting hurt in the process." As he spoke, Blaine left his hand still on Kurt's butt.

Kurt interrupted. "You couldn't have known I'd get hurt. It wasn't snowing that badly and you shouldn't get to dictate what I do." He said angrily.

"You're right. It wasn't snowing as badly as the weather reports had said it would be. It was supposed to be really bad last night and it wasn't. But you still broke your promise. You knew you were doing something wrong which is why you tried to hide it. Why else would you pretend to just be seeing Tina outside the window instead of rushing in to get her help?" Blaine questioned, pulling Kurt tighter against him as he squirmed a bit.

Kurt turned red as he was reminded of how he had left Tina outside and lied to get out of trouble. "Fine. I knew you didn't want me outside but you weren't being fair. I should be able to go out if I want." He huffed.

Blaine responded. "Had you made some attempt to ask if you could go out last night, I would have been fine with it. Like I said, the weather report wasn't accurate and you would have been fine. My problem is you sneaking around, lying to me."

Kurt took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to contain his anger, knowing that yelling at Blaine would cause him more problems. When he felt calmer, he spoke. "Okay. I agree I should have asked you if I could go out. I made a mistake. But do you have to spank me? Can't I just stand in the corner?" He whined.

Blaine looked down at Kurt regretfully, trying to strengthen his resolve. "No. You did something that you thought I would consider dangerous, that you had promised me and your dad you wouldn't do, that you lied to me about. Quite frankly Kurt, you're lucky I'm not going to use the brush."

Kurt glared at the carpet, not having anything to say to counter those accusations. Blaine let out a small sigh, feeling his heart fill with pain at what he was about to do. Lifting his hand, Blaine hardened his hand and brought it down in a smack on Kurt's cheek. Aiming for the same spot, Blaine landed two more quick swats before crossing to the other side of Kurt's cheeks and pinkening them.

He listened to the harsh breaths Kurt was letting out with each smack, biting his lip when he heard Kurt let out a small whimper when his hand moved down to color his sit spot. Wanting to make the spanking go by quickly for both of them, he tightened his arm around Kurt and held him close as he let loose with a flurry of quick, stingy swats on the lower half of Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt's legs kicked at the painful sensation, his sit spot quickly reddening at the treatment. Blaine continued swatting, his hand now hitting a lot lighter as the bright red color of his boyfriend's cheeks made it harder to spank him. Still, he continued, listening for a sign that he was getting through to Kurt. Other than the original whimper at his first hit, Kurt hadn't made a single noise.

Blaine continued spanking Kurt, barely patting him now but able to tell that it would feel like more to Kurt considering the dark shade of his butt. Finally, Blaine had to stop, not able to bring himself to do more even though Kurt still didn't seem repentant.

He rested his warm hand on Kurt's boiling cheeks, lightly rubbing them. "All done babe."

Kurt stiffened at the words and stood up, facing away from Blaine. "Can you go please?" He said, his voice filled with tears.

Blaine's heart broke when Kurt moved away from him and he watched as Kurt's shoulders shuddered as he surpressed his tears. "Kurt, I-" He began.

"Go Blaine." Kurt said angrily, wiping at the tears that had been falling down his cheeks for the past few minutes. Blaine stood up and gave Kurt's back a sad look before he left the room. When

the door shut, Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and let out a sob, biting his fist to contain the noise. He moved over to the bed and curled in a ball there, shaking with sobs as he thought about how he was treating Blaine and how much he didn't want to be alone but how he couldn't bring himself to call Blaine back.

Blaine headed downstairs and went into the kitchen on autopilot, pulling out hot chocolate mix

and starting milk on the stove. He poured two cups of hot chocolate and brought them into the living room, sitting on the couch and bringing his knees to his chin, wondering if he had done something wrong.

AN: So yeah. This happened and I had no idea why and then I started writing the next chapter and Kurt started talking and it made sense. My characters are starting to creep me out with how much they take over my story. Yeah. Review please.


	84. Guilt Complex

AN: I hope this makes sense to everyone. I didn't intend for Kurt to be upset in the last chapter and then he was and when I wrote this chapter, he took over and basically made me write this. Evil characters holding me hostage. Enjoy!

Chapter 84

Just as the steam stopped rising from the cups of hot chocolate, Blaine looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway in a pair of Blaine's sweats. He hesitated, injured arm wrapped around himself, until Blaine unfurled from his ball position and held out his arms to Kurt. Kurt flew across the room to Blaine, tucking himself into his lap, tears starting over again. "I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm so sorry."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tightly, a few tears of his own going down his face as he responded. "Shh, it's okay. We're okay."

The two sat there, clinging to one another for several minutes as Kurt's tears fell. When he at last let out his last sob, they detached slightly, Kurt still clinging to Blaine's side but no longer in his lap. Blaine grabbed the hot chocolate and pressed a cup into Kurt's hand, taking a sip from his own. They sat in silence for a bit, drinking the warm liquid until they felt settled enough in each other's presence to talk.

"Is, is everything okay?" Blaine asked hesitantly, trying to find out what had upset Kurt so much earlier.

Kurt nodded, looking down in his cup. "Yeah, I just, I don't even know Blaine. You were sp-spanking me and all I could think about was how bad a friend I was and how-how shameful it was that Tina was lying there hurt and all I was concerned with was getting in trouble. What kind of person does that?" kurt said, stuttering a bit as he struggled to express the thoughts that had been running through his head.

"Kurt-" Blaine started to say, cutting himself off as he realized he had nothing he could say. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him in closer.

"I didn't want you to stop earlier. It hurt so much but I deserved it. Putting myself over the safety and health of my friend, lying to you. I deserved it, I know that. I didn't want to admit it but I know. And I'm so, so sorry. I get why you couldn't even look at me. I wouldn't want to look at me either." Kurt finished, whispering the last few sentences, voice choked with more tears.

"No, no, no Kurt, that isn't true. Oh babe, if I had known what was going through your head, I wouldn't have done that. You made a mistake but it doesn't mean I can't stand the sight of you or whatever else is going through your head. I only did that the way I did because I really didn't want to do it and if I had to look you in the eye, I wouldn't have been able to." Blaine said, struggling to articulate his thoughts.

Kurt shook his head, a few more tears falling. "You did the right thing. I broke my promise to you and while I still don't think going outside was a big deal, I did promise I wouldn't. You were right to do it. I just, it wasn't enough. I deserve so much worse for being so selfish and stupid and-" He ranted angrily until Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, stop it right now. No one talks about you that way, including you. You may be sore but I will punish you more if I have to." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's uninjured wrist and forcing Kurt to look at him.

Kurt met his gaze with watery eyes and gave him a shaky nod. "Sorry."

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt back against him. "Look, by my count, the only thing you did wrong last night was sneaking around and breaking your promise. You hesitated before coming to get help for Tina last night but that's okay. If she were really hurt, I know you wouldn't have done that. You are a good friend and you wouldn't put someone else at risk for your own sake. But it's natural to hesitate before admitting to something that will get you in trouble. It's human nature. My goal is to make you hesitate before you do something wrong." Blaine said, sifting his fingers through Kurt's hair soothingly as he spoke.

Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed under Blaine's ministrations. He spoke in a slightly joking tone when Blaine finished. "I think my butt would be thankful for that. You, umm you have a hard hand." He blushed.

Blaine let his hand drift down and rubbed lightly at Kurt's butt through the sweatpants. "Well, it wouldn't work if you couldn't feel it." Biting his lip, Blaine debated whether to continue or not before deciding to be honest. "I was worried earlier when you were being quiet babe."

Kurt sighed. "I didn't feel like I deserved for you to stop."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's head before saying. "I know why you did it. But Kurt, this isn't going to work unless you trust me to know what you deserve. You can't hold in your reactions like that again. I could injure you if I can't tell how much it's hurting you."

Sighing, Kurt nodded before nuzzling closer to Blaine. The two curled together on the couch for a few minutes before Kurt spoke hesitantly. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?" Blaine said, pushing Kurt's hair back.

"I still feel bad." Kurt admitted quietly.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his heart clench at the pain in Kurt's voice. Resigning himself, Blaine pulled Kurt off him. "Pull down your pants."

Biting his lip, Kurt grabbed the waist of his pants and pushed, letting them fall to his ankles. Blaine grabbed him and pulled him over his lap, taking in the sight of Kurt's bright red butt. Placing a hand on his warm cheeks, Blaine spoke. "This is it. After this spanking, everything that happened last night is in the past. You won't have any guilt left about any of it and you will be completely forgiven. Understood?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir."

Sighing, Blaine lightly rubbed Kurt's cheeks. "So tell me, what did you do wrong last night?"

Kurt let out a small whimper in the back of his throat when he realized Blaine was going to make him list everything. He began slowly but quickly devolved into a tearful ramble. "I broke a promise to you and tried to lie about it and snuck around behind your back and I lied about being with Tina and left her injured in the snow while I was trying to save myself because I'm so selfish and a horrible friend-" Kurt cut off with a loud cry as Blaine brought his hand down hard on his sore butt.

"That was for insulting yourself. Do it again and you will be getting a separate punishment for that. As for the rest," Blaine lifted his hand and brought it down hard across both cheeks, aiming to reignite the fire in Kurt's butt. "This one is for breaking your promise." He brought his hand down again a little lower but just as hard. "This is for lying to me." Landing two very hard swats on Kurt's crimson sit spots, he finished up. "And this is for leaving Tina."

Kurt lay over Blaine's lap, sobbing at how much the few swats had hurt. Blaine hadn't held back, knowing Kurt needed to feel punished and not wanting to have to give him more swats by spanking too lightly. Kurt lay sniffling over Blaine's lap for several minutes as Blaine gently rubbed his now aching and super sore cheeks.

AN: Hope this makes sense for everyone. It made sense to me but I'm not really an objective viewer so…review please?


	85. Reevaluating

AN: Glad you all enjoyed yesterdays. Hope you enjoy this too. And lucky all of you who get to watch the episode tonight. I have to wait until Wednesday.

Chapter 85

When Kurt had stopped crying completely, Blaine lifted him and lay on the couch, letting Kurt lay down on top of him. "You feel better now babe?" He asked, stroking his face.

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Thank you Blaine."

Blaine gave him a smile in return. "You don't need to thank me. I'd do anything for you, even if it hurts both of us."

Kurt gave Blaine a kiss. "You are too good for me. You know that?"

Blaine blushed lightly, shaking his head. "I think I'm just right for you. And you are just right for me."

Kurt blushed brightly at the sappy words, burying his head in Blaine shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him in place. "You know we need to talk a bit right?"

Kurt groaned. "Do we have to?"

Blaine laughed, lightly tickling Kurt's side. "Yes, we do. Let's just get it over with."

Kurt let out a giggle at the tickle, squirming a bit against Blaine before rolling off of him and standing up next to the couch. He pulled his pants up and gave Blaine a pout. "Can't we just skip the talk?"

Blaine sat up and grabbed Kurt, pulling him into his lap. "No. Now I think we need to add a few more rules for both of us."

Kurt sighed. "Like what?"

Blaine scooped Kurt up and carried him upstairs, Kurt clutching him and yelling at him to put him down. Blaine just laughed and continued walking. When they reached his room, Blaine set Kurt down gently on the bed before grabbing his computer and joining him, both of them on their stomachs facing the end of the bed. "How about we write it out? Make it easier for both of us."

Kurt crinkled his nose but reluctantly agreed. The two quickly typed out the current rules they already had in place for both of them. Kurt turned the laptop to face him and typed quickly before turning it back to Blaine. Blaine read what Kurt had added under his rules. 'No doing the pre-spanking talks while Kurt is over your lap.'

"Did it bother you a lot that I did that babe?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gave him a small nod. "I really didn't like that at all."

Blaine gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you. Now what else did we need to add?"

Blaine took the computer and typed in 'Must bring phone with him any time he goes out.' Kurt flushed and gave Blaine a sheepish smile. "Yeah, okay. That shouldn't be a problem."

Blaine laughed. "With how attached you are to that phone, we barely need the rule. But it makes me feel better to have it written."

Kurt shrugged. "Works for me. This morning was a fluke but if it makes you feel better, it's fine."

Blaine bumped his shoulder into Kurt's. "Thanks babe. Now, last rule for now." He typed on the computer. 'No holding back while being punished.'

Kurt bit his lip and gave Blaine a nod. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed. "I don't want to hurt you and I could if you aren't honest about how you are feeling. Okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at Kurt before saving the document, password protecting it just in case. He then shut the computer and turned to Kurt. "So what time was Finn supposed to text you?"

Kurt got off the bed and went to grab his phone. Unlocking it, he swore under his breath. "Umm, about half an hour ago apparently. I'm going to call him. You get dressed and fix your hair okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kurt left the room, phone already ringing. Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately before going to grab the clothes he had left the party in and putting them on before going to tame his hair. Kurt came back in the room and threw his phone down on the bed before grabbing his shirt. "Luckily, he hasn't gone home just yet. But he's going now so we need to leave. You set?" Kurt asked, wincing as he exchanged the sweat pants for his typical tight jeans.

Blaine went over to Kurt and combed his hair into place. "Yeah, I'm set. You good to go?"

Kurt gave him a soft smile, pulling him in for a sweet kiss. "Yeah. Thanks hon."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and they walked down the stairs, putting on their various layers and their shoes before getting in the car. Kurt sat hesitantly, giving Blaine a pained smile at his look of concern. "Don't worry about it. We both know I needed it. Let's just drive fast so I can stand again."

Blaine gave his hand a squeeze before pulling out of the driveway and heading for Kurt's. He drove slower than normal since the snow had left the roads slick. They made it to Kurt's just as Finn pulled up. Avoiding eye contact as they all knew what the other had been doing with their significant others, they headed up as a group to the house.

"How was the party, boys?" Carole asked, looking up from her book.

Kurt smiled. "It was a lot of fun."

Finn nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me go."

Carole gave him a smile before looking back at her book. Taking that as their cue, they headed up to their rooms. Kurt left the door open as he followed Blaine in, tossing the bags on the bed and opening them up. He started sorting through the bags, unpacking. Blaine watched for a moment before yawning as he got up and started going through his bag.

They finished quickly and after, Kurt pulled Blaine onto the bed with him and they curled up, tired.

Eyes closed, Kurt spoke. "I'm so tired."

Blaine laughed softly, his own eyes shut too. "Then sleep."

Yawning, Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine. "Seems like a good idea. But it's a new year. Shouldn't we be doing something exciting to ring it in?"

Blaine poked open an eye to look at Kurt. "I'll tell you what. When we wake up, we'll go rob a bank or something okay? Until then, let's sleep."

Kurt opened his own eyes and looked at Blaine, sticking his tongue out. "Mean. You know what I meant."

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt in closer. "Okay, okay. We'll make plans later for something exciting to do. But can we sleep now please?" Blaine gave Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

Kurt laughed at that and gave Blaine a kiss on his pouting lips. "Fine. Sleep now. Love you." He yawned.

"Love you too." Blaine said, closing his eyes again. Both of them drifted off to sleep.

AN: Please review. Makes up for me not getting a new episode tonight.


	86. Planning

AN: Still haven't seen the episode so no spoilers or I refuse to post. Okay, I wouldn't actually do that but I'd probably go off on an angry tangent at you and no one wants to see that. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 86

They woke a few hours later when Burt knocked on the door. "Boys, it's getting towards dinner time. Carole and I are going out."

Kurt waved a hand at his dad. "Bye. Have fun."

Burt snorted at Kurt's sleepy reply before leaving the doorway and heading to the stairs. A few moments later, they heard the door slam. "What's that?" Blaine asked blearily, rubbing his hand over his face.

Kurt giggled at the confused expression on Blaine's face. "Nothing honey. Just dad and Carole going out."

"Oh." Blaine said simply, flopping back down on the pillow. "So no dinner?" He asked sadly.

Kurt laughed. "Well, we could always go get something."

"Breadsticks?" He asked hopefully.

Kurt reluctantly agreed, adding "We really need to talk about your extreme love for that place."

"Carbs, Kurt, carbs." Blaine said in a tone that suggested Kurt should have known.

Kurt rolled his eyes and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom. Blaine fixed his hair up and headed into the bathroom as Kurt left it. They were ready to go quickly and headed out, taking a quick look to see Finn was still in his room and didn't want anything.

They got in the car and drove to the restaurant. They were seated quickly and received their food promptly after sitting. Their long nap had made both of them drowsy so they ate mostly in silence, only occasionally commenting on the food or something that had happened the night before.

Finishing up, Kurt paid before they left the restaurant, coming to an agreement to walk for coffee and dessert. As they walked, their hands occasionally brushed one another. They weren't willing to actually hold hands as the New Year had brought with it crowds of people walking out in Lima.

They arrived at the Lima Bean and headed in, soaking in the warmth of the place after the cold, snowy walk. Placing their orders, they went and grabbed a free table that was hidden in the back corner of the building.

Sipping at their coffee and eating bits of a muffin, the two talked quietly in the loud coffee shop. "So what fun and exciting thing do you have planned for us to do?" Blaine asked, teasing Kurt about his sleepy ramblings from before.

Kurt gave Blaine his best bitch stare before laughing. "I don't know. You're the one who mentioned robbing a bank."

Blaine gave Kurt a grin. "It's a possibility. We could do that. Of course, I don't think either of us is really suited for jail."

Kurt sniffed. "While the uniforms may be a problem as orange isn't my color at all, I would rule that place and you know it."

Blaine laughed at the haughty expression on Kurt's face. "Oh I bet you would. But still, I don't think the orange jumpsuit will ever be in style so we should come up with something else."

Kurt sighed. "I suppose. Just ruin my dreams of running a prison. It's okay." He sniffed tearfully before meeting Blaine's eye. Both of them cracked up.

As they stopped laughing, Blaine reached across the table and grabbed Kurt's hand. "But really babe, what do you want to do this year? Let's make some plans."

Both boys made contemplative faces, trying to think of something new they could do. "Well, we haven't seen the Warblers yet this vacation." Kurt said, smiling as Blaine's face lit up.

"That's true. And since the holidays are almost over, they should be back from family trips and stuff." He said excitedly.

Kurt pulled out his phone. "Well, that settles it then." He began typing out a text, sending it to David, Jeff and Nick, the three Warblers still at Dalton who Kurt still regularly talked to. He asked if they were free on Monday or Tuesday. Within five minutes of sending the text, he had received replies from all three plus Wes, saying they wanted to meet up.

Blaine and Kurt laughed as they read Wes' text where he had numerous sad smiley faces because Kurt hadn't texted him. "I thought Wes was staying at school for the break." Kurt said, texting that to Wes.

Blaine laughed. "With his and David's codependency, he probably couldn't stay away."

Kurt got a text back saying he had missed the Warblers. "Uh-huh. I'm sure he missed at least one Warbler."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged suggestive glances and laughed again. Kurt sent back another text making a comment about him and David which sparked the Kurt's phone erupting with multiple texts from both Wes and David, defending their bromance.

"You know, for Wes to tell David so quickly, they must be together right now." Blaine remarked. Kurt laughed at that and sent that to the both of them.

The observation was ignored by the two as they continued to bombard Kurt's phone with messages until finally he stopped goading them and told them to meet him and Blaine at the Westerville Mall on Tuesday. Relaying the information to Nick and Jeff, Kurt finally set his phone down. "With friends like that, I'm glad I have unlimited texts."

"I don't think your dad would risk the bill if you didn't have unlimited. They charge by the text when you go over." Blaine said.

Kurt shivered as he thought of how large the bill would be. "Guess it is a good thing then."

They finished up their drinks and headed out, ducking their heads as the bitter cold hit them.

They walked quickly back to the car and got in, blasting the heat. They sat there until the shivers stopped and then Kurt put the car in reverse and pulled out, driving them carefully back to his place.

When they got there, they ran up the drive and into the house, glad the heater was on and the house was toasty. After shedding their extra layers, they went upstairs.

Finn's room was empty as was Burt and Carole's. Sending off a couple texts, Kurt found Finn had gone on a date with Rachel and Burt and Carole were catching a late show.

Kurt repeated this to Blaine and then said suggestively. "Whole house to ourselves. Whatever will we do with our time?"

AN: Spoiler, they are going to play checkers in the next chapter. And by play checkers, I mean have smutty sexy times. Review!


	87. Too Much

AN: Watched the episode finally. It was interesting. I very much like the shirtless and shower part. Haha. Anyways, read on. Full chapter of smut ahead. Oh and warnings for !overstimulation.

Chapter 87

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into a heated kiss, slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth when he moaned. Pulling him into the room, Blaine pushed Kurt against the door and locked it.

"Clothes, too many. Take them off." Blaine said, reaching down to work at Kurt's pants. Kurt pulled off his shirt and lets his hands drop to his side, letting Blaine undo his pants and push them off.

Blaine helped Kurt step out of them and swatted him towards the bed as he pulled off his clothes. "Lay down, face up."

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt said, lying down on the bed and watching Blaine pull off his clothes. Kurt's gaze dropped to Blaine's hard cock and he licked his lips unconsciously at the sight.

"Want to suck me babe?" Blaine asked, getting on the bed and straddling Kurt's legs.

Kurt nodded, eyes wide. "Please."

Blaine grinned as he lightly stroked his cock. "I don't know. Do you think you've earned it babe? Having me in your mouth, my cock filling you?"

Kurt watched, eyes pleading as Blaine began stroking himself harder. He writhed underneath Blaine, knowing better than to reach down and stroke his own erection but wanting some kind of attention, whether it be a hand stroking him or a cock filling him.

Blaine tormented Kurt for a bit more, teasing him by stroking Kurt lightly near his straining erection but never quite where Kurt wanted it.

Kurt held his hands together tightly, trying to not reach down as he begged. "Please, please Blaine, do something. Let me suck you or touch you please."

Blaine relented and got off the bed, pulling Kurt with him. "Such pretty begging. On your knees and make it good."

Kurt's cock started leaking at the words and Kurt quickly got on his knees, taking Blaine in his mouth with a single breath.

Blaine groaned as the warm wetness encompassed his cock. He put his hand on the back of Kurt's head and began thrusting in and out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt choked a bit at first, not expecting it, but quickly recovered as Blaine slowed down for him and quickly got into the rhythm, sucking and licking when he could.

Blaine quickly reached the edge and came hard, shooting down Kurt's throat. Kurt swallowed all he could, licking up the bits that slipped out of his mouth.

"Good boy, that was so good Kurt." Blaine said, gently stroking Kurt's messed up hair.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, eyes wide and pupils blown. His cock was steadily leaking and his hands were twitching at his side, wanting to touch his straining erection.

Blaine pulled Kurt up and kissed him, letting his tongue explore Kurt's mouth again. Pulling away, he asked. "What do you want babe? You did so well, you get to pick how you come."

Kurt stared at him, his mind fuzzy. "I-I want you. You pick." He said, his voice dreamlike.

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a gentle kiss. "You got me. I'll take care of you."

He pushed Kurt onto the bed and grabbed some lube. Spreading Kurt's legs, he gave his cock a quick lick from bottom to top before blowing

Kurt shivered as the cool air hit his cock, his erection twitching against his stomach. Blaine opened the lube with his hands as his mouth continued licking and blowing, Kurt twisting under him.

Lubing up his fingers, Blaine reached under Kurt and slipped a finger inside him. Kurt whined at the mix of feelings, hands above his head, gripping the headboard so he wouldn't interrupt Blaine.

Blaine pushed another finger in and crooked them, pressing down on Kurt's prostate as he brought his mouth down to press kisses on Kurt's balls.

Licking around them, he moved back up towards Kurt's cock and took the tip in his mouth, sucking gentle as his fingers continued repeatedly brushing Kurt's prostate as he thrusted them in and out.

Pulling back for just a second, Blaine ordered "Come" before deep-throating Kurt as he pushed another finger in.

Kurt thrust forward and came hard, muscles shaking as Blaine sucked him through his orgasm.

Blaine pulled off as Kurt finished coming, giving Kurt's sensitive cock little licks as he cleaned him off.

"Blaine please." Kurt whined as the sensations bordered on painful due to how sensitive he was after coming.

"What?" Blaine asked, moving his fingers again to brush against Kurt's prostate.

Kurt gave a tearful whine, his cock twitching as the sensations tried to make him erect again so soon. Blaine gave Kurt's cock a lick, taking it in and gently sucking again before pulling back.

"Don't you like what I'm doing? You told me I could do what I wanted."

Kurt flopped his head back, biting his lap as Blaine began thrusting his fingers again. His erection slowly rose again, his breath coming out in sharp pants.

Blaine brought his other hand up and gently brushed Kurt's hardened nipples. Kurt's chest heaved as Blaine grabbed one between two fingers and lightly pinched. Blaine laughed breathily as Kurt's cock became fully hard at the slight pain.

Rubbing the nipple gently, Blaine brought his mouth down and gave the nipple a small nip, evoking a small cry from Kurt.

Leaving one nipple blushing red, Blaine went back down to Kurt's cock, taking one of Kurt's balls in his mouth and sucking, swirling his tongue around it. His fingers continued thrusting, aiming to press directly at Kurt's prostate with every thrust.

Blaine dropped the ball from his mouth and told a whining Kurt "Come whenever you want babe."

Kurt panted as Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt's cock, teasing him for a while.

After a few minutes of this, Kurt came with a yell as Blaine's fingers brushed his prostate just as his tongue licked a stripe across the vein under his cock.

Blaine watched Kurt come, watching his body shaking before pulling his fingers out. He gentle licked Kurt clean while Kurt lay, breathing heavily, eyes unfocused.

Going in the bathroom, Blaine grabbed a washcloth and wiped Kurt clean before taking his erection in hand and quickly jerking off.

Dropping the dirty washcloth in the bathtub, Blaine went back in the room and curled up next to Kurt.

"You-you are mean." Kurt said after his breathing evened out.

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "You seemed to enjoy it to me." He teased.

Kurt gave him a glare, hitting him weakly before snuggling into him. "Where did think of that?" He asked.

"Online. Lots of good stuff out there." Blaine said.

Kurt blushed. "What else did you find online? I'm beginning to think we need to restrict your internet access."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt in closer. "You love it and you know it."

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, I know." Both of them laughed at that.

They lay in silence for a bit before Kurt spoke. "So between the coffee and the nap and the mind-blowing sex, I'm not really tired."

Blaine chuckled. "Oh good. Me neither."

Rolling off the bed, they got dressed and opened the door, Kurt spraying air freshener to mask the sex smell. They pulled out the computer and looked on Netflix, starting their cheesy horror movie festival part two.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review.


	88. Midnight

AN: So this story ends after winter break which means a handful more chapters only. It's starting to drag for me so it's time. If I get people requesting I continue on to fill in the episodes, I will but only if people want me to and it will be a separate fic. I have other stories on my mind so I'll be writing either way but I want to write stuff people will read. Let me know and enjoy.

Chapter 88

When Burt and Carole got back around midnight, Carole headed off to go to bed while Burt went to check on the boys. Finn was in his room, sitting in front of a computer screen, clicking furiously.

Peeking in Kurt's room, Burt's heart gave a strange twinge when he saw his son curled up, resting his head on Blaine's chest, hands tangled together. Stepping in the room, Burt picked up the discarded laptop between them and set it on the desk, laughing when he saw the cheesy movie that was displayed on the screen.

Turning to the bed, he grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and tucked it over the two before leaving the room, gently shutting the door behind him.

Several hours later, Kurt gasped and woke up, heart pounding. Filled with a panicky feeling, he looked around the room, trying to figure out what he had been dreaming that had startled him.

Not able to remember specifics, Kurt was just filled with a terror from an unknown entity. He noticed the computer had moved and the blanket had been added and tried to reassure himself that everything was okay, that his dad had made it back all right and had checked in on them.

Moving slowly, Kurt disentangled himself from Blaine and went over to his desk, curling into a ball on the chair. Tucking his head down, Kurt took some deep breaths, trying to calm his heart.

Blaine woke slowly, realizing the space next to him was growing cold and Kurt had disappeared. Opening his eyes, he saw a figure curled in a ball across the room. As his vision cleared, he realized it was Kurt and his shoulders were shaking, breathy sobs filling the air.

Moving out of the bed, he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt, startling him a bit. Kurt froze for a moment before collapsing against Blaine.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked, squeezing his arms around Kurt.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about me. Just go back to bed." Kurt said, sniffling and trying to give Blaine a smile.

Blaine laughed and kneeled on the floor next to Kurt, arms still holding him. "I'm not going to go to bed when you're sitting here upset. Talk to me babe."

Kurt shook his head, giving a watery giggle. "It's stupid. I just-I woke up and I was feeling upset because of whatever it is I dreamed and I looked around and saw my dad had covered us with the blanket and moved my computer and I just…got homesick I guess." He laughed again. "It's stupid."

Blaine gave Kurt a smile. "Hey, now it's not stupid. I get it. It's senior year and after this, it's all so different. And you and your dad have an amazing relationship and it is going to change when you leave home. But babe, change isn't bad."

Kurt sighed. "I know that. I'm looking forward to New York and living with you for real and college. It's just scary."

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a kiss as it was the most accessible part of him while Kurt was in ball formation. "It may be scary but you are one of the bravest people I know. You just have to have a little courage."

Blaine gave Kurt a cheesy grin that sparked a laugh from Kurt. "Really Blaine? Again with the courage. You need a new catchphrase."

Blaine laughed and stood up, pulling Kurt up in his arms and carrying him to the bed. "I do huh? I don't know. Courage seems to work still."

Kurt squeaked as Blaine lifted him, giving him a glare when he dropped him on the bed. "You also need to stop with the whole 'lifting me' thing. It's not fair that you are so short and you can still do that." He gave Blaine a pout.

Blaine glared. "Calling me short huh? Well, let's see how you like this." He bent over and swept Kurt up and over his shoulder.

Kurt yelped and hit Blaine on the back. "Put me down. What is the matter with you?" Despite the angry words, he was laughing.

Blaine laughed back and palmed Kurt's tightly stretched ass with his free hand. "I don't know. I rather like this angle."

Kurt giggled and reached down, squeezing Blaine's ass in return. "I see what you mean. But you know, I can't sleep this way and I doubt you can either."

Blaine shrugged as best he could with Kurt over his shoulder. "I don't know. You'd make a pretty good pillow." He leaned his head against Kurt's butt and fake snored.

Kurt reached down and smacked Blaine on the butt. "Stop it. Blaine." He whined.

Blaine laughed and gave Kurt a return smack before flipping him back on the bed. "All right. I'll quit it. You good now?"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine before responding. "Yes. Thank you."

"Of course babe. It's what I'm here for." Blaine said as he pulled the covers over himself and Kurt. "And don't feel like you can't wake me if you need me okay? I'd rather be up with you than waking up and finding you like I did."

Kurt sighed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I know. But it's just so stupid for me to be getting homesick before we even leave. You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Hey, of course I should." Blaine said, moving Kurt so he could look him in the eye. "I love you and that ring on your finger may not be a wedding ring but it is a promise to you that I'll be there through it all. And that includes the completely normal freak outs over moving away in half a year. Okay?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, seeing the concerned look on his face and the love in his eyes, and nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Blaine smiled and leaned down to give Kurt a kiss. "No need to thank me. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said, giving Blaine another kiss before moving back to his position on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him in closer. The two lay there, breathing together until they drifted off to sleep for the rest of the night.

AN: Please review. Let me know what you want me to do about more stories and whatnot.


	89. Getting Past the Awkwardness

AN: So I haven't decided what I'm going to do next yet. This fic only has a few more days left before they go back to school but with the way I write, it could be quite a few chapters until then. So we will see. In the mean time, I wrote you all some smut. Enjoy!

Chapter 89

Kurt woke the next morning to see Blaine staring at him. "Hi, beautiful." Blaine said, leaning in to give Kurt a kiss.

Kurt blushed and responded. "Have you been watching me long?"

Blaine looked over at the clock and shook his heads, curls springing around him. "Nope. Just five minutes or so."

Kurt gave him a small smile. "Oh, okay. I'm-I'm going to go shower now."

He awkwardly scooted out of the bed, not making eye contact with Blaine. His mind was racing, regretting his mini-breakdown the night before as it made him feel awkward around Blaine. 'So stupid. Honestly, what is the matter with you, acting like that?'

Blaine watched as Kurt's facial expressions changed, noticing that Kurt wouldn't look in his direction without turning a bright red. He was a little confused by Kurt's shyness.

Kurt shut the door to the bathroom and sighed with relief. Shedding his clothes, Kurt turned the shower on and waited for the water to heat up as he brushed his teeth.

Blaine listened to the shower turn on and waited five minutes, knowing Kurt wouldn't immediately get under the spray. Once he heard the water sounds change slightly, he rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom door.

Lightly twisting the knob, he was relieved when it turned, letting him in the room where he saw a naked Kurt facing the shower spray, washing his face.

Taking his own clothes off, Blaine slipped in the shower behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around a startled Kurt. "You know I meant it last night. You shouldn't be embarrassed by being upset about leaving."

Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's hands on him, not hearing him enter the room over the shower. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I know. Sorry."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Nothing to be sorry about except abandoning me to shower alone. Very naughty of you."

Kurt blushed brightly and ducked his head into Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry sir. How can I make it up to you?" He whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine shivered, growing hard at the words. "Well, I think that taking care of a little problem I'm having might help." He pulled Kurt away from him and gestured down to his cock.

Kurt looked down and eyed the red erection awaiting him. "You're right. I'll get right on that." He kneeled down, back to the spray, and grabbed Blaine's hips to steady him before he began.

"No, no. No hands for naughty boys. Mouth only." Blaine ordered, cock growing impossibly harder as Kurt responded instantly, crossing his hands behind his back before swallowing him whole.

Blaine groaned as Kurt's tongue swirled around his cock, licking across the sensitive vein running under his cock. He put a hand behind him to stabilize himself on the wall before placing his other hand on the back of Kurt's head. He didn't push his head or thrust in his mouth, he just gently stroked Kurt's hair as his mouth continued working wonders on his aching cock.

Kurt gave Blaine one last hard suck and swallowed as Blaine shot into his mouth, swallowing everything. His own erection twitched as Blaine's come hit his tongue, loving the taste and feel of his boyfriend in his mouth. When Blaine finished, Kurt reluctantly pulled off, popping his mouth as he sucked his way off.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, taking in the way he was licking his lips and how his hands were still behind his back, not giving his leaking cock relief.

"Good job babe. That was so good, I think I will let you come. But not until I say so, understood?" Blaine asked, staring deep in Kurt's lust-filled eyes.

Kurt nodded eagerly, answering. "Yes, sir. I- what if I come early?" He asked tentatively.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair a little tighter and pulled his head back just a bit. "You would need to be punished. And that wouldn't be pleasant."

Kurt stared at Blaine wide-eyed, his cock leaking even more steadily at the words and sensations. He nodded wordlessly.

Blaine loosened his grip again and stroked Kurt's hair softly, soothing the pain. "Good boy. Now here's what is going to happen. You are going to wrap your hand around your pretty little cock and jerk yourself off. When you get close, you will ask for permission to come and wait until you get it. Understood?"

Kurt gulped, pushing his head into Blaine's hand. "Yes, sir."

He brought his hands in front of him and loosely gripped his cock, not wanting to touch too much in case he came too soon. Gently, he began slowly stroking himself, gasping as the sensation of his hand on his cock brought his arousal level to a new high.

Blaine watched the show, watching Kurt's hand make its slow journey up and down for a few minutes before he spoke. "Faster." Kurt instantly started stroking faster, whining as he came closer to the edge. "Good. Now use your other hand and reach up to your nipple. Stroke it lightly a few times and then pinch it."

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his lashes, eyes pleading but obeyed. His hand traveled up and stroked his sensitive nipple a couple times before he gave it a pinch, gasping when the pain shot straight through him to his cock. "Sir, please."

"Uh-uh. Did I say to stop pinching? Better listen better if you want to come." Blaine said, taking himself in hand as he watched Kurt bring his hand back to his nipple and pinch again, rolling his fingers a bit.

Kurt moaned steadily now as he reached the edge, needing to come. His nipple hurt in the best way possible and his cock couldn't take much more. "Please sir, can I come?"

Blaine jerked himself a few more times before answering. "Stroke yourself five more times. Then you can come." He began stroking himself faster, wanting to come at the same time as his boyfriend.

Kurt bit his lip as he began slowly stroking up and down, hoping to hold on until the end. His body shuddered as his hand neared its fifth jerk. Just as he completed it, he came hard, hitting his chest and Blaine's legs as he came with a loud moan.

That was Blaine's undoing and he came hard too, shooting his load on Kurt, landing on his face and chest. Kurt's eyes had been closed as he came and when he felt stuff landing on him, he carefully opened his eyes.

"Did you just come on my face?" Kurt asked, his voice neutral as he stared up at Blaine with slightly narrowed eyes.

Blaine gulped, not sure if he had gone too far. "I couldn't help it. And you look so hot with my come on you." And he did, the stuff clinging to his face as he slowly stood.

Kurt gave Blaine a tentative smile. "I liked it. Of course, I'll like it better next time when you don't do it right after I washed my face." He reached a finger up and swiped some of the come from his cheek, licking it off.

Blaine stared, open-mouthed as Kurt went back to showering, quickly washing off. He came out of it when Kurt exited the shower and shut the door behind him. Blinking, he thought happily. 'Next time?'

AN: So yeah. Not what I intended them to do but boys will be boys, yes? Haha review please.


	90. Youthful Follies

AN: Nothing to say here. Just enjoy.

Chapter 90

Blaine cleaned himself off and left the bathroom to find Kurt styling his hair, a slight smirk on his face. Blaine poked his tongue out at Kurt before getting dressed.

Kurt watched Blaine get dressed before looking back in the mirror, touching his face a bit where he had felt Blaine's come on him before. It had been surprisingly hot for him even with how meticulous he was with his skin care.

He caught Blaine watching him in the mirror and blushed, knowing that Blaine knew just what he was thinking.

Blaine didn't comment on it and instead walked over to the chair Kurt sat in and pulled him up into a kiss. "Breakfast?" He asked, pulling back.

Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand, heading downstairs with him. Kurt started some coffee and they grabbed a couple bowls of cereal and started eating, waving to Burt when he came down dressed for work.

"Hey boys, you going to come help out in the garage today?" Burt asked, pouring a cup of coffee from the pot Kurt had made.

Kurt swallowed and exchanged a look with Blaine. "Oh yeah. Well, we made plans for today but we can come in tomorrow."

Burt gave Kurt a look for a moment before nodding. "That's fine. Just know, you're making this commitment to me and I expect it to be honored. Got it?"

Kurt gave a small roll of his eyes while his dad's back was turned. "Okay dad. Don't worry about it."

Blaine gave Kurt a look and added. "We'll be there Mr. Hummel."

Burt sighed. "It's Burt, kid. I'll see you two later tonight." With that, he headed out the door.

The two turned back to their bowls of cereal and continued eating. They finished up and washed their dishes before heading back upstairs.

Blaine pulled open his laptop and checked his email and Facebook while Kurt checked his phone, texting to make sure the Warblers were up. When it got around nine, they gathered together their wallets and phones and headed off.

"So are we just shopping today or what?" Blaine asked, sliding into the driver's seat.

Kurt looked up from his phone where he was tapping out a text to Rachel. "Yeah. I mean, if we see a movie we want to watch, we could do that. It doesn't matter."

Blaine shrugged. "All right. Where are we meeting them?"

Kurt grinned. "We agreed in front of the Gap would probably be easiest to find."

Blaine groaned as he moved onto the freeway. "Not talking about that. I made a mistake in my youth. I can't be blamed for that."

Kurt snorted. "Your youth? It was less than a year ago."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick glare before turning back to the road. "Hush you. No more speaking of the Gap Attack. How about we listen to some nice music instead?"

Kurt giggled as he hooked his iPod onto the stereo. "Okay, okay. No more. I promise." He smirked as he clicked on a song.

Blaine sighed when 'When I Get You Alone' began blasting through the speaker. "Kurt, why are you so mean to me?" He whined, pouting.

Kurt laughed and changed songs, playing 'Teenage Dream'. "Okay, okay, I swear. No more. IPod is on a playlist that doesn't have any songs to remind you of your follies of youth."

Blaine laughed. "Aww, thank you babe. You are so good to me."

Kurt looked at Blaine's profile, watching him drive. "I can be very good." He blushed as he said it but tried to keep all the embarrassment out of his voice.

Blaine's hands jerked a bit at the wheel at Kurt's words. "Kurt! What happened to not sounding like a porno?"

Kurt laughed. "I couldn't resist. You set it up for me perfectly."

Blaine shook his head. "Whatever. I take it back. You are mean to me."

Kurt smiled. "I'll make it up to you later." With those words, he turned the music up louder and began singing along, preventing any attempt from Blaine for clarification. Blaine groaned internally, his cock growing a bit at the promise of sexy times later from Kurt.

Distracting himself, he began singing along with Kurt. They continued the trip like this, pulling into a parking space at the mall before they stopped. Kurt reached across and gave Blaine's hand a squeeze before he exited the car.

They walked up to the mall as fast as they could, the bitter cold hard to handle. They got inside and took in the sight of the bustling area. "Come on." Kurt said, pulling lightly at Blaine's arm before leading him off to meet the Warblers.

"Klaine!" They heard called loudly before they made it to the Gap.

Blaine grinned widely. "Wevid! Niff!" He ran over and exchanged a few back slapping hugs with the four boys.

"David and I are not in a relationship and therefore cannot be called by a relationship name." Wes said, grinning as he pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Besides, we all know Daves would be a much cooler couple name." David said, mostly teasing to rile Wes up.

And it worked. "Wevid is clearly a superior name. Besides, as the older of the two of us, I should be the first name in the conjunction."

"Older by two days. It's not my fault you got accepted into preschool a year early and thus abandoned me to deal with school alone." David said, sniffling dramatically.

The other boys watched as the two devolved into an argument that had clearly occurred many times over. As they watched, Kurt caught up with Nick while Blaine and Jeff bet on how this argument would end. Blaine was sure they would end up wrestling it out again while Jeff thought that they would smell some baked goods and get distracted.

Neither ended up winning as the two stopped fighting when Kurt's voice cut into their argument. "As fascinating as this is, I thought we were here to hang out, not to watch the near daily David and Wes fight."

Blushing when they realized how long they had been going on, the two stopped with an agreement to duke it out later. "You're right. Let's go wreak some havoc." Wes said before taking off with David following.

They followed after as Blaine groaned. "Kurt, I could have won that bet. Why did you have to cut them off?"

Kurt laughed. "Because you were going to lose. Wetzel's Pretzels just brought out free samples." He pointed back to where Blaine could see he spoke the truth.

Jeff groaned. "Cheater. Man, I would have won Kurt."

Kurt shrugged. "Sorry Jeff. But my loyalties lie with Blaine first."

Jeff turned to Nick. "Why didn't you help me?"

Nick shook his head and raised his hands defensively. "Don't look at me. I was just enjoying the show. What you want to bet about is not my business."

Jeff grinned and grabbed Nick's hand, squeezing it quickly. They were interrupted when they heard David yell for them to hurry up.

"Maybe we should have gone somewhere where it'd be easier to keep track of those two." Kurt said before taking off in the direction of David's voice, the others following along.

AN: Yeah. Review please?


	91. Zombies and Takeovers

AN: So if I do the sequel, I need some back story for how the Warblers turn on Klaine so some of that is done here. Enjoy.

Chapter 91

They caught up with Wes and David who had stopped to admire a costume shop. "Can we go inside?" Wes asked.

"Please?" David added, both of them shooting puppy dog eyes at the group.

Kurt grimaced but added his reluctant agreement to the rest of the groups and followed them in, trying to not touch the various costumes made of polyester and plastic.

"Look at this!" David exclaimed, pulling on a zombie mask.

"Ahh, a zombie! I'll kill it." Wes said, pulling a prop flamethrower off the shelf and pointing it towards David who was pretending to attack a scared-looking Nick.

"They are such children." Kurt said, laughing a bit as he watched Blaine join David in being a zombie, walking towards Jeff to eat his brains. He pulled out his phone and stepped back, filming the five of them do an entire epic zombie battle within the confines of the store.

He got away with this for a few minutes until Blaine looked over at the sound of his giggling. "Human flesh. Get him!" Blaine said in his zombie voice. The hoard of them turned to Kurt and began moving towards him, doing the walk of a zombie.

Kurt laughed and backed away slowly. "Now boys, we don't need to do anything hasty now. Let's just stop and look at something else."

The others just grinned and kept moving forward. Kurt backed into a clothing rack and didn't get away before Blaine was upon him, attacking his hair. "Brains, brains!"

"Blaine! Stop that right now!" Kurt said, trying to swat Blaine away. The other four laughed as Kurt tried to evade Blaine's hands but couldn't as he was laughing too hard.

Finally Blaine stopped and gave Kurt a grin. Kurt mock-scowled at Blaine before finding a mirror. "What did you do to my head? It looks like a bird nested in it." He said, pulling out a comb and smoothing it out.

Blaine watched fondly as Kurt fixed his hair, giving him a very quick kiss as he finished before they turned to see that the Warblers had found swords.

"Oh, no. We shouldn't have come in here." Kurt sighed, seeing the exasperated expressions on the employee's faces as they watched the four teenagers fight their way around various customers and racks.

"I'll get Wes and David if you get Nick and Jeff." Blaine said before moving into the fray.

Kurt watched for a second before heading in to grab the swords from the other two. They managed to get all the swords put away within two minutes and after apologizing to the employees, they headed out of the store.

Making an executive decision, Kurt led them back the way they had come towards the food court, remembering the toy store that was just around the corner if they continued the way they had been going.

Blaine was laughing at something Jeff was telling him and Wes while David and Nick pulled Kurt to join them in conversation. "How are things at McKinley?" Nick asked, concerned.

Kurt smiled at him. "The same as I told you when we saw each other over Thanksgiving break. It's going well. And after this break, I'm hoping things will be better for Blaine too."

David asked. "What's been going on with Blaine?"

Kurt gave a sad smile at the back of his laughing boyfriend's head. "He's had a rough time adjusting to McKinley and I probably wasn't helping much. But we worked a lot out this break and he bonded with some of the New Directions people on his own at our New Year's party so it should be better."

Nick nodded. "I'm glad to hear that."

David sighed. "Me too. It was hard for him to make the decision to go to McKinley. He loves you a lot you know."

"I love him too. And I know how hard it was for him. I'm going to make sure this last half of the year is perfect for him. And that means he needs to see you guys more." Kurt said, bumping shoulders with Nick and speaking a little louder so Blaine could hear him.

Blaine turned around and nodded hard. "Agreed. We need to hang out more. I feel like I hardly see you guys."

Wes sniffled dramatically. "You feel like you hardly see them? Imagine how I feel."

David laughed, shoving Wes playfully. "Who had to be a year higher in school? Hmmm?"

Wes glared at him before turning to Blaine. "Well, you, Kurt and Niff are invited to come visit me anytime. But no David."

David turned pouty eyes on Wes. "You would really do that to me?"

Wes tried to ignore David but was unable to resist comforting him. "Fine, you can visit too."

David cheered and jumped onto Wes, sending them both crashing to the ground. The other four just stepped around them, knowing they would catch up in a moment and not wanting to be dragged down with them.

They got in line in the food court and Wes and David caught up in time to order something for themselves too. Grabbing their food, they sat at a table to eat and talk.

"So what have the Warblers been up to?" Blaine asked.

Nick and Jeff exchanged a glance. "Well, we've been getting ready for competition. And, well…" Nick trailed off.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"There's been a rather big change this year. You guys know Sebastian." Jeff said, taking in the angry looks that crossed both boys faces. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, he managed to overthrow the council this year."

"What?" The exclamation came not from the two who most hated Sebastian but from a surprised Wes. "Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?" He turned to face David.

David shrugged. "Because it's what the Warblers wanted. He called for a vote and everyone voted for it. As you know, council can't vote on matters involving the council and, here's where we ended up."

The three current Warblers looked sad and had a right to. They had been voted on to the council this year, David taking over for Wes while Nick and Jeff took over Thad and David's old places.

"You guys, I'm so sorry. That sucks." Blaine said softly, wondering if his transfer to McKinley had made it harder for the three of them to retain their power.

Jeff shrugged. "It's okay. I mean, it sucks but he doesn't do to bad a job. It's just…" He trailed off hesitantly.

"He's rude to us because we opposed him in the beginning. And that means he choreographs us behind everyone and we have no chance of solos. But at least he can't kick us out of the Warblers." Nick finished up, trying to brighten the conversation.

Wes shook his head. "This isn't right. Did you talk to the Headmaster about it? Do you want me to?"

David shook his head. "No, just leave it. Now, who wants to go catch a movie? I heard that new animated one is supposed to have some dirty jokes hidden in it."

Sensing that the three were uncomfortable, they allowed the conversation to change. However, Blaine exchanged a worried glance with Kurt, not liking the idea of a Sebastian with too much power.

AN: And so starts some of the Michael drama. Maybe. Please review.


	92. Teasing in Theater

AN: More fun with the Warblers and Kurt gets a little handsy. Little baby penguin is all grown up now.

Chapter 92

They headed to the movie theater, Wes a little subdued at hearing about the Warbler's troubles but trying to get back in the playful mood for David's sake. Nick and Jeff walked together, speaking in low tones for a bit before joining in the conversation Blaine and Kurt were having about the merits of Lima Bean versus Starbucks.

They purchased their tickets and entered the theater, finding it to be almost empty. David and Wes cheered, moving to sit at opposite ends of a row towards the front and trying to get popcorn in each other's mouth by throwing it.

The others sat a safe distance behind them in the back rows and watched with the other people in the audience, cheering as they made pieces in. When the previews finally came on, Wes and David joined the others after accepting applause from their spectators and settled down to watch the movie.

About five minutes in, Kurt was bored though, not enjoying the silly jokes being thrown around. He looked over at the other boys and saw they were all enthralled.

Smirking a bit, Kurt reached over and put his hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine reached down and placed his hand on top, smiling at Kurt before turning back to the film.

Kurt waited a few minutes before slowly inching his hand up a bit. When Blaine gave him a glance out of the corner of his eye, he stopped and pretended to be absorbed in the movie.

Once he was sure Blaine wasn't paying attention again, he moved his hand up again, stopping once more when Blaine looked at him and faced the screen, faking a laugh at something a character said.

Blaine, realizing that Kurt wasn't quite as innocent as he was trying to seem, leaned over a bit and whispered in Kurt's ear. "What are you doing?"

Kurt turned to Blaine and gave him a wide-eyed look. "What am I doing? Whatever do you mean, Blaine darling?"

Blaine glared at Kurt, completely sure of his earlier conclusions. "I mean, why do I get the feeling you are trying to feel me up right now?" He whispered quietly, not wanting the others to overhear.

"I have no idea what would give you that idea." Kurt said, smirking at Blaine.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt before turning back to the movie. Kurt gave it a bit more time before he brought his hand even higher, now touching Blaine at above mid-thigh, just above the line of what would be considered decent in public.

Blaine looked down at the hand before looking at Kurt, giving him a quick wink. Making his voice as stern as he could, Blaine whispered in his ear. "If that hand of yours goes any higher, we will be having a talk later with you over my knee."

Kurt licked his lips, his pants growing very tight at the words. "Promise?" He asked quietly, looking into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine didn't respond, just looked at Kurt, challenging him to do it with a slight smirk. Kurt flushed and looked down. He didn't move his hand higher but he also didn't move it any lower.

Blaine turned back to the movie, not paying it attention but rather remaining sensitive to the fidgeting Kurt was doing next to him. When Kurt stilled, he knew Kurt had come to a decision and waited to see what would happen.

He was still very shocked when Kurt's hand traveled fast and gave his hard cock a quick grope through his pants. Biting back a yelp, he reached down and grabbed Kurt's hand, twining his fingers between Kurt's and forcing it onto the armrest.

Kurt pouted a bit at his fun being ruined but quickly lost it when Blaine leaned over and whispered to him. "That's it, you are so getting punished for that."

Kurt forced his smile down, looking into Blaine's twinkling eyes. Trying to look contrite, he nuzzled his head into Blaine's shoulder as he responded. "Yes, sir."

Blaine groaned internally and turned back to the movie, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze. Kurt turned to face the screen, his head resting on Blaine's head for the final half of the movie.

When it ended, they stood up, dropping hands as the lights came up. Nick and Jeff, who had been cuddling, also stood, Nick poking at David who was still staring at the screen. "Let's go."

Wes protested. "But, the credits!" He pointed at the screen like something exciting was happening.

The four of them groaned, knowing that Wes and David always insisted on watching the whole credits on the off-chance a spoiler for a sequel came up after having been disappointed when they missed the opportunity after Pirates of the Caribbean Two.

When they finally finished, the six of them left, heading to look in various shops. They stopped in a suit store where Blaine admired the bow ties while Wes looked at some of the red ties on display. They then moved onto Old Navy where Kurt watched as the others looked for shirts there while cringing at the various low-quality items.

Blaine laughed at one of Kurt's faces when he saw a particularly neon shirt and dragged him into the dressing room, forcing him to try it on. Kurt agreed reluctantly and they all had a good laugh at how horrible it looked.

As it got later though, Kurt and Blaine began to say their good-byes, not wanting to hit too much traffic on their way back to Lima.

"You need to come down to Lima soon, okay?" Kurt asked as he pulled Nick into a hug.

"Definitely. You two should come visit the Warblers. I'm sure they would love to see you." Nick replied as he gave Blaine a hug before stepping back so Wes and David could give their good-byes.

"Of course. I miss them too. Well, we'll see you guys soon." Blaine said, laughing as David ruffled his hair.

"Bye!" They all called out as Blaine and Kurt departed to find the car. They got in quickly, turning the heat up.

AN: So that's it. Please review.


	93. Kneeling

AN: SMUT AGAIN! These boys, I swear. Haha enjoy.

Chapter 93

After buckling in, Kurt reached over and placed his hand directly on Blaine's cock, rubbing.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, startled. He reached down and pushed Kurt's hand away from him, setting it on the space between them.

"Don't you like me touching you Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine sadly.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't you start that with me. When we get to Lima, we will be stopping at my place first and you will be taking care of this problem you caused and then I will be teaching you a lesson about inappropriate touching in public." Blaine finished his declaration by moving the car out of the parking space and heading to the freeway.

Kurt squirmed in his seat. "I can't wait." He said, his voice rough and low at just the thought.

Blaine groaned and shook his head as he pulled onto the freeway. "So you had a good time?" e asked, trying to change the subject.

Kurt laughed and nodded, foot shaking a bit to let out some of the nervous energy he had. "Yeah. And you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself."

Blaine smiled fondly. "I really did. Thank you for thinking of this. I really did miss them."

Kurt reached and grabbed Blaine's hand giving it a quick squeeze. "It is my resolution for this year to make sure we both have amazing years. I want you to be happy."

Blaine gave Kurt a grin. "How could I be anything but that when I have you?"

Kurt smiled. "There's my sappy boyfriend. So whatever happened to the 'I'm not good at romance' thing?"

"I don't know. What happened to your 'I don't do sexy' thing?" Blaine teased.

Kurt blushed. "I don't do sexy. I do sex but not sexy."

"Babe, do you know how sexy you are? The way you have been teasing me all day, I'm ready to jump you all the time." Blaine said, pulling off the freeway and heading to his house.

"Blaine!" Kurt objected, blushing brightly.

"What? It's true. Everything about you turns me on."

Kurt groaned and slumped in seat a bit, adjusting his tight pants.

They didn't speak anymore and when Blaine pulled up to his house, they jumped out of the car and went inside as quickly as they could.

Shutting and locking the door, Blaine turned to Kurt as they took off their coats and boots. "Clothes off, right now. Then I want you on your knees for me in the living room."

"Yes, sir." Kurt responded, already unbuttoning his pants.

Taking a few minutes, because of the layers, he got undressed and headed to the living room, kneeling in the open space in front of the television. He fiddled with his hands for a bit, not sure how to position himself before laying them flat on his thighs, giving Blaine a view of his hard cock.

Blaine had headed upstairs and grabbed a few things from his bedside drawer before going downstairs to see Kurt waiting for him naked. He set his things down on the table where Kurt wouldn't see it and spoke. "So pretty. I could just look at you all day."

Kurt blushed and looked down, his chest turning pink too.

Blaine smiled at that before moving to stand in front of Kurt. "Now, you have been teasing me all day and it's time for you to follow through." He gestured down to his cock, straining against his pants.

Kurt shuffled forward on his knees and looked up at Blaine questioningly before reaching up to unzip him and expose his cock.

Kurt licked his lips before leaning forward and breathing in the heady scent of Blaine's cock. Darting his tongue out, he licked around the tip before moving his tongue to flow down his vein to mouth at Blaine's balls.

Blaine groaned and twisted his hand in Kurt's hair. "Stop teasing."

Kurt responded by moving up and swallowing Blaine's cock, sliding all the way down his throbbing hard on until his nose was brushing against Blaine's skin.

He swirled his tongue as best he could around him, keeping his throat relaxed as he swallowed down Blaine's cock.

When Kurt hummed around his cock, the vibrations sent shockwaves of pleasure through him.

Kurt sensed Blaine was close and sucked hard as he moved back up Blaine's cock, finishing with sucking on his top as his tongue teased his opening.

Blaine came hard, holding Kurt's head still, forcing him to swallow every drop. Not that Kurt objected. He swallowed as much as he could and continued licking to get as much of Blaine as he could. Blaine finally pulled Kurt off his cock when he finished coming and came down from his orgasm high.

Panting, he let go of Kurt and, after pulling up his pants, he moved to sit on the couch. He gestured for Kurt to follow him over. Kurt shuffled over on his knees, looking up at Blaine with pleading eyes, his cock hard and leaking.

"What? You want me to do something for that babe?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's cheek.

"Please Blaine?" Kurt asked, moving a hand down towards his cock. Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt's hand, putting it behind his head and moving the other hand to join it there.

"No touching until I say so." Blaine said, Kurt letting out a whimper as his cock jumped at Blaine's tone. "As for letting you come, I don't know. I think we agreed you needed to be punished first."

He moved back on the couch and gestured to his lap. Kurt made to lie over his lap when Blaine snapped his fingers. "Wait. I forgot." He reached over Kurt and grabbed something off the table, holding it in his closed hand.

"I want to make sure you don't come too soon. It is punishment right?" Blaine teased.

Kurt shot him a confused look. "Blaine, what is it?" He asked, impatient.

"Ah ah. Calm down babe. But since you are so eager to know…" He smirked as he opened his hand and Kurt stared open-mouthed at what was in his hand.

"Is that…a cock ring?" Kurt asked, voice weak as all the blood rushed down to his cock.

"Yup."

AN: Oooh I'm evil, I know. But no worries. Tomorrow you will see the fun the boys have with it. Review.


	94. Teasing And a Ring

AN: Hope you all didn't abandon me because of the evil from last chapter. I tried to make up for it here so enjoy!

Chapter 94

Blaine smirked as he watched Kurt stare at the item in his hand. He had ordered it online a couple weeks ago and had been waiting for the opportunity to use it. Judging by the state of Kurt's erection, he didn't mind.

"I-but…" Kurt said, trailing off as his brain short-circuited. The idea that Blaine had bought something with the express use to control his orgasms was insanely hot. Still, even as he thought that, he leaned away from Blaine, shuffling back a bit.

"You okay babe?" Blaine asked, placing a hand on Kurt's cheek, eyes shining with concern.

Kurt just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Yeah, yeah. Just…surprised. When did you…?"

Blaine laughed. "A couple weeks ago. Are you comfortable with this? We don't have to use it if you don't want to."

Kurt shook his head eagerly. "No, no it's fine. I mean…" He trailed off, blushing hard at how eager he had come across.

Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt closer to him. Winking, he spoke. "Good. Because you are being punished and naughty boys who can't keep their hands to themselves in public don't deserve to come."

Kurt gulped at the words, almost grateful when Blaine wrapped his hand around his cock. That feeling faded fast when he felt the ring slide into place, putting a pressure at the base of his hard cock.

Blaine looked at Kurt, taking in his flushed skin and how turned on he looked and gave a small shudder as he felt his own cock twitching back to life. Ready to start, he grabbed the towel he had brought down and placed it over his lap. Grabbing Kurt's elbow, he pulled him up and over his lap.

Rubbing at Kurt's cheeks lightly, he spoke. "I love this view. You have such a nice butt. It's not too firm but it's not like it's super soft either. It's just perfect to squeeze" which he did, eliciting a squeal "or rub" Kurt pushed up at the hand "or pat." He gave it a light pat. "As perfect as I think it is though, I think it would look much nicer in a nice shade of pink or maybe red."

He lifted his hand and brought it down, not really painfully but in a smack designed to warm Kurt. Kurt bucked up and moaned, feeling the stinging warmth spread across both cheeks. Blaine watched his hand print form on Kurt's butt, a pink against the pale cheeks.

"Don't you agree Kurt? Shouldn't I give you a good spanking and make it a pretty red color?" Blaine asked, teasing Kurt by gently patting Kurt, not even hard enough to cause the skin to change color.

Kurt buried his head in the couch, the rhythmic pats barely registering as sensation. "Blaine, please." He pleaded, arching his hips up.

"What babe? You have to ask for it." He said, taking his hand away until Kurt slumped back down in his lap.

Kurt whined in the back of his throat at the embarrassment he felt flood through his body before he spoke. "Blaine, would you please spank me?"

Blaine smiled and gently rubbed Kurt's back as praise for saying it. "I would love to. What is it for babe?"

Kurt turned his head to glare back at Blaine, sighing in defeat when Blaine just stared back at him, waiting. "Because I was touching you inappropriately in public." He rutted his hips forward, trying to get some pleasure to his neglected cock, stopping when Blaine's hand settled heavily on his hip.

"Oh that's right. Now what should I give someone who does something naughty like that? Hmm? Should I spank you until your cute little butt is nice and red?" Blaine asked, using his hand to spread Kurt's legs and gently brush against the back of his balls.

"Blaine, please. Would you just…?" Kurt trailed off when he felt Blaine's hands stop touching him. Letting out a whimper and feeling his cock grow impossibly harder at the words, he spoke. "Would you give me a spanking until my butt is red for being naughty?" His cheeks flushed red as he felt his erection grow, straining against the cock ring to come at just the words and the authority Blaine was exerting.

"Good boy." Blaine said soothingly, gently stroking Kurt's hair. His other hand came to rest on Kurt's butt, giving it a quick fondle before he lifted it and brought it down. He continued to spank Kurt, not aiming to really hurt him but to cause a decent amount of sting and a lot of warmth.

Kurt moaned at the first swat, Blaine's hand falling heavy on his sensitized ass. As the swats continued falling, he rutted against Blaine's towel-covered lap, the warmth from the swats moving straight through his butt and into his groin. Feeling himself grow close, he let out a small sob as he felt his orgasm reach the edge and hang there because of the pressure at the base of his cock and balls.

Blaine continued smacking, letting his hand stray down to Kurt's thighs, aiming to make them a solid pink color before moving back up to Kurt's butt. Kurt spread his legs open as Blaine's hand spanked near the center of his cheeks and Blaine used his other hand to spread him gently before landing a few lighter smacks inside his crack.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out, the mix of pain and pleasure getting to him. His body craved release but the cock ring wasn't letting him get it. The swats to his sensitive inner crack would have pushed him way over the edge of release if he was capable of coming.

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine asked, his hand no longer spanking but instead gently patting Kurt's blazing skin.

Kurt sobbed a bit as he arched his hips up to push his butt into Blaine's hand. "Take the ring off. Let me come." Kurt demanded, turning to look back at Blaine with his tear-filled eyes.

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "Are you in a position to be making orders right now babe? Ask nicely or I might decide that leaving it on for a few hours is a good idea."

Kurt's body shook as the idea of waiting a few hours more for release swept through him. A few tears running down his face, he pleaded. "Please, Blaine, please let me come? I need to, please, I need it."

Blaine smiled gently at Kurt as he reached down and closed his hand around the cock ring. "Much better. Come when you're ready." He said as he slid the ring off. Tossing it on the table, he wrapped his hand around Kurt's erection, stroking it gently as his other hand came down in with a smack to Kurt's red cheeks.

Kurt cried out, the dual sensations proving too much for his erection and he came hard, black spots dancing in front of his eyes as he shot his come on the towel. Blaine continued stroking Kurt through the orgasm, getting every last bit out of him that he could. When Kurt's body slumped over his lap, he stopped and moved his hand, waiting for Kurt to come out of his orgasm-induced stupor.

AN: Worth the wait? I hope so. Please review. (And this was not supposed to have so much teasing at the beginning but Blaine couldn't resist and Kurt liked it so…dang boys)


	95. Failed Sneak

AN: This chapter is kind of all over the place. Sorry everyone. Hope you enjoy anyways.

Chapter 95

After a few minutes of lying boneless over Blaine's lap, Kurt sighed. "Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asked, still stroking Kurt's warm skin, his hand mapping all contours of the heated area.

Kurt turned so he could see Blaine and rested his head on his arms. "Did you really mind me touching you in public?"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, I will never mind you touching me. Granted, there are more appropriate venues for touching but we didn't get caught or anything."

Kurt smiled. "Good. Because teasing you is too much fun so it'll probably happen again."

Blaine gave Kurt a smack on the butt at that remark. "Brat. Well, now you know what to expect if you do it again."

Kurt reached back and grabbed Blaine's hand, moving it to gently rub his butt again. "Watch it back there. That's a sensitive area. And I hope you realize this isn't exactly a disincentive for me."

Blaine shook his head and continued soothing Kurt's skin. "Yeah, I know. But I think I can trust you to know the line. Now what say you go get a shower before your dad calls asking where we are?"

Kurt groaned. "Do I have to? Can't I just stay here until we have to go?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well, considering you are lying in your own come, I thought you might want to get cleaned up but if you don't mind that getting on your clothes…"

"Ughh, fine." Kurt said, pushing up from Blaine's lap and frowning as the towel stuck to him a bit. "Ew. I'll be down in ten."

Blaine laughed as Kurt pulled the towel off with a look of distaste before going up the stairs, holding it away from him like it wasn't his own come covering it.

Once Blaine heard the shower running, he got up from the couch and grabbed the cock ring. Stopping to grab Kurt's clothes, he headed upstairs. Opening his bedside drawer, Blaine was about to put the cock ring in there when he stopped. Thinking for a moment, he shut the drawer and put the cock ring on his bed.

Leaving the clothes in the bathroom for Kurt, he returned to the room and pulled out a bag. Stuffing it with a few old clothing items, he stuffed the cock ring inside the clothes just as the shower turned off. Flopping down on the bed, he waited for Kurt to come out.

Kurt turned off the shower, glad to be clean. He grabbed a towel from the rack and dried off quickly, wincing a bit as he was too rough on his burning backside before he dressed, taking more care to not chafe his butt.

Going out in the bedroom, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Blaine waiting for him. "Can I help you with something?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Blaine pouted at Kurt. "Can't I just be waiting for my wonderful boyfriend without it being suspicious?"

Kurt scoffed. "I didn't say it was suspicious. But now…what are you hiding?"

Blaine grinned at Kurt. "I have no idea what you mean. Well, we should head off now huh?"

Kurt watched as Blaine picked up a bag and headed towards the door. "Wait a minute. What's in the bag?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, shocked for a moment before schooling his face to a look of indifference. "Clothes. That's all. Now let's go before we are late and your dad gets suspicious."

Kurt eyed Blaine for a moment before agreeing. He stepped up to the door and Blaine gestured for him to go first. Giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek, he quickly swiped the bag and ran down the stairs. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Kurt!" Blaine laughed, running after him. He chased him down the stairs and into the dining room where Kurt began rummaging through the bag while staying on the opposite side of the table from Blaine. "I can explain. I swear!"

Kurt laughed. "You can explain why you have a bunch of old clothes in here that I know you don't wear. What are you trying to hide?" His eyes lit up as his hand grabbed something that was not clothes-like. Pulling it out, he turned a bright red when he saw what Blaine had been attempting to smuggle to his house.

"Blaine, what is this doing in the bag?" Kurt asked, holding it up for Blaine to see.

Blaine gave Kurt a nervous smile as he edged around the table. "Well, seeing as how we both seemed to enjoy this afternoon so much, I thought maybe…" He stopped in front of Kurt and grabbed his free hand.

Kurt continued to stare at Blaine for a moment before he started laughing. "Did you think I was mad? You can bring it if you want but it's only getting used if no one else is home."

Blaine sighed in relief. "Deal. Now let's pick up the clothes that you threw all over the place and head to your house."

Kurt gave Blaine a look. "I hardly threw them all over the place. I merely pulled them out of the bag in an aggressive manner. If you hadn't been trying to hide stuff from me, we wouldn't have this problem."

As he spoke, he was stuffing Blaine's clothes back in the bag as Blaine handed them to him. Blaine just rolled his eyes and took the bag when it was zipped shut. "Ready to go?" He asked.

Kurt nodded. "Definitely. It's been a long time since lunch."

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him in for a kiss. They headed to the door and collected their things there before heading back out into the cold.

Driving carefully, they got back to Kurt's place and hustled inside. "I can't wait until winter is over." Kurt said, teeth chattering.

Blaine simply nodded, following Kurt upstairs to put his bag down before going back to the kitchen.

"Hey boys, how was your day?" Carole asked. She was standing at the stove, stirring something in a giant pot.

Kurt elbowed Blaine in the side to get him to respond. "It was really great. I've missed the Warblers." Blaine answered, elbowing Kurt back with a wink.

"Warblers? You didn't tell them our set list right? Because we have had issues in the past and that really isn't a good idea." Rachel spoke up, startling both of the boys in the doorway.

"Way to take ten years off my life, Rachel. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, hand over his heart.

"I came to spend the day with Finn. I'm actually heading off now. It was good seeing you!" She called to Carole. Carole gave her a weak grin back.

With a nod to the two boys, Rachel headed out the door. "It's not that I don't like her. I just don't understand how someone so small can talk so much." Carole commented from the stove where she was spooning chili into bowls.

Laughing in agreement at that, Blaine and Kurt helped her set up the table and they ate the warm meal with the family.

Finishing up, they went into the living room with Finn to watch some movies. After a few hours of Fast and Furious, all three boys headed up to sleep.

AN: Yeah. Tomorrow is at the garage with Burt and I don't think it's going to go well. But I don't know yet. Find out tomorrow I guess. Please review.


	96. Coffee Conflicts

AN: Yeah. I know. I was a tease in the last chapter. Muahaha. :D Enjoy!

Chapter 96

"Hey. Wake up or you boys are going to be late." Burt said loudly, banging on the door.

Kurt groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. Blaine laughed a bit at that, telling Burt sleepily. "We'll be down in a minute."

Burt left the doorway and Blaine turned to Kurt, poking him in the side. "Come on babe. Time to go."

Kurt poked his head up and glared. "Don't poke me." His head disappeared under the pillow.

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine sat up. "Up Kurt. Let's go." He got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, getting ready in there before leaving the room.

Kurt had burrowed further under the blankets in his absence. "Kurt. Let's go. Up." He pulled the blankets off of him.

Kurt groaned and rolled out of the bed. He shot Blaine a glare as he passed him to go into the bathroom. After he got ready, he exited the bathroom and headed downstairs with Blaine, not talking to him.

Entering the kitchen, he zeroed in on the coffeemaker. Which sat on the counter. Empty.

"Why is there no coffee?" He growled, shooting a glare at his dad who was eating at the table, drinking his own cup of coffee.

"Want to change the tone there bud?" Burt asked, not looking up from his paper.

Blaine watched as Kurt's nostrils flared and his face went pink with anger. Clearing his throat, he interrupted before Kurt could say something that would just make it worse. "How about you get breakfast while I make us some coffee?"

Before Kurt could respond, he gave him a light push towards the cabinets, going to make some coffee for the both of them.

Kurt grumbled a bit under his breath but went over to the cabinet and poured both of them some cereal. He sat and ate his, focusing on staying calm until he heard the coffeemaker finish. Shooting out of his seat, Kurt ran over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup which he chugged down, barely registering the burn on his tongue.

Once he had it down, he poured himself another cup and grabbed one for Blaine before heading back to sit at the table, sipping delicately at his cup. Burt gave his son a weird stare before getting up to pour himself a refill.

"No. That coffee isn't for you." Kurt spoke up, still looking at his coffee like it was his savior. He missed the look Blaine shot him.

"I pay the bills around here. I'll drink the coffee if I want to." Burt said, turning to face his son.

"No. You won't. First off, you couldn't be bothered to make enough for the rest of the house this morning so I'm not willing to share my coffee. Second, that coffee is not decaf and that you are only allowed one cup of caffeinated a day. So drop the coffee. It's not for you." Kurt said, giving his dad a look.

"That is not how you talk to me. Knock it off." Burt said as he crossed back to the table and stood over his son. "But fine, I won't drink it. I forgot you don't like me drinking the caffeinated stuff. But you work on that attitude or we'll be having problems. Be ready to go in five minutes."

With those words, he left the kitchen. Blaine turned to stare at Kurt. "What was that?"

"What?" Kurt said defensively, lifting his cup of coffee to his mouth.

Blaine reached across the table and grabbed the cup out of Kurt's hands, setting it down in front of him. "Nope. No coffee for you. Not until you have apologized."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment. "But Blaine." He whined.

Blaine shook his head and gestured to the door with his head, waiting for Kurt to move. Kurt stared at Blaine another moment and looked at his coffee before sighing.

He stood up and walked out of the kitchen, heading to find his dad sitting in the living room. "Sorry dad." He said quietly, standing in the doorway, one arm hugging his body awkwardly.

Burt sighed. "It's okay. I just, you need to be respectful of me Kurt. You can't talk to me like that. I don't care if it's early."

Kurt nodded, ears a bright red as he stared at the ground. "I know. I'm sorry."

Burt rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I probably started it. I know how you are in the mornings. I forgot you were going to need coffee too this morning so I only made enough for me and Carole." He stood up and gave his son a quick hug. "Let's head in, yeah?"

Kurt nodded, giving his dad a weak grin as he left the room. His stomach twisted at the idea that his dad would make excuses for him like that. He had been out of line, regardless of what his dad had done. He headed back in the kitchen.

"Time to go babe?" Blaine stood waiting, having poured Kurt a travel mug with just the amount of creamer and sugar he liked. He handed it off, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah." Kurt said absently, taking the coffee from Blaine.

Blaine gave Kurt a worried look and grabbed his free hand, getting his attention. "Hey, it's okay now. You apologized and your dad knows how you are in the morning. So let's just head in and have a good day okay?"

Kurt gave Blaine his best grin. "Yeah. Let's go." He followed Blaine out to the car, his smile dropping as soon as Blaine wasn't watching.

Trying to push the guilt out of his mind, he started a conversation with his dad about the cars that were in the shop. When they got there, Blaine was relegated to doing oil changes and tire changes since there was a surplus of those.

"I need you to work on the oil changes too bud." Burt said, pointing to the line of cars waiting in the driveway.

Kurt sighed. "But dad, that's so boring. Do I have to?"

Burt laughed. "I know it's boring. Why do you think I'm not doing it?" Kurt just glared at his dad before pursing his lips and heading out to the next waiting car, getting the keys from the owner and pulling it into the shop.

The three worked together for a few hours, everything going well until Kurt had a run-in with a customer.

AN: I am just being so mean to you all. Have at it with the guessing at what happens with the customer. And review. Reviews make mean authors nicer. True fact.


	97. Customer Service

AN: So…only a couple of you got it right. Read on to see.

Chapter 97

It started when Kurt brought the paperwork out for one of the cars he had given an oil change. He went into the front room that had a small waiting area for customers. He called up the owner of the car he had been working on to the desk.

"Could you sign this sir?" He said, handing over a clipboard with a slip of paper on it. As the man took it, he wiped off his face with a handkerchief, getting rid of a bit of grease on his skin. He crinkled his nose and resigned himself to a deep facial wash when he got home.

The man took it carefully, making sure not to touch Kurt. He signed his name at the bottom of the receipt before speaking. "Wait a minute. Who worked on my car? They charged ten bucks extra."

Kurt gestured down to his grease covered coveralls. "That would be me."

The man sneered. "Do you even know how to change oil? And why the hell was I charged extra?"

Kurt took the clipboard back from him. "That charge was for the new wind-shield wipers I added. The ones you had were atrocious."

The man scoffed. "What? Not fruity enough for you? I want to talk to a manager."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Ignoring the fact that you just made a rude, unoriginal remark to me, how about you just get in your car and drive on home? I'm sure there is some game or something for you to be watching instead of bothering my manager because you can't be bothered with proper car maintenance."

The man turned a deep red at Kurt's words. As he spoke, the veins in his neck started popping out. "Listen here, you little fairy. I said I wanted to speak to the manager."

Kurt laughed. "You think I'm going to listen to you? Go home. Spend some time with your wife and kids. That's assuming you have a wife and kids which may not be true. I'm not sure what kind of woman would want to marry someone like you."

"Kurt, is something going on here?" Blaine asked from the doorway to the garage. He had finished up a car and was bringing the paperwork up.

"No, no problem at all. This man was just going home." Kurt said, glaring at the guy.

The guy leaned forward over the desk, pointing his finger in Kurt's face. "Where do you get off? I told you to get me the manager. I swear to god, I'm going to get you fired, you little homo."

"Good luck with that one. Honestly, you might want to wipe up your face a bit before you try. You have a little spit there from all the drooling. But I suppose Neanderthals like you can't help it." Kurt said, not stepping back from the desk.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Burt asked, having been drawn in by the noise.

"Are you the manager?" The man asked angrily, turning to glare at Burt.

"I am. Is there a problem?" He asked, walking to stand next to his seething son.

"You bet there is. This little fairy is trying to swindle me and when I asked to speak to a manager, he began insulting me without a reason." The man said, smirking at Kurt as though he had won.

Burt turned a bit red at the word used to insult his son. "Watch how you talk to my son." The man's smirk faded at those words. "Now I'm sure whatever charge he added was for a reason."

Kurt handed his dad the clipboard. "I changed his windshield wipers. Had he ever bothered to look at them, maybe he would have realized that they were so shredded, they were damaging his windshield."

The man just glared at Kurt as Burt told him. "Well, it sounds to me like it's a legitimate charge and you signed the receipt saying you agreed to the charges. I think you're done here."

Grabbing his keys, the man shot all three of the men behind the counter a glare. "I swear, I will never use this place again."

"We won't miss you." Kurt shot off, smirking at the man as he left. Until he caught sight of Blaine and Burt's faces.

Before Burt could talk, Blaine started in. "What was that Kurt? Deliberately provoking him like that? What on earth got into you?" He grabbed Kurt's arms and forced him to look him in the eye.

Kurt turned pale, realizing just how much he had screwed up. "I-I um…" He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Burt spoke up. "I don't know what is going on with you Kurt but you can't treat my customers like that. No matter how provoked you may be, you are here in a professional capacity and what I just saw from you was not professional. Go home. You won't be getting paid for this morning and you'll owe me some free hours later this week. We'll talk later. Get changed." Burt dismissed Kurt, pointing towards the employee break room until Kurt disappeared inside and shut the door.

"I won't be back until five. Tell Finn when you two get home that he needs to come in and work his shift. Carole gets back late today so I'd appreciate it if you two took care of dinner." Burt said, looking at Blaine.

Blaine gave Burt a confused look for a moment before nodding. "Right. Of course. We'll do that."

"Good. Here's the key to the car. Finn will drive me back when we finish tonight and I'll make sure Finn sends a text before we head home." Burt said, face expressing his discomfort as he thought about what Finn may be interrupting if he didn't text.

"Okay. Th-thanks Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, shocked at what Burt was saying.

"It's Burt kid. Burt." He clapped Blaine on the shoulder before heading back into the garage. Blaine stood there, completely shocked. Burt had basically just provided Blaine with the time and space for him to take care of Kurt.

Thinking about that, he headed into the break room and saw Kurt sitting on a bench in there, head in his hands. Not saying anything, he went and changed into normal clothes. Grabbing his wallet, he walked over to Kurt and pulled him up.

He gave him a quick hug. "I don't-I'm too angry to talk right now. We will talk about it when we get back to your place. Just, are you okay?" Blaine asked, pulling back to look at Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, eyes filled with tears. Blaine grabbed his chin and lifted it to make eye contact. "Verbal answers please."

"Yes, sir." Kurt said, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Good." Blaine sighed. "I love you."

Kurt choked back a sob and leaned back into Blaine's arms. "I love you too."

Holding him for a minute, Blaine then pulled back and grabbed his hand, pulling him out to the car. He opened the door for Kurt and waited as he buckled himself in before shutting the door and heading around to the driver's side. He drove them home in silence.

AN: So a few notes here. Sebastian isn't in my plans for the rest of the story. It could happen but probably not. As well, next chapter, they may or may not get to the punishment but it will have something extra that Blaine has warned about it in the past. So heads up on that. I hope you all enjoyed and please review.


	98. Talks and Lectures

AN: So last chapter sparked a lot of reviews (which I love). If you have something you really want clarified or want to talk about, PM me. I do have it enabled. I try to address some of it but I have the next few chapters written already (I'm so proud) and I won't be changing them based on reviews. I just can't do that. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 98

Blaine pulled into the driveway and shut off the car. After a few moments of silence, Kurt said quietly. "I'll wait in my room." He slipped out of the car and headed inside, head down.

Blaine watched him go, sighing inwardly. He loved Kurt, he really did, and knowing that he would be in there hurting him soon sucked. But at the same time, he knew how much Kurt needed it and for provoking the customer like that, he definitely deserved it.

Resolved, he got out of the car. He headed inside and walked up the stairs, passing Kurt's closed door to go to Finn's room. A quick conversation there, Finn was heading back to the shop with the car. Blaine locked the door behind him and headed up the stairs once more.

Kurt heard Blaine's footsteps on the stairs and his stomach twisted. Now that Finn had left, there were no more distractions, no more chances for interruptions.

Blaine opened the door to Kurt's room and stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him, he looked at Kurt who was sitting at the edge of his bed, picking at his nails.

"Want to explain to me just what happened with that man?" Blaine asked, pulling the chair from Kurt's desk out so he could sit and chat facing Kurt.

Kurt sighed and looked up from his hands for a moment before looking down again. "I don't know. He just rubbed me the wrong way and then he was making homophobic remarks to me and I couldn't just let him win."

"Win what Kurt? What was there for him to win? Because the way I see it, there wasn't any kind of competition. There was just you and a larger, homophobic man alone in a room with you deliberately provoking him." Blaine cut in, residual anger rising up.

"He started it." Kurt said angrily, blushing when he realized how childish he sounded.

Raising an eyebrow, Blaine commented. "He started it huh? Did you have to continue it? Did you think it was a good idea to talk to him like that?"

Kurt blushed even more and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Blaine sighed. "I'm glad to hear that. But damn it, Kurt. This was one of the stupidest things I have ever seen you do. And you are not a stupid person. So I don't understand why you would do that."

Kurt groaned. "I know it was stupid. I just, I couldn't stop myself. He was there being rude and I was already feeling frustrated and it just happened."

"Why were you feeling frustrated babe?" Blaine asked, hoping to get to the root of the problem.

"Because I spent all freaking morning doing oil changes and his car had been disgusting and I had grease on my face. What other reason do I need?" Kurt asked angrily.

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Watch it. You started out the day in a bad mood. Want to explain that?"

Kurt glared at Blaine for a moment before taking a deep breath and calming down a bit. "I just-I forgot we had to go in today. So I had been hoping to spend the day curled up in bed with you. And then I wake up and I have to go do boring stuff all morning and there is no coffee and my dad blames himself for my being a bitch and I just couldn't handle it."

Making a mental note about Kurt's reference to himself, Blaine asked. "Was the coffee thing really that bad this morning?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm horrible in the morning without coffee and I take it out on everyone else. You saw how I was with my dad. And then when I went to apologize, he shrugged it off and said it was his fault for not thinking about me. I just-Am I really that selfish? It's so about me all the time that even when I do something wrong, it's not my fault. Is that how everyone sees me?" He looked at Blaine, confusion on his face.

Blaine sighed. "Your dad is amazing. He really is but he spoils you rotten. He believes you can do no wrong. And I think you know that. And I think you might take advantage of that sometimes. And I think your dad is starting to see how he isn't doing right by you. Be honest, before this vacation, when was the last time you were grounded?"

Kurt smiled a bit. "Two years ago when he found my tiara collection in my hope chest."

Blaine laughed a bit at that. "Well, there you go. You are a teenager. There is no way you didn't deserve to be grounded at some point between those two times. But your dad, he would give you the world if he could. But as you get ready to leave for school, I think he is realizing that he only has a limited time to teach you certain lessons. Like how to act towards rude customers when working." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt at that.

Kurt flushed and looked back down. "I do know how to deal with rude customers. I just…"

"Were so frustrated by something unrelated that you ignored it and put yourself in danger while deliberately trying to hurt someone with your words?" Blaine finished, gearing up for his lecture.

Kurt bit his lip as he nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Unacceptable. That kind of behavior is totally unprofessional. You are lucky you work for your dad because any other employer would have fired you for that. No matter how provoked you were. And I think you pushed your dad to his breaking point today. He has a lot of respect for that shop and you completely spit on that by driving away a paying customer and acting like you did."

Kurt teared up a bit as Blaine began rebuking him for his actions that day. As he thought about how he had treated his dad, a couple tears fell.

"As well, that man may have been homophobic and I'm not saying you should lie down and take it. But there are so many better ways to handle it than to get in his face like that. Especially when he is so much bigger than you. I don't want to see you hurt and it seems like you were trying to get in a fight with him." Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand again to get him to look up and to reassure him as Kurt now had tears streaming down his face.

"And again, we have you deliberately trying to hurt someone with your words. Kurt, I promised you that we would be trying something else the next time you did that and we will be. It needs to stop. The whole confrontation could have been avoided if you had responded respectfully. Hell, you probably managed to reaffirm whatever homophobia he has in his head whereas if you had been polite, he might have been less inclined to do that in the future."

Kurt's face shot up when Blaine mentioned he would be doing something extra. As Blaine continued to lecture, Kurt's mind whirled, thinking back to the list of things Blaine had had on his computer that day.

Blaine finished his lecture and waited for Kurt's response. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly, wanting reassurance before he spoke. Blaine gently stroked his knuckles, soothing him. Kurt took in a deep breath before asking. "So what's going to happen now?" He gave Blaine a watery smile, trying to ease the tension.

AN: Find out tomorrow. If you want warning, go back to the chapter where Blaine and Kurt discussed additional punishments that could happen next time he was deliberately hurtful. It's in there. Please review.


	99. Watch Your Mouth

AN: Punishment starts in this chapter. If you want warning, scroll to the end and read the warning. If you want to blindly enter, go forth. Enjoy.

Chapter 99

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt gently on the forehead before answering. "By my count, you were disrespectful, put yourself in danger, deliberately tried to hurt someone with your words, and you insulted yourself."

"Wait, when?" Kurt interrupted, not wanting any additional punishments on his record.

"Did you or did you not refer to yourself as a bitch?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt flushed and nodded, looking down again. Blaine continued. "So here's what's going to happen. We are going to go in the bathroom and you are getting your mouth washed out. Then after you spend some time in the corner, you can rinse your mouth out and then you will be getting a spanking. And it's going to end with the brush. I don't want to ever have to punish you for these things again so I'm going to make an impression on you just how much you don't want me to do it again."

Kurt listened to Blaine list his punishments and cringed. He brought his legs up and curled into a ball. "Why-do you have to do all of that?" He asked, voice cracking a bit.

Blaine sighed and stood, moving to sit next to Kurt and pulling him into his lap. Stroking his hair, he answered. "The mouth washing is for being deliberately harmful. Corner time is more about how you were treating your dad this morning and at the shop. The first part of the spanking is for putting yourself in danger and being disrespectful. The hairbrush is for insulting yourself. It all has a reason. Do you agree?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded into Blaine's shoulder. "Yes, sir."

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter. "Good boy." He rubbed Kurt's back and waited for him to settle down.

Kurt took a moment to calm before pulling back and giving Blaine a weak smile. "I'm ready."

Blaine gave Kurt a peck on the lips before moving to stand with Kurt, holding his hand as they walked into the bathroom. Kurt turned pale as they walked in and he watched as Blaine looked in his cabinet for an unopened bar of soap. Blaine found one and turned to reassure his boyfriend when he saw him staring with wide eyes.

"This is going to suck. I'm not going to pretend it won't. But I'm not going to make it any worse than it needs to be. If you need me to stop at any time, just hit me okay?" He gave Kurt a reassuring smile.

Kurt let out a small laugh at that comment, his heart slowing down a bit. Blaine pushed him to go sit on the closed toilet while he grabbed a clean washcloth. Kurt watched as Blaine got the washcloth soaking wet before rubbing the soap bar on it, getting it really soapy. He focused on keeping his breathing steady while Blaine did this.

Blaine put the bar of soap down and walked back over to Kurt. "What is this part of the punishment for?" He asked.

Kurt eyed the dripping washcloth as he answered. "I was being intentionally hurtful while talking to someone."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin and pushed the washcloth in after Kurt finished speaking. As he gently rubbed the soap around Kurt's tongue and cheeks, he lectured. "That's right. I've warned you about that before. It is going to stop even if it takes a million bars of soap. You are better than that and I know you are. You can be the nicest, sweetest person in the world and I want you to show people that side of you, not the snarky, mean side that you displayed today. Understood?"

Kurt struggled to keep his mouth open and to not clamp shut around Blaine's fingers as the washcloth entered his mouth. Kurt's eyes teared over at both the words and the horrible taste that permeated around his mouth. As Blaine continued lecturing, Kurt sat there, hands gripping the seat, trying to not let anything in his mouth touch as it made the soap taste even worse. When Blaine finished talking, Kurt nodded fervently, looking up at Blaine with pleading eyes.

Blaine pulled the washcloth out and looked sadly at his boyfriend. "You can go spit but no water right now."

Kurt moved quickly over to the sink and spit as much as he could. He quickly discovered though that spitting didn't help much with the taste. The soap lingered in his mouth, clinging to his tongue and inner cheeks.

Blaine came over to the sink and gently touched Kurt's shoulder. "Corner now babe." He dropped the washcloth on the counter and directed Kurt back into the bedroom and to the designated corner. "I want you to think about how you were treating your dad today and how you took advantage of how much he loves you by acting the way you did, both at the shop and here this morning."

Kurt nodded, staring at the blank walls in front of him, trying not to touch his tongue to the roof of his mouth or any of his teeth or cheeks. This proved to be near impossible and his nose crinkled up in distaste as the disgusting taste continued to fill his mouth.

Blaine watched Kurt for a moment as he fidgeted, knowing that it must be horrible for Kurt. With a small sigh, he headed back to the bathroom. He rinsed out the washcloth and put it in the hamper. He left the soap sitting next to the sink but grabbed a cup and filled it with water for Kurt to rinse with when Blaine let him out.

While Blaine was in the bathroom, Kurt was clenching and unclenching his hands. His saliva had started making the soap sudsy again and the taste got even worse. He tried to focus on how he had been treating his dad but thinking about it made him tear up and crying made the soap even harder to bear. He focused on breathing through his nose, exhaling in shaky breaths that got closer to crying the longer he stood there.

Blaine looked at the time and decided to cut Kurt's corner time short. Watching his boyfriend suffer alone in the corner was too hard for him. He went over and grabbed Kurt's hand, squeezing as he pulled him to the bathroom. Kurt shot him a grateful look when Blaine handed him the cup of water.

Kurt began vigorously rinsing and spitting, scraping his tongue on his teeth to get as much of the taste out as he could. He finally got to the point where he had to accept that he had gotten as much as was possible out. Setting the cup down, he turned to face Blaine, trying to stay brave for the rest of his punishment.

Warning: Mouth washing in this chapter.

AN: I hope you all liked it. If you did, consider reviewing and making my day. Tuesday is my least favorite day of the week so a pick-me-up would be nice.


	100. Well Deserved Punishment

AN: So bear in mind, this is fiction. I'm not writing anything I would necessarily recommend. Yes, mouth washing can be dangerous if done wrong. But this is a story. I'm not writing reality. I mean, when they have sex, there are steps I skip because in my story, they don't have to do these things. It's a story. Read on and enjoy keeping that in mind.

Chapter 100

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. "You are doing really well babe. We're almost done."

Kurt nodded, tucking his head into Blaine's neck. "I know. I'm sorry."

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair. "I know you are babe. But it isn't about being sorry after the fact. It's about not doing it at all."

Sniffing, Kurt nodded, breathing shakily before saying. "'Kay."

Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt's cheek a gentle stroke before he spoke. "Let's go get this done with so we can spend the rest of the day cuddling. All right?"

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile at that. "That sounds perfect. The cuddling part, not the…other thing." He added.

Blaine laughed. "I don't doubt that. But to get there, we need to finish up. Come on." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Sitting on the chair, he looked expectantly at Kurt. "What is this for?"

Kurt bit his lip and moved his hands nervously. "I-I was disrespectful and put myself in danger."

Blaine nodded as he unbuttoned Kurt's pants. "That's right." He pushed his pants and underwear down and pulled him over his lap. "We have very specific rules about both of those things. Namely that you shouldn't do them. Did you know you were breaking rules when you did what you did?" He rested his hand on Kurt's unblemished cheeks.

Kurt's breath hitched as he lay over Blaine's lap. Cheeks clenching involuntarily, he answered. "Yes, sir."

"Then I don't need to tell you what you did wrong here. I just need to make sure you don't ever do it again." Blaine said before lifting his hand.

Kurt yelped as Blaine's hand came down hard and fast, covering his cheeks in a quick flurry of painful swats. Blaine was using not just his arm but his wrist in order to create a horrible sting that would make Kurt regret his actions.

Within twenty seconds of the spanking starting, Kurt was squirming. His legs kicked at each hit, his cheeks already feeling impossibly pained. "Please, I won't do it again." He said, not able to hold back his pleas.

Blaine shook his head as he continued to color Kurt's cheeks a bright red. "You won't want to once I finish here, that's for sure."

Kurt cried out as Blaine tilted him forward and began swatting his thighs. Tears began falling steadily as Blaine set to work making him feel like a swarm of bees was attacking from his hips down to halfway down his thighs. Blaine worked his swats lower than he had in any previous spankings, working down one leg and then back up the other.

"Ow, ow please Blaine, please. I'm sorry." Kurt said, legs moving spastically.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's hip to hold him in place as best as he could. He continued landing smacks to Kurt's legs until his thighs were a bright pink in color. He hitched Kurt up and began landing smack after smack on his sit spot.

Kurt cried, his hands gripping Blaine's leg tightly as he struggled not to reach back. After about thirty seconds of relentless swats to his sensitive under curve, Kurt broke and threw his hand back with a sob, protecting what he could of his cheeks.

Grabbing his wrist, Blaine pinned it to his back as he landed even harder smacks to Kurt's sit spots. Kurt lay pinned over Blaine's lap, crying hard as his last attempt at stopping the painful spanking failed.

Blaine felt Kurt slump down over his lap and moved back to his cheeks, landing slower swats up there to renew the burn. Kurt just lay there, sobbing as occasional "Ow" and "Sorry" escaped his mouth.

Finally, Blaine stopped, resting his hand on Kurt's legs, looking at his colored cheeks. When Kurt's cries began dying a bit, he spoke. "Go grab your brush please."

Kurt stiffened for a moment before dissolving into more tears. He stood up slowly, hands rubbing his face even as more tears fell. Blaine helped him to step out of his tangled pants and underwear before Kurt headed into the bathroom to grab the brush.

While Kurt was gone, Blaine took a shaky breath in and closed his eyes, trying to strengthen his resolve before Kurt returned. He took in a deep breath and sat up straighter as he heard Kurt shuffle to the door. He watched as Kurt slowly walked over to him, brush held away from him.

Kurt stopped in front of Blaine, the burn in his butt begging for him to rub it. He held out the brush and swallowed hard as Blaine took it in his hand. Blaine grabbed his elbow and pulled him over his left leg. His right leg clamped down at Kurt's knees, pinning him in place. Blaine reached down and grabbed Kurt's right hand, bringing it back around to Kurt's lower back and holding it there.

Kurt resisted this a bit until Blaine explained. "I don't want to hit your hand with the brush and I know it's hard to not reach back. Okay?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly, answering back. "Yes, sir."

"Good. This last bit is for how you were talking about yourself." Blaine lightly tapped the brush on Kurt's cheeks before he began speaking, voice strict. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you do not ever refer to yourself as a bitch. It is a derogatory term to use about anyone, especially yourself. Do you understand how much it hurts you and me when you talk about yourself like that? Do not do it again."

Kurt flinched a bit as Blaine continued lightly patting his sore butt as he told him in no uncertain terms how much he didn't like it when Kurt did that. "I-I'm sorry. Blaine, please, I won't do it again, please…" Kurt said, grabbing onto Blaine's leg as well he could with his left hand.

Hearing Kurt's plea, Blaine closed his eyes and summoned as much resolve as he could, remembering how he felt when he heard Kurt insulting himself. Ready, he opened his eyes and lifted the brush. Kurt took a deep breath when he felt the brush lift up and yelped loudly when it came down hard across both cheeks.

Blaine placed deliberate strikes all down the center of Kurt's red cheeks, darkening the center. Kurt's hand clenched tight around his leg and Kurt burst into renewed tears as Blaine worked the brush over his sensitive cheeks. Blaine moved the brush down to work at the crease between his thighs and butt and Kurt howled. Blaine had already spanked it hard with just his hand and the brush caused the residual pain to flare back up with a renewed vigor.

"Please, I won't, oww, sir, please, sorry." Kurt cried out, trying to move any part of his body away from the painful blows. Blaine took a shaky breath and continued landing swats, not able to force his arm to spank as hard. He used mostly his wrist, not wanting to bruise, just cause an unbearable sting.

Kurt would gladly tell him that he was succeeding if he could speak between his tears. The brush continued landing and Kurt couldn't tell it was any lighter as his butt continued heating up. He felt as though he had sat on the sun, it burned so much.

When Blaine saw that Kurt's sit spot had turned a crimson color once more, he moved back up to his cheeks and landed a flurry of light, stingy swats across the surface. Kurt lay sobbing, feet fluttering, unable to do anything else. Blaine finally stopped, satisfied he had gotten his point across.

Tossing the brush on to the desk, he lightly stroked Kurt's burning skin. "It's all over now. Shhh, we're okay, shhh."

Kurt continued crying for several more minutes, barely registering that new pain had stopped as his butt was throbbing and stinging still. When he did calm a bit more, he pushed up a bit and Blaine helped him stand. Kurt didn't hesitate before curling into Blaine's lap, crying hard again into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held him tightly, supporting him so his butt wasn't touching anything as he lifted him up and carried him to the bed. He lay down, holding Kurt on top of his chest, hand gently soothing him.

AN: Triple digits and with a spanking! Hooray. Review if you enjoyed! Or if you want to discuss last night's episode. Because my heart, torn into pieces. Put together. Torn again. Put together. So many feelings.


	101. Cuddle Up

AN: Now the cuddling I've been craving since I saw the episode. Enjoy.

Chapter 101

"Blaine?" Kurt sniffled, face nuzzled against Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine asked softly, hand still lightly rubbing Kurt's burning bottom.

Kurt took a shaky breath before saying. "I'm really sorry."

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly at that. "Shh, I know. You're forgiven. It's all okay."

Kurt shuddered as Blaine's words washed through him. "Thank you." He whispered, barely distinguishable.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his head and just held him as Kurt's tears finally dried up. Kurt sighed and snuggled even closer, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine. Smiling, he said. "This is how I envisioned today. Us, just lying here together. "

Blaine hummed and replied. "Nice vision. I can definitely get behind it."

Kurt laughed and added. "Well, of course my vision didn't include the whole soap thing or the spanking my butt off thing."

Blaine chuckled at that, gently groping both Kurt's cheeks. "I don't know. Seems to me like they are still intact."

Kurt groaned at that, lightly pinching Blaine's side. "You are terrible. That was terrible."

Blaine jolted at the pinch. "Hey, now, it wasn't that bad."

Both of them giggled a bit before falling back into silence. Kurt broke it again as the burning in his butt invaded his happy thoughts. "Blaine?" He asked again.

Blaine made a noise to show he was listening. "Can I have lotion for my butt? Please?" He added on when Blaine didn't respond right away.

Blaine sighed and resumed stroking Kurt's cheeks as he answered. "Not yet." He tightened his grip around Kurt when he tried to pull away. "Look, I will in an hour or so. But Kurt, I really don't want to do that again. It hurts me to have to cause you that much pain. So if denying you a bit now helps the lesson stick better, then that's what I'll do."

Kurt sighed as he slumped back down. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Hey, no, you're forgiven. This isn't to punish you more. It's just to make it stick." Blaine said reassuringly.

Kurt shook his head. "No, no I get that part. Sadly, I do. I'm sorry you have to do this. You deserve better." He yelped loudly as Blaine's hand smacked down onto his cheeks. "Owww, Blaine." Kurt whined.

"Don't ever say I deserve better." Blaine said harshly, even as his hand resumed gently stroking the stinging away. "There is no one better for me than you. Do we need to talk about putting yourself down again?"

Kurt shook his head quickly, really not wanting any more discussion between the brush and his butt.

"Then no saying I deserve better. It may hurt me to cause you pain but I will gladly do it for you. I want you to be happy and I will do anything I can for that."

Kurt glowed at those words, biting his lip with how happy they made him. He sighed as he snuggled into Blaine. "You sir, are a big ball of mush."

Blaine laughed at that and hugged Kurt tighter. "You love it and you know it."

"Yeah I do." Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. He rolled bit so he was lying on his side on the bed.

Blaine turned to face him and laughed at the look on Kurt's face. "What's wrong?"

"The great dilemma: to put pants on and be comfortable but hurt my butt or to stay pants-less and let my butt cool off but be uncomfortable?" he pouted at Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Well, I vote pants-less myself." Kurt shot a mock glare at Blaine. "But if you want to cover up, soft and loose is good."

"I don't own much of that." Kurt quipped.

Blaine waggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I know."

Kurt barked out a laugh at that. "Yeah you do. But that doesn't help my dilemma." He shot Blaine puppy dog eyes.

Blaine rolled his eyes and got off the bed, heading towards the bag of old clothes he had brought to cover the cock ring. Opening it, he found an old pair of pajama pants.

Kurt crinkled his nose at them but got out of the bed and gingerly pulled them up. "I'll have to change back before everyone gets home and sees them." He commented. Catching the look on Blaine's face, he quickly explained. "I don't want to explain why I had to change pants in the middle of the day."

Blaine chuckled and wrapped Kurt in a hug. "Well, what do you want to do until everyone gets back?" He asked.

Kurt pulled him to the bed and lay down again, pulling Blaine so they were facing each other on their sides. He leaned in and gently kissed Blaine. Blaine scooted a little closer and responded, his lips moving against Kurt's. The two lay there, gently kissing one another for a while, tongues occasionally joining together.

They pulled back gradually, smiling at each other. "Well, that was nice." Blaine said, leaning forward to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt laughed against his lips. "It's been a while since we just made out without progressing to sex. I just…wanted to see if it was still as great as I remembered."

Blaine shook his head, laughing lightly. "And the verdict?"

Kurt smiled and leaned forward, kissing him again. "Perfect." He murmured against his lips.

Pulling back, Blaine pushed Kurt's hair back, blushing when his stomach growled loudly. Kurt shook his head and got off the bed, pulling Blaine up. He brought him down to the kitchen and gently pushed him into a seat as he bustled around the kitchen.

He made a couple of omelets really quickly and slid a plate over to Blaine. Eying the chair, he slowly sat down, squirming uncomfortably for a moment before standing back up.

He moved to stand at the counter. Blaine watched this and stood himself, moving to stand next to Kurt. They ate together, watching snow slowly drift down on the ground.

AN: Little shorter today but it was the best cut-off point I could get. Please review.


	102. Sweet Relief

AN: To the anon who says that this story is abuse, I'm sorry you feel that way. It's fiction and your choice to read it or not. But just because my kink is not your kink doesn't make it abusive. Initially, it may have been a bit dub-con but at this point, Kurt realizes this is something he wants and even if he told Blaine tomorrow he doesn't, Blaine wouldn't leave. But I think they would be unhappier as a couple if they didn't have this arrangement. At least my Kurt and Blaine would be. And say what you will about the consent but Kurt does have a safe word he can use any time. He consents to each and every punishment. So it's not abuse. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 102

As they finished, Blaine said. "Your dad wants us to make dinner."

Kurt nodded. "I know. The employee lounge isn't soundproof."

"Ah. Then you know that your dad gave me the time and the space to punish you right?" He asked before taking the last bite.

Kurt blushed. "Yeah. But I think he is under the impression that you just lecture me and maybe yell or something."

"You think?" Blaine asked, bringing his plate to the sink and washing the dishes.

"Yeah. And I'll be doing what I can to reinforce that belief." Kurt said, grabbing a towel and drying the dishes.

Blaine nudged Kurt's hip. "Don't want him to know the truth?"

"What, that you washed out my mouth and spanked me? I'll pass, thanks. And for your safety, you'd better hope he doesn't find out the truth." Kurt said, face a bright red but managing to keep an even tone. "Speaking of, that food tasted off. Did it taste funny to you?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and decided to let the subject drop. "No, tasted fine to me."

"Hmm, must be me. I think I'll go brush my teeth." Kurt said as he dried the last dish.

"I'll put this stuff away. You go ahead." Blaine offered. Kurt gave him a smile and kiss before heading upstairs. By the time Blaine got upstairs, Kurt had brushed his teeth and gotten rid of the final soap residue.

Blaine came in to find Kurt idly rubbing his butt through his pants. He blushed and stopped when Blaine came in. Smiling, Blaine went and grabbed some lotion.

Kurt watched him, face brightening when he saw what Blaine grabbed. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and patted his lap.

Kurt flushed as he walked over and dropped his pants, quickly lying down across his lap. His arms crossed in front of him and rested his head on them, turning to look at Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt's legs up on the bed, making him as comfortable as he could get while still lying bare over Blaine's lap.

Blaine opened the lotion and got some on his hands, rubbing it in gently to Kurt's red cheeks. Kurt hissed a bit at the cold on his still burning cheeks before the cold began sucking up the heat. He slumped across Blaine's lap and gave him a smile.

Blaine laughed at the grin on Kurt's face, grabbing more lotion. He spread it on Kurt's legs, covering the whole area he had reddened over an hour before. "Thank you." Kurt said, voice soft.

Blaine gently soothed the red skin. "Of course babe."

"No, really, thank you. You don't have to do this but I'm so glad you do." Kurt said, looking back at Blaine.

Blaine let his hand continue smoothing the lotion into Kurt's skin as he thought about how to respond. Sighing, he shook his head. "You're right. I don't have to. But I don't want you to be in pain."

Kurt grimaced. "I know you don't. I swear, you won't have to do this again. I'll do better, I promise."

"Hey, hey, Kurt, it's okay." Blaine said, hand stopping and resting on Kurt's cheeks as he got Kurt's attention. "I have no delusions about this being the last time. Hopefully, it's the last time it's so bad but you're human. You'll screw up sometimes. I just want you to try."

Kurt squirmed a bit, Blaine's hand heavy. "It's not fair to you though. I don't want you to have to do this if it hurts you."

Blaine drummed his fingers on Kurt as he thought. "It hurts me to know you don't try. This morning, with that customer, that was you not even trying to follow the rules. That was you intentionally breaking them. That is what hurts me. That is what I don't want you to do again."

Kurt's shoulder's rose a bit and he ducked his head down, ears and neck turning red with shame before Blaine continued. "But I know you can do better. I really do believe that we will get to a point where this won't be needed often. But Kurt, you have had eighteen years of being allowed to do whatever the hell you want with minimal consequences. It's going to take longer than a few weeks to change your bad habits. And that's okay. It hurts me to cause you pain but I know it's for a long-term benefit. So I'll get past it. You just focus on following the rules as well as you can and don't worry about me when you break them. I'm not going to leave you over this. I'm not going to decide I can't handle it. I'm just going to continue spanking you and providing the discipline you need until you don't need it anymore. So don't worry about me, worry about yourself and how your butt will feel if you don't start following the rules."

Kurt let out a half-laugh/half-sob at that. Blaine's impassioned speech had struck a chord in him, reassuring him in a way he hadn't realized he needed. He wiped a few tears from his face and settled back down, body un-tensing.

Blaine gently rubbed the nape of Kurt's neck with his other hand. He resumed putting lotion on Kurt, seeking out the darker areas around his sit spot and paying them special attention.

Kurt submitted to the treatment even as the light pressure hurt his punished skin. After a few moments of stroking, the pain stopped and the lotion worked its magic on his cheeks.

After five minutes of silent rubbing, Blaine stopped, having covered all the spanked areas on Kurt. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he stretched, moving to kneel next to Blaine, keeping his head down. "Thank you." He whispered gratefully.

Blaine turned and kissed the top of his head, gently resting a hand on the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt shivered and pushed his head into the touch, sighing as Blaine's fingers ran through the hair at his neck. Blaine moved his hand forward and lifted Kurt's chin, giving him a quick kiss before he rose from the bed.

He headed in the bathroom and washed his hands, wondering at what was going through Kurt's head. Kurt stayed kneeling at the end of the bed, head down. The day was taking its toll and the speech along with the gentle rubbing had put him in a very submissive mindset. He didn't want to move or do anything just then, content to wait for Blaine to come back.

Blaine came back and lightly smiled at his boyfriend, moving into the room. Walking to the bed, he grabbed Kurt's elbow and pulled him up. He pulled his pants up for him, giving him a kiss on the cheek when he blushed at that. He scooped him up in his arms and moved to the top of the bed, holding him close as he leaned against the pillows at the headboard. Kurt smiled and curled into Blaine, tucking his head into his neck as Blaine tightened his grip around him.

AN: Updating may be sketchy this weekend. I have to bring my computer back in for repairs. :( So I might not be able to update. Sorry everyone. I swear, I'm ready to dropkick this dang thing off a really tall building. Review anyways and give me something to look forward to when I get back?


	103. New York

AN: Sorry about the delay everyone. Just, lots of technical and personal stuff going on. Anyways, a lot of requests came in for a silent spanking. Send me a review about how you picture that happening and I'll see about working it in the sequel. This story is almost done and I hope you all enjoy one of the few chapters left.

Chapter 103

After a few minutes of just laying together in silence, Blaine quietly spoke. "When we get our first apartment together in New York, we are going to have mandatory cuddling time. We will figure out a time in our schedules every day where we can just lay like this and talk."

Kurt grinned at that, keeping his head tucked down. "That sounds really nice."

"Good. Because it's an order. You have to cuddle with me every day." Blaine said, tickling Kurt's side lightly.

"Blaine!" Kurt said, twisting a bit. He reached down and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling it up to hold at his chest. "Cuddle time, yes. Tickle time, no."

Blaine pouted. "But Kurt…" He whined.

Kurt snorted. "Hush you. Now tell me more about what we are going to do in New York." He said, laying his head back down on Blaine's shoulder and listening to his heart beat.

"Pushy, pushy." Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head. Moving a hand to Kurt's hair, he began running his fingers through it as he spoke. "Well, our first apartment will be a crappy one bedroom affair. We'll go apartment hunting until we find the right one and I'll beg you to let us move in there. You'll reluctantly agree but will be excited because the landlord will give you free rein to decorate as you please. It will be elegant and tasteful but really homey."

Kurt cut in here, voice sleepy. "I'm thinking a nice burgundy color." He yawned and tucked his head back down.

Blaine chuckled. "Whatever you want babe. Every morning, I'll get up and make us coffee and breakfast while you try to wake up. We'll eat together and then go take a shower together and some mornings I'll talk you into having sex and other mornings, you'll talk me into it. Then we will go to our classes and jobs, trying to work out our schedules so we can meet up for lunch at the cute little bistro that will be down the street. At the end of the day, you'll make dinner for us, with me assisting since you cook more than I do. We'll go and do our homework and then curl up in bed together, trying new things until we go to sleep."

Kurt mumbled something that Blaine couldn't quite make out. Blaine pulled Kurt in tighter and just listened as Kurt's breathing evened out. He closed his eyes, envisioning the future in New York together. He couldn't quite fall asleep so he just lay there, holding Kurt close for nearly an hour. He caught sight of the time and gently nudged Kurt awake.

"Babe, we gotta get up. We have to make dinner." Blaine said quietly, watching as Kurt stretched on top of him.

"Time is it?" He asked.

"Little past four. And you need to change and we need to have dinner done before they get back." Blaine said, rubbing a hand down Kurt's back.

Kurt sighed. "If you keep doing that, there is no chance I'll be getting up."

Blaine laughed and stopped. Kurt got up on his knees, straddling Blaine. "Did you sleep too?" Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "No. I watched you sleep and listened to you snore."

"I do not." Kurt protested. He crossed his arms and pouted at Blaine.

Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt back down, hands cupping his butt as he held Kurt against him. "No, you don't." He kissed Kurt on the lips before pulling back. "You just make this little noise when you breathe that resembles a chainsaw."

He flipped them over and, after giving Kurt another quick kiss, he got off the bed before Kurt could reply to that. "Blaine Anderson! You take that back." Kurt said, sitting up to glare at Blaine. His butt protested the action and he slid off the bed, standing and crossing his arms.

Blaine smirked. "You go ahead and get changed. I'll go see what there is to cook downstairs." Blaine disappeared out the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but let him go, vowing to himself to get revenge later. He went to where his underwear and jeans were tangled together on the ground where he had left them during the spanking.

Sighing, he pulled on his underwear, hoping that the fact that they were soft would cushion his butt from the jeans. He picked the jeans up and slid them up slowly, hissing as they dragged over his cheeks. Cursing the tightness of his pants, he buttoned and zipped them before heading downstairs.

He got in the kitchen and pouted at Blaine. "Jeans hurt."

Blaine pouted back at him. "Aww, poor baby."

Kurt glared and stuck his tongue out at Blaine before he headed over to browse the cabinet. "So what do we have?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Not much. I was thinking maybe stir fry. Get some veggies on the plates and there is chicken in the fridge."

Kurt agreed and they set to work, Blaine chopping vegetables while Kurt got the rice and chicken going. They worked in silence for a bit until Kurt spoke up. "So, our first apartment is going to be a fixer-upper? When did we agree to this?"

Blaine laughed a bit. "Well, I figure our first place together is going to be a little on the cheap side what with us both being students. But think of all the decorating possibilities."

"Fine. But our second place better be nice. And have more than one bedroom. We have to have a place for our music and my fashion. And it will need to be pet-friendly." Kurt listed as he cut the chicken up.

"We're going to have a pet?" Blaine asked.

"Yup. Two cats. One will be a super people friendly cat who will be constantly ruining my clothes by sitting in my lap but I'll love it anyway. The other will be a little more timid but will fall absolutely in love with you." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine laughed. "I don't think we can pick our pet's personalities like that."

Kurt hmphed. "We can if I say we can."

He grinned over at Blaine and was about to continue when Blaine's phone went off with a text from Finn. "He says they are leaving now and should be here in about ten minutes."

"Oh. Okay." Kurt said, nervous. The cheery mood was gone from the kitchen as Kurt cooked on auto-pilot, waiting for his dad to get home.

Blaine watched Kurt as he bit his lip and his face changed as he thought about what he would say to his dad. Blaine walked over and grabbed Kurt's hands. "Hey, it's going to be fine. You'll apologize, he'll lecture you a bit, assign you your extra hours, and then we will move on. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right. I just…I haven't been in trouble with him like this ever. I'm not really sure what to expect."

"It'll be fine." Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hands. Kurt froze when the front door opened.

"Go. I'll finish dinner." Blaine said, pushing Kurt towards the door. Kurt squared his shoulders and walked out of the kitchen.

AN: So, I have really lost motivation to write this story. So it's wrapping up in a couple chapters and I'm either going to start writing the sequel or this other fic I have in mind or both and I'll alternate updates. I haven't decided just yet.


	104. Enough

AN: I know some of you are disappointed this will end. But I just….need more inspiration. Hopefully, basing it off episodes will help since that is what the sequel will be. Enjoy!

Chapter 104

Kurt headed up the stairs to his dad's bedroom, knowing he would be washing up before going to eat. He knocked on the door. "Dad?"

Hearing his dad call back to him, he tentatively opened the door and stepped inside. He shut the door and headed to the bathroom where his dad was washing his hands. "Hey dad."

"Hey kid. Dinner going to be ready soon?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, Blaine's just finishing it up now." Kurt said, wringing his hands a bit. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier."

Burt shot a look at his son, signaling him to continue. Kurt continued. "You know, with the customer and everything. I'm sorry I lost my temper like that."

Burt rubbed the back of his neck. "You gotta watch that temper bud."

Kurt flushed. "I know. Blaine already lectured me about it."

Burt nodded. "Okay. Well, good. I mean, I can't really blame you. You get that temper from me. But you need to watch it with the customers."

Kurt sighed. "I know, I will. I just…got ahead of myself earlier."

"And you said Blaine already lectured you?" Burt asked uncomfortably, looking towards the door.

"Yeah. He did." Kurt answered, face a bright red.

"Well then, you do a bit of training next time you come in from the customer service binder and we will consider this over."

Kurt groaned. "Aww, dad, not the binder."

Burt chuckled at that and clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Let's go eat, yeah?"

Kurt gave his dad a small smile. "Yeah. I'm just going to go wash up real quick. I'll meet you down there."

Burt left the room and Kurt listened as he went downstairs. He should have felt relieved that his dad wasn't really mad at him but the almost lack of reaction made him feel almost empty. Shaking himself out of it, he left the room and headed downstairs. In the time that Kurt had been upstairs, Carole had come home.

Blaine finished up the meal and told Finn he could grab some, grabbing a plate for himself. Carole and Burt greeted each other with a kiss before grabbing their food and had just sat down when Kurt came in.

Finn began chattering about how he had been working on a really awesome car and Burt chimed in his agreement occasionally, letting Finn's voice fill the room. Kurt grabbed his plate and sat down slowly in the seat next to Blaine.

Blaine watched as Kurt squirmed a bit before he settled, shooting him a small smile when Kurt looked at him. Kurt tentatively smiled back before turning to his plate. The family ate their meal quickly, telling stories of their day. Blaine and Kurt listened, Blaine occasionally chiming in with a comment or two. Kurt was unnaturally quiet, picking at his plate.

When Burt and Carole got up to do the dishes and Finn left to get ready for a date, Blaine nudged Kurt. "You okay babe?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, just not that hungry I guess."

Blaine eyed his plate. "I can tell. You need to eat."

Kurt grimaced. He picked up his fork and took a bite, chewing slowly. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you." He sat and watched as Kurt finished a few more bites of food before he pushed the plate away.

Blaine accepted that that was the best he would get from Kurt and let it go, grabbing his plate for him and bringing them to the sink. They headed upstairs and Blaine shut the door behind him. Kurt stood in the center of the room, head down.

"What's wrong Kurt?" He asked, going over and hugging Kurt to him. "Was your dad still mad?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. He-he said it was okay, that I got my temper from him and he couldn't blame me for it. I just have to do a bit of training for him."

"Oh." Blaine said, still hugging Kurt tightly. He didn't really get why Kurt was so upset at that but he could hear in Kurt's voice that something was upsetting him. "Well, that's good, right?"

Kurt sighed. "I guess. It's just-shouldn't he be mad at me? I mean, you were and it's not even your shop. I just feel like I deserve more than just a pat on the back."

Blaine pulled back. "I'll admit I was a little pissed. But Kurt, you got punished. It's over now."

Kurt looked down. "I got punished by you for breaking your rules. But I know how to act at the shop. My dad taught me ages ago how to act with customers. So why doesn't he care now?"

"Babe, I highly doubt he doesn't care." Blaine said, gently lifting Kurt's chin. "He probably just assumes that you know what you did wrong and won't do it again. That you'll learn from your mistakes. And that's true. Right?"

"Yeah." Kurt mumbled, still looking unsure.

Blaine sighed and gave Kurt a kiss. "Trust me babe. Your dad cares. He just trusts that you learn from your mistakes. That's how it is in the real world. Sometimes we do things wrong and we get away with it. The people in charge trust that we will learn and not repeat our mistakes."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "You're right. I'm just reading too much into it."

Blaine smiled. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

Kurt laughed at that. "Okay. Sure you are. Now what do you say we watch a movie?"

Blaine tickled Kurt's side. "I heard that sarcasm." Kurt laughed and tried to move away. "Musical marathon?" Blaine asked, holding Kurt close.

Kurt responded with a yes and went to his movie shelf and pulled down a few of his classics. Blaine grabbed the laptop and set up on the bed. Kurt handed him the DVD and curled up next to him, head tucked under his chin.

They watched two musicals this way before Blaine lightly pushed Kurt off of him. "Ice cream break?" He asked hopefully, shooting Kurt puppy dog eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Such a child. Yes, we can have ice cream."

Blaine cheered and bounded off the bed, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him downstairs. They grabbed a couple bowls of ice cream and ate it at the window. "There is something about eating ice cream on a cold day." Kurt said.

"It tastes better. Which is weird. But it does." Blaine agreed, eating a large bite.

Kurt laughed and grabbed a napkin, wiping up a bit from his lip. "You are a mess."

"Whatever would I do without you." Blaine said teasingly, deliberately getting more ice cream on his lip. Kurt cocked an eyebrow up and leaned forward, kissing him and licking up the bit of ice cream.

"Yum." He said, pulling back and turning back to his ice cream.

Blaine laughed. "Tease." Kurt stuck his tongue out at that and they both giggled before finishing their ice cream and heading upstairs to watch more movies.

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviews. You all have no idea how much it makes my day. Which is kind of sad but true.


	105. Back to the Shop

AN: I don't even know what happened. I'm honestly set to end this but these boys aren't cooperating. They aren't letting me rush the ending. So this happened. Enjoy.

Chapter 105

They fell asleep watching old musicals. Kurt woke up to find himself curled into Blaine, computer screen black. He pulled away and got off the bed carefully, heading in to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Blaine woke up when he heard the shower go on, that and the empty bed next to him alerting him to the fact that Kurt was up. He rolled over and glared at the clock on the nightstand. "It's so early." He grumbled, closing his eyes again.

Letting out a yawn, he stretched out on the bed before sitting up. He grabbed some clean clothes and went in the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth while he watched Kurt shower through the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, squinting through the obscured glass.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, mouth full of toothpaste.

"What are you doing up?" Kurt asked, flipping off the water. He grabbed his towel and started drying off while Blaine rinsed and spit.

"It was lonely in the bed all by myself." Blaine pouted at Kurt as he came out of the shower.

Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed over the room, kissing Blaine's pouty lips. "Aww, poor baby. I'm sorry. I'm going to put in some extra hours at the shop but I didn't mean to wake you."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "You okay babe?"

Kurt nodded, giving Blaine a weak smile. "My dad may not care about how I acted yesterday but I want to make it up to him anyways. And he could use the extra hands."

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek gently. "You are a wonderful person." Kurt blushed and looked down. "Do you want me to come too? It was kind of nice working on the cars yesterday."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's smiling eyes. "I would love that." He said quietly, giving him a soft smile.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt quickly. "Well then, give me ten minutes and we can eat breakfast and go in okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt agreed, pushing Blaine toward the shower. While Blaine bathed, Kurt got dressed and went to make them both some scrambled eggs. Blaine finished getting ready quickly and headed downstairs.

They ate their breakfast in silence before heading out. Kurt drove them over to the shop. When they got there, his dad was shocked to see them.

"Boys, I don't have you scheduled to work today." Burt said.

Kurt shrugged. "I figured I owed you a few hours from yesterday and Blaine here is stalking me."

Blaine made a shocked gesture, hand over his heart. "Me? Stalking? Never!" He laughed and bumped shoulders with Kurt before heading into the garage.

"You know you don't have to do this kiddo." Burt said, facing his son alone in the employee lounge.

"I know. But it's fair." Kurt said simply. Burt nodded and gave Kurt a quick hug before heading into the garage himself.

Kurt went into the lobby area and pulled out the customer service binder, sighing as he opened it and began reading. He sat at the desk for over an hour, occasionally catching his mind drifting off at how boring it was. He finally got to the end and took the final test, rolling his eyes when he scored a perfect score. Coughing a bit, he put the binder away.

He went into the garage area and walked over to the car Blaine was working on, lending him a hand. "All finished with the customer service stuff?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. So boring. And the answers to the test are so obvious." Kurt complained.

Blaine laughed. "Well then, it should be no problem to follow the handbook then."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm going to go work on another car." Kurt said, turning to leave.

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him in close. "Hey, you okay babe? What's with the attitude?"

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry. I'm just a little fried. The binder repeats itself so many times, it's just so tedious."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. You're sure that's all it is?" H asked, looking at Kurt concerned.

Kurt smiled reassuringly. "Yeah. No worries. Now, I'm going to go work on another car. One with actual problems, not this oil change stuff you are doing."

Blaine stuck his tongue out, calling after Kurt as he walked away. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

Kurt turned back and gave Blaine a wink before getting to work on another car. Blaine chuckled to himself before getting back to work. With a sniffle, Kurt propped the hood of the car and started working. The two boys worked steadily through the morning and left at lunch, waving a goodbye to Burt.

"You wanna go get something for lunch or just head back to your place?" Blaine asked, getting in the car.

"Can we just go back home?" Kurt asked, already shifting the car into drive. Blaine agreed and they headed back.

After shedding their outer layers, they made a couple sandwiches and ate them quickly before drifting into the living room.

Kurt clicked on the television and handed the remote to Blaine before curling into him, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and pulled him in close, setting the channel to the Food Network and putting the remote down.

After a couple episodes of Cupcake wars, he looked down to see Kurt had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He moved a bit under Kurt so they were both lying on the couch, Kurt still using him as a pillow. He spent the afternoon watching cooking network while Kurt slept on top of him.

When Kurt woke up, he lifted his head a bit before curling back into Blaine. "Why is it so bright in here?" He moaned, eyes clinched shut.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt hair, resting his hand on Kurt's forehead. "You feel kind of warm babe. You feeling okay?"

Kurt groaned. "My head hurts." He sniffed, finding his nose congested.

"Let's go get you some medicine, okay?" Blaine asked, not waiting for an answer as he scooped Kurt up and carried him carefully to his room. Placing him on the bed, he grabbed a couple Tylenol and some water and handed it to Kurt. Kurt took it quickly, wincing as he swallowed.

AN: Awkward place to end but whatever. It was where my writing stopped so it works for me. Review. Tell me what you think. Make my day better.


	106. Day of Rest

AN: Nothing to say here. Just go read. Enjoy. Review. :D

Chapter 106

Blaine lay next to Kurt for the rest of the afternoon, brushing his hair back and comforting him as he alternately slept fitfully and woke, coughing and sneezing. By the time the rest of the family came home, Kurt had made his way through half a box of tissues and Blaine was getting worried.

"Kurt, Blaine? Are you boys here?" Blaine heard Carole call.

He called back in relief. "We're upstairs. Kurt's sick."

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and shot Carole a grateful look when she appeared in the doorway. "What's the matter, sweetie?" Carole asked as she moved into the room. She placed her hand on Kurt's forehead.

He moaned and batted at her hand. "Don't, too cold."

"Shh, it's okay babe. Just let her check your temperature." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hands and squeezing reassuringly.

Kurt whined a bit in the back of his throat and burrowed back into Blaine as Carole checked his temperature. "Did he take any medicine?" She asked.

"Yeah, I gave him a couple Tylenol a few hours ago. He's less warm than he was before but he still feels sick." Blaine answered, stroking Kurt's hair.

Carole nodded. "Well, in an hour, give him a bit more medicine. I'll make him some soup from dinner. You just rest." She said to Kurt, giving him a kiss on the forehead. With a reassuring smile, Carole left the room.

Kurt sneezed and Blaine handed him a tissue. "Sorry." Kurt said, tossing the tissue into the trash before laying back down on Blaine.

"For what? Being sick?" Blaine laughed. "Unless you have some special magical skills I don't know about, you can't help it. Now hush and rest."

Kurt smiled a bit as he ducked his head back down onto Blaine's chest. He drifted off listening to his heartbeat.

An hour later, Burt came up the stairs. "You boys up for dinner now?" He asked, taking in the sight of his flushed son.

Kurt groaned but sat up. Blaine helped him up and they headed down the stairs where Kurt slumped in a chair, shivering. Blaine ran back up the stairs and grabbed a blanket, bringing it down to wrap around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt gave him a weak smile.

Carole brought Kurt a bowl of chicken noodle soup and Kurt picked up the spoon, eating it slowly. Blaine grabbed a plate of the pasta Carole had made for the rest of the family and ate quickly, keeping an eye on Kurt.

Kurt finished half the bowl and pushed it away. Blaine stroked his hair back. "You finished babe?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kurt mumbled, coughing a bit.

Blaine nodded and grabbed their dishes, bringing them to the sink before going to help Kurt back up the stairs. Kurt lay down on the pillows and curled up in a ball.

"No, not yet babe. Let's get you into something more comfortable okay?" Blaine asked, shutting the door and going to grab pajamas for Kurt. He helped him sit up and pulled off his shirt, giving him a kiss on the forehead when he shot him a pouty face. He slipped a pajama shirt on Kurt and pushed him back down, unbuttoning his pants. He pulled them down and slipped some loose sweats on Kurt.

Kurt sighed as Blaine pulled the covers up over him. "I feel gross." He whined.

Blaine sat down next to him and rubbed his back. "I know. Just sleep." Kurt mumbled his assent before drifting to sleep again.

Blaine got up from the bed and sat at the desk, pulling Kurt's laptop to him and opening it. He started surfing the internet, checking on his face book and email. He spent a few hours this way, occasionally going over to Kurt and wiping his forehead or waking him to take some medicine.

He finally shut down the computer and got ready for bed, slipping into bed next to Kurt, falling asleep quickly.

He woke in the middle of the night to the sound of Kurt coughing loudly. He rubbed his eyes and looked to see Kurt was sitting up in bed, gasping between coughs. Sitting up, he rubbed his back, soothing him as he got through his coughing fit.

Once Kurt was slumped back in bed, he got out of bed and grabbed some medicine and water for him, helping him sip slowly. Kurt fell back asleep, head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine stayed awake, listening to Kurt breathe for a while before he went back to sleep.

In the morning, he got up and took a quick shower before waking Kurt up for more medicine. Blaine went and made oatmeal for both of them, bringing it upstairs and pushing Kurt to eat it. He heated up soup at lunch for Kurt and helped him eat that too.

He spent his day watching movies quietly on the computer, watching Kurt sleep and waking him occasionally for medicine. Kurt would grumble when he was woken but Blaine would shoot him a pleading look and Kurt would get up and take the medicine. Blaine would then help Kurt back under the blankets, tucking them in around him and giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving him to rest.

By the time everyone was back home for the day, Kurt's fever had finally broken and he was feeling a little better. He still wasn't up to eat much so he just ate more soup at dinner. When he got back upstairs after dinner, he took off the pajamas he had been wearing since the night before, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Can we burn these?" He asked Blaine, dropping them on the floor.

Blaine laughed. "If you really want to. I think washing them is sufficient though."

Kurt sighed, letting out a small cough. "No fun." He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Blaine slipped off his clothes and followed Kurt in. "I'm no fun? Says the person who spent all day sleeping."

Kurt turned and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Were you bored honey?"

Blaine nodded, pouting at Kurt. "Well, since you did such a good job taking care of me today, why don't you come in the shower and I'll take care of you too?" Kurt said, thrusting his hips forward into Blaine.

Blaine groaned and dropped his head on Kurt's shoulder. "You are not fair. And I don't think you should be doing anything strenuous right now."

Kurt sighed. "Well then, we will take it nice and easy. Now come on." H grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the shower.

AN: Haha, yeah I'm leaving it there. I know I'm mean person. Review anyways?


	107. Showers, Thermometers, and Ice Cream

AN: Bit of smut in here. Sort of but not really at all come play. It's really just one line and not really noticeable. Yeah. Just go read.

Chapter 107

Kurt pulled Blaine under the water. Blaine leaned in to kiss him and Kurt turned his head at the last second so Blaine caught his cheek. "I don't want you to get sick too." He explained at Blaine's sad look.

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek before grabbing his head with both hands and holding him still as he leaned in and kissed him. "So worth the risk."

Kurt shook his head and stepped back, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in the spray. He sighed as the sweat washed off of him, the water feeling cool on his skin. He gasped and his eyes shot open as Blaine stepped up to him and grabbed his half-hard cock.

"Blaine" he whimpered as Blaine rubbed his thumb over the slit at the top of his hardening cock. He reached behind him, trying to find a grip on something to help him remain standing.

Blaine slowly rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's hardening cock, wrapping his other hand around his own erection. As Kurt began gasping, Blaine jerked faster, watching Kurt's flushed skin and hard nipples, listening to the moans and whines he was letting out. Kurt's hands scrambled behind him, searching for something to hold him up as the pleasure rode through his body.

Blaine saw Kurt getting close and began adding an extra stroke to the top of his sensitive cock as he jerked Kurt off. With a twist of his wrist, Kurt came, biting his lip as he shot his come into Blaine's hand. Blaine jerked him to completion, waiting until Kurt had come down a bit before renewing efforts on his own erection, using Kurt' come as a lubricant on his own cock. He felt his balls tightening at the sensation on his erection and he came hard, groaning loudly.

When he came down, he saw Kurt staring at him, pupils dilated. "What?" He asked, regaining his breath and grabbing shampoo before turning Kurt around so he could wash his hair.

"You, you used my come. That was so hot." Kurt said breathily.

Blaine laughed as he started rinsing Kurt's hair. "I'll keep that in mind then."

Kurt nodded, looking over his shoulder at Blaine before he launched into a coughing fit.

Blaine rubbed his shoulders soothingly as he regained his breath. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah. It just took more out of me than I thought." Kurt answered, slumping back into Blaine.

Blaine didn't answer that, grabbing a washcloth and soap and cleaning Kurt's body before shutting off the shower.

"You aren't going to wash up?" Kurt asked as Blaine dried him off.

"No, I showered this morning while you were sleeping." Blaine answered. He pulled Kurt into the bedroom and put fresh pajamas on him before grabbing his own clothes and getting dressed.

By the time he returned to Kurt, he was sitting on the bed shivering. "You cold babe?" Blaine asked, concerned. He put his hand on Kurt's forehead and frowned at how warm he was.

Kurt coughed a bit, slumping against Blaine. "I don't feel well again." He moaned.

Blaine made a sympathetic noise, helping Kurt lean against the pillows before he went in the bathroom. Grabbing more medicine and the thermometer, he went into the bedroom.

Kurt crinkled his nose at the sight of the thermometer. "No, no. Can't I just take medicine?" he asked.

Blaine sighed and sat next to Kurt, rubbing his back. "I did that today because I know how much you don't like thermometers but I need to know your temperature now. If you are getting sick again, I need to know."

Kurt whined at the back of his throat before shaking his head. "Kurt. This isn't up for debate. Now come on. Sit up and let's get it over with. It'll be done before you know it."

Kurt sighed as he sat up, coughing pitifully while pouting at Blaine. Blaine just gave him a sympathetic look as he pulled the thermometer out of the case and put a sleeve on it. "Open up." He said calmly, sighing when Kurt looked at the thermometer in disgust. "Now Kurt."

"But it tastes funny and I don't like it." Kurt whined.

Blaine shook his head. "It's not that bad. Come on. Open up now and I'll get you ice cream to get rid of the taste." When Kurt still eyed it hesitantly, Blaine raised an eyebrow and said. "If you don't cooperate, we can do this the harder way." He gave Kurt a significant look and Kurt flushed before opening his mouth.

"Thank you." Blaine said as he slipped the thermometer under Kurt's tongue and pressed the on button.

Kurt gave Blaine a pained look as he waited, sniffing occasionally. It finally beeped and Blaine pulled it out, shaking his head at the temperature. "Over a hundred babe."

Kurt sighed and fell back on the bed. "I hate being sick." He said, coughing again.

"I know." Blaine replied, looking down at Kurt. He stood up and helped move Kurt so he was sitting up against the pile of pillows. He handed him the medicine and watched as he took it.

"Can I have ice cream now?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine pleadingly.

Blaine laughed. "Of course. Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Both?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and went downstairs, getting both of them bowls before heading back up. He handed Kurt his bowl and grabbed the laptop before sitting next to Kurt. He turned on a movie and they watched it in silence, only the occasional sneeze from Kurt breaking the silence.

An hour in, a snore from Kurt alerted Blaine to his sleeping boyfriend. Pausing the movie, he carefully got off the bed and grabbed the bowls, bringing them down to clean.

After he finished up, he went back upstairs and pulled the blankets over Kurt. Kurt mumbled a bit before settling back to sleep. Blaine turned off the lights and moved the laptop to the desk, sitting there again to finish the movie.

Deciding to have an early night, he crawled into bed and smiled as Kurt curled into him in his sleep.

AN: Kurt decided not to be all better. It's not my fault. Review if you enjoyed.


	108. Faking

AN: Ummm, nothing to see here again. Just go read. Honestly, these boys.

Chapter 108

When he woke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was the empty bed next to him. "Kurt?" he called, sitting up.

He heard the sink run for a moment and then Kurt called back, voice raspy. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, looking in the bathroom to see Kurt was dressed for the day.

"I'm going shopping with Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina today." Kurt said, styling his hair.

Blaine took in his flushed cheeks and walked up to him, putting a hand on his forehead. Kurt tried to move away, protesting. "I feel much better." He said, trying not to let out the cough in his throat.

"You feel warm babe. You sure you feel better?" Kurt opened his mouth to reply and Blaine added. "Remember how I feel about lying."

Kurt sighed. "I feel better enough." Blaine gave him a look and Kurt pouted. "Please?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand pulled him into the bedroom, pushing him to sit on the bed. He picked up the thermometer and turned to Kurt. "If you don't have a fever, you can go okay?"

Kurt nodded. He took the thermometer from Blaine and was about to put it under his tongue. "Can you grab me my cell phone? I left it downstairs I think." Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine gave him a weird look and Kurt pleaded with his eyes. "All right. Take your temperature. I'll be right back."

Blaine left the room and Kurt turned the thermometer on, letting it record the temperature of his room. He put his fingers on the sensors to raise it until it was at 99 degrees. It beeped and Kurt smiled, glad he had remembered the trick from when he was younger.

Blaine came back in the room. "I couldn't find it babe."

Kurt looked at him, puzzled for a moment as his stuffy head clouded over before he remembered what he had asked Blaine for. "Oh yeah. Maybe it's-"

Blaine cut him off. "It's right here." He picked it up from beside the laptop where it had sat in plain view of Kurt.

"Oh. I must have missed it. Silly me." Kurt said, laughing a bit.

Blaine gave him a look. "You sure you're feeling all right babe?"

Kurt smiled weakly at Blaine. "Yeah. See no fever." He handed Blaine the thermometer. "So I'm going to go now." He stood up to leave and stood still for a moment at the head rush.

Blaine watched as Kurt turned pale. "Kurt, I don't think you should go out." He said, moving across the room and holding him up.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm fine Blaine. I haven't hung out with them all in ages."

Blaine sighed. "We go back to school in a few days. You'll see them there."

Kurt whined. "It's not the same."

Blaine looked at the thermometer and back at Kurt's flushed face. "Can I take your temperature again? You feel a lot warmer than 99."

Kurt glared. "I already did it. I'm fine. I'll see you later."

"Hey come on. I'm just worried. Humor me?" Blaine said, pouting at Kurt.

Kurt felt his resolve weaken as the knot in his stomach grew. He couldn't help but want to give into Blaine but he knew if he did, Blaine would know he lied. Still, Kurt couldn't say no to Blaine's puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He sighed, sitting back down on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to will the temperature down as he waited for it to beep.

When it did, he watched as Blaine pulled it out and frowned at it. "That's strange. Maybe it's broken." Blaine said.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, swallowing down a cough.

"Well, it says you have a fever of 101.3. But you were just at 99. That doesn't make sense." He continued looking puzzled as he went in the bathroom. "Do you have another thermometer?" He called, searching the cabinets.

"No." Kurt called back, sneezing as quietly as he could. As he heard Blaine come back in, he sat up and tried to look healthy.

"I'm going to go see if Burt or Carole has a thermometer. I'll be right back." Blaine said, heading to the door. Kurt bit his lip, thinking fast. Burt had figured out Kurt's trick with the thermometer after catching him in the act one day. If Blaine told him what was happening, Burt would tell him the truth.

"Wait." Kurt said sighing. Blaine looked back at Kurt. "I-I faked the first temperature. I just really want to go out." He said quietly, looking down at the floor.

Blaine smiled internally, having realized as soon as he saw the temperature the first time that Kurt was faking. Still, Kurt had lied to him and he needed to be clear that was not acceptable. Especially when it put his health at risk. "You did what?" He asked, crossing the room to stand in front of Kurt. He grabbed his chin and lifted his head so he was looking him in the eyes.

"I faked the temperature and lied to you. I'm sorry." Kurt said, eyes filling with tears as he met Blaine's hard stare.

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt into a hug. He couldn't not give in when Kurt was sick and looking so sad. "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry babe."

Kurt sniffed. "I don't feel good Blaine."

"I know." Blaine said, rubbing his back until he was feeling better. He then grabbed the medicine from the night stand and poured out Kurt's dose. "Open." He ordered.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt began.

"Open Kurt." Blaine said, raising an eyebrow. Kurt sighed and did as he was told, swallowing the cough syrup down quickly. Blaine nodded, satisfied. He shook the bottle and furrowed his brow at how empty it felt. He would have to ask someone to get more for them.

Putting it down, he looked at Kurt. "You need to send the girls a text. Tell them you won't be joining them."

"Yes, Blaine." Kurt said, grabbing his phone and typing it out quickly.

After he sent it, Blaine took it out of his hands. "I'll keep a hold of this for today. Now let's get you changed into pajamas. I think another day in bed and you will feel much better." He began unbuttoning Kurt' shirt, pushing his hand away gently when he tried to help. "I've got this. You just stand there."

Kurt sighed and stood still. He stepped out of his pants when Blaine told him to, sighing in relief when Blaine put pajama pants on him. Blaine didn't miss that and took a guess at why he was relieved. "I'm not going to spank you for this. Not while you are sick anyways. No, I think a nice, quiet day in bed is all you need today."

AN: Foreboding words if I ever heard them. Anyways, review. I'm a few chapters out already but reviews mean you all will have chapters later this week too.


	109. Restricted

AN: So read on to find out what Blaine's devious punishment for Kurt is. Enjoy.

Chapter 109

He pulled the covers up and directed Kurt into the bed, tucking the blankets around him up to his chin. "Now, I'm going to get you some breakfast. You just sit tight."

"Blaine, I-" Kurt began.

"Shh, don't talk. You wouldn't want to ruin your voice." Blaine interjected.

Kurt shut his mouth and watched as Blaine left the room, waiting impatiently for him to come back.

Blaine, after a quick talk with Carole, brought up oatmeal and some toast for both of them. Burt was already at the shop for the day.

Kurt reached out to take the bowl from him and Blaine pulled it back. "Nope. You just sit there and let me take care of you. I wouldn't want you to pretend to eat it while my back was turned." Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes dropped and he twisted his hands, point well-made. By lying about his temperature, he had broken Blaine's trust about his health. Clearly, Blaine wasn't just going to let that go. Resolving to go along with and make it up to Blaine, he opened his mouth as Blaine brought a spoon full of oatmeal to his mouth. He smiled when he tasted the cinnamon in the bite.

Blaine stroked his cheek before getting the next bite. "Thank you for not fighting me on this. As I said, I'm not going to spank you for lying to me and endangering your health. But you will spend the day in bed. No cell phone, no laptop. I will be taking your temperature every two hours and you will take your medicine with no complaints or else you won't like the consequences. Unless you have something important to say, I don't want to hear any talking from you. I just want you to concentrate on feeling better and telling the truth. You do that and I'll let you do more. But you have to earn it. Okay?"

By the time Blaine had finished listing out Kurt's day, Kurt had finished his breakfast and was sitting, looking dejected at Blaine's words. He nodded silently, looking down.

"Good boy." Blaine said, kissing his forehead. He handed him the plate of toast. "I'll let you handle this. I want you to eat at least one whole piece, okay?"

Kurt smiled at him, feeling his insides soar at just this small bit of trust. He picked up a piece and set to eating it as Blaine ate his own breakfast. They finished eating in silence, Blaine taking the plate of toast from Kurt with a smile.

"You just rest. I'm going to do the dishes and take a shower." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and moved further down the pillows, lying on his side. He watched as Blaine left the room for a few minutes, not tired enough to fall asleep. Blaine came back in the room carrying a bag and he watched with interest as Blaine set it across the room on his desk.

At Kurt's look, Blaine said. "It has some stuff that Carole picked up for me before she left for work. Nothing for you to concern yourself with. Just rest."

Kurt sighed and followed Blaine with his eyes as he moved around the room, grabbing clean clothes before he headed into the bathroom to shower. Once Blaine had shut the door behind him, Kurt rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. 'I really should decorate that. Just in case I'm ever stuck in bed all day again.' He thought to himself, sighing out loud. This provoked a coughing fit and he groaned as he curled back on his side.

His eyes caught sight of the bag on the desk and he looked at it, trying to read the label or see through the plastic. Eying the bathroom door, Kurt was debating whether it was worth the risk of getting up and looking in the bag when he heard the shower shut off.

Rolling onto his back, he shut his eyes and tried to get some rest. However, when Blaine came out of the bathroom five minutes later, he was still awake. He was tired but not able to sleep just yet after spending so much time in bed.

"Not tired babe?" Blaine asked, dropping his dirty clothes in the hamper. Kurt shrugged and curled up to watch Blaine as he walked over to the bag.

Blaine opened it and smiled at Kurt. "Well, how about we read the new Vogue that Carole picked up?"

Kurt sat up and nodded, stifling a small cough. Blaine crossed the room and slipped under the covers, sliding next to Kurt. Kurt curled into him, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and held the magazine in front of both of them. He opened it to the first page and Kurt bit his lip, trying to hold his comments in.

"It's interesting isn't it? I like how the designer did the stitching here." Blaine said, pointing. Kurt nodded and pointed at the hat the model was wearing. Blaine laughed. "You would like that hat. It would look amazing on you."

Kurt laughed breathily, nodding. They continued going through the magazine, Blaine making comments for both of them, Kurt non-verbally communicating his own feelings. After a half hour of this, Kurt's eyes started drooping a bit and he just nodded a bit as he listened to Blaine read about one of the designs.

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's forehead before he continued reading. Kurt drifted off to sleep listening to Blaine's soothing voice.

He was woken abruptly when Finn burst through the door of his room. "Kurt, I need your help." Finn said loudly, door swinging open and hitting the wall.

Kurt sat up abruptly, shocked out of his sleep. He gasped loudly and launched into a harsh coughing fit from the sudden intake of breath. Blaine rubbed his back through it, wincing at the raspy sound of his boyfriend's breath when he managed a gasp between coughs.

"Shoot, dude, sorry. I'll just-" Finn said, backing out of the room.

Kurt shook his head and glared at Finn, raising a hand to tell him to stop. Finn obeyed and waited as Kurt regained his breath. Kurt opened his mouth and started ranting. "What was that? What on earth would possess you to come bursting in like that?" He was going to continue when Blaine cut him off.

"Shh, Kurt. Rest your voice. Your throat is going to get worse with all that yelling." Blaine said, genuinely concerned as he heard Kurt's voice breaking as he yelled. He turned to Finn. "But seriously Finn, could you maybe try knocking next time? Kurt is sick and was sleeping."

"I'm sorry guys. I just needed some help but I can just go over to Puck's. I forgot you were sick, bro. I'll just go." Finn waved and left the room, shutting the door gently behind him. They listened as the door slammed shut downstairs.

AN: Yet another Finnteruption. He makes for a good plot device anyways. Well, review? Tell me what you think of Blaine's punishment for Kurt.


	110. Refusal

AN: I've noticed a pattern. I don't get many reviews on Fridays. I guess the rest of you have actual lives on the weekend. I'm jealous. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 110

Blaine got out of the bed and went over to Kurt's bedroom door, locking it. "I know no one is home now but that was enough excitement for one day for me." He crossed back to the bed and sat back down next to Kurt.

Blaine shook his head and laid back against the pillows, pulling Kurt with him. "You okay babe?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

Kurt nodded. "Sorry." He said quietly, voice almost completely gone.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Finn deserved to have someone yell at him. Took a few years off my life with that entrance." He chuckled a bit.

Kurt smiled at that and nodded. "Yeah. But I'm sorry for breaking the no-talking thing." He explained quietly, voice a whisper.

Blaine nodded. "Oh. Well, I think circumstances excuse it. You were startled awake and I'm not entirely sure you were really aware. I'm not going to count it against you. It wasn't really intentional."

Kurt smiled. He mouthed the words 'Thank you' before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek and curling into his side. Blaine pulled Kurt in tighter and picked up the Vogue magazine. "Shall I continue?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine continued reading for the rest of the morning. Kurt didn't fall back asleep but did drift into a state of relaxation and calm leaning against his boyfriend. He was startled a bit out of the state when Blaine stopped talking and began gently shaking him. "You ready for lunch Kurt?"

Kurt stretched as he untucked himself from Blaine. He nodded at Blaine as he sat up facing him. Blaine leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "More soup okay?" He asked.

Kurt nodded, watching as Blaine stood up. He frowned when Blaine picked up the thermometer instead of heading downstairs. Blaine caught the change in expression and shrugged. "It's been a few hours. Now, open up."

Kurt pouted as he opened his mouth. Blaine placed the thermometer in and held it in place for the full time. This meant Kurt couldn't move and he fidgeted with his hands a bit as he waited for the thing to finally beep. He sighed in relief when it did and Blaine pulled it out.

"Down to 100.5 now babe." Blaine said, putting the thermometer down. He picked up the medicine and turned to Kurt. When he poured it into the measuring cup, it didn't get all the way to the line. "I asked Carole to get more cough syrup before she went to work so hopefully, there is some in the bag."

Kurt nodded, watching as Blaine walked over to the bag and pulled out another thing of cough syrup. "Oh, it's grape flavor. Well, drink what is left of the cherry and then have a bit of grape." Blaine said, handing Kurt the little cup of medicine before setting to work opening the new bottle.

Kurt drank the cherry and watched Blaine wrestle the plastic covering. When Blaine finally got it open, he poured a small bit out for Kurt and reached it out towards Kurt. Kurt refused to take it, just staring at the medicine in disgust. "Kurt, take the medicine."

Kurt shook his head, glaring at the bit of medicine in the cap. Blaine sighed and put the bottle down, grabbing Kurt's chin with his free hand. Tilting his head up so he was making eye contact, Blaine spoke. "Don't argue with me about this. Open up."

Kurt swallowed hard at the look in Blaine's eyes but he just couldn't do it. To him, grape medicine was not worth it. Ever. He shook his head no and pursed his lips.

Blaine nodded. "Fine. We can do this the hard way then." He set down the cap on Kurt's nightstand and pulled Kurt up. Moving quickly, he sat down and pulled Kurt over his lap, making sure his body was well-supported.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, shocked to find himself in this position.

"Hush Kurt. No talking today remember? The only words I want to hear coming out of your mouth are 'I will take the medicine now'. That or your safe word. Got it?" Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back lightly.

Kurt glared at the bedspread in front of him. He gave a single sharp nod and crossed his arms, annoyed that Blaine would do this to him.

Blaine sighed and lifted his hand, bringing it down with a whack low on Kurt's pajama covered butt. "I really didn't want to spank you today." He landed another sharp swat to the same spot. "But I warned you not to test me about the medicine." He landed another swat in the exact same place, holding Kurt steady when he squirmed a bit. "Your health is important to me." A fourth swat came down in the same area and Kurt bucked a bit. "I won't have you arguing with me about your medicine." As the fifth swat came down in the same spot, Kurt clenched the bedspread hard in his fists, tears already forming in his eyes.

"I understand that you don't care for the taste of the grape flavored medicine but that doesn't mean you get to say no to taking it." Blaine switched to the other side and landed two quick swats there. "As I said, I didn't want to have to spank you today. But sick or not, you have agreed to listen to me. So sick or not, I will spank you if you put your health at risk and disobey me." He landed three more swats to the same spot. Kurt kicked his leg a bit as the two spots on his butt stung harshly. Even with the pain, he wasn't ready to give in just yet.

Blaine shook his head as he looked down at Kurt. He had hoped that the small lecture would be all that was needed but Kurt was in full stubborn mode. Deciding a little shock would get him past that, Blaine grabbed the waist band to Kurt's pants and pulled them down, exposing his pale cheeks and thighs. Two little spots of pink gleamed on his skin, resting just above his thighs.

Kurt buried his head in his arms and bit his lower lip at the sudden cool air, cheeks clenching in preparation for what he knew was coming. Blaine gave one last warning. "Agree to take the medicine or safe word. It's the only thing that will stop this spanking." With that said, he raised his hand and brought it down, snapping his wrist at the end so it would sting more. He brought a flurry of swats down on Kurt's cheeks, turning them a bright pink.

Kurt gasped a bit at the first few, squirming even more than before as his cheeks heated up. Being sick, his pain threshold was lower than normal and he threw a hand back only thirty seconds in to the spanking. Blaine stopped spanking and grabbed Kurt's hand, pinning it to his back. "You ready to take your medicine yet babe?" He asked sympathetically, thumb stroking Kurt's fingers.

Kurt didn't reply, tears falling slowly out of his eyes. While taking the medicine wasn't worth all this drama, he wasn't able to give in just yet. His pride wouldn't let him. Blaine shook his head and raised his hand once more, peppering hard, stingy swats along Kurt's sit spot. Kurt's legs fluttered, the only part of him able to move with how Blaine had him pinned. After twenty seconds, Kurt spoke. "Please, please, I'll take it." His breath came out in harsh gasps, wet from the tears on his face.

AN: So Kurt doesn't like grape and likes cherry which was weird for me to write. Because I love grape flavored medicine. Which I have been told is odd so I wrote it the way 'normal' people like their medicine. Anyways, enough ranting about flavors. Please review? Maybe?


	111. Breaking Down

AN: So I was writing the next chapter and it just…ended. So enjoy the second to last chapter.

Chapter 111

Blaine stopped immediately, pulling Kurt's pants up gently and scooping him up in his arms. Holding him tightly to his body, Blaine grabbed the small amount of medicine and held it to Kurt's lips. "Open."

Kurt opened his mouth and drank quickly, wincing at the taste. Blaine put the empty cup down and pulled Kurt in tighter, soothing him. "There you go. All done now. That wasn't so bad right?"

Kurt shook his head, a couple tears still streaming down his face. The spanking had been very light though so he was already feeling better. Still, Blaine held him tightly for several minutes, needing the physical reassurance as much as Kurt did.

Finally, Blaine released Kurt, helping him to sit back against the pillows. The spanking had been so light that Kurt sat with barely a wince and no squirming to speak of. He looked up at Blaine through his wet eyelashes. Blaine leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to go get us lunch now. You just rest okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine disappeared out the door. Blaine went down to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl of soup for Kurt, putting it in the microwave. He made a sandwich for himself on auto-pilot, eating it quickly while the soup heated up.

The microwave beeping shocked him out of his fog. He pulled the bowl out and set it to cool a bit on the counter. Going to the table, he pulled a chair out and sat down. He folded his arms and rested his head on them. With a shudder, he started crying silently, body wracked with sobs.

Kurt heard the microwave beep downstairs and waited to hear Blaine's footsteps on the stairs. When several minutes passed and he heard nothing downstairs, Kurt got up from the bed, walking quietly to the door. Listening, he heard no sounds and decided to go investigate.

He walked quietly downstairs, smothering a cough as he did so. He looked in the living room first and saw no one there. When he passed by the front door, he saw it was shut and locked. Peeking into the kitchen, he finally found Blaine. His heart broke at the sight.

"Blaine." He whispered, crossing the kitchen. He sat next to Blaine and pulled him in his arms. "What's the matter honey?"

Blaine sucked in a deep breath, trying to control his tears. "Go back to bed Kurt. I'll be up in a minute."

Kurt laughed at that. "Like I'm just going to leave you down here like this. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm in charge Kurt. Now go back upstairs." He tried to glare at Kurt but couldn't manage through his tears.

Kurt gave him a look back. "I know you aren't pulling that card on me. We are equals Blaine. So tell me, what is the matter?"

"I don't want to have to punish you again. Now go." Blaine tried one last time to get Kurt upstairs, trying to sound stern.

Kurt glared. "You did not just try that. Blaine Anderson, the agreement we have in place does not give you the right to send me away when you don't feel like talking or to threaten me with a punishment when I don't deserve it. Now speak."

Blaine gave a sigh and slumped back on the table. "You're right." He mumbled into his arms. "I'm taking advantage of you. I have no right to be punishing you or anything. Especially while you are sick. I'm sorry."

Kurt blinked in shock at Blaine's words. He grabbed his shoulder and gently pulled him up. "I didn't say that. What I said was that you don't get to use our agreement to get out of talking to me. I don't know where you got the idea you were taking advantage of me. And as for not having the right to punish me, I kind of gave you that right, Blaine." Kurt said, blushing.

"But I shouldn't do that while you're sick. It's just…wrong." Blaine tried to explain, looking at Kurt pleadingly.

"It is no more wrong than anything else we do. Look, I know I was being stubborn earlier. I can admit I needed that spanking. And it's not like it was even that bad. Not even five minutes later, I was sitting with very little pain. It was barely even a spanking." Kurt countered, trying to get Blaine to understand him.

Blaine stared at Kurt, trying to read him to see if he was just trying to make him feel better. When he saw that Kurt was completely serious, he gave Kurt a small smile. "Well, then I guess I wasn't doing it right. I owe you."

Kurt laughed at that, glad that Blaine seemed to have gotten over his insecurities. He teased back. "Promises, promises."

Blaine smiled and leaned forward, giving Kurt a kiss. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

Kurt reached a hand out and stroked Blaine's cheek. "Thank you." He said back in the same tone. After sharing a moment, Kurt leaned back. "Now, I still have an afternoon of confinement and silence coming. So you good now or do you need to talk more?"

Blaine shook his head at that. "I'm good. Now" He stood up and pulled Kurt from his chair "I believe I told you to go upstairs. Get." He gave him a smack on the butt as he pushed him towards the door.

Kurt yelped and pouted over his shoulder at Blaine before he headed upstairs. Blaine laughed and went over to the soup, reheating it quickly and bringing it upstairs.

When he came in the room, he saw Kurt was snuggled back under the blankets, waiting for him. He crossed the room and sat on the bed, handing Kurt the bowl of soup. "Eat."

Kurt looked at the bowl in his hands and looked at Blaine. He pushed the bowl back to Blaine. "Not going to eat it?" Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed the spoon from the bowl, putting it in Blaine's hand. He gestured between them.

"Do-do you want me to feed you?" Blaine asked, getting the hint.

Kurt nodded, blushing a bit. While normally he would hate losing control like that, he knew Blaine needed to be pushed a bit today into dominating him and getting past the awkward time after a breakdown like he had in the kitchen. Besides, it was kind of nice being taken care of in that way, even if it was a bit strange.

Blaine smiled gently and grasped the spoon more firmly, scooping up a bit of soup. Blowing gently, he held it out to Kurt, who opened his mouth and took the soup in, smiling around the spoon. Blaine fed him slowly, both of them settling down in the quiet rhythms.

AN: So I'm going to write a sequel. But it may be a few days. One more chapter left. Please review.


	112. The End

AN: See author's note at bottom for notes about sequel and whatnot.

Chapter 112

Kurt drank the last of the soup and sat back against the pillows, gazing up at Blaine. Blaine chuckled a bit, putting the empty bowl down. He scooted onto the bed next to Kurt and pulled Kurt into his lap. Kurt sighed and curled sideways into a ball on Blaine's lap, head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine just held him for a minute before he started speaking quietly. "Earlier, in the kitchen, I tried to take advantage of our relationship and I apologize for that. I'm sorry. But sometimes, after I punish you, I need time to recover. Because it hurts me so much to cause you pain. Even more so when you are already sick. But I shouldn't have pushed you away. And I want you to know that I am so grateful that you are so strong and that you don't always listen to me. Because you clearly know better than I do what I need. I love you."

Kurt listened silently as Blaine spoke, hearing the pain in his voice at how hard he tried to do right by Kurt. He smiled a bit when Blaine thanked him for not always listening. At Blaine's final words, Kurt leaned forward, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before placing his hand over Blaine's heart. Kurt may not have been able to say the words but Blaine got the message.

The two cuddled together for a bit longer, soaking in each other's presence. Kurt yawned and nuzzled in closer to Blaine, closing his eyes. Blaine smiled and started humming quietly, singing softly under his breath until Kurt drifted back to sleep.

As Kurt's breath turned deeper and steadier, Blaine closed his own eyes. He wasn't tired in the least, having spent the last two days having quiet days with Kurt. But at the same time, he wanted to capture this moment, knowing that eventually, something would come and break the protective bubble of silence around them.

Kurt mumbled quietly in his sleep, dreaming of New York and Blaine and singing. He was at peace.

Eventually, Kurt would wake up and Blaine would take his temperature again, sighing in relief when he saw Kurt's fever was gone entirely. The rest of the family would return home and they would all eat together, Kurt and Blaine sitting a bit closer together than normal.

Blaine would manage to avoid getting sick, a fact that Kurt would pout about until Blaine came and tickled him out of it. The final weekend of their winter break would fly by, filled with working and seeing friends and lots and lots of sex. After all, they were teenagers.

Sunday afternoon, Blaine would pack up his stuff and head home, the break over and his weeks spent with Kurt done. However, with how their relationship had progressed over the break, Burt would be more comfortable with them spending the night together so they would have weekends. Still, it was hard for him to leave and have to go back to his empty house.

The hardest part came when both of them got into bed. They had done their nightly skin routine together over the phone, Kurt moisturizing while Blaine fiddled with the bottles Kurt had given him, still not sure it was necessary to use so many products on his face. They got into their beds and both curled on their sides, phones on the pillow in front of them.

"I didn't think it would be so hard to be apart from you." Kurt said quietly, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to himself.

Blaine sighed. "We got too used to it. But there's only a little longer before we can cuddle together every night. In our own apartment. In New York."

Kurt smiled. "Where we will have two cats."

Blaine chuckled. "Yep. And a decent sized kitchen for all the cooking."

"And a huge bed for all the fucking." Kurt quipped.

Blaine laughed loudly at that. "Kurt, it's not fair to curse when I can't ravish you afterwards."

Yawning, Kurt grinned. "Now I know we have talked about the word ravish before."

Blaine closed his eyes as he replied. "I'll use whatever word I want."

Kurt didn't reply to that. He listened for a few moments before saying quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said just as quietly. They fell asleep still on the phone, just listening to each other breathing.

AN: So here it is. 112 chapters later. I honestly didn't have any plans when I started this. I didn't think I'd write something so long ever in my life. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Unless you write fics as well, you have no idea how much it means to me. To all the readers who don't review, thank you for reading. I will start the sequel sometime this week. But it's going to be more time-consuming so I need to stockpile a bit. And I have a trip tomorrow and the next day (wedding season) so I don't know how much writing I'll do. But keep an eye out. It will be based on the episodes though some stuff is different. Blaine is graduating with Kurt in my verse and they have seen each other with no hair gel. But it'll be loosely based on canon. Nothing else to say here except thank you for reading. And consider reviewing for old time's sake? And feel free to message me anytime. I really liked chatting with some of you through the messages, whether it was about the story or other things. You all are amazing.


	113. AN about Sequel

Hey everyone! So the sequel is going up tomorrow (Wednesday) so be on the lookout for it. Still haven't named it so just check my author's page. I also have another story I'm working on set in season 2 but I want someone to read what I have and tell me if it's worth continuing. Let me know if you're interested. Have a good Tuesday!


End file.
